Etre soi-même
by Fearion
Summary: Cette fanfic est l'aventure d'un Pokémon (à découvrir en lisant ) qui, au fil des rencontres qu'il va faire, va petit à petit changer d'avis sur le monde tout en essayant de réaliser ses rêves. Il va également découvrir qu'il est assez différent des autres Pokémons, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement la raison de cette différence.
1. Mon petit coin tranquille

**| Chapitre 1 : Mon petit coin tranquille |**

 **Forêt de la Route 44, entre Acajou et Ebenelle :**

 _B_ _on, qu'est ce qu'y a au menu aujourd'hui ?_

Je regardai, aux alentours. Comme d'habitude, quelques Piafabecs dans les arbres avec des Capumains curieux, qui n'arrêtaient pas de me lancer des regards apeurés.

 _Quoi j'ai encore du sang sur les dents ?_ Lui balancai-je sèchement. _J'ai pas pris le temps de me les rincer hier soir,_ _désolé._

Certains, effrayés, partirent dans la cime des arbres, alors que je poursuivait ma route en émettant un léger soupir. Ce n'est pas que je leur veux du mal, mais je déteste être épié. Enfin, autant continuer jusqu'au petit point d'eau, il y a souvent des Magicarpes, pas très savoureux, mais au moins, c'est une source intarissable de nourriture.

Rapidement je parviens à repérer une proie. Pas trop vive, ni trop amorphe. Les moins rapides sont souvent plus vieilles ou malades, donc moins bonnes. Un bon coup de patte et hop, Mes griffes qui s'enfoncent doucement mais précisément, pour ne pas la faire souffrir inutilement. J'ai toujours pensé que ça servait à rien de faire souffrir les autres. Je dois bien manger mais je suis pas un sadique. Maintenant que c'était fait, j'allais pouvoir rentrer dans ma grotte pour manger tranquillement avant que la zone soit envahie d'humains. Il ne me reste plus qu'a éviter ces hautes herbes à cause des Saquedeneux et voilà je suis rentré.

Je me sens bien ici, c'est un peu moins bien qu'à la maison, mais bon, là je me fait pas jeter, je suis suffisamment fort pour m'imposer un peu, donc on me laisse tranquille. Il a beau faire froid, ça me dérange pas plus que ça bizarrement. Certains Pokémons que j'ai croisé pas loin d'ici me disait que je tiendrai jamais dans cette zone.

* * *

 _C'est trop froid pour toi_ , qu'ils disaient.

Je m'en fiche moi. En réalité, j'aime le froid. C'est plutôt inhabituel pour un Pokémon de mon espèce. Je me rappelle que mes parents détestaient le froid, et que ma mère arrêtait pas de me garder près d'elle pour pas que je chope un rhume voir pire. Enfin, maintenant, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance.

Je regardai dehors grâce au peu de lumière qui passait à travers le trou de ma grotte, et je vis que le soleil commençait à s'élever lentement. Les humains allaient pas tarder à arriver, d'où l'avantage d'aller chasser tôt, avant leur passage. Les fameux dresseurs comme on les appelait. Eux non plus, je ne les haïssait pas, mais ma liberté est quand même vachement importante à mes yeux, donc je me tiens loin d'eux dans la mesure du possible.

Une fois la moitié de ma Magicarpe avalée, je traîna l'autre partie jusqu'à un coin gelé de ma grotte. Avec le temps j'ai appris que la glace permettait de bien conserver la nourriture, quand on la finit pas. A présent je me dirigea vers le fond de ma grotte, où je commença à casser deux trois pierres avec mes griffes et ma tête. J'ai besoin d'être fort et de m'entretenir un peu si je veux pouvoir subsister. Plus on est fort, moins on vient vous emmerder. Alors, je veux devenir fort pour rester tranquille. Et une fois que je serai suffisamment fort, je partirai explorer d'autres lieux.

J'aimerai tellement pouvoir voler, voir le monde d'en haut, pour grimper directement en haut des arbres, aller mettre le frousse aux Piafabecs et autres Nirondelles. Mais bon, le fait est que je ne peux pas. Déjà que pour traverser la mer, j'avais dû m'infiltrer en douce sur un bateau rempli de dresseurs, pouvoir voler n'était qu'une douce utopie. Tant pis, je me cantonnerai à cette zone là. A vrai dire je pense déjà en avoir vu une bonne partie.

* * *

Quand je suis arrivé, clandestinement, du bateau, la première chose que j'ai vu, c'est une gigantesque colonie à humains. J'en avais jamais vu un aussi gros, même quand j'étais avec mes parents. Il y avait des bateaux énormes, au moins cinq fois plus gros que celui que j'ai pris. Il y avait l'air d'avoir une fête, car tous les humains avaient l'air d'être heureux. Il y avait plein de couleurs avec des drapeaux qui flottaient tout autour de leurs nids. Ils sont bizarres les nids des humains. C'est super haut et super moche aussi. C'est tout dur et ils ont même pas d'herbe par terre pour dormir. Peut-être qu'ils aiment pas dormir sur l'herbe après tout, pourtant c'est confortable, je comprends pas. Enfin, après ça j'ai vu des grandes plaines avec des Ecrémeuhs qui mangeaient l'herbe. Je suis passé rapidement, parce que je voulais pas les embêter, et pis en plus, y avait des humains à côté d'elles, donc raison de plus pour ne pas y aller. Après ça, je suis passé dans une autre colonie d'humains. Il y en avait moins cette fois-ci, donc je me suis permis d'y rester quelques jours. J'ai volé sur les étals la nuit, dans les poubelles. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir et j'ai même rencontrer un Tadmorv super sympa là bas. Pas très intelligent, mais toujours prêt à faire une connerie pour rendre service à un ami. J'ai même dû le retenir une nuit. Il voulait aller dans un des grands nids des humains. Il devait faire au moins quinze fois ma taille. Il m'avait dit que les humains gardaient plein de trucs précieux dedans. Bien que ces babioles ne m'intéresse pas, je l'aurait bien accompagné, mais un humain assez vieux nous a repéré juste avant qu'on entre. Je crois que j'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie.

* * *

 _P_ _utain, on a eu chaud sur ce coup_ , lui fit-je essoufflé, alors que l'on arrivait chez lui, les canaux d'eau souterrains, où les humains mettent tous leurs trucs dégueulasses.

 _Ça oui, t'aurai dû voir ta tête quand il nous est tombé dessus_ , répondit il en rigolant.

 _Mouais, je suis sûr que je lui aurais cassé une patte avec ma tête._

 _Mais t'as préféré courir hein, je te rappelle que je suis moins rapide que toi, moi._

 _Pas mon problème, finis-je, avant de m'affaler contre un mur et de m'endormir._

* * *

Un ou deux jours après, je continua ma route en passant par les grottes, beaucoup plus sures pour marcher. Après encore une dizaine de jours, je réussi à trouver cet endroit, calme, et accueillant, selon mes critères. J'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin : à manger, à boire et même de quoi d'abriter pour domir, avec cette petite grotte, à côté de la montagne. Certains Pokémons m'avaient dit que l'on pouvait traverser la montagne et que de l'autre côté je serais sûrement très bien, mais que la route allait être difficile. Par curiosité j'étais allé voir ce que valait cette grotte. Immense et pleine de glace. Elle était super jolie, mais bien trop grande pour l'instant. J'ai besoin de prendre des forces si je veux la traverser. Si je le veux, car je me sens bien ici pour le moment.

Tout à coup, un léger choc sur mon crâne me tira de mes pensées. Un Capumain, suffisamment audacieux s'était glissé dans ma grotte et venait de me lancer un caillou à la tête. Sans plus de réflexion je me lança à sa poursuite.

 _Alors toi tu vas voir, j'vais t'bouffer_ , lui lançai-je avant de commencer à courir.

Cette saloperie parti juste après et commença déjà à me distancer. Il était bien plus rapide que moi, mais j'étais plus fort. J'allais le suivre jusqu'à son nid et lui faire comprendre de ne jamais recommencer ou il le paierai de sa vie.

Dès que je sortis de la grotte, je fus partiellement aveuglé à cause de la lumière du jour, bien présente à ce moment là de la journée. Je cherchais le Capumain des yeux, quand je l'aperçu en train de me narguer, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, tapi dans les hautes herbes.

Je me remis immédiatement à courir dans sa direction, mais je percuta un objet dur, très dur, et je me maudis de ne pas avoir couru à quatres pattes, mon crâne ayant certainement pu me défaire de cet obstacle.

Je me releva lentement, en entendant les rires des Capumains dans les arbres. Je repris mes esprits lentement et releva la tête pour voir sur quoi j'avais trébuché.

 _Ho merde !_ , me fit-je intérieurement.

* * *

 **Voilà le premier chapitre d'introduction. Il est assez court mais la suite sera plus longue, là c'est vraiment pour poser les bases de l'histoire.**

 **Je ne ferais intervenir que des Pokémons des 5 premières générations, mis à part les Mégas. Je ne connais pas suffisamment la 6G pour pouvoir utiliser correctement les Pokémons qui y réfèrent. Néanmoins, peut être qu'une apparition d'un objet, ou autre chose utile, de la 6G pourra faire son apparition. J'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi je tiens à ne pas inclure la toute dernière générations de ces jolies créatures.**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, pour me dire ce que vous appréciez ou non, pour que je puisse m'améliorer et faire en sorte que la fanfic soit la plus plaisante à lire, merci !**


	2. Rester libre

**| Chapitre 2 : Rester libre |**

Je repris mes esprits lentement et releva la tête pour voir sur quoi j'avais trébuché.

 _Ho merde !_ , me fit-je intérieurment.

Devant moi se tenait une humaine, assez jeune. Elle était grande, beaucoup trop grande par rapport à moi. Tétanisé. Voilà comment j'étais pendant ces quelques secondes. Même le vieux, il y a quelques semaines, je ne l'avais pas vu d'aussi près. Alors qu'elle commença à tendre ses pattes vers moi, je réussi à m'échapper grâce à un rélfexe inoui. Je passa entre ses grandes pattes arrières et me mis à courir en direction du point d'eau. Ne pas se retourner, surtout pas. Je l'entendais crier derrière moi. Elle me suivait ! Vite, vite, courir et se trouver un grand fourré ou elle ne pourrait pas me suivre, je rentrerai plus tard dans ma grotte, tant pis.

 _Evoli, à toi !_

 _Quoi ?_ Criai-je à l'intention de personne en particulier, alors qu'il, heu elle, apparaissait devant moi. C'était une femelle.

 _Attaque Griffe, vas-y._

Je lui présentais mon crâne, qui ne subit aucun dommage, ou presque. Ensuite, je chargea rapidement, toujours la tête la première. L'Evoli fit un léger vol plané et s'écrasa contre l'un des arbres, presque inconsciente.

 _Désolé, c'est pas dans mon intention de te faire du mal, je cherche juste à me défendre_ , lui fit-je alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur.

Je continuai ma course, sentant que l'humaine pourrait envoyer un autre de ses Pokémons pour me combattre. J'arrivai enfin au niveau de l'étang, fit un grand bond pour atterrir sur des branches mortes dispersées, et en quelques bonds, je me retrouva de l'autre côté, à l'abri.

* * *

L'humaine avait arrêté de me poursuivre et s'occupait d'Evoli. Elle avait l'air mal en point. Tout à coup je me senti un peu mal. Peut être que j'y avais été un peu fort, je m'en suis pas rendu compte sur le coup. L'humaine la ramassa délicatement et partit en courant en direction de la colonie à proximité. Elle était clairement inquiète pour Evoli. J'avais entendu dire que dans les colonies des humains, il y avait souvent des endroits pour soigner les Pokémons. Je pense qu'elle l'emmène là bas.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et je mis en marche pour aller jusqu'à ma grotte. En passant vers les arbres des Capumains, je leur proférais quelques menaces bien senties pour qu'ils arrêtent de venir m'emmerder comme ça. Ça m'avait couté assez cher aujourd'hui. Je déteste attaquer des Pokémons qui ne me veulent aucun mal. Leur faire peur pour rester tranquille, mais pas les blesser. Enfin, j'étais de retour dans ma grotte et je m'accorda un peu de repos. Cette course poursuite d'à peine cinq minutes m'avait quand même demandé un sacré effort, à la fois physique et mental. Je m'assoupi donc, sans trop de problème, mes rares pensées étant cette Evoli, que j'avais envoyé voler contre un arbre. Je ne devrais me triturer l'esprit avec ça, elle va surement s'en sortir, les humains doivent bien savoir comment soigner correctement un Pokémon, sinon ils ne s'amuserait pas à les dresser.

* * *

Je me réveilla au milieu de l'après midi, le soleil commençant à retomber du côté de la colonie des humains. J'avais un peu faim, donc j'entrepris de manger ma seconde moitié de Magicarpe fraîche.

Une fois fait, je risqua un regard à l'extéireur et vis une quantité de dresseurs assez importante. Certains étaient en train de combattre. C'était un bon moyen pour moi de voir une grance diversité de Pokémons. Certains d'entre eux venaient de ma région natale. Je les reconnaissait donc facilement. D'autres, que je connaissais moins, m'insiprait pour imaginer d'autres régions du monde. Je pensais à des grandes plages de sable, des montagnes si hautes que seuls les Pokémons volants pouvaient y accéder, et plein d'autres paysages tous aussi grandioses les uns que les autres.

Cependant parmis tous les dresseurs, je ne parviens pas à voir l'humaine de ce matin, avec son Evoli. J'avais toujours des tracas vis à vis du Pokémon. Elle ne paraissait pas si frêle pourtant, mais j'avais réussi à la battre facilement.

Après ça, je retournai casser quelques cailloux dans le fonc de ma grotte, j'irai chasser ce soir, quand tous les humains seront partis. A un moment, je trouva un pierre assez jolie et brillante, poourpre et bleue. Je décida de la mettre de côté, ça ferait surement plaisir à Tadmorv si je lui apportai, lui qui était fan de belles pierres, même s'il était plus porté sur celles des humains. Je continua jusqu'au soir, de manière à ce la lune soit la seule source de lumière.

* * *

 _Aller, je vais aller chasser. J'aimerai bien attraper un Poissirène ou un Remoraid, ça le changerai des Magicarpes._

Je me mis donc en route en trottinant vers le petit lac, évitant comme toujours les hautes herbes. J'arrivai en vue du lac et me positionna sur une des branches mortes. Des Magicarpes encore et encore, aucune nouveauté.

 _Je demande pas grand chose, juste un Poissirène, manière de changer des Magicarpes,_ dis-je doucement, comme un murmure.

 _Hé !_ Fit une voie derrière moi

Je fis volte face pour apercevoir l'Evoli de ce matin. Un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours me rassura, je ne voyais pas sa dresseuse.

 _Ta dresseuse n'est pas avec toi ?_ lui demandai-je, pour avoir une confirmation.

 _Non elle dors un peu plus loin_ , fit-elle en désignant la forêt qui s'étendait au nord, en contrebas de la montagne.

 _Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je vois que t'as pu te rétablir, tant mieux._

 _Merci, mais j'aurai dû me méfier. Je savais pourtant que les Pokémons de ton espèce étaient puissants et durs à combattre. Sinon, j'avais un question, je peux ?_

 _Vas y_ , fit-je, un peu perplexe.

 _Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? Je veux dire, tu es sufisamment puissant pour m'affronter, et les autres Pokémons de ma dresseuse sont aussi moins puissants que toi._

 _Je préfère éviter le combat si je peux,_ lui expliquai-je.

 _Mouais, tu n'aime pas les combats donc ?_

 _Si, si. En fait, le truc c'est que je me tiens éloigné des humains. Mais ça me dérange pas de combattre. C'est pour ça que je m'entraine tous les jours. Mais j'ai pas envie d'aller avec un dresseur._

 _Pourquoi ?_ me demanda l'Evoli, étonnée.

 _Je préfère être libre,_ lui répondit-je sèchement, avant de me rendre compte de ce que je venait de faire. _Désolé, je voulais pas être désagréable. C'est juste que je suis bien comme ça. Je peux aller où je veux ou presque, et personne vient m'embêter mis à part quelques Capumains, mais je peux m'en sortir._

 _Libre ? Mais tu peux être tout aussi libre en voyageant avec un humain. Tu découvres plein d'endroits cools et surtout t'as pas besoin de chasser et de te faire chier à aller chercher de quoi manger matin et soir._

 _Mmhh, je suis pas vraiment convaincu._

 _Ha, aussi, les dresseurs s'occupent bien, en général, de leurs Pokémons._

 _Et la tienne ?_

 _Elle est super gentille. Elle s'occupe de moi, me nettoie quand il faut, m'ammène au centre Pokémon quand il faut, tout ça quoi._

 _Le centre Pokémon ?_ Lui demandai-je.

 _Quoi tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?_

 _Ben non j'ai jamais côtoyé d'humains._

 _C'est simple. C'est un endroit où tu peux te faire soigner illico presto, dès que tu as besoin. Comme moi tout à l'heure après la raclée que tu m'as mise._

Je me sentis gêné avant de m'excuser une nouvelle fois.

 _Non, non, t'excuse pas, c'est cool les centres. En plus y a des Leveinards super sympas là bas. J'adore y aller. Tu peux te faire masser et ça détend carrément._

Elle avança et s'allongea sur le bord de l'étang.

Je commençai à me poser des questions. Mes parents m'avaient toujours appris à me tenir à l'écart des humains.

* * *

 _Pourquoi Maman ?_

 _Ils ne sont pas très fréquentables, tu sais. Certains sont même méchants._

 _Ha bon ? Pourquoi ?_

 _Ça sufit avec tes "pourquoi". Les humains ne sont pas bons, un point c'est tout,_ répliqua mon père.

 _Mais..._

 _Stop, jeune imrpudent, tu n'oserais pas t'opposer à ce que te dit ton père quand même ?_

 _Non Papa..._

Il partit discuter avec les autres grands. Je me tournai alors vers ma mère.

 _Comment vous pouvez en être sûrs ?_

 _Tu as entendu ton père ?_ Me répondit elle avec sa voix douce mais ferme.

 _D'accord._

* * *

 _A quoi tu penses ?_ Me demanda l'Evoli

 _Moi ? Oh rien d'important va._

 _T'es sûr ? Ta tête va pas tarder à exploser si tu continues de réfléchir._

J'eu envie de répliquer mais quand je la vis se retenir de rire, je l'aspergeai d'eau et me mis à rire avec elle. Après s'être tordu de rire un bon moment, Evoli et moi commençâmes à reprendre nos esprits. J'avais mal au ventre à force de rire. Elle s'était foutue de ma gueule, mais je lui en voulait pas parce que plus tôt je l'avais envoyée au tapis.

 _Je suis content que tu m'en veuille pas pour tout à l'heure. Et ta dresseuse ?_

 _Ho, elle l'a moins bien pris que moi. Elle supporte pas l'idée que je puisse me faire battre. Elle pensait que j'étais super puissante. Mais je suis tombée contre toi..._

 _Et est-ce qu'elle aime les jolies pierres ?_

 _Hein, c'est quoi cette question ?_

 _Ben j'ai trouvé un caillou brillant tout à l'heure, donc je me demandai si je pouvais me faire pardonner en le lui donnant._

 _Bof, pourquoi pas, oui ça pourrait la calmer. Après si c'est quelque chose d'important, elle pourrait même devenir sympa avec toi._

 _Je t'ai déjà dis que c'est pas ce que je cherchai, en comprenant ce qu'elle insinuait. Bouge pas je vais la chercher._

 _A cette heure là ?_

 _Mmhh, pas faux, demain matin vous partez tôt ou pas ?_

 _J'en sais rien. T'as qu'à venir avant que le soleil se lève en général, elle est levée et on commence à manger un peu après._

 _D'accord, bon je vais rentrer dormir, moi et on se voit demain matin alors._

 _Ok, à demain,_ me répondit l'Evoli avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

Je la regarda partir puis fit de même, en trottinant jusqu'à ma grotte. Je voulais pas qu'elle sache où j'habite, même si elle était sympa.

* * *

Une fois arrivé, je me coucha rapidement, mais le ventre vide. Tant pis, je ferais un bon repas demain matin. La nuit se passa tranquillement et quelques heures plus tard, le soleil commença à émerger de la montagne, les Piafabecs s'éveillant en faisant un bruit assourdissant. Je pris la petite pierre colorée et me dirigea vers l'étang. Rapidement, je vis plusieurs Magicarpes nageant tranquillement à la surface de l'eau et je parvins à en attraper une facilement. J'alla me mettre dans un coin au calme pour la manger. Une fois le repas fait, je me posta entre la forêt du Nord et le petit lac, en espérant voir l'Evoli arriver, qui ne tarda pas.

* * *

Salut, me fit-elle joyeusement.

Salut, bien dormi ?

Ouais ça allait et toi ?

Aussi, même si c'était un peu court.

Je suppose que t'as déjà mangé ?

Oui, lui répondit-je un peu surpris. Comment tu sais ça ?

Facile, il t'en reste un peu sur les babines, me dit l'Evoli en riant.

Je couru dans l'herbe pour me frotter le visage dedans pour me nettoyer. Je retourna aussitôt vers Evoli qui me confirma que j'étais maintenant propre.

Viens, me lança-t-elle, en m'incitant à aller avec elle.

Je la suivi à distance, au cas où sa dresseuse m'attende en fourbe dès que je serais arrivé assez près. Mais non, après une minute de marche tout au plus, assez difficile pour moi, étant donné qu'Evoli était bien plus rapide que je ne le suis, j'aperçus sa dresseuse, qui était assise à côté d'un petit feu.

Elle avait l'air calme et était en train de donner à manger à deux Pokémons. Un Kirlia et un Goupix. Les deux avaient l'air bienheureux et mangeaient avec appétit le contenu des boîtes blanches.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à sa vue, son regard se durcit instantanément, et je me raidis un peu en approchant. Evoli me regarda et eu un sourire amusé.

 _Je te l'avais dit hein, me lança-t-elle, mais t'inquiète pas je l'ai prévenue que tu voulais te faire pardonner._

 _Merci, ça m'évitera de me faire étriper._

Nous continuâmes à avancer, jusqu'à environ une dizaine de mètres de l'humaine, mon corps me dictant de ne pas aller plus loin.

 _Hé bien, qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

 _J'irai pas plus loin, tiens je te donne la pierre, mais moi je reste là._

 _Fais pas ton peureux, elle va pas te manger, elle est pas méchante._

 _Excuse moi mais sur ce coup, j'ai du mal à te croire,_ lui répondit-je en fixant le visage de sa dresseuse, pour pouvoir m'enfuir au cas où elle tenterait quoi que ce soit.

 _Bon si tu veux, mais je t'assure qu'elle n'a jamais causé du mal à aucun de nous._

Je donna la pierre à Evoli qui l'amena jusqu'à se dresseuse, qui n'avait pas encore porté son attention sur le caillou. Elle continuai de me fixer, avec ses yeux bleus clair, comme la glace. Puis, au bout d'un moment très long, elle détourna enfin le regard pour s'intéresser à ce qu'Evoli venait de lui ramener. Son expression faciale changea du tout au tout. Elle était passée de la colère à la surprise totale en un rien de temps. Ensuite, elle pris un objet dans son sac. Il était vert pomme et incurvé vers l'intérieur. Elle le pointa vers la pierre et un bip sonore retentit, puis elle se tourna vers moi.

 _Où as tu trouvé ça ?_ me demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

 _Dans une grotte un peu plus loin sur la route,_ répondit-je, en essayant de ne pas divulguer l'endroit où était ma grotte.

 _Zut j'ai oublié que je ne pouvais pas vous comprendre comme ça. Kirlia, tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ?_

Le Pokémon psy se dirigea vers sa dresseuse d'un pas rapide et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

 _Peux tu me traduire ce qu'il a dit ?_

Le Kirlia se tourna alors vers moi et me demanda de répéter.

 _J'ai trouvé cette pierre dans une grotte un peu plus loin._

Le Pokémon psy se tourna vers sa dresseuse et la regarda fixement. Il devait certainement lui parler par télépathie. C'est Tadmorv qui m'a appris que les Pokémons psy pouvaient faire ça.

 _Hé bien tu es chanceux dis moi,_ repris l'humaine. _L'objet que tu as trouvé est une Drattakite._

 _Une quoi ?_

Kirlia recommença la même technique et la réponse de l'humaine ne se fit pas attendre.

 _Une Drattakite est une Méga-Gemme, elle permet à un Drattak de Méga-évoluer. Autrement dit, Drattak prend une forme encore plus puissante._

J'étais sur le cul là. Alors comme ça, il existait une forme encore plus puissante que mes parents ! J'aurais dû garder cette pierre, je n'allais pas la reprendre maintenant que je l'avais donné à cette dresseuse.

 _Il y a un moyen très simple pour toi d'accéder à cette puissance,_ me fit une voix dans ma tête.

Je regardai à droite, à gauche pour trouver un quelconque signe d'une chose anormale, mais je ne trouva, rien.

 _C'est moi, c'est Kirlia,_ repris la voix dans ma tête.

Je me tourna alors vers le Pokémon en question qui hocha la tête.

 _Comment tu peux faire ça ?_ Lui demandai-je.

 _Quoi, la télépathie ?_ Je suis un Pokémon psy, c'est dans mes capacités.

 _Non, savoir à quoi je pensais._

 _Oh, eh bien j'ai lu dans tes pensées._

 _Évite à l'avenir tu veux. C'est assez perturbant de savoir que je ne peux rien cacher à quelqu'un_.

 _Parce qu'on va se revoir ?_ me fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

 _Hein, quoi ? J'ai jamais dis ça moi, te fais pas d'idées._

 _O_ _ui,_ _Evoli nous a dit que tu voulais rester libre,_ rétorqua Kirlia, avec un léger sarcasme sur le dernier mot.

 _Exactement._ Le dernier mot était parti avec énervement dans ma voix.

 _Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît. Je veux juste te dire que la liberté n'est qu'une notion que tu te définis toi-même. Pour moi la liberté, c'est pouvoir faire ce que je veux et ce en compagnie de n'importe qui. Et ma dresseuse me permet de réaliser cela. Je peux participer aux combats si je veux, m'entraîner où je veux aussi, mis à part dans les villes, parce qu'il faut pas tout casser._

 _Les villes ?_

 _Ha, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Les villes sont les endroits où vivent les humains._

 _Quoi les grands nids tous moches, c'est des villes ?_

 _Non. Ce que tu appelles les nids, ce sont des maisons. Après, beau ou non, ce n'est que ton avis. J'aime bien la maison de ma dresseuse et de ses parents par exemple. Mais certaines sont moins jolies je te l'accorde._

 _Et les villes c'est là où il y a plein de nids, heu de maison ?_

 _Voilà, tu as compris. Des villes, et dedans, il y a des maisons._

 _D'accord. Je devrai essayer de retenir ça pour le dire à Tadmorv._

 _Qui est Tadmorv, un ami à toi ?_ Me demanda Evoli.

 _Oui, il habite dans la colonie, enfin la ville à côté,_ dit-je en désignant ma gauche.

* * *

Ça faisait pas mal d'informations à assimiler d'un coup. Les villes, les maisons. Je me répétais ces mots en boucle dans ma tête comme pour les ancrer dans ma mémoire. Soudain, les paroles du Kirlia revinrent dans mes pensées.

 _Tu disais que je pouvais accéder à la puissante donnée par le caillou là,_ lançai-je au Pokémon psy, _comment ?_

 _Étant donné que tu as besoin de cette pierre pour accéder à cet état, tu pourrais rester avec notre dresseuse, et tu t'entraîneras jusqu'à pouvoir évoluer en Drattak et là tu profiteras de cette puissance. NON,_ ordonna-t-il, alors que je m'apprêtai à lui couper la parole, _je t'en prie, laisse moi finir. La notion de liberté que j'ai abordé tout à l'heure est bien réelle, tant que tu ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. Tes décisions n'appartiennent qu'à toi, mais je sens que tu es attiré par cette force qui t'es promise. Je n'irai pas voir dans tes souvenirs pour voir ce qui te motive à acquérir cette puissance, mais garde bien à l'esprit que tu peux décider de ce que tu veux ou pas. La notion d'obéissance à un dresseur peut prendre différentes formes. Pour certains dresseurs, leurs Pokémons doivent répondre à leurs ordres sans poser de question et s'il ne le font pas, les dresseurs les punissent en les faisant souffrir plus que de raison. Je le sais car c'est ce qui est arrivé à des membres de ma famille. D'autres dresseurs, comme la notre, sont tout le contraire. Une des valeurs les plus importantes pour elle, comme pour moi, c'est l'effort volontaire, plutôt que l'entraînement. On s'entraîne quand on veut, et pas quand elle le décide. Pour moi ça se rapproche de la liberté, quand même. Je vais même te dire quelque chose. Je l'ai rejoint uniquement car elle me laisse évoluer en Gallame, je ne veux pas devenir un Gardevoir._

 _Enfin, de nous trois, tu as déjà pu parler avec Evoli et moi-même. Je t'encourage à parler avec Goupix, pour qu'elle te donne aussi son avis sur notre dresseuse. Bien qu'elle ne nous accompagne que depuis peu de temps, cela t'apportera toujours un avis différent,_ conclu-t-il, en finissant sa longue tirade télépathique.

Hé bien quel orateur il ferait lui, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait être le chef d'une tribu comme dans la mienne. Il y avait plusieurs points communs entre lui et le Kirlia. Tout d'abord, cette capacité à sortir des grandes tirades, qui finissaient toujours par te retourner le cerveau. Une voix sûre et posée, une faculté à être compris facilement, malgré la complexité des paroles qu'il utilisait, voilà ce que je retrouvai aussi en ce Pokémon. La pensée de mon défunt chef me donna des frissons tout le long de mon corps, mais je me ressaisit rapidement, sans laisser paraître mes émotions. Sur ces conseils, je me rapprocha de la Goupix, qui alla se blottir contre sa dresseuse. A ce moment, et s'en m'en rendre compte, je n'étais plus qu'à quatre ou cinq mètres d'elle.

 _Je veux juste te poser une question,_ lui dit-je en tentant de la rassurer, bien que ma voix rocailleuse et grave n'aidait pas.

 _V.. Vas-y._

 _Je voulais savoir. Est-ce que tu es bien avec cette humaine ?_

 _Est-ce que je suis bien ?_ Répéta-t-elle. _Ben oui, elle est gentille, elle me brosse, me caresse et elle me donne à manger. Elle m'a même dis que si je voulais, elle irai acheter une pierre feu pour me faire évoluer. Je serais trop contente comme ça je pourrais être comme Maman. En plus la nourriture est trop bonne et ma Pokéball est super confortable. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ?_

 _Pour rien, juste pour savoir._

 _Dis pourquoi,_ insista la petite Goupix.

 _Pour savoir si elle te traitait correctement, parce que Kirlia m'a dit que certains dresseurs n'étaient pas gentils avec leurs Pokémons._

 _Elle est super gentille,_ s'énerva-t-elle, _et bien plus que toi en tout cas, vu c'que t'as fais à Evoli._

 _Je suis désolé, je voulais pas lui faire de mal._ J'essaya de paraître le plus neutre possible, bien que je n'y parvins pas. Elle aussi m'en voulais. Elle tenait beaucoup à Evoli aussi. Alors que la Goupix alla se rouler en boule dans les bras de l'humaine, je tourna mon regard vers cette dernière, avant d'interpeller Kirlia.

 _Kirlia, est-ce que tu pourrais transmettre à ta dresseuse ce que je veux lui dire s'il te plaît ?_

 _Bien sur pas de soucis, vas-y._

Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et fixa l'humaine avant de parler.

 _Si je viens avec toi qu'est ce que tu feras de moi ?_

Kirlia transmis télépathiquement à sa dresseuse.

 _Premièrement, je te botterai les fesses avec un bon coup de pied, pour ce que tu as fait à Evoli. Après je sais pas._

 _Tu as aussi pris des risques en envoyant Evoli me combattre, tu ne connaissais pas ma puissance et tu l'as quand même envoyée. Elle a été blessée et je m'en veux pour ça. Mais tu es aussi responsable,_ rétorquai-je en prenant un ton sûr pour qu'elle me prenne au sérieux.

Une demi minute plus tard, sa réponse arriva.

 _C'est plutôt osé de ta part de me dire ça. Mais tu as raison, j'ai pris des risques et Evoli a aussi été blessée par ma faute. Ensuite, sur ce que je veux faire de toi, c'est comme tu veux. Si tu veux combattre tu peux, si tu ne veux pas, tu peux aussi, je ne te force à rien. Je suis en train de relever le défi des arènes de la région, mais comme je pense que tu ne sais pas en quoi ça consiste je vais t'expliquer. Dans les grandes villes, il y a des arènes. Dedans, il a des dresseurs puissants, qu'il faut battre pour obtenir des badges. J'en ai un pour le moment,_ me fit-elle en me montrant un petit morceau de métal blanc avec des reflets bleus. _Si tu veux m'aider ça me ferait plaisir, mais c'est à toi de décider de ce que tu veux faire. J'ai vu ta puissance et je ne suis pas prête à te capturer pour le moment. Tu es trop fort pour que mes Pokémons puissent te battre. Donc si tu me rejoins, c'est vraiment de ton plein gré, ou que tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner,_ ajouta-t-elle.

Oui, j'ai un quelque chose à me faire pardonner, mais est ce que ça vaut le coup que je la rejoigne ? Je me demande bien, moi. Si seulement je lui avait pas donné ce maudis caillou, je serais pas là à me poser ce genre de questions. Je me tourna vers le Kirlia, pour qu'il transmette encore un message à se dresseuse.

 _Je vais réfléchir un moment, je dois prendre le temps de faire le bon choix._

 _C'est une sage décision,_ me fit-il. _Combien de temps penses tu avoir besoin ?_

 _Je sais pas. On va dire que demain matin, ma décision sera prise._

 _D'accord je lui dit._

Peu de temps après, elle me répondit.

 _D'accord, je t'attendrai demain, Draby._

 _Au revoir à tous et à demain,_ balançai-je avant de me retourner et de partir en direction de ma grotte, sans prendre plus de précaution. Ils n'allaient certainement pas me suivre, et puis le Kirlia pouvait certainement me retrouver grâce à ces pouvoirs psychiques. Je m'arrangea juste pour ne pas me faire voir des dresseurs, en longeant là forêt du nord. Après mon repas de ce matin, je n'avais pas vraiment faim, je me contenta donc de me reposer, la nuit précédente ayant assez courte. Bien que je m'endormis pas, je parvins à m'assoupir et me calmer. En fin d'après midi, je sortis ma tête hors de ma grotte pour m'apercevoir que la plupart des dresseurs avaient déserté la zone. J'attendis encore une demi heure et me dirigea furtivement vers la forêt. J'observai de loin le petit groupe, qui se trouvait au même endroit que ce matin.

J'essaya d'étudier les gestes de l'humaine. Une caresse, par ici, une autre par là. Evoli et Goupix adoraient ça apparemment. Le Kirlia, quant à lui, restait en retrait, les jambes croisées et les yeux fermés. Peut être était-il en train de dormir, ou tout simplement se reposer, comme moi tout à l'heure. Je regarda la dresseuse d'un peu plus près. Elle était vachement grande, tous les humains étaient grands de toute manière. Sa crinière était marron clair et longue aussi, ça devait sûrement la gêner pour courir. Son sac était vert foncé et marron, un peu comme la couleur des arbres. Quelque chose de bien dans ce qu'elle avait, c'est qu'au moins c'était pas trop moche. Y a certains humains dans leurs colonies, qui étaient affreux à voir, et ils sentaient aussi fort que les Moufflairs. Elle ça allait. Le peu de temps que j'avais passé pas loin d'elle, j'avais pas senti une odeur forte.

* * *

Bon, il était temps d'aller chercher à manger et de dormir un peu, j'avais besoin d'un peu de réflexion. J'aurais bien aimé parler au chef de ma tribu à l'heure actuelle. Lui, qui était mort sous mes yeux, accablé par le poids de l'âge. Aucun membre ne connaissait son âge, mis à part qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il était vieux, sage et très puissant. C'était un très grand Pokémon, il devait faire presque dix fois ma taille. Il n'était pas un Drattak, comme mes parents. Il était bien plus imposant mais n'avait pas d'ailes.

Ma proie de ce soir allait certainement être un Piafabec, puisque je pouvais en apercevoir quelques uns qui picoraient au sol les miettes laissées par les dresseurs lors de leurs repas du soir. Mon entraînement quotidien au niveau de la furtivité m'aida grandement, et je pus revenir à ma grotte avec de quoi manger ce soir. Une fois ceci fait, j'alla me coucher au fond de ma grotte. Le sommeil me gagna facilement, et comme toutes les autres nuits, elle se déroula sans aucun accroc.

* * *

Cependant, au milieu de la nuit, j'entendis une voix dans ma tête. Elle était différente de celle de Kirlia, et était beaucoup plus impressionnante. Elle résonna à l'intérieur de mon crâne, comme si celui-ci était complètement vide.

 _Tu dois suivre la voie de la puissance, c'est ta destinée... Peut importe le moyen, tu es puissant et tu dois le devenir encore plus. Tu as accès à un de mes cadeaux, bien que je ne l'ai pas voulu. Soit le digne successeur de celui que tu admirais, et soit aussi grand et majestueux qu'il l'était. Il doit être remplacé, et tu as hérité de ce don. Soit digne de ce présent qui t'es fait. Désormais, fais le bon choix qui te conduira vers ton destin, même si celui-ci peut te paraître étrange._

Cette voix, elle était particulièrement dérangeante. Ma destinée, devenir puissant ? Je suis un dragon, je deviendrai puissant. Devenir le successeur de celui que j'admirais ? Mon ancien chef ? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais, je suis parti de ma tribu. Et j'ai reçu un cadeau ? Qu'est ce que ça pourrait être ? Beaucoup trop de questions fusèrent dans mon esprit, à tel point que ceci me réveilla. J'étais un peu affolé par cette voix, qui m'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne m'aidait. J'avais toujours une décision à prendre. Rejoindre cette dresseuse ou non ? Je parvins à me rendormir, en espérant ne plus avoir à faire à cette voix.

* * *

Ma nuit se passa sans encombre jusqu'au lendemain matin. Je me leva, m'étira et partis d'un pas décidé vers la zone où l'humaine et ses Pokémons s'étaient établis. Lorsque j'arriva à leur hauteur, j'aperçus qu'ils étaient déjà tous levé, et que la dresseuse avait déjà commencé à préparer le repas. Je m'avança sans crainte, sachant ce que je voulais lui dire. Elle n'allait sûrement pas apprécier mais tant pis, ça ne me changera pas trop.

 _S_ _alut Draby,_ me fit-elle alors qu'elle me vit.

 _Bonjour._ Je lui répondit avec une voix un peu grognonne.

 _Je suppose que ça veut dire bonjour. Tu es venu me dire ce que tu avais choisi ?_

Je hocha la tête d'avant en arrière, pour lui signaler que c'était le cas. Je me tourna alors vers le Kirlia, qui, lui aussi, hocha la tête pour me dire qu'il avait compris le service muet que je lui demandai. Je me posta alors face à l'humaine pour lui annoncer ce que je voulais faire.

* * *

 **Hé voilà, 2ème chapitre posté. Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles sont toujours plaisantes à voir. Si vous avez des questions, des je sais pas quoi, ou d'autres choses, mettez le dans les reviews et je me ferai le plaisir d'y répondre.**

 **Bye !**


	3. Il faut bien un début à tout

**| Chapitre 3 : Il faut bien un début à tout |**

 _J'ai pris ma décision_ , annonçai-je alors que je me tenais face à elle.

Kirlia transmis télépathiquement mon message à sa dresseuse. Elle se redressa, comme pour s'étirer. Son air passif m'intimidait légèrement, même si elle était assise et donc moins impressionnante, ses jambes croisées sous elle.

 _Vas y je t'écoute, Draby._

 _J'ai décidé de venir avec toi,_ lui fit-je en avalant ma salive. _Mais j'ai mes conditions._

Kirlia traduisit mes paroles.

 _Premièrement, je suis contente que tu nous rejoignes. Tu es un allié de choix. Quelles sont tes conditions ?_

 _Je veux que tu conserves cette pierre que je t'ai donné, et que tu l'utilise pour me rendre plus puissant. Deuxième chose, je ne veux pas rentrer dans une Pokéball. Je ne connais pas énormément les humains, mais ça oui. Pour l'instant je veux rester à l'extérieur de ce truc._

 _Ok, si tu veux. Tu sais, bien qu'Evoli ait sa Pokéball, elle reste majoritairement à l'extérieur, mais j'accepte ton choix. Tu as d'autres choses à demander ?_

 _Pour le moment, non. Mais si j'ai d'autres conditions je te les dirai._

Quelques secondes passèrent.

 _Pas de soucis. En tout cas, soit le bienvenu. Étant donné que tu connais tout le monde, les présentations seront brèves. Mon prénom c'est Erin. Tu peux m'appeler comme ça si tu veux, et on apprendra à se connaître en voyageant._

 _D'accord, Erin. M'en veux pas si je suis distant, surtout les premiers temps. Je suis pas habitué à côtoyer des humains._

Encore une fois, un léger temps d'attente se fit avant que je puisse obtenir sa réponse.

 _Pas de problèmes, encore une fois. Je te l'ai dit, je suis contente que tu nous rejoignes. En ce qui concerne les arènes, ce que je t'ai expliqué hier, je ne pense pas y aller directement, ce serait risqué. Mis à part toi, mon équipe est encore assez faible. Et je ne connais pas ta réelle puissance. Tu as réussi à vaincre mon Pokémon avec qui je m'entraîne depuis quatre mois, mais je ne sais pas encore jusqu'à où tu peux aller. Enfin, on pourra discuter de ça plus tard, pour le moment c'est l'heure de manger. Viens, j'ai de quoi te préparer à manger._

* * *

Elle m'incita à venir au milieu de tout le monde. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit me faisait chaud au cœur, et je n'aurait jamais cru entendre ça de la part d'un humain. Elle reconnaissait ma puissance, et ça j'en était fier. Je m'étais entraîné dur pour acquérir ce niveau. En plus, elle m'accueillait facilement, ce qui fit ressurgir une pensée bien sombre dans ma tête. Moi, le banni de la tribu des dragons du Mont Chimnée, j'étais le bienvenu quelque part. Un endroit où on ne me repoussait pas, où personne ne me voulait du mal...

Je me sentit bien et n'eus aucun mal à me diriger vers la boîte blanche que me tendit Erin. Par l'intermédiaire d'Evoli, j'appris que cette boîte s'appelait une gamelle, et que la plupart des Pokémons des dresseurs mangeaient dedans. Peu de temps après, toutes les affaires furent rangées, et Kirlia et Goupix rentrèrent dans leurs Pokéballs respectives. Evoli resta à l'extérieur et partit en direction de l'étang. Je la suivi, pour boire un peu, la nourriture donnée par Erin étant très bonne mais assez bourrative. Au moins, je n'aurais plus faim avant un bon moment.

 _Alors, ça change la nourriture, hein ?_

 _Yep, c'est vachement bon, mais c'est un peu sec. Enfin, c'est toujours mieux qu'une Magicarpe ou un Piafabec._

 _Tu verras tu t'y habitueras vite. Enfin bon, maintenant que t'es avec nous, je suis pas la plus puissante. Mais je vais m'entraîner et je vais finir par te botter les fesses avec le temps._

 _Vas y, je t'attends,_ lui répondit-je en souriant. J'adorais la compétition, alors refuser un challenge n'était pas dans mes habitudes.

* * *

Nous revîmes rapidement vers Erin, qui bouclait son sac à l'instant.

 _En route vous deux_ , nous balança la jeune femme, en commençant à marcher. _Je pense retourner_ _en direction d'Acajou, ensuite on continuera par Rosalia et on ira vers le Sud pour aller chez mes parents à Mauville_ , indiqua-t-elle en faisant naviguer son doigt sur ce que je reconnu être une carte. _J'ai hâte de te présenter à mes parents Draby. Tu verras, ils sont très gentils et ils adorent les Pokémons. C'est d'eux que je tiens mes capacités à aimer mes Pokémons et tout faire pour qu'ils se sentent bien avec moi._

Elle replia ensuite sa carte et commença à marcher d'un pas vif. Evoli commença à la suivre et monta dans ses bras puis sur son épaule gauche.

 _D'accord Evoli, mais à un moment, il faudra bien marcher. Par contre désolé Draby, mais toi tu resteras à terre, tu pèses plus de quarante kilos, et je n'arriverai pas à te porter, même si ça ne me dérangerai pas. Par contre si tu veux qu'à un moment on fasse une pause parce que tu fatigues, tu n'hésites pas hein. On a le temps pour arriver chez moi._

Je hocha la tête pour lui signaler que ça me convenait très bien. J'avais mes deux pattes pour marcher, et je pourrait tenir un bon moment, certainement plus qu'elle en tout cas. Alors comme ça, j'allais voir les parents de cette humaine, enfin ma dresseuse, ma nouvelle dresseuse. Ça faisait bizarre quand même. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'étais devenu la propriété d'un humain, mais en même temps, Erin avait accepté de me laisser hors d'une Pokéball, et je pouvais partir à tout moment. Mais je n'en ressentais pas l'envie. Elle m'avait tout de même accueilli et fait confiance surtout, je ne voulais pas la trahir.

* * *

Nous approchions d'une petite « ville », comme m'avait appris Kirlia. Et c'était donc des « maisons », les trucs qui faisaient plusieurs fois ma taille. Celles-ci était grandes, mais pas autant que d'autres, qui étaient tout bonnement gigantesques. Les humains construisaient dans la démesure. Même s'il étaient plus gros que les Pokémons en général, ils n'avaient certainement pas besoin d'autant de place pour vivre. Nous traversâmes la ville assez rapidement, et Erin reprit la parole alors que nous continuions notre route.

 _Ça sert à rien de s'arrêter ici. Tout le monde est en forme, je n'ai rien à acheter, et je ne vais pas défier le champion de la ville. Son arène est de type glace, et je n'est pas vraiment de quoi le battre pour le moment, donc on va juste passer et continuer jusqu'à Rosalia. Là bas non plus, on ne sa battra pas. Si ma mémoire est bonne, l'arène y est de type spectre. Je n'aime pas vraiment ces Pokémons donc je préfère l'éviter pour l'instant._

 _Ok, comme tu veux, ça me dérange pas_ , lui répondit-je. Elle fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête en réponse. Elle ne me comprenait pas mais elle pouvait certainement deviner grossièrement ce que je venais de lui dire. Nous continuâmes dans la même direction, jusqu'à arriver à une espèce de bifurcation.

 _Ici on à le choix_ , fit Erin. _Soit on prend à gauche par la forêt, soit on prend à droite par la grotte. Draby, je te laisse choisir._

Sérieusement ! C'est à moi de choisir. Bon comme je me souviens être passé par la forêt quand j'étais passé la première fois, j'ai plutôt envie de reprendre le même chemin, je sais pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dans la grotte. Et en plus je préfère être au plein air et on était au milieu de l'été, donc le soleil ferait du bien à tout le monde. Je continua donc dans cette direction.

 _Par là !_ Fit-je en marchant vers la forêt.

 _Ok direction la forêt,_ annonça la jeune femme en me suivant.

* * *

Elle n'avait aucun mal à avancer, alors que mes pattes commençaient à être moins faciles à avancer que ce matin. Plusieurs heures étaient passées, et le soleil commençait à être assez haut dans le ciel. Dans la forêt, nous croisâmes plusieurs dresseurs, et nombreux furent ceux qui me dévisageai comme s'il n'avait jamais vu un Pokémon de mon espèce de leur vie. En réfléchissant, je m'aperçus que je n'avais croisé aucun autre Draby dans cette zone. Évidemment, dans ma tribu il y avait plein de Drabys, de Drackhaus et de Drattaks. Mais là, aucun. Je devais donc être rare et c'est pourquoi beaucoup de dresseurs me regardaient. Erin dû se rendre compte de ma légère gène car elle m'aborda à ce sujet.

 _Hé Draby, presque tout le monde te regarde t'as vu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que dans la région, les Drabys et leurs évolutions sont plutôt rares. Donc forcément les gens te regardent, mais comme ils voient que tu voyages avec moi, il ne t'arrivera rien._

Elle ma rassura, et me fit oublier cette gêne. Techniquement, je n'étais pas le Pokémon d'Erin, puisqu'elle ne m'avait pas capturer, mais les autres dresseurs ne le savaient pas. Nous marchâmes encore une heure, cette forêt étant bien plus grande que celle située à côté de mon ancienne grotte. J'avais essayé de déranger un peu cette dernière, afin de laisser le moins de traces possible de mon passage. J'avais détruit mon nid que j'avais fait avec de l'herbe et des feuilles, il n'était pas des plus douillets, étant donné que je n'étais pas doué pour la confection de nids, contrairement à ma mère.

* * *

Elle, avait réussi à amasser quelques pierres autour de grosses branches, qui étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de feuillages, ce qui faisait du nid un endroit des plus confortables. On ne ressentait que très peu la chaleur émanant du volcan à proximité. Elle avait choisi un superbe endroit, depuis lequel on avait vue sur une très grande zone. Je la regardais pendant des heures en me disant qu'un jour je pourrai survoler cette zone en battant de mes propres ailes, comme mes parents. Mais j'avais du partir avant de pouvoir réaliser ce rêve. Les paroles d'Erin me ramenèrent dans le présent, alors que nous approchions d'une nouvelle ville.

* * *

 _Voici Rosalia,_ fit elle en désignant les maisons à une centaine de mètres devant nous.

C'était la ville où habitait Tadmorv et sa bande. A cette heure là, ils devaient certainement être en train de manger, sûrement encore des trucs qui sortaient des poubelles, pour ne pas changer.

 _Bon il est plus de midi déjà,_ continua la jeune femme. _Je suggère que l'on prenne une pause. Viens Draby, on va s'installer dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas c'est un centre Pokémon._

Hein ! Elle voulait me faire entrer dans une maison humaine ? Je croyais que ça arriverait pas avant qu'on arrive chez ses parents. Ceci dit, son offre était intéressante puisque mes pattes endolories apprécieraient sûrement un peu de repos. Je la suivi donc, en me rapprochant d'elle au plus possible. Je lui faisait confiance, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tous les autres humains. Ils y avait au moins une dizaine de dresseurs dans cette maison. Il y avait une sorte de délimitation, qui signifiait sûrement qu'il ne fallait pas aller plus loin. Derrière, il y avait une humaine avec une crinière bizarre, en boucles roses. A côté d'elle se trouvait un Leveinard, qui affichait un grand sourire et qui discutait avec l'humaine.

 _Je te laisse découvrir Draby, je vais m'asseoir sur les chaises là bas,_ me fit-elle en désignant des objets de toutes les couleurs sur ma gauche.

* * *

Evoli choisit ce moment pour descendre des bras de la dresseuse et me rejoignit.

 _Alors c'est impressionnant l'intérieur, hein ?_

 _Plutôt oui,_ lui accordai-je. _Je me disais toujours que c'était super grand, et en fait je m'étais pas trompé. C'est énorme comme maison._

 _Y a plus grand va. Sinon, ça te dit que je te présente deux trois trucs, je vois que t'as l'air perdu._

 _Heu, ouais, ça m'aiderait._

 _Ok. Bon, les centres Pokémons, c'est là où on est soigné quand on s'est fait mal ou quand on est fatigué. L'humaine que tu vois là bas, c'est l'infirmière. C'est elle qui t'emmène et qui te soigne. Y en a d'autres dans les salles après pour pouvoir soigner tous les Pokémons quand y en a beaucoup qui arrivent en même temps. Ha, y a des Leveinards qui peuvent te masser aussi._

 _D'aaaacord. M'en veux pas mais je vais retenir que c'est là où je peux me faire soigner si besoin. Les détails, se sera pour après, une fois que j'aurais retenu plus de trucs, et plus facilement._

 _Ouais, retiens que le principal pour le moment. Le reste viendra tout seul. En plus, Erin nous apprend plein de choses quand on rentre dans un endroit. Ce qu'y font les humains, pourquoi ils le font, tout ce genre de choses. Enfin, comme je t'ai présenté ce qu'il fallait savoir, moi je vais retourner dormir._

 _Comme si tu l'avais pas déjà assez fait ce matin. Hé, attends moi,_ lui criai-je, alors qu'elle commença à partir en direction de là ou Erin s'était assise.

* * *

Je me mis à côté d'elle en m'allongeant. Plusieurs dresseurs partirent après avoir pris des Pokéballs vers l'humaine qui était l'infirmière. Certainement celles de leurs Pokémons, puisque rien ne sembla choquer personne dans la maison.

 _Hé Draby,_ m'interpella Erin.

 _Quoi ?_ Lui répondit-je dans un grognement.

 _Tes pattes sont toutes abîmées en dessous, regarde._

Je me contorsionna pour regarder là où elle m'indiquait. En effet, mes pattes étaient un peu rougies sur le dessous, de plus, elles me faisaient un peu mal à cause de la marche.

 _Ce serait une bonne occasion de tester les soins du centre Pokémon._

Evoli se retourna vers elle, la regardant dans les yeux.

 _J'veux y aller aussi, j'veux y aller !_

 _Tu veux aller te faire masser Evoli ?_

 _Oui, oui, allez !_

 _Bon eh ben on y va. Tu viens Draby ?_

Bon, au moins je serai pas tout seul. Avec Evoli, j'acceptais d'y aller, mais autrement je m'en serait sorti sans. Alors que nous approchions de l'infirmière, Erin prit la parole.

 _Bonjour, Infirmière Joëlle. Est ce que vous pouvez soigner mes deux Pokémons s'il vous plaît ?_

 _Bien sûr pas de soucis._

Elle ouvrit une petite porte par laquelle nous passâmes pour la rejoindre.

 _Draby n'est pas habitué aux caresses,_ signala Erin.

Pendant ce temps, Evoli avait déjà sauté dans les bras de l'Infirmière.

 _D'accord, c'est son premier passage dans un centre ?_

 _Oui, il vient juste de me rejoindre._

Elle se retourna vers moi pour me parler.

 _Allez, viens Draby, tu vas voir les soins dispensés dans les centres sont très agréables pour les Pokémons._

Je la suivi sans broncher, alors qu'Evoli ronronnait dans ses bras. Nous entrâmes dans une pièce où se trouvait trois morceaux de tissus. L'infirmière installa Evoli dans l'un d'eux, avant de me porter, facilement par ailleurs, pour me déposer dans celui juste à côté. Quand je fus dedans, je m'allongea, tellement c'était confortable.

* * *

 _Alors, ils sont cools les coussins ?_

 _Les quoi ?_

 _Les coussins, idiot. C'est le truc sur lequel t'es couché._

 _Ha, ouais,_ fit-je en regardant ledit coussin.

 _Au fait, quand l'infirmière te soignera, laisse toi faire. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça._

Alors que l'infirmière était partie, une autre arriva et commença à venir vers moi. Elle m'ausculta pendant une trentaine de secondes, avant de prendre une potion à côté. Comme Evoli me l'avait conseillé, je me laissa faire alors qu'elle pulvérisa le flacon sur mes pattes. Je sentis instantanément la douleur partir, ce qui me soulagea. L'infirmière se retourna alors vers Evoli, l'ausculta de la même manière que moi, puis lui envoya le reste de la potion sur la fourrure, la trempant légèrement. Elle rigola à ce geste, puis se mit à me masser les pattes, jusqu'à ce que je m'assoupisse. Elle fit ensuite de même avec Evoli, puis nous laissa dans la pièce pendant dix minutes. La première infirmière revint ensuite, et nous remmena à l'accueil, où Erin nous attendait.

 _Alors vous deux, vous avez la forme ?_

 _Ouais !_

Evoli et moi venions de parler en même temps, surpris tout les deux de ceci.

 _Eh ben on va pouvoir repartir, moi aussi j'ai pu me reposer pendant la demie heure que vous avez passer aux soins. Je pense que d'ici deux heures et demie, trois heures, on sera arrivés chez mes parents à Mauville. On passera certainement la nuit là bas et demain, on partira vers les Caves Jumelles et Ecorcia._

* * *

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, alors qu'Evoli gémissait pour revenir dans ses bras.

 _Non Evoli. Je t'ai dis que je te porterai pas toute la journée. Tout ce matin t'étais tranquille, alors cet après midi, tu marches. Prend exemple sur Draby._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler doucement, en lançant un petit regard à Evoli, qui avait l'air déçue. Nous nous mîmes en marche en direction du sud. Cette route était différente de celle que nous avions traversé ce matin. Contrairement à une forêt dense, des grandes prairies se dressaient devant nous. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de Papillusions, Noarfangs, et Hootoots qui étaient là. Il y avaient également des dresseurs qui nous croisaient, en sens inverse sur le chemin. L'un deux s'arrêta à notre hauteur et s'adressa à Erin.

 _Hé toi, ça te dirais un combat ?_

 _Déjà, on dit bonjour. Sinon, ouais ça me dit. Moi c'est Erin, et toi ?_

 _Dean. Combien t'as de Pokémons ?_

 _Quatre, mais je sais pas si je les utilise tous._

Elle se tourna alors vers moi.

 _Draby, tu veux combattre ou pas ?_

 _Heu, non. Par contre je veux bien regarder comment ça se passe._

 _Hein ?_

J'oubliais qu'elle ne pouvait pas me comprendre. Je secoua donc ma tête de gauche à droite pour lui faire comprendre que je faisais l'impasse sur ce combat.

 _Ok._ Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'autre dresseur. _Je combattrai avec trois Pokémons._

 _Pff, c'est minable. Un de tes Pokémons ne veux pas combattre, alors il ne combat pas. C'est pas comme ça qu'il va s'améliorer._

Oh il commençait à me chauffer lui. Qu'il ne la ramène pas ou j'allais y aller au combat moi, et je lui botterai le cul correctement. Je grogna donc pour lui indiquer de ne pas reccomencer.

 _Ho, mais je l'ai vexé apparemment,_ nargua-t-il en me parlant. _Tu combats pas parce que t'as peur de perdre petit ?_

Son air supérieur et la manière dont il venait de me parler eurent raison de ma patience limitée. Je me tourna vers Erin pour lui signaler que je revenais sur ma décision.

 _Finalement, je vais lui apprendre le respect à ce couillon. Je vais combattre avec toi._

 _Tu veux combattre maintenant Draby ?_ Elle ne me comprenait toujours pas. J'acquiesçai donc pour lui indiquer que j'allais me battre.

 _Ok. Bon, je vais commencer avec Evoli. A toi !_

Evoli grogna à l'attention du dresseur. Elle non plus n'avait pas apprécié que l'on s'en prenne à sa dresseuse.

 _Très bien. Puisque ça va être un match quatre contre quatre, je vais commencer avec Racaillou._

Le Pokémon Roche apparu en face d'Evoli, l'air déterminer.

 _Allez ça va pas être simple Evoli, mais tu peux le faire,_ encouragea Erin.

En effet, ça n'allait pas être simple, le type normal étant peu efficace face au type roche. J'allais enfin voir de quoi était capable ma compagnonne de voyage. Au fond de moi j'espérai qu'Evoli allait ratatiner ce tas de cailloux.

 _Evoli attaque Hâte._

Immédiatement, elle commença à courir comme une folle, augmentant légèrement sa vitesse peu à peu.

 _Racaillou, Roulade. Poursuit la._

 _Queue de fer pour le dévier de sa trajectoire._

Elle asséna un coup que je n'aurai pas aimé recevoir. Racaillou trébucha sur le côté, visiblement touché par l'attaque.

 _Allez relève toi Racaillou. Poursuis avec Jet-pierres._

 _Evoli, Reflet pour les éviter._

Malgré la vitesse améliorée d'Evoli, elle ne se dédoubla pas assez vite pour esquiver toutes les pierres lancées par Racaillou.

 _Tu peux le faire Evoli. Creuse un trou, vas-y._

 _Racaillou, fait attention, elle peut sortir à tout moment._

 _Sors, et Tunnel !_

A ce moment là, Evoli sortit du sol juste en dessous de Racaillou et l'envoya à deux mètres du sol. Il retomba en grognant de douleur, mais parvint à se relever.

 _Evoli, donne le coup final. Attaque Queue de fer !_

La queue touffue d'Evoli prit un teinte gris brillant et frappa le Racaillou qui s'évanouit après avoir reçu le coup.

 _Reviens Racaillou, tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Hoothoot, à toi !_

Le petit hibou apparu dans une lumière rouge. Il hulula à la vue du combat qui approchait.

 _Ok Evoli. Tu as déjà bien combattu viens te reposer. Kirlia à toi._

Le Kirlia apparut, les bras dans une position de combat.

 _Lance Rafale psy !_

 _Hoothoot, réplique avec ta propre Rafale psy._

Les deux attaques se neutralisèrent dans une explosion de lumière multicolore.

 _Feuille magik, Kirlia !_

 _Encaisse et attaque Tornade !_

Le Pokémon Hibou prit l'attaque de plein fouet mais ne broncha pas. Il commença alors à s'envoler et à battre furieusement des ailes. Kirlia fut touché et chuta en arrière.

 _Vive attaque et Picpic une fois que tu es assez près !_

 _Kirlia relève toi et esquive avec Téléport !_

Kirlia le fit malheureusement trop tard et encaissa la Vive attaque. Il réussi cependant à esquiver les coups de bec.

 _Attaque Choc mental, Kirlia !_

 _Hoothoot, tiens le coup et relance Tornade !_

 _Kirlia, non !_ Cria Erin, alors que le Pokémon Emotion fut projeté en arrière une seconde fois, s'évanouissant de douleur.

 _Eh bien en voilà un Pokémon faible, tu es sûre d'être une dresseuse seulement ?_

 _Tu vas la fermer, oui ! Espèce de con, je vais te faire taire moi,_ lui fit-je avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas me comprendre.

 _Retour Kirlia. Draby, tu as envie de lui botter les fesses non ?_

 _Ho que lui,_ lui répondit-je en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

 _Alors je vais t'expliquer comment ça se déroule. Fait les attaques que je te dit, et on y arrivera._

 _Pff, si ce Pokémon est aussi faible que le précédent, ce sera rapide._

 _Ok, on va pas te laisser prendre les devants. Draby, Coup d'boule._

Je me lançai vers l'oiseau et lui assenai un bon coup de tête. Cela le projeta au moins dix mètres plus loin, inconscient.

 _Mmhh, il était fatigué du match précédent_ , fit-il en rappelant Hoothoot. _Mimigal, en avant !_

 _Draby, Griffe !_

 _Mimigal, Sécrétion._

 _Déchire la toile avec une de tes pattes, et attaque la avec ton autre patte._

Je couru dans la direction de l'insecte et trancha facilement sa toile. Je réussi à la toucher avec mon autre patte, bien que mon bras était un peu court. L'araignée fut projetée sur le côté, salement amochée, mais toujours debout.

 _Direct toxic !_

 _Mimigal est de type poison, alors, attaque Pskoud'boul._

Je me concentra, et envoya mon crâne contre celui du Mimigal, tout en évitant ses mandibules recouvertes de poison. L'attaque la repoussa violemment, et elle s'évanouit, tombant KO après ça.

 _Ok. Mimigal n'est pas très puissant en même temps. Là tu vas avoir du mal. Je t'envoie mon tout premier Pokémon, à toi Germignon !_

 _Draby, tu peux venir te reposer si tu veux, mais si tu continues ça me permettrai de te jauger. Alors tu décides quoi ?_

 _Je vais continuer pardi,_ lui fit-je en me tournant vers le Pokémon Feuille. _Je me suis à peine échauffé là._

 _Comme tu veux, mais si tu veux venir te reposer, hésite pas. Je veux pas que tu sois blessé, Son Germignon à l'air puissant._

Le Pokémon plante me fit face. Son regard était probablement aussi déterminé que le mien. J'allais lui faire ravaler ces paroles à ce con de dresseur péteux.

 _Ok Draby, attaque Charge, vas y !_

 _Germignon , utilise Fouet lianes pour l'attraper et le faire voler derrière toi._

Je commença à courir vers Germignon pour lui assener un coup d'épaule dont il se souviendrait, mais je ne parvins pas à éviter une de ces lianes, qui entrava mon mouvement et m'envoya en l'air. Je réussi cependant à me reprendre et à atterrir sur mes pattes.

 _Continue avec Tranch'herbe !_

 _Esquive et Coup d'boule !_

Alors que je reçu quelques feuilles sur le haut de mon crâne, ne causant presque aucun dommage, je fonça vers le petit Pokémon, et lui administra un coup qui le cloua au sol.

 _Germignon relève toi !_ Incita son dresseur.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Mon adversaire était encore là, prêt à se battre. Je venais simplement de bien l'amocher.

 _Ok Draby, on va en finir. Coup d'boule encore une fois._

 _Germignon, Fouet lianes pour être au dessus de lui, puis attaque Tranch'herbe ! Vise une autre partie que sa tête._

Mouvement que ce salaud exécuta parfaitement. Je fus touché dans le bas du dos, causant quelques égratignures douloureuses. Ces feuilles à la noix n'étaient pas très grosses mais suffisamment tranchantes pour faire mal.

 _Germignon, attaque Charge, finit le !_

 _Draby, courage. Relève toi et présente lui ta tête. Tu es solide, tu vas tenir !_

Sur les conseils d'Erin, je me tint prêt à recevoir l'attaque Charge. A ce moment là, ma tête se mit à changer de couleur, passant du blanc cassé à un gris clair assez brillant, rappelant la couleur de la queue d'Evoli, lorsqu'elle avait utilisé Queue de fer. Le Pokémon Feuille s'empala sur mon crâne, et retomba sur les fesses, alors que je ne bougea presque pas.

 _Hé Draby, c'était une attaque Tête de fer, ça a renforcé ta défense, bien joué. Maintenant attaque Coup d'boule, il faut en finir !_

Je fonça sur le Germignon, qui s'envola contre un arbre.

 _Germignon non !_

 _Je crois que Germignon est KO !_ Ajouta Erin.

 _Putain je vais te faire bouffer de l'herbe toi !_

Ces paroles venaient du Pokémon plante, et m'étaient clairement destinées. Il commença alors à briller d'une vive lumière blanche.

 _Ho merde !_ Fit-je intérieurement. Il était en train d'évoluer. Je savais que c'était pas bon ça. En général après une évolution, un Pokémon est plus fort qu'avant, et il était déjà vachement résistant.

 _Haha, on dirait que ce n'est pas fini,_ ria Dean, alors que Macronium s'installa devant lui. _Attaque Tranch'herbe pleine puissance !_

 _Draby, Tête de fer pour encaisser l'attaque._

Je me concentra pour augmenter ma défense, et les protections sur ma tête devinrent de l'acier très résistant. Les feuilles lancées par la Macronium rebondirent dessus, bien que je pris quelques dégâts.

 _Draby, j'ai une idée. Poursuis Tête de fer, et enchaîne avec Coup d'boule dans la foulée._

 _Macronium, montre lui ton attaque Coup d'boule !_

Nous nous mîmes à courir l'un vers l'autre, et le choc inévitable arriva. Je fus violemment rejeté en arrière, la douleur étant assez intense à ce moment là. Ceci dit, après une dizaine de secondes, et avec les encouragements d'Erin, je parvins à me relever et je balaya du regard le champ de bataille. Je ne voyais plus mon adversaire. Soudain j'entendis un cri aigu, signe que le Macronium était encore en état de parler.

 _Macronium, ça va ?_ Fit Dean, alors qu'il était à genoux, à côté de son Pokémon.

 _Je... ne... tiens... plus,_ souffla-t-il, avant de s'écrouler et de tomber KO pour de bon.

Il avait de nombreuses égratignures et quelques hématomes, mais il allait s'en remettre.

 _Retour Macronium, tu as bien combattu._ Il se tourna alors vers Erin. _Il semblerai que tu ais gagné ce combat. Je te poursuivrai et je te battrai une autre fois de toute manière._

 _On a gagné oui. Ça t'apprendra à provoquer Draby, tu vois, il n'a pas tellement besoin de s'améliorer. Bien joué au fait,_ fit-elle en se tournant vers moi. _C'est vachement bien pour un premier combat._

Le temps qu'elle me félicite, Dean était déjà parti sans rien dire.

 _Hé, dire au revoir aussi c'est autorisé. Ingrat va,_ rajouta-t-elle pour elle même. _Hé bien sinon, tu m'as impressionnée. Je ne te pensais pas aussi puissant. A toi tout seul, tu as éliminé trois de ses Pokémons, même si celui contre Macronium était un peu dur. Enfin, on va pouvoir continuer notre route jusque chez mes parents. Tu vas tenir le coup ou passer rapidement au centre ?_

Après un léger moment d'hésitation, je lui indiqua la route du sud. J'allai bien tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, la maison de ses parents n'allait plus être très de toute manière.

 _Ok, on y va. Evoli, Pokéball ou pas, le combat t'as fatiguée il me semble._

 _Non, c'est bon,_ lui répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour se mettre à marcher devant.

 _D'accord, en route !_

* * *

Alors que nous marchions depuis vingt minutes, Evoli ralentit un peu pour venir à ma hauteur.

 _Comment tu leur a cassé la gueule aux trois tout à l'heure ! Je comprends pourquoi j'avais aucune chance contre toi._

 _Il m'avait énervé en même temps. Et sa manière de se moquer d'Erin alors qu'elle est une bien meilleure dresseuse que lui, ça m'a encore plus motivé à le battre._

 _J'ai vu ça ouais. J'ai eu peur quand même lors de l'évolution de ce sac d'herbe. Mais Erin est intelligente, elle sait comment se battre. Le combo Tête de fer – Coup d'boule c'était quelque chose. Comment il a décollé le Macronium, alors que toi t'as à peine bougé._

 _Hhmm, il m'a quand même fait mal sur ce coup, je pensais pas qu'il taperai autant._

 _Alors pourquoi t'as pas voulu aller au centre t'aurais été d'aplomb en un rien de temps. T'es idiot._

 _Rhha, c'est bon je vais tenir, je suis pas en sucre. Et il y aura bien un centre dans la prochaine ville ?_

 _Oui. En plus on doit pas en être loin. Je dirai trente minutes, tout au plus. Bon allez je te laisse, je vais aller dans ma Pokéball, j'en ai marre de marcher._

 _Ok à plus,_ fit-je en rigolant, alors qu'Evoli ralentit encore plus pour gratter les vêtements d'Erin. Celle-ci, ayant compris l'intention d'Evoli, pris une Pokéball à sa ceinture et la rappela.

 _Il reste plus que nous Draby. Si je dis pas de bêtises, on devrait arriver chez mes parents dans une demie heure environ. On ira au centre et après direction chez mes parents. Tu verras, c'est pas loin du centre._

Je me sentais bien à ce moment. Je pense que j'avais vraiment fait le bon choix. Erin était une humaine sympa après tout, et ce combat m'avait fait vraiment plaisir. J'avais pu me lâcher complètement, et je m'étais défoulé comme je ne l'avais pas fais depuis longtemps. En fait tout le monde était sympa dans le groupe, même si j'avais pas eu l'occasion de parler énormément avec Kirlia et Goupix, mais je me rattraperai dans les jours qui viennent. Alors que nous continuions à marcher, la ville se présenta devant mes yeux. Je ne l'avais encore jamais visité, j'avais vraiment envie de voir ce que je pourrais y trouver.

* * *

 **Hé voilà, le 3eme chapitre arrive, avec le premier combat aussi. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews. Sinon, si vous avez des questions, des remarques, ce genre de trucs, postez des reviews, je serai toujours content de les lire.**

 **Bye !**


	4. Réflexions

**Nouveau chapitre, sensiblement de la même taille que les deux précédents, le prochain sera peut-être un peu plus long à venir, mais bon, patience, patience... le précieux arrivera.**

 **Bonne lecture, sinon, en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

* * *

 **| Chapitre 4 : Réflexions |**

 _Voilà Mauville !_ Fit ma dresseuse avec enthousiasme. _C'est pas une grande ville comme Doublonville, mais y a du passage avec tous les dresseurs qui arrivent de Bourg-Geon. C'est un peu plus au Sud. C'est là bas que la plupart des dresseurs de la région reçoivent leur premier Pokémon._

 _Ils le reçoivent ? Du genre, heu..., on leur donne, comme ça ?_

Elle me regarda en haussant les sourcils pendant quelques secondes, avant de soupirer.

 _Rhoo zut. Va falloir attendre que Kirlia soit sur pied. Ce serait bien si la Sylphe ou Devon pouvait inventer un appareil pour traduire ce que disent les Pokémons._

Le centre Pokémon apparut rapidement, au centre de la petite ville. A vue d'oeil, j'évalua à quelques dizaines de maisons tout au plus, la quantité d'habitations présentes. Rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire, les maisons présentes ici étaient ressemblantes à celles que j'avais pu voir dans les autres villes que j'avais visité. Je reconnus facilement le centre Pokémon, ce dernier ayant une couleur pourpre facilement identifiable par rapport au reste des maisons. Cette ville, Mauville, comme l'apellait Erin, avait deux axes principaux. L'un allant dun Nord au Sud, et l'autre, allant de l'Est à l'Ouest, là où se trouvait le Centre Pokémon. D'autres voies partaient de ces axes, desservant toute la petite ville.

Nous ralliâmes le centre Pokémon en très peu de temps, et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur. C'était bondé à l'intérieur, des dresseurs portant leurs Pokémons courant dans tous les sens. Il y avait quatre humains dans la file pour faire soigner leurs Pokémons.

* * *

 _Bon, on dirait qu'on est parti pour attendre un moment,_ fit Erin. _Tu vois tous les Héricendres, Germignons et Kaiminus ici ?_

Je hocha la tête pour approuver. C'était vrai qu'il y en avait un certain nombre, tous bien portants, et heureux aussi pour la plupart.

 _Ce sont les trois Pokémons qui peuvent être distribués dans cette région. La plupart des dresseurs qui sont ici sont des jeunes dresseurs comme moi qui commencent leur voyage en tant que dresseur._

 _Et toi alors, quel est ton premier Pokémon ?_

 _Tu te demandes à propos de moi, hein ?_

Je hocha de la tête pour lui confirmer mes paroles.

 _Moi, je n'ai eu aucun de ces Pokémons._ Elle paraissait un peu gênée à ce moment là. _En fait, si les gens veulent devenir dresseur, il leur faut acheter leur premier Pokémon. En plus de ça, il faut aussi une carte de dresseur,_ ajouta-t-elle en me montrant une carte avec sa photo dessus. _Et si tu veux te faciliter la tâche, tu peux acheter un Pokédex,_ fit-elle en me montrant l'objet vert qu'elle avait utilisé la veille pour établir que j'avais trouvé une Drattakkite. _Ça permet d'identifier n'importe quel Pokémon, capacité utilisée, ou objet. Il permet aussi d'avoir plein d'infos sur les Pokémons :où ils vivent, si ils sont rares ou pas dans une certaine zone, tout ce genre de trucs. Le truc,_ soupira-t-elle, _c'est que ça coûte vachement cher. Et mes parents avaient pas de quoi tout payer. J'ai pu recevoir une aide fiancière pour la carte de dresseur et le Pokédex, mais pour le Pokémon, le prix était de cinq milles Pokédollars. Alors, je pensais que je ne pourrais pas devenir dresseuse tout de suite. Mais mes parents ont été acheter un oeuf à la pension Pokémon de Doublonville. Là bas, ça coûte entre deux et trois cents Pokédollars. Il m'ont offert cet oeuf pour mes dix-huit ans. Avec ça, j'ai pu devenir une dresseuse, comme je le voulais depuis que je suis petite. Peu de temps après, l'oeuf a éclos et Evoli en sortait. Je suis ensuite partie sur les routes pour rasssembler d'autres Pokémons et relever le défi des arènes. De là, tu connais la suite._

Alors Evoli était le premier Pokémon d'Erin. Ça expliquait pourquoi elle était plus puissante que les autres de l'équipe.

 _Ha, on dirait que ça va bientôt être notre tour,_ me glissa Erin.

* * *

 _Merci d'être venu, nous espérons vous revoir bientôt,_ fit l'infirmière avec un grand sourire. _Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

 _Bonjour, j'aimerais faire soigner mes Pokémons._ Erin donna alors les Pokéballs d'Evoli et Kirlia. Je me glissa à travers le portillon sur la droite, de la même manière que dans le précédent centre Pokémon. L'infirmière mis les deux Pokéballs dans sa poche puis me porta jsuque dans une chambre un peu plus loin. Elle ressemblait point pour point à celle de Rosalia, sauf que cette fois-ci, il y avait trois coussins. Elle me déposa sur celui qui était le plus à gauche, avant de faire sortir Evoli à l'autre bout de la pièce, et Kirlia au centre.

 _Salut vous deux !_

 _Salut !_ Me répondit Evoli.

 _Salut !_ Fit également Kirlia. Il venait de me parler "normalement" pour la première fois.

 _Tu ne parles pas dans ma tête ?_

 _Non. Quand je suis fatigué, je parle normalement,_ fit le Kirlia, visiblement encore faible depuis son combat de tout à l'heure.

L'infirmière revint et commença les soins. Elle entreprit d'abord de soigner Kirlia, étant donné qu'il avait l'air d'être le plus mal en point. Vient ensuite mon tour. Je reçus une potion entière, pulvérisée sur l'ensemble de mon corps. Cependant, cela ne me soulagea pas de toutes mes blessures. L'infirmière dût le remarquer, puisque elle en attrapa une deuxième, plus colorée. Alors que la première était rose pâle, celle-ci tirait était plus foncée, se rapprochant d'une couleur rouge. Elle répendit alors son contenu sur mes blessures restantes, jusqu'à la moitié du flacon. Le reste alla pour Evoli, qui n'avait reçu que des dégâts mineurs. Je m'endormis alors, passablement harassé de ma journée.

* * *

Je me réveilla, alors que mon estomac grogna et je réalisa que j'avais faim. Alors que j'ouvris les yeux et que je m'étira, je remarqua que le décor autour de moi avait changé, je n'étais plus dans le centre Pokémon. Un regard en hauteur me rassura instantanément. J'étais à présent sur les genoux d'Erin, sa main posée sur mon dos.

 _Ho, t'es réveillé ! T'as bien dormi dis moi,_ me fit-elle en passant sa main sur mon crâne. _Ça fait presque deux heures qu'on est sorti du centre, on est chez mes parents maintenant._

Pendant un moment, je me mis en tête de descendre de là où j'étais, mais je me ravisa. J'étais bien, les caresses n'étaient pas déplaisantes, et finalement, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter du lieu où je me trouvais, j'étais en sécurité ici.

 _On va manger dans pas longtemps, je finis juste de regarder le résumé des matchs du jour dans la Conférence Des Dresseurs de Kanto à la télé, et on y va._

Erin semblait absorbée totalement par ce flux d'images sur l'écran. J'avais appris de Tadmorv ce qu'était une télévision. Celles de la ville où il vivait, étaient souvent déréglées ou quelque chose comme ça. À cause des spectres, m'avait-il dit. Cependant, les paroles d'Erin me troublèrent : la Conférence des Dresseurs de Kanto. C'était quoi ça ?

 _Hey !_

La voix d'Evoli. Elle était derrière moi, à droite d'Erin, et me lança un regard froid.

 _Tu sais que c'est ma place habituelle que t'occupes là ?_

 _Comme si ça me dérangeais tiens,_ lui balançai-je en me roulant en boule de plus belle, attirant une autre caresse de ma dresseuse.

 _Putain, dès que je peux, toi, je te casse la gueule !_

Elle était passablement énervée, inutile donc de pousser la chose plus loin.

 _C'est bon, détend toi, je te la rends après qu'on aie manger, ta place !_

 _T'as plutôt intérêt ouais. Bon c'est fini je vais me mettre en place pour manger._

Elle partit alors, et je me retourna vers Erin pour lui poser ma question, mais elle me prit de cours.

 _Allez, viens Draby, c'est l'heure de manger._

Je descendis à contrecœur de ses genoux, ma question restant sans réponse. Je me dirigea dans la même direction qu'Evoli, avant d'arriver dans une pièce plus petite, hexagonale. Deux humains s'y trouvaient, un mâle et une femelle. C'étaient certainement les parents d'Erin. Son père n'était pas très grand mais paraissait assez musclé quand même. Sa mère en revanche était très grande, à peu près autant qu'Erin, et elle était tout aussi mince.

* * *

 _Ha, tu es là chérie !_

 _Oui maman, l'émission est finie et Draby vient juste de se réveiller._

 _D'accord,_ fit-elle avec un petit rire. _On vient de finir de manger nous. On ne t'as pas attendu, puisque tu voulais manger avec tes Pokémons et qu'il commence à être tard. Tu sais à quel point ton père se lève tôt pour aller travailler._

 _Je sais oui. Bonne nuit papa._ Elle se leva pour l'embrasser.

 _Bonne nuit ma grande. N'oublie pas de nous appeler régulièrement pour nous donner de tes nouvelles et téléphone nous aussi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, hein._

 _Toujours papa, promis,_ lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

 _Bon je vous laisse manger. Erin, j'ai préparé quatre gamelles pour tes Pokémons. Je vais aller lire un moment sur le canapé, préviens moi quand tu auras fini._

 _D'accord maman, merci. Allez, à table tout le monde._

Je remarqua alors que Kirlia et Goupix étaient également sortis. Je les salua brièvement avant de plonger ma tête dans ma gamelle. La quantité était bien plus importante que ce matin, si bien que je ne pus pas finir ma gamelle. J'essaya de me forcer mais je ne parvins pas à manger plus des trois quarts du contenu versé dans ma gamelle. Je me releva donc, et je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas le seul à être bloqué. Seule Goupix avait réussi à finir, alors qu'elle avait reçu la même quantité que tout le monde.

 _Comment tu fais pour manger autant ? T'es pas normale !_

 _Je sais pas, j'ai faim. J'ai tout le temps faim en fait,_ me répondit-elle innocemment, avec sa petite voix. Elle s'approcha alors de la gamelle de Kirlia, pour demander si elle pouvait finir. Celui-ci acquiesça sans problème et la petite renarde put continuer son festin. Elle réitéra le même manège avec la nourriture d'Evoli et la mienne, mangeant comme je ne l'aurais jamais pensé d'elle.

 _Bon, tout le monde a mangé à sa faim, ça va être l'heure d'aller dormir. Tout le monde dans ma chambre, ensuite je redescends faire la vaisselle et je remonte._

Elle nous guida à travers la maison, du moins Goupix et moi, car Kirlia et Evoli connaissait déjà l'endroit. Nous montâmes l'escalier pour aller dans une pièce sur notre droite. Une fois arrivés, Erin pris quelques coussins et les mit par terre. Ils étaient assez large, afin que nous ayons suffisamment de place pour dormir.

 _Allez tout le monde, reposez vous, demain sera encore une longue journée. Je reviens dans un moment._

Elle retourna à l'extérieur de sa chambre, descendant les escaliers doucement. Quant à moi, je m'allongea sur le coussin le plus proche de moi. Aucun d'entre nous n'ouvrit la bouche et tout le monde s'endormit rapidement. J'avais plus de mal à gagner le sommeil, ayant dormi presque quatre heures dans la fin de l'après midi.

* * *

Sans compter les ronflements de mes camarades, j'entendis un léger bruit venant du rez de chaussée. Je tendis l'oreille pour discerner quelle était la source du bruit. Des voix, certainement Erin et sa mère. Je m'extirpa en douceur de la chambre pour essayer de me rapprocher sans être vu. Je parvins jusqu'en haut des escaliers, où j'avais vue sur les deux humaines, qui étaient assises devant la télévision.

 _Je vais bien maman, ne te fais trop de soucis à propos de moi, je m'en sors mieux que tu crois._

 _Mais non, je pensais bien que tu t'en sortirai admirablement, la preuve, tu as bien gagné un badge._

 _Oui, d'ailleurs, ça m'a fait gagné un peu d'argent. J'ai pu acheter quelques Pokéballs avec ça. J'en ai pris quatre autres. Comme ça, je pourrais avoir six Pokémons. J'en prendrai d'autres quand je pourrai acheter plus de Pokéballs._

 _Très sage, ma chérie. D'ailleurs, j'aurai une question à propos de ça._

 _Oui, vas-y._

 _Eh bien, tout à l'heure quand tu es partie te laver, j'ai regardé ta ceinture, je n'ai vu que trois Pokéballs dessus, alors que quatre Pokémons t'accompagnent. Tu en avais laissé une ailleurs._

 _Heu..,non. En fait j'ai pas vraiment capturé Draby._

Je devenais le sujet de discussion, j'aurais certainement dû partir, ne pas continuer d'espionner, mais ce fut plus fort que moi. Je resta donc et écouta ce qu'elles avaient à dire de moi.

 _Comment ça tu ne l'as pas vraiment capturé ?_

 _Hé ben, je ne l'ai pas combattu, puis capturé avec une Pokéball, comme on fait d'habitude._

 _Tu ne l'as pas combattu, mais il te rejoint quand même ? C'est bizarre, il y a eu quelque chose de spécial ?_

 _En fait oui. J'en ai un peu parlé à papa tout à l'heure, quand on est revenu du centre. C'est lui qui a porté Draby. Quand je l'ai aperçu, j'ai envoyé Evoli le combattre. Je me suis dis que comme j'avais entraîné Evoli, elle serait forcément plus forte qu'un Pokémon sauvage, surtout que ça fait quatre mois que je m'entraîne._

 _Mais ?_

 _Mais... il a complètement ratatiné Evoli. Avec une seule attaque Coup d'boule, il a envoyé Evoli contre un arbre, et elle a dû rester au centre pendant trois heures au moins. Quand je suis revenue le soir, j'ai décidé de rester dormir sur cette route. Au matin Evoli m'a réveillée, elle m'a dit que Draby voulait se faire pardonner. Au début j'ai hésité, parce qu'en général, les Drattaks sont des Pokémons assez fiers, qui n'ont pas tendance à se faire pardonner pour leurs actes. Mais Evoli m'a dit qu'il était aussi désolé de l'avoir blessée et qu'il paraissait sincère. Donc j'ai fini par accepté et il m'a apporté une Drattakite._

 _Quoi !?_

 _Oui, il m'a apporté une Dratakkite. Les chances que ça arrive sont tellement minces que je me demande si je vais pas commencer à croire en Arceus,_ souffla-t-elle avant de rire. Sa mère l'accompagna dans un léger fou rire.

 _Enfin, le fait est que quand je lui ai dit ce que c'était, ça a certainement tiqué dans sa tête. Il veut utiliser le pouvoir de la Méga-gemme. Donc il m'a dit qu'il voulait rester avec moi, mais il ne voulait pas rentrer dans une Pokéball._

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Eh ben, il n'avait jamais été avec des humains avant, donc ça doit certainement lui faire peur de rentrer dans une Pokéball, et de faire tout ce que les Pokémons des dresseurs font habituellement. Et d'un autre côté, j'ai pas envie d'aller dans la sens contraire par rapport à lui. Il est évidemment plus puissant qu'Evoli, donc il pourrait être un allié de choix pour mon équipe._

 _Bien entendu, mais sans Pokéball, il ne pourra pas participer aux combats et évènements officiels._

 _Je sais... mais je préfère lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Il verra, avec le temps, que je ne suis pas méchante, même si ça doit signifier qu'il ne pourra pas m'aider pour combattre dans les arènes._

 _Je ne sais pas Erin. Il serait certainement important pour toi de le capturer. Même si les chances que ça arrive soient faibles, un dresseur pourrait essayer de le capturer, et alors, il ne serait plus possible pour toi de l'avoir comme allié. Tu tiens à lui, ça se voit. Et tu as toujours eu cette capacité à te lier facilement d'amitié pour n'importe quelle personne ou Pokémon. Donc tu devrais le capturer, lui expliquer que c'est aussi dans son intérêt que tu fais ça. En plus, tu ne pourra pas le porter s'il tombe KO. Encore en tant que Draby, ça va, mais un Drackhaus pèse plus de cent kilos._

 _Je sais maman... Faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça. C'est pas simple, j'ai pas envie de lui donner l'impression que je le force à faire quelque chose, alors qu'il était contre ça il y a même pas une journée._

 _Bien sûr. De toute manière, tu es celle de nous deux qui comprend le mieux les Pokémons. Je n'ai pas voulu devenir dresseuse. Mais toi tu avais cette volonté, alors tu sais certaienement mieux que moi ce que tu dois faire,_ continua-t-elle en ajoutant un léger sourire à ces paroles.

Erin soupira bruyamment, et s'affala un peu plus sur sa chaise.

 _Demain, je compte aller aux Caves Jumelles, pour aller à Ecorcia. Ce sera l'occasion de tester mon équipe pour voir si je peux affronter Hector à l'arène. Goupix sera d'une grande aide, même si elle n'est pas très expérimentée. Evoli aussi sera super. Elle n'a pas de faiblesses particulières et elle reste puissante. Kirlia par contre, je ne veux pas l'envoyer combattre. Son type Psy le désavantage par rapport aux Insectes du champion._

 _Et Draby dans tout ça ?_

 _Eh ben..., j'ai pas envie de le forcer à combattre. S'il le veut, il devra rentrer dans une Pokéball, même si il pourra rester dehors tout le temps. Mais je doute qu'il accepte ça... Il me reste encore trois Pokéballs libres, deux si j'en compte une pour Draby, je peux encore capturer des Pokémons si jeux veux, mais je dois bien choisir. Je pense que je réinvestirais dans des Pokéballs après avoir participer à ma première conférence, comme ça j'aurai un peu plus de moyens à ce moment là._

 _C'est bien, je vois que tu es toujours aussi motivée. Fais ce que bon te semble, ça t'as toujours réussi. Maintenant, il serait temps d'aller dormir, il est déjà plus de vingt-trois heures, si tu veux poursuivre ta route demain, tu dois être en forme._

 _T'as raison maman, ça vaut aussi pour toi tu sais._ Elle se leva, embrassa sa mère et je sû qu'il était temps pour moi de retourner dans la chambre à pas de loup. J'avais écouté leur conversation pendant cinq bonnes minutes, et je ne voulais pas me faire attraper. Je retourna donc sur mon coussin, alors que tout le monde dormait paisiblement. Je m'allongea de nouveau, et Erin entra dans la chambre une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Je ferma les yeux pour qu'elle pense que, comme les autres, j'étais endormi, ce qui ne tarda pas d'être le cas.

Malgré ma sieste de tout à l'heure, je ressentais encore de la fatigue de ce combat. Ma nuit fut mouvementée, je n'arrêtai pas de penser à ce qu'Erin et sa mère avaient dit. Je ne pourrais pas aider complètement Erin si je ne veux pas rentrer dans une Pokéball. C'était bien le dernier de mes soucis, ce qui m'importait, c'était de devenir puissant et de revenir dans ma tribu pour montrer que j'étais digne d'y être. Je m'étais fait évincer après la mort de mon chef, les adultes prétextant que nous avions subi une perte importante et que tout le monde devait partir. Ils m'avaient convoqué et dit que je devais partir seul de mon côté, et non pas avec mes parents. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais ça avait mis ma mère dans un état de tristesse que je ne parvenais pas à enlever de ma tête depuis ces onze derniers mois. Cela faisait presque un an que j'avais été contraint à partir. La fatigue eu finalement raison de moi et je ne fis plus aucun rêve cette nuit là.

* * *

Au petit matin, j'étais le premier réveillé. Erin bougeait de plus en plus sur son coussin à elle, bien plus grand que le notre, et légèrement surélevé aussi. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se réveilla à son tour en balayant la pièce du regard. Elle vit que je ne dormais plus et me fit un petit signe de la main. Je me contenta de rester sur mon coussin, en bougeant légèrement ma patte, pour qu'elle comprenne que je l'avais entendu.

 _Je reviens Draby, tu peux t'amuser à essayer de réveiller les autres mais je te le déconseille, surtout pour Goupix, elle n'est vraiment pas du matin._

Comme si je voulais m'amuser à énerver les autres. Non, je ne faisait que répliquer, jamais je ne voudrais provoquer quelqu'un s'il ne m'a pas cherché au préalable. Je m'étira puis resta à contempler le ciel dehors, par la fenêtre. Celui-ci était totalement recouvert par des nuages, des nuages blancs. On apercevait le soleil par de rares endroits, là où il parvenait à percer. De la fenêtre, je pouvais également voir de grands arbres, qui longeait la bordure sud de la ville, quelques maisons, formant son centre, et aussi une poignée d'humains. Il était tôt dans la journée, donc ils étaient encore peu nombreux à arpenter les routes.

* * *

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Erin revins dans la chambre et entrepris de réveiller tout le monde. Goupix poussa un grognement digne d'un Ursaring avant de s'apercevoir que c'était Erin qui venait la réveiller. Elle se leva alors sans plus de difficulté, et nous descendîmes tous en bas des escaliers. Les quatre gamelles étaient au même endroit qu'hier. Erin prit une boîte remplie de nourriture et en versa dans chaque gamelle. À mon grand bonheur, elles étaient moins remplies qu'hier soir, sauf celle de Goupix, qui débordait allègrement. Une fois notre repas pris, la mère d'Erin arriva, en descendant des esclaiers elle aussi.

 _Hé bien chérie tu es toujours aussi matinale. Je vois que vous allez partir, donc je ne retiens pas plus. Au revoir vous ! Au revoir ma grande, appelle nous souvent, hein !_

 _Oui maman, j'y penserais._ Elle alla embrasser sa mère puis rappela Goupix et Kirlia dans leur Pokéballs. Nous sortîmes alors de la maison, et je remarqua que le jour était désormais levé depuis un certain temps, le soleil apparaissant entièrement.

 _En route vous deux ! Aujourd'hui on va encore vers le sud._ Elle sortit sa carte et nous désigna un point sur la bas de celle-ci.

 _Ici, c'est les Caves Jumelles. On va y passer aujourd'hui, vers midi si on perd pas trop de temps. Ensuite, on s'entraînera ici. On a de quoi bien progresser avant d'aller affronter la prochaine arène. On verra bien si on est près,_ finit-elle en rangeant l'épais livret dans la poche gauche de son sac.

Ni Evoli, ni moi n'avions dit un mot, et nous commençâmes donc à marcher pour sortir de la ville.

* * *

Alors que nous y arrivions, un humain vînt vers nous, en s'adressant à notre dresseuse. Il devait avoir son âge à peu près et habillé tout en bleu clair.

 _Hé Erin, salut, ça va ?_

 _Albert ! Je vais bien et toi ?_

Elle s'approcha et fit la bise au jeune homme, avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

 _Toujours. Alors t'as pu progresser depuis notre match ? Combien de badges maintenant ?_

 _En fait, je n'ai toujours que le tien. Je suis parti à Acajou, parce que je voulais voir le lac Colère, et j'y ai rencontré un vieux qui m'a raconté la légende du Léviator rouge. Ensuite je suis allée en direction de la Route de glace et je suis tombée sur ce gars,_ fit elle en me désignant.

 _Oh, un Draby ! Tu en as de la chance, les Drattaks spnt des Pokémons vraiment puissants, en plus d'être des types Vol. Je t'envie, mais le chemin entre un Draby et un Drattak est long, tu vas devoir t'accrocher pour le faire évoluer deux fois._

 _Je sais va, mais il est déjà fort. J'ai rencontré un dresseur au sud de Rosalia, et Draby a vaincu trois de ses Pokémons, dont un Macronium._

 _Comment s'appelait-il ?_

 _Heu, Dean je crois, parce que ?_

 _Eh bien je l'ai combattu il y a deux jours. Son Macronium n'était qu'un Germignon._

 _Oui, il a évolué lors de notre combat, mais Draby l'a vaincu quand même_

 _Hé, j'ai réussi à la battre moi aussi. Même si mon Roucoups a eu du mal face à son Racaillou. Où te diriges tu ?_

 _Je vais aux Caves Jumelles, et après à Ecorcia. Je vais voir si je peux affronter Hector._

 _Tu vas l'affronter avec qui ?_

 _J'ai capturé une Goupix, elle sera forte face aux insectes. Evoli aussi est assez forte, son type normal est pratique, tant que je n'affronte pas le champion d'Irisia._

 _D'accord et pour le troisième ? Draby je suppose, puisque Tarsal est de type Psy._

 _Il a évolué d'ailleurs, maintenant, c'est un Kirlia, mais tu as raison, je ne l'enverrai pas au combat._

 _Bien, bon je vais te laisser reprendre ta route, tu as encore du chemin à faire._

 _M.. merci Albert. Peut-être à une prochaine fois !_

 _J'espère bien Erin._

Il partit alors en faisant un clin d'œil à ma dresseuse, qui passa immédiatement à une couleur pivoine. Ha, j'imagine que c'est pareil chez les humains ça. Bon, et si on se remettait en route, si on veux arriver avant la nuit, se serait bien. Je prit donc l'initiative et passa devant, ayant une brève idée de la direction à prendre, de toute façon, personne ne va m'en empêcher.

* * *

Alors que les bruits de pas derrière moi se faisaient moins discrets, je vus Evoli arriver à ma hauteur pour me parler.

 _Eh, t'as vu tout à l'heure ?_

 _Quoi,_ lui répondit-je innocemment.

 _Tu sais bien, le regard que le champion a lancé à notre dresseuse._

 _Oui, et alors ?_

 _Ben ça te fait rien de plus que ça toi, que ta dresseuse soit amoureuse de quelqu'un ?_

 _J'en sais rien moi, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, ça me regarde pas._

 _Oui, mais quand même, rien de plus ?_ Elle me donne un coup d'épaule, comme pour m'inciter à lui parler. Le souci, c'est que je n'ai rien d'autre à lui dire.

 _Non. Je la connais depuis moins longtemps que toi, donc forcément toi ça t'affecte plus, mais moi, j'en ai vraiment rien à faire. Dans quelques temps, peut-être, quand je connaîtrais mieux Erin._

 _Hhmm, d'accord._

Elle repart alors dans les pattes de la jeune femme, marchant tranquillement. J'espère juste qu'elle est pas vexée, manquerait plus que ça. J'ai rien fait pour l'énerver, je lui ai seulement dit la vérité, enifn. A force de marcher, nous arrivâmes jusqu'à une grande colline, ou une petite montagne, tout dépendait du point de vue. Toujours est il qu'elle était creuse et nous rentrâmes donc à l'intérieur. Contrairement à d'autres cavernes, celle-ci était éclairée, on pouvait donc voir loin devant nous. Il y avait un petit lac dans cette grotte, alimenté par l'écoulement réguliers d'eau depuis les stalactites. Nous traversâmes tranquillement, bien que plusieurs Racailloux se trouvaient sur le chemin. Il ne cherchaient pas à combattre, et nous les laissions tranquilles.

Nous arrivâmes à une partie descendante de la grotte, qui débouchait sur une paroi rocailleuse. A sa droite se trouvait une sorte de couloir, dont le plafond était assez bas. Evoli passa devant, Erin lui emboîta le pas en se baissant, et je ferma la marche. La salle où nous avions atterrit n'était guère plus haute, Erin pouvant tout juste être debout.

* * *

Un cri strident nous fit tous sursauter, et un Nosferapti sortit de l'ombre pour aller droit sur notre dresseuse. Evoli, grâce à ses bons réflexes, sauta sur le volatile et l'envoya contre le mur. Il se releva et continua à nous attaquer. Un coup de griffe plus tard, il gisait sur le sol.

 _Ça, c'est fait._

 _Efficace, ouais,_ lui répondit-je.

Mais le répit fut de courte durée. Cinq autres Nosféraptis nous faisaient face désormais.

 _Et moi qui voulait de l'entraînement, parfait,_ gloussa Erin. _Goupix, Kirlia, dehors !_

Mes deux comparses firent leur apparition dans un halo de lumière rouge.

 _Allez, chacun le sien, sauf Kirlia. Comme tu as l'avantage du type, tu peux t'en occuper de deux en même temps, utilise tes pouvoirs psychiques._

Erin avait réfléchi rapidement, et d'une manière excellente. En effet, Kirlia avait un net avantage face aux Pokémons Poison. Je fonça dans mon adversaire, qui par chance, ne volait pas très haut. Une attaque Coup d'boule bien placée, et hop il allait rejoindre son compère. Evoli se débrouillait bien aussi. Kirlia, lui, avait déjà envoyé un adversaire au tapis, mais échouai à toucher le second avec sa Vague psy. Quant à Goupix, elle ne parvenait pas à toucher son vis à vis, trop haut pour elle.

 _Evoli, Draby, encerclez celui de Kirlia, qu'il arrête de s'échapper. Goupix, lance une Flammèche. Au corps à corps tu ne l'aura pas, alors on va faire ça à distance._

Je me plaça donc sur la gauche du Pokémon Chovsouris, alors qu'Evoli barra la droite. Kirlia n'eu alors aucun mal à lui envoyer un rayon de lumière multicolore, qui cloua au sol le Nosférapti. Goupix arrêta de courir, et envoya une gerbe de flammes oranges au volatile, qui tomba à terre, n'étant plus en capacité de voler, mais il pouvait toujours se battre.

 _Ok Goupix, tu vas finir avec une Roue de feu !_

La renarde se roula en boule et s'enflamma subitement. Elle roula alors en direction du Nosférapti qui ne put l'éviter, et se retrouva comme les autres contre le mur, évanouit.

 _Bravo tout le monde, on a été efficace sur ce coup. Bon on va pouvoir sortir de cette grotte, je crois que j'aperçois la sortie de l'autre côté, là bas._

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc dans cette direction, et bientôt le soleil frappa nos yeux. Après avoir été dans une caverne pendant un certain temps, deux heures je dirais, le changement était rude. Après quelques moments où nous étions passablement aveuglés, nous prîmes connaissance de l'environnement qui nous entourait. Nous étions dans une petite clairière où coulait une rivière, et quelques arbres parsemaient la zone. Le chemin devant nous était tout tracé, et nous continuâmes tranquillement. Après une bonne séance d'entraînement, rien ne valait un peu de repos.

* * *

Une heure ou deux plus tard, nous arrivions en vue d'une nouvelle ville.

 _Voilà Ecorcia les amis. C'est grand comme Mauville, sauf qu'il y a un peu plus d'activité ici. Avant, il y avait même un gars qui fabriquait plein de Pokéballs tout seul. Bon, après, la Sylphe a eu l'exclusivité sur la fabrication des Pokéballs et il a du arrêter. Mais avant qu'on y aille, j'aimerais aller voir un truc plus haut venez voir._

Et au lieu d'aller sur la gauche, en direction de la ville, nous prîmes le chemin devant nous, qui montait légèrement. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, nous vîmes un trou creusé à même la montagne, protégé par un petit toit en bois.

 _Et voilà le puits Ramoloss. Normalement, il y a une échelle pour descendre,_ ajouta-t-elle, en commençant à courir.

Alors que nous accélérions le pas pour la suivre, nous entendîmes des cris qui venaient du fond du puits. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui était dit, et je me retourna vers Evoli pour lui demander si elle parvenait à extraire quelque chose de compréhensible. Par un hochement de tête, je compris qu'elle était dans la même situation que moi.

 _Hé, mais ce sont des cris de Ramoloss. Vous comprenez ce qu'ils disent ?_

Evoli et moi fîmes un « non » de la tête pour lui répondre par la négative. À cet instant, des étincelles crépitèrent en bas.

 _Une attaque électrique ?! Les Ramoloss sont en danger. Vite ! Evoli, Pokéball. Draby, accroche toi à mon sac, on va les aider !_

La formation se fit aussi rapidement que les ordres furent venus, et Erin commença à descendre rapidement à l'échelle.

 _Cool, encore de la castagne. Si c'est un Pokémon électrique, ça va être du gâteau !_

Décidément, on ne s'arrêtait jamais.

* * *

 **Voilà, le chapitre 4 est sorti. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire alors que c'est ma première fanfic, merci ! Je ne peux que vous encouragez à continuer, la suite sera tout aussi bien (j'espère en tout cas). Encore une fois, ceux qui veulent laisser des reivews, faîtes vous plaisir !**


	5. Y a du neuf

**Bonjour, soir, comme vous voulez.**

 **Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remerciez, vous êtes nombreux à lire la fanfic, merci.**

 **Un gros merci aussi à mes 4 premiers reviewers, dont** **Snaiker et trois anonymes dont je tairai le nom (c'pas dur en même temps).**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant, et je vous retiens pas plus.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : | Y a du neuf |**

 _Tu feras attention Draby, le puits Ramoloss est plein de Pokémons. Des Ramoloss pour la plupart, mais il peut parfois y avoir des Racailloux et des Nosféraptis, comme dans la grotte. Et là, il y a apparemment un Pokémon électrique avec, donc fais bien attention à toi s'il te plaît._

Bien sur que j'allais faire gaffe, même si c'est pas un Pokémon électrique qui allait me faire peur. Néanmoins, j'étais sur pour le moment, Evoli étant rentrée dans sa Pokéball avant que l'on ne descende dans ce trou, à l'initiative d'Erin.

Une fois en bas, je remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs Ramoloss effondrés, une bonne quantité même.

 _Heu, j'apprécierais du soutien quand même là._ Je étais téméraire mais pas kamikaze.

Comme si elle m'avait entendue, ou du moins compris, Erin fit sortir Evoli et Goupix de leur Pokéballs.

 _Content de vous voir vous deux._

 _Ben alors, on se sent pas rassuré,_ me lança Evoli sarcastiquement.

 _Regarde autour de toi, et tu comprendras pourquoi._

Alors qu'elle le fit, son regard changea du tout au tout, passant de l'amusement à l'effroi.

 _Hiii, des Pokémons Eau, je les aime pas._

 _C'est bon Goupix._ J'essaya de rassurer la renarde, qui, vu son type, avait une aversion parfaitement compréhensible des Pokémons aqueux. _On vient les aider pas les combattre. Y a un Pokémon, sûrement électrique, qui est en train de les décimer._

 _Allez venez,_ nous encouragea Erin, alors qu'elle commença à partir en direction des cris des Ramoloss.

 _On la suit, si y a un Pokémon enragé, il vaut mieux qu'on soit là bas pour la défendre,_ nous cria Evoli.

* * *

Alors que nous nous lancions à la poursuite de notre dresseuse, qui d'ailleurs courrait bien plus vite que nous, mis à part Evoli, qui réussi presque à la rattraper. À mesure que nous nous rapprochions, je pouvais discerner les paroles des Ramoloss, qui demandaient à leur agresseur de se calmer, et d'arrêter son massacre. Nous passâmes dans un couloir étroit et bientôt nous aperçûmes une boule électrique, prête à se décharger encore une fois sur les Ramoloss qui lui faisait face. Une fois que plusieurs d'entre eux furent électrocuté, je pus discerner quel était le Pokémon en question. Un Dynavolt, particulièrement énervé apparemment.

 _Ho calme toi un peu toi,_ lui lançait en espérant le calmer, mais mon action n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le Pokémon électrique se retourna et envoya une décharge électrique dans notre direction. Je sauta en avant pour encaisser l'attaque, remarquant qu'Erin était dans la direction de l'attaque. Mon type me protégeant partiellement contre ce type d'attaque, je ne ressentit quasiment rien, mis à part une légère secousse.

 _Bon maintenant tu te calmes, ou je te défonce. Pourquoi t'attaques les Ramoloss ?_

 _C'est pas tes oignons, et si tu tiens vraiment à venir je t'en empêche pas, viens._

 _Ta gueule !_

La voix forte était partie d'Evoli.

 _On est trois, et t'es tous seul, et aucun de nous n'est faible face aux attaques électriques. On veut bien discuter, mais tu vas te détendre._

Je regarda Erin, qui restait sans rien dire. Ne pas comprendre un mot de la conversation ne l'aidait certainement pas. Quant au Dynavolt, il paraissait en réflexion, mais pris la parole rapidement.

 _Ils m'ont cherché. Je me promenais tranquillement et ils ont voulu m'emmerder. Maintenant, ils vont le payer._

Je ne sus que réponde à ça. J'avais moi même déjà fais justice moi même pour aussi peu, mais c'était face aux Capumains. Seulement, je n'avais pas été aussi loin. Là, certains Ramoloss étaient morts, et d'autres étaient parcourus de nombreux spasmes, leurs corps se contorsionnant sous les effets de l'électricité.

 _T'avais pas besoin de les tuer non plus, espèce de barbare._ La réaction de Goupix, silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, était assez rude. Elle se rua à l'action en soufflant des flammes sur le Dynavolt. Celui-ci, surpris par le coup soudain de la renarde, ne put esquiver le feu, endurant durement le coup.

 _Goupix, attends, on va essayer de discuter plutôt que de foncer dans le tas._ Je me retourna vers le Pokémon électrique, qui soufflait un peu. Le coup de Goupix avait clairement eu son effet. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de jouer les médiateurs, puisque c'était plus moi qui en avait besoin d'un, généralement.

 _Viens te battre la Goupix, je vais t'apprendre à pas me chercher,_ menaça le Pokémon Orage, suite à quoi il envoya une nouvelle décharge électrique à ma partenaire.

 _Goupix ! Ça va ?_

Ha Erin était enfin sortie de sa petite période d'abscence, s'inquiétant pour la renarde. Elle s'était relevée, et arborait un regard qui, s'il avait pu tuer, aurait foudroyé me Dynavolt sur le coup. Ses yeux étaient passés de leur couleur brune habituelle, à un rouge très foncé, presque pourpre. Elle se rua alors sur son adversaire, sans attendre qu'Erin ne lui dise quoi faire, en hurlant d'une voix inhabituellement grave. Elle ouvrit alors sa gueule, et des flammes apparurent, mais au lieu de projeter une salve brûlante, elle mordit le Dynavolt au niveau de l'épaule, le faisant crier de douleur. Elle venait d'utiliser Crocs feu, si mes souvenirs étaient exacts. Cependant, elle ne s'arrêta pas là, et après avoir secoué le Pokémon électrique dans tous les sens comme un vulgaire morceau de tissu, elle le projeta contre la paroi de la grotte. Alors qu'elle chargeait une autre attaque, à distance cette fois-ci, Erin parvint à réagir pour éviter que le Dynavolt ne soit tué : elle lança une Pokéball sur le Pokémon fortement affaibli. L'attaque de Goupix, une sorte de souffle de feu énorme en forme de Staross, explosa contre la paroi, et fit voler la Pokéball, sans pour autant la briser. Cette dernière clignota en rouge en son centre, au moment où elle atterrissait vers nous.

 _Fiiou, capturé. Merci Goupix, tu peux te calmer maintenant,_ tenta Erin, en voyant que Goupix avait toujours ce regard effrayant.

 _Ce... connard..._

Elle s'effondra alors, probablement exténuée après s'être défoulée de la sorte. Erin la rappela alors dans sa Pokéball.

 _On doit sortir d'ici et avertir les gens d'Ecorcia qu'il y a eu un problème ici. Si les gens viennent et voient les Ramoloss dans cet état, ils vont s'inquiéter. Et en plus, les deux ont besoin de soins assez importants, et faudra que je demande à Goupix comment elle peut parler comme moi, quand elle se réveillera._

 _Parler comme toi ?! Tu veux dire qu'elle a parlé humain ?_

 _Hum, je peux toujours pas te comprendre, Draby, mais sortir d'ici est plus important que parler pour le moment, donc venez on va vers la sortie._

Sans attendre aucun mouvement de notre part, Erin partit d'où nous venions, pour sortir du puits. Elle marchait vite, mais ne courait pas, ce qui me laissait l'opportunité de discuter avec Evoli.

 _J'ai pas rêvé, elle vient de nous dire que Goupix avait parlé humain là, non ?_

 _Ben j'en sais rien moi je l'ai compris normalement._

 _Oui moi aussi, enfin normalement, elle avait pas sa voix de d'habitude quand même mais j'ai entendu correctement ce qu'elle a dit._

 _Mmhh, bah de toute façon on verra bien au centre, comme Evoli va être soignée, elle reviendra dans l'après midi, avec le nouveau. D'ailleurs j'ai bien cru qu'il allait finir comme les Ramoloss lui, vu la puissance que Goupix y a mit._

 _Oui j'ai eu peur aussi là. Au fait c'est quoi la dernière attaque qu'elle a utilisé ?_

 _Je pense que c'était Déflagration, mais je suis pas sûre. Faudra demander à Kirlia, il sait pas mal de trucs, et si il sait pas, à Erin, elle pourra toujours savoir avec son Pokédex là._

 _Ha OK. Bon on va se dépêcher sinon elle va sortir et nous laisser derrière._

 _Haha, non t'inquiète, elle le ferait pas, ou alors faudrait vraiment que tu l'aies énervée. Allez, cours._

Elle accéléra le pas et se mis à trotter pour se mettre à niveau d'Erin. Pendant que nous discutions, nous avions rejoint la sortie. Erin fit alors rentrer Evoli dans sa Pokéball, et je m'accrocha à son sac, comme lors de la descente. Une fois dehors, Evoli ressortit et nous marchâmes vers le sud, avant de prendre sur la droite, en direction de la ville que nous avions à vue.

* * *

Nous devions être en début d'après midi, et certains humains étaient dehors. Erin s'adressa au premier passant que nous croisâmes.

 _Bonjour Monsieur, pouvez vous m'indiquer la maison de Fargas, le fabriquant de Pokéballs ?_

 _Hmpf, vous venez lui demander de vous fabriquer des Pokéballs à partir de Noigrumes, hein ? Vous les jeunes, vous êtes tous pareil, maintenant. Vous ne venez ici que pour combattre à l'arène, ou pour voir Fargas, et le reste rien._

 _Non, je vous assure. Il y a eu un incident au Puits Ramoloss, et comme Fargas est le responsable de ce puits, je voulais lui transmettre l'information. Et puis je n'ai pas les moyens de lui acheter des Pokéballs de toute manière._

 _Quoi ?! Il y a eu un problème au puits. Alors ça change tout. Sa maison est celle qui est presque à l'extérieur de la ville, sur la droite. C'est celle avec un grand four, tu ne peux pas la rater, allez va._

 _Merci Monsieur, au revoir. Allez vous deux, encore un peu de course, on se reposera plus tard._

Elle partit alors très vite, bien trop pour moi, mais Evoli parvenait à la suivre, ma laissant seul derrière. Je les vis s'éloigner et arriver à une maison toute grise. En me rapprochant, je pus discerner qu'elle était en fait composée de grosses pierres, et de troncs d'arbres coupés. Elle était moins moches que celles que l'on voyait d'habitude. Erin frappa alors à la porte, et une petite humaine ouvrit.

 _Bonjour Madame, je peux vous aider ?_

 _Oui, je voudrais parler à Monsieur Fargas, il est là ?_

 _Oui. C'est à propos de quoi ?_

 _Heu...,_ fit Erin, un peu déconcertée par le questionnaire de la gamine. _C'est à propos du Puits Ramoloss._

 _D'accord je vais l'appeler. Entrez._

 _Merci._

Nous pénétrâmes alors à l'intérieur de la maison, qui était très décorée. D'innombrables images recouvraient les murs et il y avait une armoire en verre, ou étaient entreposées de nombreuses Pokéballs.

 _Papy, il y a des gens pour toi. C'est à propos du puits._

 _Le puits tu dis. Alors, j'arrive._

Des pas lourds se firent entendre à l'étage inférieur, et l'homme en question monta les escaliers qui le reliaient à la pièce où nous nous trouvions. Il semblait assez âgé, et arborait une crinière peu garnie. En voilà un qui devait craindre l'hiver.

 _Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Qu'est que je peux faire pour vous ?_

Son ton était dynamique malgré son âge apparemment avancé.

 _Oui, je viens vous parler du Puits Ramoloss. Il y a eu un incident tout à l'heure, j'y étais._

 _Que c'est-il passé ?_

 _Eh bien, un Pokémon électrique a attaqué les Ramoloss et il y a eu des dégâts._

 _Hein, mais pourquoi ? Et quand vous dites des dégâts, détaillez !_

Il paraissait inquiet, et sa voix s'était faite plus dure sans être violente.

 _Je pense que plusieurs sont morts, et d'autres étaient certainement paralysés, à cause des attaques._

 _Alors, je dois y aller tout de suite, tu sais ce qu'il est advenu du Pokémon électrique ?_

 _Oui. En fait, heu... je l'ai capturé._

 _D'accord, autant qu'il soit entre les mains d'un dresseur, plutôt que dehors en train d'attaquer les autres Pokémons sans raison._

 _Bien._ Sa voix se calmait un peu. _Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu, tu t'es adressée à la bonne personne. Je vais aller chercher Hector à l'arène pour qu'il vienne m'aider. Ne quitte pas la ville s'il te plaît. Quand nous reviendrons, il voudra certainement te parler._

 _Heu... d'accord. Je vais aller au Centre Pokémon, mes Pokémons sont un peu fatigués et blessés. Je vais sûrement y rester un bon moment de l'après-midi._

 _Bien. Bon je dois vraiment y aller. Je te remercie encore de m'avoir prévenu._

 _De rien._

* * *

Nous partîmes donc, l'homme nous suivant immédiatement avant de nous dépasser et de se diriger vers une autre maison, assez imposante, avec une grande Pokéball au dessus de la porte. Le centre de cette Pokéball, au lieu d'être blanc comme d'habitude, était orné d'un motif qui ressemblait au dos d'un Coxy.

 _Allez, viens Draby. Le Centre Pokémon est pas loin, et y en a deux qui en ont bien besoin._

Je détachai mon regard de la maison, et j'emboîtai le pas à ma dresseuse. J'allais apprécier le repos maintenant, j'avais combattu un peu et la marche me fatiguait plus que je ne le pensais. Les chemins n'étaient, en général, pas très escarpés, mais nous marchions depuis presque six heures, et malgré les quelques pauses que nous avions fait, j'étais éreinté. Bien sur, les combats menés sur la route n'aidaient pas non plus mais nous parcourions une sacrée distance pour une grosse demie journée de marche.

Le centre arriva à vue et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Je fus heureux quand je vus que peu de gens s'y trouvaient, nous allions être tranquilles pendant un moment. Une fois arrivés à hauteur de l'infirmière, le protocole habituel s'enclencha, Erin donnant ses quatre Pokéballs, alors que je prenais le portillon, qui se trouvait à gauche cette fois-ci. Comme les autres fois, nous fûmes tous placés dans une même pièce, et les soins commencèrent. Nous étions tous aux aguets par rapport au Dynavolt, mais il ne semblait pas montrer de signes d'agressivité, même envers Goupix. Rassuré, je m'assoupis quelques instants, bien installé sur mon coussin.

* * *

Plus tard, certainement après une ou deux heures de sommeil, je me réveilla en m'étirant. J'étais le premier levé apparemment. Mais rapidement, Kirlia sortit aussi de mon sommeil, et me remarqua.

 _Yo. Je vais aller rejoindre Erin moi, tu me suis ?_

 _Bof, ouais, pourquoi pas. Même si le Dynavolt cherche à se venger, y a toujours Evoli, donc il fera pas grand chose._

 _Tu sais, je crois qu'il ne l'attaquera plus comme ça, vu la défaite qu'il a subi tout à l'heure. Enfin, allons-y._

Il sauta alors sur le sol, se réceptionnant parfaitement. J'essaya de l'imiter sans y parvenir, mais grâce à une roulade un peu maladroite, je parvins à limiter les dégâts de ma chute. Rhaa, avec des ailes ce serait plus simple quand même. Lorsque je releva les yeux, je m'aperçus que Kirlia était presque déjà sorti de la pièce, je le suivi donc et nous continuâmes jusqu'à l'accueil du Centre Pokémon. Je chercha Erin des yeux, mais je ne parvins pas à l'apercevoir sur les chaises où elle se trouvait habituellement. Kirlia ma tapa sur l'épaule et me désigna une autre direction avec son bras gauche. Notre dresseuse était dans une espèce de grande cabine et elle avait l'air de parler toute seule.

 _Viens, elle est au téléphone._

 _Au.. quoi ?_

 _Au téléphone. Ça permet aux humains de se parler entre eux, même s'ils sont loin les uns des autres. Par exemple, c'est comme ça qu'elle parle à ses parents, même quand elle est loin de chez elle._

 _D'aaaccord. Ça à l'air pratique ce truc. Et les Pokémons peuvent l'utiliser ou pas ?_

 _Tu peux parler oui, mais les humains ne te comprenne pas je te rapelle._

 _Oui, je sais, mais de Pokémon à Pokémon ?_

 _Pour ça, il faudrait que l'autre Pokémon ait un téléphone aussi, et c'est vachement compliqué comme truc. Donc il faudrait également savoir s'en servir, ce qui est une autre épreuve si tu veux mon avis._

 _D'accord. Tu sais t'en servir toi ?_

 _Non, pas du tout. J'ai vu Erin l'utiliser quelques fois, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ça fonctionne, malheureusement._

Je poussa un soupir, j'aurais bien aimé parler à d'autres Pokémon, Tadmorv par exemple, ou ma mère aussi. Même si je m'étais endurci au cours de ces derniers mois, ma mère me manquait, comme un mère manque à un petit enfant. Mais je sortis rapidement de mes pensées, n'ayant pas envie que Kirlia se mette à relire dans mon esprit, malgré sa promesse de ne plus le faire.

* * *

Nous étions arrivés jusqu'au téléphone où était Erin et Kirlia frappa légèrement la porte, de manière à ce qu'Erin nous remarque. Elle ouvrit la porte et nous laissa entrer.

 _Excusez moi Professeur, mes Pokémons sont sortis des soins et il m'ont vu dans la cabine. Je vais vous les montrer, comme vous ne les avez jamais vu._

 _D'accord, vas-y j'adore voir de nouveaux Pokémons,_ répondit une voix masculine, et particulièrement enjouée. Erin pris alors Kirlia dans ses bras et le posa au dessus de moi, pratiquement à hauteur de ses coudes.

 _Oh Kirlia. Alors ton Tarsal a évolué, tu as fais du bon travail Erin, bravo._

 _Merci Professeur. Le deuxième je vais avoir un peu plus de mal à le porter, il est légèrement plus lourd._

Elle sa baissa alors vers moi, et réussit à me porter à hauteur du Kirlia, bien qu'elle paraissait épuisée de ce court effort. Je pus alors voir l'interlocuteur de ma dresseuse, un homme, ni jeune, ni vieux, avec des petites lunettes rondes.

 _Alors ça, c'est étonnant. Les Draby sont rares à Jotho. Où l'as tu trouvé ?_

 _Sur la Route 44, près de la Route de Glace._

 _Hhmm, c'est étonnant, mais bon, les Pokémons se déplacent donc il est possible que tu l'ait retrouvé là bas. Était il seul, ou d'autres Pokémons de sa famille étaient avec lui ?_

 _Non, tout seul._

 _D'accord. Ça reste surprenant, mais néanmoins, bravo pour ta capture. Les Drabys, et par la suite, les Drackaus et Drattaks, sont des Pokémons puissants, c'est un allié de choix que tu as là._

 _Merci Professeur. Par rapport à ce que nous disions, vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ce qui pourrait causer ce que Goupix a fait._

 _Hé bien, comme je te l'ai dit, non. D'après quelques écrits anciens, certains Feunards auraient été en capacité de parler aux humains, un peu de la même manière que les Pokémons psychiques très puissants peuvent le faire. Au lieu de parler uniquement à une personne via télépathie, ils transmettent leurs pensées à l'extérieur de leur corps, ce qui permet à tout le monde de les comprendre. Si un jour tu entraînes ton Kirlia suffisamment, il pourra faire ça, aussi bien en tant que Gardevoir, qu'en tant que Gallame. Eh bien d'après ces textes, des Feunards avaient les mêmes capacités. Mais pas les Goupix, non._

 _D'accord Professeur, merci._

 _De rien, je suis là pour te donner des conseils et répondre à tes questions. Tu sais, le mieux que tu puisse faire pour ça, c'est de demander à Goupix directement. Ton Kirlia pourra normalement te traduire par télépathie ce qu'elle te dit._

 _Oui, c'est vrai. Je ferai comme ça Professeur._

 _Bien, bien. Est-ce que tu as d'autres questions ?_

 _Heu.. je crois pas. Ha si, attendez, j'ai bien autre chose à vous demander, et ça tombe bien que Draby sois là, puisque ça le concerne._

Hein, ça me concerne. Mais en quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle allait avoir la même discussion qu'avec sa mère, la veille, parce que c'était le meilleur moyen de me faire sentir gêné. Je vis Erin aller chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Elle ressortit la main et je reconnu la pierre que je lui avait donné.

 _Il a trouvé ça dans une grotte, et bien que le Pokédex ne se trompe que rarement, je voulais avoir votre confirmation,_ fit-elle en passant l'objet en question sur le haut de l'écran.

 _Alors, voyons voir, heureusement que les caméras sont de bonne qualité dans les Centres Pokémon. Ho, hé bien l'objet que tu as là m'a tout l'air d'être une Drattakite. C'est extrêmement rare. Je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai avant. Tu te doute bien de ce qu'elle fait._

 _Oui, c'est aussi pour ça que je vous appelle. Draby, une fois qu'il aura évolué, pourra porter la Drattakite et méga-évoluer, c'est bien ça ?_

 _Tu as l'idée générale. Cependant, il te faut un peu plus que ça. La pierre seule ne déclenchera pas la méga-évolution._

 _Ha bon, qu'est ce qu'il faut alors ?_

 _Tu dois avoir une Gemme Sésame aussi. Vois tu, la méga-évolution n'est possible que lorsque le Pokémon et son dresseur sont en harmonie, qu'ils se comprennent parfaitement. Dans ce cas, une connexion va se faire entre la Gemme Sésame du dresseur, et la pierre méga-évolutive du Pokémon qui la porte. C'est cette connexion qui est la clef de la méga-évolution._

 _D'accord Professeur. Et ces Gemmes Sésames dont vous parlez, où est-ce que je peux en trouver ?_

 _Pas n'importe où en tout cas. Si tu en veux une, dis le moi, je dois la commander moi même. Étant donné la rareté des Méga-Gemmes, peu de dresseurs possèdent de Gemme Sésame. Mais si tu en veux une dis le moi, je la commanderais. C'est Devon qui les fabriquent._

 _D'accord, et est-ce que c'est cher ?_

 _Oui, assez. Laisse moi aller voir dans le catalogue Devon... voilà. Elle sont à 30 000 Pokédollars, ou 50 000 si on en prend deux, mais une suffira._

 _Whaa d'accord. Bon je vais faire sans pour le moment hein, Professeur. J'aurais peut-être les moyens de m'en offrir une un jour, mais ce sera pas tout de suite._

 _Pas de soucis. Tu sais, si tu parviens à vaincre les champions, tu pourra certainement te l'offrir. Les récompenses sont assez généreuses si tu parviens à battre, disons, déjà, six champions sur les huit._

 _Hhmm, je verrai à ce moment là. Enfin, pour le moment, je vais me concentrer sur mon deuxième badge._

 _D'accord. Pour ton deuxième badge ce sera du trois contre trois. Alors lesquels de tes Pokémons vont combattre ?_

 _Eh bien Evoli, pour sur. Elle est de plus en plus forte avec les combats et les entraînements. Comme je vous ai dis, j'ai capturé une Goupix, alors elle sera certainement de la partie. Pour le troisième je ne sais pas encore._

 _Eh bien je te déconseille Kirlia. Hector est un champion, et il saura utiliser les faiblesses et les forces de ses Pokémons par rapport aux tiens. Il te reste donc Draby, ou le Dynavolt que tu as capturé au Puits Ramoloss._

 _Oui, mais il est peut-être un peu tôt pour le faire combattre. Surtout que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, je l'avais mis KO. Et je le trouve dangereux aussi._

 _C'est vrai, avec ce que tu m'as dit, j'aurais tendance à me méfier aussi. D'ailleurs, pendant qu'on parle, j'ai reçu un mail de Fargas, me faisant un rapport sur l'état des Pokémons là bas._

 _Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?_

 _Que c'est pas bon du tout. Mais mis à part ça, je ne t'en dirai pas plus._ _Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie à te parler, mais j'ai encore pas mal de travail, si je veux partir du labo avant sept heures ce soir, je dois m'y remettre. Heuresement que mes assistants sont là pour l'enregistrement des nouveaux dresseurs, sinon je n'en aurai jamais fini._

 _D'accord, au revoir Professeur._

 _Au revoir, et bonne chance pour ton combat face à Albert._

 _Merci !_

Erin appuya sur un bouton rouge, qui fit s'éteindre l'écran devant elle, l'homme avec qui elle parlait disparaissant de ma vue.

 _Alors vous deux, bien reposés ?_ Fit-elle en passant ses mains sur nos têtes. _Sinon, Draby, tu as entendu comme moi, ce qu'il faut pour te faire méga-évoluer c'est cher, donc c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais promis, dès qu'on pourra je la prendrai et tu seras hyper impressionnant._

 _Merci._ Je me frottais alors un peu plus contre son bras, comme un Chacripan le ferai, Evoli aussi d'ailleurs.

 _Venez, on va aller demander à l'infirmière où en sont les autres. J'espère qu'elle a pas eu de problème avec Dynavolt, et que lui et Goupix ne se sont pas entre-tués._

Elle s'avança alors vers l'infirmière d'accueil, qui lui fit un grand sourire en la voyant arriver.

 _Vous venez chercher vos Pokémons ?_

 _Oui._

 _D'accord. À ce que je vois, il ne devrait y en avoir plus que trois là bas, je vais les chercher, je reviens._

 _Merci beaucoup._

* * *

Elle revint une minute plus tard, avec trois Pokéball dans les mains.

 _Voilà, ils sont en pleine forme. Passez une bonne fin d'après-midi._

 _Merci, au revoir._

Nous sortîmes du centre, et Erin fit sortir Evoli de sa Pokéball.

 _On va aller légèrement en dehors de la ville, venez._

Sans plus d'explications, nous suivirent tous la jeune femme, qui s'arrêta après quelques minutes de marche. Nous étions aux abords d'une forêt, mais on pouvait encore discerner la ville, et ses bâtiments.

Erin fit alors sortir Goupix de sa Pokéball, ce qui ne laissait que Dynavolt accroché à sa ceinture.

 _Bien, Goupix, faut que je te pose une petite question, et Kirlia, j'aurai besoin que tu me traduises bien ce qu'elle dit, d'accord ?_

 _Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête, et Erin poursuivit._

 _Tout à l'heure, dans le puits, après avoir battu le Dynavolt, tu as parlé Goupix, mais j'ai pu comprendre ce que tu disais. Est-ce que tu as parlé la langue des humains ?_

 _Heuu... je sais pas trop. En fait je me rappelle avoir combattu l'autre Pokémon qui faisait du mal aux Ramoloss, que je l'ai battu, et après je sais pas, je me rappelle plus._

Kirlia transmit le message.

 _Tu l'as battu et après tu as parlé et tu t'es évanouie, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?_

 _Non, pas du tout, mais j'ai dis quoi ?_

 _Tu l'as insulté. Tu lui as dis que c'était un connard. J'ai vu bien pire avec Evoli, mais venant de toi ça m'a surpris._

Cette fois c'était Kirlia qui avait parlé, mais par la suite il se tourna vers Erin, pour lui faire la traduction

 _Hein, mais j'aurais jamais fais ça moi !_ Elle se rua sur Erin, et se roula en boule en tremblant.

Visiblement elle était choquée de ses propres actes. Evoli et moi étions restées en retrait, et s'interpella Kirlia pour qu'il vienne vers nous pour parler sans que Goupix, blottit dans les jambes d'Erin, ne puisse pas nous entendre. Elle la caressait pour essayer de la rassurer, mais la renarde paraissait horrifiée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

 _Dis, tu crois qu'il faudrait lui parler de ce que l'humain au téléphone a dis à Erin ?_

 _Que ? Les Feunards peuvent parler humain, je sais pas. Et on sais même pas si c'est vrai. Il l'a dit, c'est une légende, c'est comme les Pokémons qu'Arceus aurait envoyé pour nous protéger. Autant qu'on s'assure que ce fait soit réel avant de lui en parler et de toute façon, je pense qu'il vaut mieux passer à autre chose pour le moment. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être en état de subir plus que ça maintenant._

 _Oui, t'as raison. Bon on va y retourner, je sais pas ce qu'on va faire maintenant mais un peu plus d'entraînement ne me déplairait pas,_ conclu Evoli.

Nous nous rapprochâmes donc d'Erin et Goupix, cette dernière étant encore sur les genoux de notre dresseuse, mais elle s'était calmée.

 _Allez, tout le monde, on va rentrer, et aller à l'arène. Maintenant que tout le monde est en forme, on va aller défier le champion. J'espère qu'il est revenu du Puits Ramoloss, parce que j'aimerais bien le combattre aujourd'hui. Maintenant que Goupix va mieux, on s'y remet._

* * *

Erin rapella alors Goupix et Kirlia dans leurs Pokéballs respectives, Evoli et moi restants dehors. Nous marchâmes en direction de la ville et nous rentrâmes dans le bâtiment que nous avions vu un peu plus tôt, avec la Pokéball bizarre au dessus de l'entrée. À l'intérieur, nous étions dans une petite salle, avec quelques humains, tous en train de parler vivement.

 _Bonjour,_ fit timidement Erin.

 _Ho, bonjour désolé, on ne vous avait pas remarqué. J'peux vous renseigner ?_

Celle qui avait répondu, se trouvait derrière un assemblage de planches de bois, semblable à ceux qu'on trouvait dans les Centres Pokémons, derrière lesquels se trouvaient les infirmières.

 _Oui. En fait je voudrais combattre le champion pour essayer d'obtenir le badge._

 _D'accord. Le champion vient juste de rentrer de mission, je vais voir s'il est disponible._

Elle appuya sur un truc remplis de boutons devant elle, et un grésillement se fit entendre.

 _Hector, un dresseuse est là pour le badge, vous êtes dispo pour un combat ?_

 _Cela dépend, combien possède-t-elle de badges ?_

L'humaine leva la tête vers ma dresseuse, qui leva le pouce, pour montrer qu'elle avait déjà un badge.

 _Un seul._

 _D'accord, faites la patientez s'il vous plaît. Je règle certaines choses avec Fargas et j'arrive d'ici cinq minutes._

 _Bien, à toute à l'heure._

 _Oui, au revoir._

Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers une porte sur notre droite.

 _Venez, vous allez vous installer en attendant le champion._

 _Merci._

Nous la suivîmes donc, et nous traversâmes un couloir bordé de vitre qui offrait une vue impressionnante. Sur la gauche, derrière les vitres nous pouvions voir un grand terrain rempli d'herbe, comme s'il était en extérieur. Un grand arbre se trouvait également au milieu de la salle, et un petit point d'eau se trouvait à sa droite. L'endroit était tout simplement superbe et me rappelait les chemins où nous avions voyagé ce matin.

* * *

Trêve de plaisanteries, nous allions à un combat. Je devais me concentrer, même si je savais d'avance que je ne combattrai pas. Mais ça, Erin ne le savais pas. Je ne lui avais pas dis que j'avais espionné la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère la veille au soir. Je devais donc paraître prêt à combattre pour ne pas me trahir. Nous arrivâmes à des escaliers, qu'il fallu descendre pour arriver à une autre salle ou se trouvait quelques chaises et appareil assez énorme. Il comportait apparemment des emplacements pour des Pokéballs.

 _Veuillez attendre ici, s'il vous plaît, le champion va arriver dans peu de temps._

 _D'accord, merci._

 _De rien, je vous laisse._

Elle repartit donc dans la direction d'où nous étions arrivés et nous patientâmes en attendant l'arrivée du champion. Se donner un titre comme ça, ça faisait pompeux quand même, mais cela signifiait aussi certainement qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère. Le dénommé champion arriva, accompagné par l'homme que nous avions vu tout à l'heure par rapport à l'incident du Puits Ramoloss.

 _Ho tiens, te revoilà. Alors tu vas défier Hector pour ton deuxième badge. Je te souhaite bonne chance, même si je soutiens Hector aussi. Je vous laisse les jeunes je dois filer, ma petite fille va m'attendre à la maison._

Il partit et monta les escaliers à son tour. Je me retourna pour voir le dit champion. C'était un humain assez jeune, avec une crinière un peu bizarre. Il était un peu plus petit qu'Erin, ce qui ne sembla pas le démonter. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main. Main que ma dresseuse prit et serra.

 _Bonjour, je suis Hector, le champion d'Ecorcia. Merci d'avoir prévenu Fargas pour l'incident au puits. Je t'en suis reconnaissant. Mais bon, tu n'es pas venue là pour m'entendre te remercier._

 _Non, c'est vrai._ Erin paraissait tendue. _Je suis venue pour avoir mon deuxième badge._

 _Haha, très bien. Hé bien, allons-y, combattons !_

* * *

 **Et voilà, on finit juste avant un combat, promis il arrive au chapitre suivant.**

 **Comme vous l'aurez remarquer, Goupix a utilisé l'attaque Crocs feu pendant ce chapitre. Or, d'après tous les sites de rensignements que vous trouverez sur Pokémon, ceci n'est normalement pas possible. Je me laisse donc le droit de faire attaquer les Pokémons avec les attaques qu'il me semble logique qu'ils utilisent.**

 **Sinon, j'ai rien d'autre à vous dire si ce n'est de me laisser des reviews si l'histoire vous plait ou si vous avez des remarques, merci.**


	6. Compter ses chances

**Voilà, nouveau chapitre qui sort, avec un bon combat d'arène bien long.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Merci encore à Snaiker, qui a posté une petite review.**

* * *

 **| Chapitre 6 : Compter ses chances |**

 _Eh bien, combattons. Tu sais comment ça fonctionne si tu as déjà un badge, n'est-ce pas ?_

Le champion, Hector apparemment, venait de s'adresser à Erin en désignant l'appareil que j'avais remarqué tout à l'heure.

 _Oui, pas de soucis._

 _Bien. Comme c'est le combat pour ton deuxième badge, nous nous affronterons à trois Pokémons contre trois. Choisis les Pokéballs de ceux que tu choisis et place les dans la machine, je vais faire de même. N'oublie pas aussi de scanner ta carte de dresseur._

Suite à ses mots, il s'exécuta, plaçant trois boules rouges et blanches dans la machine, sur les trois emplacements les plus à gauche. Erin, elle, eut un petit moment de réflexion puis fit la même chose sur le côté qu'Hector lui avait désigné. Elle passa ensuite sa carte dans une petite fente, elle devait donc avoir fait ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

 _Allez, je peux enclencher la machine, tu es sûre de tes choix ?_

 _Oui, c'est bon._

 _Ok, c'est parti._

Il appuya sur un bouton au centre, et mis sa main sur l'écran en dessous. Une lumière passa sous sa main et la machine parla à son tour.

 **Enregistrement effectué. Le combat peut commencer. Veuillez rejoindre vos emplacements respectifs.**

 _Erin, je te laisse rejoindre ton côté,_ fit-il en désignant la gauche, après que nous ayons passé la porte. _Moi, je vais de l'autre côté. Je te souhaite un bon match et donne le meilleur de toi même et de tes Pokémons._

 _Bon match._

Nous nous avançâmes donc dans la direction qu'il nous avait indiqué. Je regardais Erin, qui paraissait totalement perdue dans ses pensées, sûrement concentrée sur son match. Je savais qu'elle voulait que Goupix et Evoli combattent. Mais pour le troisième, je ne savais pas du tout qui y irait. Dynavolt ou Kirlia. Pour le premier, il avait certainement de la ressource mais allait-il vouloir combattre. Kirlia, quant à lui, aurait combattu sans problème, mais son type Psy les désavantageait face aux insectes. La conversation que j'avais espionné m'en avait appris beaucoup, y comprit le fait que je ne pourrais pas combattre. Dommage, j'aimais bien me battre, et je faisais quand même confiance à Erin, même si en deux jours, il était difficile de connaître réellement quelqu'un. La manière dont elle s'était comportée avec Goupix, quand elle avait pleuré tout à l'heure, et même avant dans la grotte. Et même avec le Dynavolt, alors qu'il était pas franchement amical, elle était vraiment attentionnée auprès des Pokémons. Peut-être devrais-je reconsidérer sa proposition, mais mes parents m'en voudraient énormément si je le faisais. J'allai devoir réfléchir longuement à ça, et faire le choix que je voulais. Oui, mon choix, et pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre, qu'importe ce qu'en pensait les autres. Et mon père m'avait banni de notre tribu, à moi donc de lui montrer qu'il a eu tort de faire ça. J'étais indépendant, même jeune, et je reviendrais plus fort, pour qu'il voie que j'avais toutes les raisons de rester avec eux, que j'avais ma place.

* * *

À force de ruminer mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu que nous étions déjà arrivés sur le terrain, et Erin avait déjà commencé le combat, Hector se tenant à une quinzaine de mètres de nous. Evoli n'était plus à mes côtés, mais sur le terrain en train d'affronter le Pokémon du champion, que je devina être un Mimigal.

 _Allez, Evoli, Griffe, prend la de vitesse !_

 _Mimigal, esquive avec ta Sécrétion._

Les deux Pokémons se battaient au niveau de l'arbre que j'avais aperçu plus tôt, et l'araignée avait l'avantage dans ce milieu. J'espérai cependant que Goupix et Erin trouveraient la parade pour la vaincre.

 _Bien joué Mimigal, lance Vampirisme._

 _Evoli, Charme, vite. Ensuite réplique avec Vive-attaque. Profite du fait qu'elle s'approche pour enfin la clouer au sol et finir ce combat._

Evoli, fit un sourire au Mimigal, qui perdit énormément de sa vitesse, surpris par l'attaque. Elle encaissa cependant la légère morsure mais réagit très vite en envoyant voler le Pokémon Insecte, puis elle chargea, en la repoussant encore plus loin, mais l'araignée parvient à se relever.

 _Courage Mimigal, lance Drad-venin !_

 _Evoli, Rugissement et ensuite Morsure !_

Les actions fusèrent sous mes yeux, le bas de l'abdomen de Mimigal se recouvrant de poison, alors qu'Evoli criait en direction de son adversaire, qui frissonna sous le coup. Elle fut malheureusement touché par l'attaque empoisonnée, mais parvint à mordre férocement le Pokémon Crache fil, qui s'évanouit, succombant à la douleur.

 _Bien joué, tu as pris l'avantage. Reviens Mimigal, tu as tout donné._

 _Toi aussi Evoli, viens par là, et repose toi un peu, je pourrais avoir besoin de toi plus tard dans le combat._

Elle s'exécuta et quand elle arriva vers nous je pris de ses nouvelles.

 _Alors, pas trop fatiguée ?_

 _Un peu, si. Mais j'ai pas été empoisonnée, donc c'est bien. Je sais pas si je pourrais vaincre un autre de ses Pokémons toute seule, alors j'espère que tu pourras en cabosser un._

 _Pas sur que je combatte hein ?_

 _Ben pourquoi pas ? T'es fort, elle le sait, et t'as pas de faiblesse au type Insecte si je me souviens bien._

 _T'as bien vu à l'entrée, la machine, Erin a posé ses Pokéballs._

 _Oui, et ?_

 _Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai pas de Pokéball, moi._

 _Ah merde, c'est vrai ça ! Ce sera qui alors le troisième ? Elle voulait pas utiliser Kirlia je crois._

 _Eh ben ça laisse Dynavolt, mais je le sens moyen si elle l'utilise._

 _Ha oui carrément. Bon, faut que Goupix assure alors, qu'elle nous refasse le coup du puits, elle avait l'air plus puissante à ce moment là._

Pendant que nous discutions, Hector avait appelé son second Pokémon. Un Pokémon vert en forme de croissant, un Chrysacier.

 _J'ai fait appel à mon deuxième Pokémon, je te prie de faire de même._

 _Très bien, Goupix, à toi._

La dénommée apparut dans le flot de lumière rouge habituel.

 _Ho une forêt, c'est joli, on est où ?_

 _On est pas dans une forêt Goupix,_ répondit Evoli. _On est dans une arène, et tu dois battre le Chrysacier que tu as en face de toi._

 _Oh, d'accord. Alors je fais quoi Erin ?_ Elle se retourna vers la jeune femme, attendant sagement les conseils, et tournait complètement le dos à son adversaire, une erreur d'après moi. Mais le Chrysacier ne pris pas l'occasion et attendit aussi.

 _Goupix, on commence, attaque Flammèche !_

 _Chrysacier, Armure._

La renarde envoya une petite gerbe de flamme en direction de l'insecte, qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, mais parut se concentrer. Dans mes souvenirs, l'attaque Armure augmentait la défense du Pokémon qui l'utilisait. Chrysacier, étant déjà un Pokémon très défensif, serait très peu vulnérable aux attaques physiques. Autant attaquer à distance, alors, ce qu'avait très bien fait Goupix, en le brûlant.

 _Chrysacier, va dans le lac pour enlever cette brûlure, et lance Sécrétion pour te recouvrir de toile._

 _Ho non, et on ne va pas pouvoir l'attaquer là. Mais en même temps, il ne nous attaque pas non plus alors, garde ton calme Goupix, on va attendre et le cueillir dès qu'il sortira. De toute façon, il doit bien respirer._

En effet, le Pokémon Cocon jailli hors de l'eau apparemment indemne des flammes qui l'avait dévoré.

 _Hhmm, il va falloir être malin si on veut pas que ce manège recommence._

Le champion était calme et silencieux. Il agissait en réponse, normal si l'on travaillait avec un Pokémon comme Chrysacier.

 _Je sais ! Evoli, Danseflamme, encercle le, il ne pourra pas s'échapper comme ça._

Elle s'exécuta et des flammes bien plus intenses sortirent de sa gueule. Elle était capable d'une puissance de feu qui, encore une fois, m'étonnait. Même, si tout à l'heure dans le puits, elle avait fait bien mieux.

 _Chrysacier, lance Sécrétion encore une fois, et enchaîne avec Armure, pour te protéger._

 _Goupix, renforce la Danseflamme, décrit un plus petit cercle, les flammes doivent se rapprocher de lui._

 _Maintenant, attaque Charge, traverse le feu et débarrasse toi de ta protection pour éviter d'être brûlé._

Il heurta Goupix avec violence, qui vola sous le coup. Elle parvint à se relever, mais semblait touchée par le choc.

 _Goupix, tiens bon, et lance Feu follet. Ça, ça ne partira pas à l'eau._

La flamme bleue arriva rapidement et toucha l'insecte de plein fouet, le faisant grimacer.

 _Goupix, enchaîne. Attaque lance-Flamme ! Mets tout ce que t'as !_

La renarde ouvrit sa gueule et relâcha un jet de flammes conséquent sur le Chrysacier, qui ne bougeait pas à cause de la brûlure intense, causée par la précédente attaque. Il s'effondra sur le sol, signe qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

 _Reviens mon ami, tu n'avais pas le dessus dans ce match, mais tu t'es défendu plus que mieux. Bravo à toi Erin, tu as su garder ton sang froid et utiliser un bonne stratégie. De nombreux challengers ont déjà perdu un ou plusieurs Pokémons face à Chrysacier. Maintenant, tu vas affronter un Pokémon bien plus puissant, moins défensif, mais plus offensif. A toi, Coxyclaque !_

Le Pokémon 5 étoiles apparut au milieu du terrain. Il était assez impressionnant. Pas imposant, mais bien plus grand que Goupix, Evoli ou moi quand même.

 _Goupix, on va pas se laisser démonter, on recommence la même stratégie. Lance Feu follet, si on le brûle assez tôt, le combat sera bien plus simple._

 _Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Coxyclaque, évite l'attaque, et lance Charge._

Il vira à gauche à une vitesse incroyable, et fusa en direction de Goupix, qui ne put esquiver et se retrouva projetée vers nous.

 _Je dois... y arriver..._

 _Laisse tomber Goupix,_ lui dis-je, _il est fort et tu as déjà livré un gros combat avec le Chrysacier avant. Abandonne, avant d'être plus blessée._

Ses genoux lâchèrent et elle tomba en avant vers le sol. Erin put l'attraper et la consola et la rappelant dans sa Pokéball.

 _Merci Goupix, tu as fais du bon travail, les autres vont prendre le relais. Repose toi maintenant. Evoli, t'y vas ?_

 _Un peu ma p'tite. J'vais le dézinguer moi tu vas voir._

Elle s'avança alors devant Erin, et se mit en position de combat. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment vis à vis de ce combat. Evoli n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme et le Coxyclaque d'en face dégageait un sentiment de puissance qui n'indiquait rien de bon.

 _Evoli, lance Rugissement, il faut le rendre le moins dangereux possible._

Elle effectua l'ordre dans la seconde qui suivit, montrant ses crocs risibles par rapport à ceux d'autres Pokémons.

 _Coxyclaque, Poing-comète, montre lui la vitesse de tes coups._

 _Evoli, évite l'attaque !_

Elle sauta sur le côté très rapidement, mais n'évita pas les premiers coups de poing du Pokémon Insecte, qui martela Evoli avec ses quatre petits bras. Elle réussit néanmoins à se reprendre et à tenir sur ses jambes, bien que je vis qu'elle tremblait un peu.

 _Même remarque qu'à Goupix pour toi, pas d'excès de confiance._

 _C'est bon, je peux encore lui mettre une mandale avant de partir._

 _Evoli,_ intervint Erin, _arrête, j'ai pas envie que tu sois blessée, reviens là._

 _Mais BORDEL ! Si j'ai envie de continuer, je continue, point barre._ Elle s'était retourné vers Erin, et heureusement qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous comprendre. Mais le message avait l'air d'être passé.

 _Bon, t'as l'air d'avoir envie de continuer, mais au prochain signe de faiblesse de ta part, tu reviens là, d'accord ?_

La question ne laissai pas grande place à un choix, mais Evoli acquiesça et se remit en position de combat.

 _Vive-attaque Evoli, on doit le toucher à tout prix._

 _Très bien. Coxyclaque, attaque Mach-punch, finis ce combat._

Les deux foncèrent à grande vitesse l'un vers l'autre et un choc retentissant s'en suivit, les adversaires étant projetés chacun de leur côté. Cependant, Evoli eu trop de mal à se relever et Erin la rappela dans sa Pokéball.

 _Merci ma grande, toi aussi tu en as fait beaucoup aujourd'hui, repose toi, tu l'as amplement mérité._

Je regardais le Coxyclaque qui soufflait un peu, et s'était posé au sol. Je me tourna vers Erin, attendant son choix. Elle sembla observer le Pokémon qui lui faisait face et être prise d'une intense réflexion. Elle attrapa une Pokéball que j'espérais être celle de Kirlia. Même s'il était désavantagé, je préférais le voir lui, plutôt que le psychopathe de Dynavolt. Mais mon vœu ne se réalisa pas, et le Pokémon jaune et vert apparu devant nous.

 _Salut._

Je ne lui répondit pas. Il allait devoir être plus convainquant pour que je l'accepte.

 _C'est bon j'ai retenu la leçon, et je me suis expliqué au centre avec Goupix et Evoli, alors arrête de faire la gueule, et on pourra s'entendre._

 _Combats au lieu de parler. T'as un Coxyclaque à battre. Arrête toi avant de le tuer par contre, hein._

Et là, une pique reçue pour une lancée. Et je n'avais pas réellement tort. Erin essaya alors d'attirer son attention, pour qu'il s'intéresse plus au combat qu'à notre « discussion ».

 _Dynavolt, commences avec une attaque Éclair !_

 _Coxyclaque, évite là, ça pourrait te causer trop de dommages. Vole continuellement, et attaque le avec Vent argenté._

Les deux Pokémons s'exécutèrent, Dynavolt produisant une décharge électrique assez faible, mais précisément dirigée vers le Coxyclaque qui s'envola et évita l'attaque comme prévu, avant de battre furieusement des ailes qui fit s'envoler un peu de poussière et frappa le Pokémon électrique.

 _Il est trop rapide pour nous, lance Cage-éclair._

Un cube d'électricité apparut au dessus de la tête de Dynavolt et celui-ci le lança rapidement à son adversaire. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez rapide, puisque il réussit à l'éviter à temps.

 _Ta technique est bonne, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Coxyclaque, attaque Poing-comète pour finir._

 _Non Dynavolt !_ L'insecte approchait, et cela allait être la fin du combat, certainement.

 _J'ai une idée,_ repris ma dresseuse. _Fais un Chargeur, et lance Étincelle dès qu'il est très près de toi._

La tactique utilisée par Erin était possiblement très dangereuse. Elle affecterait le Pokémon adverse à coup sur, lui infligeant de nombreux dégâts, mais elle comptait uniquement sur les réflexes de Dynavolt. Celui-ci se chargea alors, une quantité non négligeable d'électricité s'accumula autour de lui sous forme d'une sphère. Et le Coxyclaque arriva, et la décharge partit, et l'onde de choc me renversa. Après m'être relevé, je vis que je n'étais pas le seul à me relever. L'insecte était à terre, et son corps était pris de spasmes qui le gênait dans ses mouvements, sans pour autant l'entraver totalement. Mais Erin profita de cette faiblesse pour conclure.

 _Dynavolt, finis avec Éclair !_

Le Pokémon Orage n'avait pas subi de lourds dommages dus à l'attaque de Coxyclaque, et déchargea encore une fois son énergie sur son adversaire, qui s'écroula finalement. Hector rappela alors son Pokémon, et s'adressa à Erin.

 _Félicitations, tu m'as battu, même si j'ai bien cru que la victoire serait mienne. Tu es douée, je peux te l'assurer. Ce n'est pas chez des dresseurs classiques que l'on peut voir un tel sang froid dans des situations aussi compliquées._

 _Merci bien. J'ai eu peur vers la fin, votre Coxyclaque est puissant._

 _Je te remercie aussi. Mais Coxyclaque n'est pas le plus puissant que je possède. Il reste néanmoins un adversaire coriace pour les dresseurs qui sont à la recherche de leur deuxième badge. Ton Dynavolt, c'est le Pokémon qui a fait ces dégâts dans le Puits Ramoloss ?_

 _Oui, c'est lui, je l'ai capturé. J'ai bien fait ?_

 _Oh oui, tu as bien fait, j'en aurais fait de même, bien que je préfère les Pokémons Insecte. Je préfère que tu l'aies avec toi, au moins, il sera un peu contrôlé. Cependant, s'il refait ce genre de choses, même avec un dresseur, il faudra la confier quelques temps, voir même indéfiniment à une pension Pokémon spécialisée. Mais ce n'est pas encore le cas et je te propose que nous sortions du bâtiment pour officialiser ta victoire, qu'en penses tu ?_

 _Ça me plaît comme idée._ Erin emboîta alors le pas au champion, qui partait déjà en direction de la porte centrale du terrain. Dès que nous la passâmes, un humain, habillé tout en noir, nous accueilli.

 _Félicitations pour ce match vous deux. Mademoiselle, en tant que juge de la Ligue des Dresseurs Pokémons, je valide votre victoire face au Champion d'Ecorcia. Vous connaissez la procédure, passez votre carte dresseur dans la machine, et tout sera réglé._ Il se retourna alors vers Hector. _Champion, je vous laisse, je dois retourner au Plateau Indigo, le premier tour de la Conférence des Dresseurs de Kanto est fini ce soir, nous devons donc nous dépêcher pour annoncer le tableau du tour suivant, et la plupart des juges doivent être présents. Je vais donc partir dès maintenant, étant donné que j'ai près de deux heures de route et qu'il est déjà 17h30. Au revoir._

 _Merci à vous, tout est dit en effet. Erin, c'est pour toi,_ fit-il en tendant un petit objet métallique à ma dresseuse. Il y avait ce même dessin bizarre dessus, qui ressemblait au dos d'un Coxy. Elle prit l'objet en question, et fit le même rituel qu'à l'entrée, en passant sa carte dans la machine, qui retentit une nouvelle fois.

 _Maintenant que cela est fait, sortons. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester bien longtemps non plus, je dois faire un rapport sur ce qui c'est passé au Puits Ramoloss, pour l'envoyer à Doublonville. De là bas, ils feront remonter ce rapport à Volucité._

 _D'accord. Merci bien pour le combat et le badge._

 _Mais tu le mérites. Bon, je te laisse remonter les escaliers, je vais de l'autre côté moi. Au revoir Erin, et bonne chance pour la suite._

 _Merci, au revoir._

Ma dresseuse grimpa alors les escaliers, comme l'avait incité Hector, et après avoir passé la petite salle d'accueil vide, nous sortîmes de l'arène.

* * *

 _Eh ben Draby, c'était un rude combat, je suis contente de l'avoir gagné. Je vais sortir Kirlia, et on va tout droit au Centre Pokémon. J'en connais trois qui vont apprécier un peu de repos, et moi aussi par la même occasion. Allez Kirlia, viens prendre l'air._

Le Pokémon Émotion apparut à côté de moi et me salua de la main. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au centre, vide à cette heure là, et Erin donna ses trois Pokéballs à l'infirmière, avant de revenir vers nous. Nous nous étions assis sur les chaises, et je m'allongea dessus, ayant largement la place de la faire. Kirlia était assis à ma gauche, et Erin s'installa à gauche de ce dernier.

 _On va devoir attendre quelques heures, donc on peut se reposer. Je vais peut-être dormir un peu, réveillez moi si il y a quelque chose d'important d'accord ?_

 _Ok pas de soucis._

Kirlia ne répondit pas, mais Erin nous répondit juste après.

 _D'accord, merci Kirlia, à toute à l'heure._

Elle s'avachit sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux, prête à partir au pays des songes.

 _Tu lui as dis quoi à Erin,_ questionnai-je Kirlia. Il me répondit par télépathie, ce qui me perturbait toujours, mais je devais m'y habituer.

 _Que je veillerai sur nous, comme j'ai des pouvoirs psychiques, je peux sentir les émotions des gens. Ainsi, je peux voir s'ils seront d'humeur agressive ou pas._

 _Pratique ton truc. C'est cool d'avoir des pouvoirs comme t'as toi._

 _Y a des avantages oui, mais pas que. Par exemple, tu sais que je peux voir les pensées des gens. L'inconvénient, c'est que je ne contrôle pas totalement cette capacité, je vois certaines choses que je ne voudrais pas voir._

 _Comme ?_

 _Les pensées de certains dresseurs, ou même des humains en général, qui ne sont pas très joyeuses, ou pire. Certains ont la mort en tête constamment, et je vois ça quand je n'arrive pas à refermer mon esprit à ces visions._

 _Pas top en effet. Bon sinon, on a gagné le combat contre le champion de l'arène. Erin a gagné son badge._ Je voulais changer de sujet, j'avais entraîné mon partenaire sur un sujet peu joyeux et qui l'attristait visiblement, alors autant ramener le sujet de conversation sur quelque chose de mieux.

 _Oui, je sais. J'y étais aussi, n'oublie pas._

 _Quoi ? Mais à part Evoli et moi, il n'y avait personne dehors._

 _Oui, mais j'ai tout vu depuis ma Pokéball. On peut voir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur depuis ces boules._

 _Ha bon ? Mais c'est cool. Alors t'as vu tout le combat._

 _Oui, et j'ai vu que Dynavolt s'en est sorti convenablement pour un premier combat avec Erin._

 _Mouais, ça va. Et t'étais pas déçu de pas combattre ? Parce que moi j'aurais préféré que tu combatte plutôt que lui._

 _Ho, tu sais, je me sentais bien là où j'étais. L'attaque Vent argenté m'aurait fait vraiment mal, et Dynavolt était plus adapté, avec ses attaques électriques. Il avait l'avantage sur le type Vol de Coxyclaque._

 _Je croyais qu'il était de type Insecte ?_

 _Il est Insecte et Vol, un double type. Ça apporte plus de faiblesses, mais potentiellement, plus de résistances aussi._

 _D'accord. Evoli rigolait pas quand elle disait que tu en connaissais beaucoup, à la fois sur les Pokémons et les humains._

 _Haha, elle non plus, elle n'est pas en reste. Mais elle est plus ronchon que moi c'est tout._

 _D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander, d'où ça te viens tout ce que tu sais ?_

 _De mes parents. Et les Pokémons Psy ont un aptitude naturelle à apprendre beaucoup de choses, plus que les autres types de Pokémons en tout cas. Attention, je ne dis pas que les Pokémons Psy sont intelligents, et que les autres sont bêtes, mais nous avons certaines capacités que les autres n'ont pas. Tout comme le type Dragon apporte des propriétés que je n'ai pas._

 _D'accord d'accord. Bon, il reste plus qu'à attendre que tout le monde soit sur pied et on repartira, mais bon, il fera nuit quand on va repartir, alors autant ne pas trop dormir, sinon on ne dormira pas cette nuit._

 _Si tu veux dors un peu, moi je ne suis pas fatigué._

 _Ok, comme tu veux. Je te laisse._ Je me roula en boule, pour être installé plus confortablement, et je m'assoupis, sans réellement m'endormir. Cette deuxième journée avait été plus qu'agitée. Si c'était toujours comme ça, je ne tiendrai pas la cadence, moi qui avait été habitué à avoir une vie tranquille, où je ne me levais que pour aller chercher à manger et à boire. Mais ça avait ses bons côtés. Je m'était entraîné face à d'autres Pokémons, bien plus coriaces que ceux que je chassais habituellement, et j'avais déjà voyagé un petit peu. Le monde autour de nous était relativement joli, et je prenais du plaisir dans l'exploration, et seul, je n'aurais peut-être pas pu m'en sortir aussi bien. Rien qu'à voir le calvaire qu'avait été mon voyage depuis le départ de ma tribu, jusqu'à ce que je trouve mon ancienne grotte. J'étais arrivé sale, fatigué, blessé bien correctement, et je m'étais endormi pendant un jour entier pour me reposer. Là, on se reposait régulièrement, puisqu'on était pas pressé d'aller d'un endroit à un autre, et les colonies des humains, les villes étaient bien plus sûres, maintenant que j'avais une dresseuse. Enfin, techniquement, Erin n'était pas ma dresseuse, mais je la considérait comme telle. Elle prenait soin de moi, comme avec tous les autres, et j'avais de quoi manger et boire facilement, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre.

* * *

Un bruit plus fort que les autres me tira de mes réflexions et j'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce que c'était. Je vis alors Erin en face de l'infirmière, qui apparemment, lui donnait ses Pokéballs. Chouette, nous allions pouvoir repartir. Quand elle revint, je me mis sur mes pattes et m'étira, pour lui signaler que j'étais prêt à reprendre la route.

 _Debout ! On va sortir et se diriger à l'Ouest. Mais pour le moment on va juste aller en dehors de la ville et on montera le campement pour la nuit._

 _Vous pouvez louer une chambre au Centre Pokémon si vous voulez mademoiselle._

L'infirmière nous avait entendu et nous proposait gentiment de rester au centre pour la nuit.

 _Merci bien, mais on aime bien dormir dehors, et il ne fait pas encore trop froid dehors en ce moment, donc ça devrait aller, mais merci quand même._

 _D'accord, au revoir, et bonne fin de journée._

 _Vous aussi, au revoir._

Nous sortîmes donc du centre, et j'étais clairement étonné du choix d'Erin. C'était quand même plus pratique de dormir à l'intérieur, il y avait tout le confort nécessaire, et la nuit serait plus calme. Je m'approcha donc de Kirlia pour lui faire ma requête.

 _Dis, tu peux demander à Erin pourquoi elle voulait pas rester au centre Pokémon, s'te plaît ?_

 _Pas de soucis._

Il tapota le genou de notre dresseuse et lui transmit le message par la pensée. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _Ha Draby, c'est vrai que tu ne connais pas encore comment fonctionnent les humains. Pour faire simple, si on voulait rester au centre cette nuit, on aurait du payer, et même très cher, les nuits dans les Centres Pokémons ne sont pas données, et on doit économiser l'argent qu'on a pour acheter d'autres choses, comme des Pokéballs, de la nourriture, et d'autres petites choses qui vous feraient plaisir. J'aimerais bien acheter une Pierre Feu pour Goupix, une Pierre Aube pour Kirlia, certainement une autre pierre pour Evoli, même si je ne sais pas encore laquelle. Pour toi, comme on en a parlé avec le Professeur Orme au téléphone, ce serait une Gemme Sésame, pour activer ta Méga-Gemme. Pour Dynavolt, je ne sais pas encore, mais je suis sûre qu'un petit quelque chose lui ferait plaisir, alors j'essaie de garder les sommes d'argent que je gagne dans les combats d'arène pour les trucs importants comme ça. Et comme je l'ai dit à l'infirmière, il fait encore bon dehors, même la nuit. On est que mi-Septembre, l'été sera bientôt fini, et pour le moment dormir dehors est encore possible. Après en hiver, on dormira peut-être dans les centres, mais pour le moment, tout le monde dehors. Allez, on sors de cette ville et on s'installe, je parie que vous avez tous faim, et moi aussi._

Je resta bouche bée. Ainsi, elle avait prévu d'offrir quelque chose à chacun d'entre nous, et surtout, elle prévoyait d'acheter ce qui me permettrait d'être encore plus puissant que mes parents. Ses paroles me marquèrent au plus profond de moi, et je resta un moment immobile, prenant du retard sur le groupe, qui avait continué à avancer. J'accélérai le rythme pour les rattraper, afin de ne pas me faire distancer. Une autre chose m'avait surpris. Les humains devaient payer de l'argent pour dormir quelque part, c'était complètement idiot comme principe, mais c'était les humains après tout. Ils adoraient se compliquer la vie.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes à la sortie de la ville assez rapidement, et nous continuâmes à marcher pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant d'arriver à l'entrée d'une forêt. Le ciel devenait sombre, et ne serait bientôt plus éclairé que par la lune, le soleil sombrant à l'horizon, derrière les arbres.

 _Allez tout le monde, on monte le campement ici. Je vais installer la tente, et si certains d'entre vous pouviez allez chercher des branches d'arbres sèches par terre, ce serait génial._

Erin donnait les directives et je m'empressai d'aller chercher du bois comme elle l'avait demandé. Kirlia m'emboîta le pas, alors qu'Evoli, sortie un peu plus tôt de sa Pokéball, s'assit sans rien faire, attendant que tout se fasse. Goupix et Dynavolt étant restés dans leurs Pokéballs, nous partîmes donc à deux en direction de la forêt.

 _Vous éloignez pas trop, il doit y en avoir des pas trop loin normalement._

Conformément à ses dires, nous trouvâmes rapidement ce que nous étions venus chercher, et nous prîmes le chemin du retour, jusqu'au campement. Une fois arrivés, Erin avait disposé une grande toile en forme de pyramide, qui recouvrait une grande surface. Kirlia s'avança et alla à l'intérieur. Je le suivi, confiant. Si il y allait, je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas le suivre. Notre dresseuse, accompagnée d'Evoli s'y trouvait déjà, et remarqua notre arrivée.

 _Nickel, on a de quoi faire un petit feu avec ça, comme ça je pourrais manger chaud. Merci, je vais aller dehors préparer tout ça et on passera à table dès que ce sera bon._

Elle partit de l'endroit où, nous étions, et j'appris de Kirlia qu'il s'agissait d'une tente, et que ça nous protégerais de la pluie s'il y en avait cette nuit. Peu après, je suivis Erin dehors. Je n'avais pas envie de rester là dedans tout le temps non plus, pour le moment, il faisait encore beau et assez clair grâce à la lune.

Erin avait rassemblé les morceaux de bois que nous avions trouvé en un petit tas et sortait actuellement un petit objet noir de son sac. Je m'approcha pour essayer de savoir ce que c'était, mais à ce moment là, alors que j'avais presque la truffe dessus, le bout prit feu, et je recula de surprise, pour ne pas être brûlé.

 _Eh attention Draby, ça va, tu n'as rien ?_

 _Non, ça va._ Je me releva, et Erin passa sa main sur ma tête, me frottant comme pour me réconforter.

 _C'est encore quelque chose que tu ne connais pas. Ça s'appelle un briquet. Ça permet de faire du feu pour allumer le bois. Je pourrais demander à Goupix de le faire, mais elle se repose, et ça marche bien avec ça. Recule toi un peu je vais te montrer._

Je fis comme elle dit, et le bout du briquet s'alluma. Elle dirigea alors la flammèche en direction du tas de bois, qui, au bout d'un moment prit feu à son tour, et la flamme commença à grossir.

 _Et voilà, le tour est joué. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir vu, j'aurais pu te prévenir, mais l'important c'est que tu n'aies rien. Je vais faire sortir les autres et on va manger._

Elle me laissa seul un instant, et revint accompagnée des quatre autres compagnons de voyage. Elle posa ensuite un dispositif en fer au dessus du feu, et ajouta un récipient en verre sur le dessus de ce dernier. La « boîte » paraissait remplie de nourriture, mais différente de celle que nous magnions d'habitude. Erin m'éclaira quand elle me surprit à regarder ce qu'elle venait d'installer.

 _C'est ce que je vais manger. Ça prendra pas plus de deux minutes pour chauffer, ça ira bien. Pour vous, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut._

Elle sortit cinq gamelles et les disposa les unes à côté des autres, les remplit, et les mit ensuite en face de chacun d'entre nous. Goupix avait une part plus importante, et je remarqua que Dynavolt avait lui aussi écopé d'une dose généreuse. Tout le monde mangea à sa faim et Goupix alla piocher la gamelle de Dynavolt, celui-ci n'ayant pas réussi à finir.

Peu après, le repas était fini pour tout le monde et après avoir rangé, Erin rappela Kirlia, Goupix et Dynavolt dans leurs Pokéballs, et nous rentrâmes tous dans la tente, pour dormir. Après m'être assoupis à côté d'Erin, je trouva rapidement le sommeil, et ma nuit fut tranquille et sans cauchemars, ni pensées sombres. J'espérai que tout le monde passait une aussi bonne nuit, le voyage n'était pas prêt d'être fini.

* * *

 **Et voilà, fini pour le moment. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué (ou pas), je prends d'autres libertés concernant les combats. Les Pokémons peuvent utiliser plus de quatre capacités. Je ne suis pas le premier à le faire, et ça rend l'ensemble plus logique, voilà.**

 **Laissez des reviews si le cœur vous en dit, et au prochain chapitre.**


	7. Jusqu'au bout

**Nouveau chapitre après un mois d'absence ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette attente très longue, mon déménagement m'a pris du temps et mon nouveau boulot aussi. Mais c'est un boulot donc c'est bien !**

 **Voilà, enfin du neuf, j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **| Chapitre 7 : Jusqu'au bout |**

Le soleil tapait sur la toile de la tente, et me réveilla. Il faisait déjà jour depuis un certain moment, mais nous avions tous dormi sans aucun problème, et la matinée était légèrement avancée. Je m'avança vers la tête d'Erin, afin de la réveiller et essaya de lui tapoter le visage sans lui faire mal. J'avais réussi à la déranger suffisamment pour qu'elle se lève à son tour, me passant sa main sur ma tête, geste que j'appréciais car j'avais du mal à atteindre cette partie là de mon corps, et une petite caresse ne faisait pas de mal non plus. Elle bouscula Evoli en se redressant, celle-ci s'étant installé sur notre dresseuse pendant la nuit.

 _Non, putain ! On va jamais rester faire une grasse matinée, j'en ai marre !_

 _C'est comme ça et c'est tout. Et si tu restes là à rien faire, t'arriveras jamais à me battre, mais bon fais comme tu veux._

Elle se leva alors rapidement, et répondit à ma pique, en venant me donner un petit coup sur le côté qui me fit à peine trébucher. Elle sortit de la tente, et je la suivi. Je pus remarquer quelques humains au loin, confirmant le fait que nous avions dormi jusqu'à tard. Heureusement pour nous, nous étions assez éloignés, et personne n'était venu nous déranger.

* * *

Alors que nous regardions l'horizon, Erin était sortie à son tour et s'apprêtait déjà à servir tout le monde, les gamelles alignées comme à chaque fois. Je m'approcha et j'allai commencer à manger lorsque Goupix, Kirlia et Dynavolt apparurent et la renarde se rua sur la gamelle la plus proche et n'attendit personne pour commencer. Au final, nous purent prendre des forces tous les cinq, et notre dresseuse re-rentra dans la tente, avant d'en ressortir avec ce qui nous avait servi de coussin cette nuit. Par rapport au coussins des centres, ou même de ceux qui se trouvaient chez les parents d'Erin, celui-ci était beaucoup plus grand, afin d'accueillir plusieurs personnes, y compris des humains. Elle le plia et l'attacha, puis vint le tour de la tente. Elle enleva les morceaux de fer qui la maintenaient au sol, puis entreprit de plier également la tente, en l'enroulant autour du tapis. Elle l'attacha aussi, avec des petites cordes qui avaient des crochets aux deux extrémités. Une fois notre repas fini, elle nettoya nos gamelles, les rangea dans son sac et fixa l'ensemble tente/coussin sur le dessus.

 _Bon, qui veut rester dehors aujourd'hui ? On va traverser le Bois aux Chênes. C'est une grande forêt, avec plein de Pokémons dedans. De ce que je sais, c'est une majorité de Pokémons Insecte, Plante et Vol._

Mis à part Kirlia et moi, personne ne semblai enclin à se promener aujourd'hui, même pas Evoli.

 _Ok, bon retour dans les Pokéballs alors. Evoli, t'es sûre que tu veux pas rester ?_

 _Non, c'est bon, on se débrouillera bien sans moi de toute façon, hein ?_

Elle me lança un regard peu amical, avant de disparaître comme les deux autres.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

 _Je sais pas, je ne lui ai pas parlé ce matin, et toi ?_

 _Rapidement, quand on s'est réveillé. Erin venait de se lever et Evoli voulait encore dormir, mais finalement elle s'est levée. J'vois pas pourquoi, elle serait de mauvaise humeur._

 _Evoli n'est pas vraiment du matin. Si ça se trouve, elle est encore énervée d'avoir du se lever. Mais bon, on a autre chose à penser. Cette forêt à l'air intéressante. Je me demande quels Pokémons on va voir, j'aimerais bien en rencontrer des nouveaux. En route l'ami._

 _Je te suis, enfin, surtout Erin. J'espère aussi qu'on va pouvoir s'entraîner, tous les deux on a pas combattu à l'arène, donc un combat aujourd'hui ne me dérangerait pas._

 _Idem, j'aurais bien besoin de m'entraîner, si je veux être aussi efficace dans les autres arènes. Bien que celle consacrée aux Insectes n'était pas favorable pour moi, mais j'espère que pour les autres je pourrais bien combattre. Les combats en arène, c'est autre chose que ceux qu'on fait contre les Pokémons qu'on rencontre, ou même les dresseurs sur la route._

 _Moi aussi j'aimerais bien, ça à l'air plus intéressant dans les arènes, mais pour ça, ça veut dire Pokéball._

 _En effet, et tu as réfléchis un peu à ça depuis ces deux jours ?_

 _Un peu. Dis, tu peux garder un secret, enfin, surtout par rapport à Erin._

 _Oui, vas-y._

 _Quand on était chez ses parents, avant qu'on dorme, Erin est redescendue tu te souviens ?_

 _Oui._

 _Eh bien à ce moment, j'ai entendu qu'elle parlait avec quelqu'un et c'était sa mère. Elles parlaient de moi._

 _Et qu'est-ce qu'elles disaient ?_

 _Du fait que je n'étais pas vraiment le Pokémon d'Erin, comme elle ne m'avait pas capturé. Et donc le fait que je ne puisse pas participer aux combats d'arène, principalement. Apparemment, il y avait d'autres choses, mais elles n'en ont pas parlé._

 _Hhmm, je crois savoir quelles sont ces autres choses dont tu parles. Le fait qu'un Pokémon soit capturé renforce le lien entre le Pokémon et son dresseur. Cela peut être utile dans les combats. Certaines attaques seront plus puissantes si le Pokémon qui les utilise est lié plus profondément à son dresseur. Et en plus, la Pokéball te protège quand tu es grandement fatigué, et permet aussi de refermer certaines blessures superficielles. Et ça évite de marcher quand tu n'as pas envie. Moi par exemple, je sors peu parce que la marche n'est pas mon moyen de transport de prédilection._

 _Ha bon, et comment tu fais alors,_ lui balançai-je en rigolant.

 _Je me téléporte._ Il me fit alors une démonstration de ses pouvoirs en disparaissant de ma gauche, pour réapparaître sur ma droite.

 _Whaa, trop fort. Et tu peux faire ça facilement ?_

 _Pas trop pour le moment. Mes pouvoirs psychiques ne sont pas encore très développés. Mais une fois que je me serais bien entraîné, et que j'aurais évolué encore une fois, je pourrais me téléporter sur une distance bien plus grande._

 _D'accord._

 _Comme je te l'ai dit hier, j'ai certaines capacités que tu n'as pas, celle-ci en fait partie. Mais en contrepartie, tu pourras voler, et tu seras, je pense bien plus puissant que nous, c'est ce qui fait de toi un dragon._

 _Ah oui, je savais que je pourrais voler. Mes parents pouvaient voler, aussi._

 _Heu, quand tu dis qu'il pouvaient voler, tu veux dire que maintenant..._

 _Non, ils ne sont pas morts, mais ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai plus vu. Je ne voudrais pas trop en parler si ça ne t'ennuie pas._

 _Non, pas de soucis, je comprends. Oh, on ferait mieux de rattraper Erin, elle marche vite._

En effet, notre dresseuse se trouvaient à une dizaine d'enjambées devant nous, et Kirlia se téléporta à elle, me laissant seul derrière. Mais je n'eus aucun mal à les rattraper, me mettant à courir pour arriver plus rapidement à leur hauteur.

* * *

 _Je suppose que vous avez papoté un moment tous les deux. Vous tombez bien, j'ai l'impression que de plus en plus de Pokémons nous regardent. Préparez vous à combattre si on se fait attaquer._

Nous continuâmes donc à marcher à un rythme assez soutenu, et finalement quelques Pokémons vinrent nous attaquer. Bien que ceux-ci étaient relativement nombreux, ils restaient bien faibles et Kirlia et moi n'eûmes aucun mal à les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

 _Ha voilà qui dégourdit un peu les pattes. Je sais pas ce que t'en penses, mais moi ça m'a fait du bien._

 _Ça échauffe bien, en effet._ Il m'avait adressé un de ses rares sourires, et se remettait au devant d'Erin, prêt à répliquer au moindre adversaire qui nous attaquerait.

* * *

Ces combats s'étaient relativement bien passés, Kirlia et moi étions sous la houlette de notre dresseuse, qui avait même fais sortir Goupix pour nous aider. Avec le grand nombre d'insecte qui était présents, elle était très efficace. Kirlia, lui affrontait plutôt les Pokémons Vol, et quant à moi, je voyageais entre les deux fronts, mes attaques Coup d'boule s'avérant toujours très efficaces. Nous avions réussi à mettre en déroute plus d'une vingtaine d'adversaires, mais nous n'étions pas fatigués à dire. Seule Goupix avait souhaité rentrer dans sa Pokéball, et j'avais alors pris la charge de nous protéger des Pokémons Insecte. La marche reprit après un nouveau combat, et nous aperçûmes de nouveaux Pokémons devant nous, mais ceux-ci ne semblait pas nous avoir remarquer. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient l'air d'être regroupé autour de quelque chose, bien que je n'arrivais pas à voir quoi.

 _Eh regardez, ce sont cinq Sévipers, je me demande ce qu'ils font là, tous ensemble._

Nous nous approchâmes donc un peu plus du groupe, et un des serpents fut repoussé, et je pus apercevoir une forme bipède blanche et rouge, un Mangriff. Quelque chose de mauvais était à présager, tout le monde savait que ces deux espèces étaient des ennemies jurées.

 _Ils sont en train de l'attaquer, à cinq contre un,_ reprit Erin. Nous allions donc défendre ce Pokémon, qui paraissait mal en point, bien qu'il arrivait encore à se défendre, à en juger des coups de griffe qu'il distribuait.

 _Allez, on y va ! Kirlia, lance Choc mental sur les deux tout à gauche, Draby, Psykoud'boul sur celui tout à droite._

L'action fut effectuée très rapidement, et je me jeta sur ma cible qui vola deux arbres plus loin. De son côté, Kirlia avait réussi son attaque mentale et les deux Sévipers qu'il avait pris pour cible se tortillaient par terre en gémissant.

 _Bien joué, mais on continue attaquez les deux restants, chacun le votre !_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux serpents restants tombèrent sous nos coups, et nous pûmes respirer. Erin se dirigea alors vers le Mangriff, qui paraissait bien mal en point.

 _Tu as des vilaines blessures, tiens prends ça, ça va t'aider à te sentir mieux._

 _RECULE !_

Whoa, malgré son manque de force apparent, il venait de crier suffisamment fort pour faire trébucher Erin en arrière. Je m'avança alors vers lui, avec la ferme intention de la calmer. Deux fois en deux jours que l'on tombait face à un malade, j'allais lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Je m'approcha près de lui et amorça un mouvement pour lui mettre un coup de crâne qui le laisserait sûrement inconscient quelques minutes.

 _Draby, fais pas ça !_

 _Quoi,_ répondit-je à Kirlia. _Tu vas quand même pas me dire de pas le frapper, t'as vu ce qu'il vient de faire ?_

 _Oui, mais c'est pas de cette manière qu'on va avancer. Toi,_ fit-il en s'adressant au Pokémon Chat Furet, _pourquoi es-tu aussi agressif ? On vient de t'aider à te tirer d'un mauvais pas contre ces Sévipers, si c'est ta façon de nous remercier, tu pourrais t'améliorer._

 _Vous, vous m'avez aider, mais pas elle !_

 _Elle t'a aidé autant que nous, idiot !_ Je bouillonnais à l'intérieur de moi même, et malgré le fait que Kirlia soit contre le fait que je le frappe, ça ne m'aurait vraiment pas dérangé.

 _Il a raison. Sans elle, on aurait eu plus de mal, à les vaincre. Sa vision d'un combat est toujours meilleure que la notre, et l'aspect stratégique est très important, alors elle mérite le même traitement que nous pour t'avoir aider, c'est clair ?_

 _Hmpf, ok, merci._

Finalement, il avait fini par se faire sermonner et raisonner par Kirlia. Bien que je lui en voulait un peu de ne pas m'avoir permis de me défouler, je ne pouvais qu'admirer le Pokémon Psy, qui encore une fois, me rappelait mon défunt chef, de par cette prestance qu'il dégageait lorsqu'il parlait.

Je me retourna pour voir comment allait Erin, et je vus qu'elle s'était relevée et nous regardait, en attendant que nous ayons fini de parler avec le Mangriff. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne nous comprenait pas, j'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de cerner les informations que nous nous transmettions entre Pokémons.

* * *

 _Alors tu étais là, maudit chat. Et je vois que mes petits serviteurs ont été défaits. Oh, et tu as demandé de l'aide. Quel pitoyable adversaire tu fais, devoir appeler d'autres Pokémons à la rescousse, et une humaine aussi. Haha, tu es tombé bien bas, et tu vas le regretter, crois moi._

Cette voix, d'où venait elle. Celle-ci était menaçante, et bien que le Mangriff n'avait pas été des plus sympathique, je ressentais une certaine animosité par rapport à cette voix.

 _Derrière, attention !_ cria Erin. Je me retourna donc et je fus horrifié par ce que je voyais. Une grande créature filiforme se faufilait entre les arbres. Ce Séviper là n'était pas normal. Alors que ceux que nous avions affronté jusqu'alors ne mesuraient pas plus de deux mètres et demi, celui qui nous faisait face était deux fois plus long, son corps se mouvant sur deux gros chênes en même temps.

 _HAHAHA ! Tremblez, oui ! Tremblez, car c'est la dernière chose que je vous laisserai faire._

Il projeta de l'acide sur notre groupe, mais pas un peu. Une véritable flaque violette fumait à l'endroit où nous nous trouvions une seconde plus tôt, tout le monde avait réussi à sauter hors de la zone, même le Mangriff.

 _Attention à vous, celui là est encore plus vicieux que les autres._

 _Et aussi plus puissant,_ répondit-je au Pokémon Chat Furet.

Et il avait l'air d'être prêt à le démontrer. Il envoya sa queue dans notre direction, comme pour nous balayer. Kirlia et moi parvînmes à éviter le coup, mais le Mangriff fut touché par l'extrémité de l'appendice empoisonné et écopa d'une entaille sur le torse. Elle n'était pas profonde mais risquait de s'infecter ou pire, si le poison rentrait en contact direct avec la chair du Pokémon. Mais pour l'instant, nous avions encore un combat à mener et je ne devais pas me déconcentrer. Le Mangriff mis sur la touche, le Séviper géant s'attaquait désormais à Kirlia et moi. Bientôt, des renforts apparurent, avec Evoli, Goupix et Dynavolt.

 _Faites attention tout le monde. Au moindre signe de faiblesse vous revenez dans votre Pokéball !_

L'avertissement d'Erin montrait clairement qu'elle était inquiète, et le serpent semblait visiblement heureux de provoquer cette réaction.

 _Allez, tout le monde à l'attaque, on le ratatine et on avance, comme on fait tout le temps._

 _OK._ Tous m'avaient répondu à l'unisson et paraissait aussi motivé que moi. Nous attaquâmes ainsi tous le Séviper qui se protégea de sa queue, bien qu'il ne put tout esquiver, notamment l'attaque psychique de Kirlia, qui n'eut qu'un faible effet sur lui.

 _ASSEZ ! Bande d'avortons, vous ne méritez même pas de me combattre. Je règne sur cette forêt depuis plus de quinze ans maintenaient. Je suis le maître incontesté ici, et je vais vous écraser !_

Il se dressa de toute sa hauteur et nous intimida très facilement. J'étais paralysé par la peur, et j'étais prêt à parier que mes compagnons ressentait la même chose que moi. Il se lança alors en avant pour percuter Kirlia et Goupix d'un seul coup, qui se trouvaient juste à ma gauche et ils volèrent plus loin, inconscients mais pas sérieusement blessés. Deux KO en un coup, nos chances étaient réduites, surtout avec Kirlia hors jeu. J'allais devoir utiliser mon Psykoud'boul. Evoli tentait d'esquiver les coups furieux donnés par le Séviper, alors que Dynavolt l'attaquait à distance. Je reconnaissais cette tactique, pour l'avoir utilisée dans les entraînements avec Evoli et Goupix. Un ou deux d'entre nous tentaient de distraire l'adversaire, pendant qu'un autre attaquait de loin pour lui infliger des dégâts importants. C'était le moyen le plus efficace pour se débarrasser d'un adversaire puissant.

Mais fallait il encore pouvoir esquiver tous les coups de l'adversaire. Evoli venait de se faire toucher par le Séviper, et s'était retrouvée dans une position vulnérable, alors que celui-ci se préparait à frapper encore une fois. Je fonça donc dans la direction de ma partenaire et asséna un coup de crâne bien sentit au serpent qui s'approchait. Il recula sous le coup et paru presque sonné. Une brèche ! Vite y aller pour essayer de l'amocher le plus possible. Je ressentais en moi une rage de vaincre à mesure que je mordais, frappais et cognais mon adversaire. Bientôt, il prit du recul et j'en profita pour me reprendre. Je m'étais fatigué à l'agresser comme ça.

 _Hhmm, tu n'es pas normal toi, tu sembles être un adversaire convenable, contrairement aux autres. Je vais t'affronter seul à seul._

Il cracha alors une grande quantité de poison, qui forma une grosse vague et nous heurta de plein fouet. C'était dégueulasse, aussi bien l'odeur que la sensation sur la peau. Heureusement que j'avais déjà quelques écailles pour me protéger. Après observation, j'étais le seul encore debout, et le Séviper se dressait de nouveau devant moi. Alors comme ça, il voulait du un contre un. C'était le moment de prouver que tout cet entraînement avait servi.

* * *

Sans attendre les ordres d'Erin, je me lançai dans la bataille, enchaînant morsures et coup de tête. Le serpent ne reculait pas tellement et encaissait les coups. Les rares qu'il essayait de donner, je parvenais à les éviter, mais je me fatiguais. Je recula donc pour essayer de reprendre ma respiration avant de repartir à l'attaque.

 _Draby, si tu sens que tu faiblis tu reviens vers moi, je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._

Je vis qu'elle avait rappelé tous les autres dans leurs Pokéballs, ce qui ne laissait que le Mangriff elle et moi face au Séviper. Le Pokémon de type Normal respirait doucement mais avait quand même l'air mal en point. Et Erin était à son chevet, une potion à la main. Elle regardait cependant le combat, gardant un œil sur moi.

 _Draby, attention !_

Je me retourna, mais pas assez rapidement. Mon inattention me coûta cher. Le Séviper avait envoyé sa queue empoisonnée sur mon flanc et avait fait mouche. En plus d'avoir été envoyé plusieurs mètres plus loin par son attaque, j'étais certainement empoisonné et je sentais le liquide couler sur ma peau et s'infiltrer par la plaie que le Pokémon Serpacroc avait causé. Ho putain que ça faisait mal ! Jamais je n'avais ressenti cette douleur, et je sentis mon esprit divaguer. Je cru voir un éclair rose, bien que vague, mes yeux se remplissant de larmes. Peu après cette vision fut remplacée par celle d'un visage familier, celui d'Erin. Elle était là à côté et visiblement, elle pleurait autant que moi. Mon esprit s'embrumait et j'entendis une voix dans ma tête, certainement sous le coup de la folie.

 _Relève toi, ton heure n'est pas venue. Tu es capable de résister, je t'ai donné ma force. Utilise cette énergie pour te reprendre, mais rassure toi, ton combat est fini, vas rejoindre les tiens maintenant._

 _Me relever, mais comment ? T'es bien marrante la voix dans ma tête mais tu me donnes pas la solution là._

Pas de réponse. Tant pis, j'allais quand même tenter de me relever. A ce moment, je sentis une chaleur immense m'envahir. Je savais que si je bougeai, le poison se répandrait plus vite, et je n'avais clairement pas envie de ça. Et je souffrais. J'avais chaud, très chaud, et mal aussi. Mais en ouvrant les yeux, j'eus une vision différente de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Une grande lumière blanche m'entourait mais je parvenais toujours à percevoir la forêt derrière, et mes jambes me portaient. Soudain, la chaleur partit et la lumière aveuglante s'effaça à son tour. Ce que je vis fut une surprise. Le sol était bien plus loin que d'habitude et j'avais plus de mal à bouger.

 _Hé tu as évolué !_

 _Quoi ? Alors c'est ça l'évolution ? Il faut avoir mal au point de mourir pour évoluer ?_

 _Drackhaus, je suis là !_

La voix d'Erin venait de derrière moi et je me tourna, difficilement, pour l'avoir en face de moi. Whoa, elle paraissait bien moins grande maintenant. Mes yeux arrivaient maintenant à hauteur de ses cuisses et le haut de mon corps devait arriver au niveau de son coude. J'avais grandi à ce point là. Quand j'étais dans mon clan, j'avais pu voir quelques Drackhaus, même si la plupart partaient à ce stade là pour revenir uniquement en tant que Drattaks. Je devais donc être une boule bien ronde et bien renforcée avec des écailles solides sur mon dos.

En m'étant tourné vers Erin, je pus apercevoir derrière elle le Séviper géant qui paraissait bien moins impressionnant au sol, et encore moins quand il avait été coupé en morceaux. C'était immonde à regarder. Les coupures étaient très nettes et près d'une dizaine de bouts de son corps recouvraient maintenant la zone. Une grande quantité de sang s'écoulait encore de la chair fraîchement exposée et ses crocs avaient été arrachés de sa tête, laissant apparaître deux trous à ce niveau là.

Malgré mon évolution, je me sentais bien faible et je dus m'agenouiller puis m'allonger par terre, je ne tenais pas debout.

 _Drackhaus, non ! Tiens bon, prends ça c'est un antidote, ça enlèvera le poison._

Sur son conseil, je bus la potion qu'elle me tendait, ou plutôt qu'elle me faisait boire. Je ne pouvais plus utiliser une de mes pattes avant pour tenir un objet.

 _Là, ça devrait aller mieux. On va se reposer un moment et on repartira. Bouge pas je vais voir Mangriff._

De toute manière, je ne risquais pas de bouger dans l'état où j'étais. La fatigue était partout dans mon corps et je souffrais encore atrocement. L'antidote devait sûrement mettre un peu de temps à agir et je souhaitais vivement que ce soit le plus tôt possible.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, je sentis Erin revenir vers moi. Malgré mon état je voulu me tourner pour lui monter que je n'étais pas complètement éteint.

 _Bouge pas trop Drackhaus, tu es fatigué. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, l'antidote n'a pas encore fait effet._

 _Normalement, c'est direct. Et je n'en avais qu'un donc il va falloir attendre désolée._

 _Ça va aller,_ répondit-je dans un grognement. Bien que j'essayai de la rassurer, je sentais mes forces m'abandonner, et commençai à me dire que sont antidote n'avait pas fonctionné.

A ce moment, un Mangriff, différent de celui que nous avions sauvé, apparut de derrière les arbres en courant, nous désignant de sa griffe, puis partit tout aussi rapidement dans une autre direction, disparaissant dans la forêt. Une humaine apparut à son tour, sortant du même endroit que le Mangriff. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle avant de nous apercevoir. Elle se mit donc à marcher vers nous et j'entendis Erin s'adresser à elle.

 _Bonjour Madame. J'aurais besoin de votre aide, mon Pokémon est vraiment mal en point._

 _Oui, je vois ça. Tu devrais le mettre dans sa Pokéball, et on va l'emmener chez moi j'habite pas loin. Il lui faudra un remède spécial pour le venin de ce Séviper. Allez fais vite._

 _Heu, y a un problème, il n'a pas encore de Pokéball._

 _Eh bien tu seras obligé de le capturer. Il est trop lourd à porter et ne peut visiblement plus se déplacer correctement, en plus d'aggraver sa situation s'il bouge trop._

 _D'accord. Je vais lui expliquer._

Erin se retourna et sortit une de ces petites boules rouges et blanches.

 _T'as entendu comme moi, et je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle. Faut que tu rentres là dedans._

Bien que je m'étais fait à cette idée plus tôt dans la journée, j'aurai préféré que ce soit dans une situation où j'étais pleinement maître de mes moyens. Là j'étais en quelque sorte, contraint de renter dans la Pokéball. Ne pas le faire reviendrai à signer mon arrêt de mort, le poison nocif du Pokémon se répandait en moi de plus en plus.

 _Si tu veux on la cassera juste après, mais pour le moment il le faut. S'il te plaît Drackhaus. T'iras mieux dès que tu auras pris le remède chez la dame._

Elle voyait que j'hésitais, et avait réussi à me convaincre, j'approchai ma tête de la sphère, mais je ne parvins pas à la toucher. Erin fit donc le geste pour moi et ma colla la Pokéball sur le front. D'un coup, je me sentis comme aspiré, comme si on m'avait accroché puis tire rapidement en avant. Deux secondes plus tard, j'ouvris les yeux pour vérifier que rien ne m'étais arrivé.

* * *

En réalité, c'était tout le contraire de ce que j'avais pensé. J'étais à présent dans une grande zone ouverte, en haut d'une falaise. Une cascade d'eau descendait jusqu'à un point que je ne pouvais pas voir, les projections d'eau m'empêchant de voir très loin. Un grand arbre était non loin de là où je me tenais, et je m'y dirigea facilement. Cela me fit réagir, et je remarqua que je n'étais pas du tout blessé ni fatigué. Alors c'était ça l'effet des Pokéballs ? Tu rentres dans une petite boule et tu te retrouves dans un endroit magnifique et tu soignes directement toutes tes blessures.

Je décida de partir explorer cet endroit et de voir s'il y avait d'autres Pokémons. Au bout de deux minutes, je ne trouva personne. Cet endroit était-il désert, vraiment ? J'étais dans ma Pokéball après tout. Il était sans doute normal qu'aucun autre Pokémon ne puisse y être. Je pensa à Erin et me demandai comment était l'extérieur vu depuis la Pokéball. De ce que m'avais dit Kirlia, il était possible de voir, ou du moins d'entendre ce que se passait à l'extérieur. Alors que je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire ça, le ciel du monde dans lequel je me trouvai changea et une vision de ma dresseuse apparut. Elle parlait apparemment avec l'autre humaine que nous avions rencontrés. J'essayai d'écouter ce qu'elles disaient et leurs voix commencèrent à arriver jusqu'à mes oreilles.

 _Nous arrivons bientôt à un endroit au poste de garde. Là bas il y aura tous ce qu'il faut pour soigner tes Pokémons, y compris le remède spécial pour ton dragon._

 _Merci, c'est gentil de votre part. On a été vraiment surpris de la violence de ce Séviper. Je suis contente que le Mangriff ait pu s'en tirer._

 _C'était aussi courageux de ta part de venir l'aider. Être débarrassé de ce Séviper vas les aider. Ils sont sans cesse attaqués, et il était leur « chef » si tu veux. Ils seront plus tranquilles à l'avenir, et il faudra faire attention à ce qu'il ne perpétue pas cette violence dans le sens inverse. C'est pour ça qu'il y a des gardiens dans la forêt. On doit empêcher ça d'arriver._

 _Vous avez un rôle vraiment important dans la forêt, vous devez être nombreux._

 _Oh non, on est cinq en tout et pour tout. On ne peut pas être plus, la région n'a pas le budget pour payer plus de personnes ici. Mais on s'en sort, et même si on travaille beaucoup, moi ça ne me dérange pas, le boulot est plaisant. Tiens regarde, on arrive au poste._

Depuis la Pokéball, je n'avais pas une vision complète de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, ainsi, je ne pouvais pas voir à quoi ressemblait la maison dont semblait parler l'autre humaine. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, je pus apercevoir absolument tout ce que contenait le bâtiment. Il y avait des machines, je ne savais pas à quoi elles servaient, qui étaient posées sur des meubles. Des humains se trouvaient derrière celles-ci et accueillirent ma dresseuse. Après quelques rapides présentations, elle et l'autre humaine qui nous avait trouvés se dirigèrent vers une autre pièce, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celles que l'on retrouvaient dans les Centres Pokémons.

* * *

 _Vas y faire sortir tes Pokémons, sauf ton Drackhaus, je vais aller préparer le remède qu'il lui faut. En attendant, tu as des Potions diverses dans le placard là, sers toi autant qu'il le faut pour remettre tes compagnons sur pied, je reviens._

 _D'accord, merci._

Erin fit donc sortir mes quatre compagnons de voyage, et leur administra des soins bien mérités à tous. Après avoir repris leurs esprits, un sujet de discussion se dégagea.

 _Hé, il est où Draby ?_

 _Je sais pas Goupix._ Evoli lui avait répondu, et se retourna vers Dynavolt qui lui fit non de la tête. Elle questionna de la même manière Kirlia, mais sa réponse fut la même. J'avais envie de leur dire que j'étais là et que j'allais bien, du moins ici. Le Pokémon Psy fixa Erin dans les yeux et je sus qu'il était en train de lui parler par télépathie.

 _Draby est dans la Pokéball qui est là._ Elle me désigna, en montrant la boule dans laquelle j'étais.

 _Hein, lui dans une Pokéball, qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?_

Kirlia transmis rapidement le message, énoncé par une Evoli surprise de cette annonce.

 _Le combat contre le Séviper a été dur, et nous avons été aidé par un petit Pokémon vert avec des antennes que je ne connais pas, mais il a été salement touché. Il a même évolué pendant le combat._

Cette fois, c'est sur les yeux de Kirlia que je pouvais voir de la surprise. Une autre question parvint à Erin, sans que je puisse savoir ce que c'était.

 _Oui, il a bien évolué. Mais il a été empoisonné et l'antidote que je lui ai donné n'a rien fait donc il est très faible. Pour l'histoire de la Pokéball, il ne pouvait plus marcher, et comme maintenaient, il pèse plus de 100 kilos, j'ai été obligé de le mettre dans une Pokéball. Il était d'accord pour y rentrer, mais s'il le veut, on cassera la Pokéball juste après._

A ce moment l'autre humaine rentra dans la salle et dit à Erin qu'elle pouvait me faire sortir, que le remède était prêt. Alors qu'elle attrapait la Pokéball, je me préparais à sortir, prêt à revenir avec mes amis. Une deuxième fois, je me sentis aspiré, mais cette fois-ci vers l'extérieur. Et la sensation n'était pas la même non plus. Dès que j'étais sorti, je ressentais de nouveau un douleur intense partout dans mon corps, et les muscles de mes pattes qui me portaient jusqu'alors, se ramollir pour me laisser tomber comme un chiffon sur un coussin. Ha, je voulais y retourner, ça faisait vraiment trop mal.

La dernière chose que j'entendis et que je vu, ce furent les cris de mes compagnons effrayés et la voix d'Erin qui m'incitait à boire ce liquide violet ignoble. C'était vraiment dégueulasse, mais j'espérais que ça me remettrait sur pied.

* * *

 **Hé voilà, fin de ce chapitre 7.**

 **Un peu d'actions (encore, oui), mais cette fois ci, quelques problèmes pour notre équipée. Mais il y a aussi une évolution. Plusieurs questions pour vous si vous les acceptez.**

 **A quoi correspond l'éclair rose qu'a vu notre héros ?**

 **Quel est ce Pokémon dont parle Erin ?**

 **Notre héros va-t-il mourir ? (ça c'est si j'ai envie hein)**

 **J'espère vous retrouver encore plus nombreux, et je pense pouvoir reprendre un rythme d'écriture normal, bises à tous.**


	8. Je rêvais d'un autre monde

**Il est là, il est à l'heure, je veux bien sûr parler du nouveau chapitre !**

 **Blague à part, j'ai repris un rythme d'écriture normal et voilà, une semaine pour pouvoir pondre environ 5000 mots. C'est mieux qu'un mois.**

 **Avant de vous laisser à la lecture, je tiens à remercier Dollwing pour avoir fav et follow la fanfic, ça fait plaisir ! Si jamais vous voulez être les premiers à lire les nouveautés, hésitez pas hein !**

 **Réponse aux questions :**

 **krokmou83 :** _Tu pourras faire une romance avec une autre Drattak quand il sera redevenu lui même ?_

 **R : Merci pour ta review ! J'ai d'autres projets pour le héros, et ils se pourraient qu'ils soient incompatibles avec une telle romance. Mais c'est une bonne idée, je vais y réfléchir pour d'intégrer ça dans l'histoire de manière propre, mais ce sera dans longtemps.**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **| Chapitre 8 : Je rêvais d'un autre monde... |**

 _Aïe !_

 _Arrête de bouger, tu veux. Je fais ton pansement._

Le réveil était plutôt brutal, et assez douloureux. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, c'est que j'avais perdu connaissance dans cette maison dans la forêt. Là, j'avais devant moi une infirmière d'un centre Pokémon, mais l'endroit n'avait pas changé, j'étais toujours dans la même pièce. J'avais toujours mal, mais déjà bien moins qu'avant. Beaucoup de monde était autour de moi et ça me gênait un peu. Je cherchai Erin du regard, et je la vis en discussion avec un des humains que j'avais vu en arrivant dans cette maison. Mais elle stoppa la discussion dès qu'elle vit que je m'étais réveillé.

 _Alors infirmière, ça ira pour lui ?_

 _Oui, c'est bon. Il est solide, même pour un Drackhaus. Ceci dit c'est une bonne chose que tu sois tombé sur les gardes de la forêt. Mis à part les infirmières des centres, ce sont les seuls dans la région à connaître le remède contre un venin aussi puissant. Mais je te recommande de le laisser dans sa Pokéball pour au moins quelques jours. Il peut aussi marcher, mais s'il s'amuse à courir sa blessure pourrait d'aggraver et lui faire pansement sur pansement._

 _D'accord, je le ménagerai. D'ailleurs, avec le combat qu'il a mené, je pense qu'il mérite amplement du repos. T'es pas d'accord Drackhaus ?_

 _Hmpf, si tu le dis..._

 _Bon, maintenant que ma mission est finie, je vais retourner au Centre Pokémon de Doublonville. Merci pour tout et au revoir à tous._

 _Merci à vous. Je ne vais pas tarder à partir aussi._

Ainsi, l'infirmière sortit de la salle, en compagnie de quelques autres humains venus me regarder, je suppose. Erin resta et les autres humains partirent eux aussi, nous laissant seuls tous les deux. Elle fit sortir Kirlia de sa Pokéball et il me lança plusieurs regards inquiets.

 _Je vais mieux, c'est bon,_ soupirai-je.

 _Tu nous as sacrément fais peur quand même. Mais je suis content de te voir. Attends par contre j'ai une question pour Erin._

 _Vas-y._

Il se tourna alors vers notre dresseuse et lui parla télépathiquement. Ça devenait une habitude à voir mais je trouvais ça toujours aussi étonnant. Erin apporta rapidement une réponse à cette question silencieuse.

 _Je t'ai fais sortir que toi, parce que j'ai besoin que tu me traduises ce que va dire Drackhaus. D'accord ? Les autres sortiront après quand on repartira._

Il acquiesça et Erin se retourna vers moi. Je me doutai de ce qu'elle allait dire, mais je l'écouta attentivement.

 _Écoute, bien que tu sois sur pied et bien rétabli, tu restes encore assez faible et je ne veux pas que tes blessures s'aggravent. Donc pour le moment, il va falloir que tu retournes dans ta Pokéball. Je suis désolée, je pense que ça ne te plaît sûrement pas beaucoup, mais tu devras faire avec._

 _Ça va. Finalement, j'ai peut être changé un peu d'avis à propos de ça. C'est pas aussi mal que ce que j'imaginais. C'est même plutôt joli à l'intérieur et puis au moins j'ai pas mal là dedans._

Kirlia eut un petit rire puis transmis mes paroles à Erin.

 _Génial ! Je suis contente que tu t'y plaises. Et dire que j'avais peur que tu refuses, c'est une bonne surprise. En tout cas, c'est nickel, quand tu seras dans ta Pokéball, on va sortir de la forêt. D'après les gardes, on en a pour deux ou trois heures. Heureusement qu'on est qu'au milieu de l'après midi, ça nous permettra d'arriver dans la soirée à Doublonville. On prendra même une chambre au Centre Pokémon. C'est un peu cher, surtout là bas, mais on le mérite bien, et avec l'arène on a gagné un peu d'argent, donc on peut se le permettre._

 _OK._ Je me tournai vers Kirlia. _Bonne marche à vous, moi je vais aller me reposer dans ma Pokéball._

 _D'accord. Dis, je peux savoir ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis ?_

 _Rien, mis à part le fait que c'est vachement joli à l'intérieur. Bon, y a aussi le fait que je fais confiance à Erin, elle m'a prouvé qu'elle était vraiment gentille et qu'elle tenait à moi, donc ça compte._

 _Bien. Bon allez va te reposer, et félicitations pour ton évolution. Maintenant t'es bien plus grand que moi._

 _Oui, c'est vrai, « petit ». Allez, salut._

Erin avait sortit la petite sphère bicolore, et je n'hésita pas à appuyer sur ce bouton au centre pour me sentir aspiré à l'intérieur. Dès cette étape passée, la douleur s'évanouit. Bien que je ne l'avais pas montré, j'avais encore un peu mal sur le côté, et ça me gênait pour me tenir sur mes pattes. Rentrer ici était un réel soulagement.

* * *

Cet endroit était toujours aussi beau, et je partis dans la direction opposée à la cascade pour aller explorer la forêt qui s'y étendait. J'étais résolu à trouver d'autres Pokémons ici, même si ça paraissait difficile. Les arbres à l'intérieur de la forêt étaient grands, mais il me paraissaient moins imposants qu'avant. Maintenant que j'avais évolué, je voyais mon environnement sous un autre angle. Les racines dépassantes des arbres qui avant constituaient de véritables obstacles, étaient désormais à peine bonnes à me faire des croches pattes. J'avais plus que doublé en hauteur et en poids aussi. J'avais plus de mal à me déplacer et à regarder autour de moi. Je me mis à courir pour tester mon nouveau corps, et je pus le faire facilement et sans me fatiguer, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. A un moment, je trébucha, sur une racine justement, et je commença à rouler avant de rencontrer un rocher qui fut pulvérisé sur le coup. Finalement, ce fut un arbre qui arrêta ma course folle et je pus me remettre difficilement sur mes quatre pattes.

J'arrivai bientôt à l'autre extrémité du bois, et je me dépêcha d'y arriver. Le paysage devant moi était tout aussi magnifique que ce je venais de traverser, où une grande plaine avec des arbres à baies resplendissants, formant de longues haies, se trouvait. Encore une fois, personne à l'horizon, je commençai à me sentir un peu seul. Mais tant pis, j'allais explorer cet endroit de fond en comble pour en trouver les moindres petits recoins. Je me souvenais d'avoir vu une autre falaise en face de la cascade. Elle avait l'air apparemment inaccessible, mais rien ne m'empêchait de faire le tour pour essayer de trouver un chemin.

Mais pour le moment, j'avais déjà cette grande plaine à explorer. Les baies pendaient aux arbres et bien que je n'avais pas faim, je ne pus résister à l'envie d'en prendre une. Un arbre à baies Grena se trouvait en première ligne, et c'est lui qui fit les frais de ma gourmandise. Je parvins à attraper une branche dans ma gueule et je la fis descendre jusqu'au sol pour attraper deux baies. Par malheur, j'écrasai l'une d'entre elles, et toute une moitié de la baie se retrouva en bouillie. Maîtriser ce nouveau corps était assez ardu. J'étais bien plus fort qu'avant, mais aussi bien plus pataud, ce qui rendait la manipulation d'objets fragiles, comme les baies, beaucoup plus difficile qu'avant.

* * *

Tant bien que mal, je parvins à déguster les deux délicieux fruits. J'avais appris à les reconnaître quand j'étais dans mon clan. Ma mère m'emmenait souvent pour aller en ramasser et me portait sur son dos quand elle volait. Je me souviens de ces grands arbres couverts de points rouges qu'étaient les baies, que nous survolions aisément. De là, nous récoltions autant de fruits que possible, et nous les ramenions chez nous, où tout le monde pouvait en profiter.

Encore un souvenir nostalgique... Bien que ces sentiments restaient forts pour moi, je ne voulais pas arrêter de changer. J'avais commencé à faire confiance à une humaine, et je ne le regrettai pas. J'avais souffert récemment, mais j'aurai été blessé de la même manière, voire même plus, si j'avais été tous seul, et non pas accompagné par Erin, Evoli, Kirlia, Goupix et Dynavolt. Ma décision allait à l'encontre de ce que m'avait appris mes parents, mais j'étais suffisamment sûr de moi pour faire ce que je désirais et mener ma vie comme je l'entendais.

Après avoir dégusté mon petit repas, je fis demi-tour, en espérant pouvoir atteindre la seconde falaise que j'avais repéré plus tôt. Une petite heure passa avant que je puisse rejoindre mon point de départ, le chemin étant cette fois-ci à la montée. Une fois arrivé à la cascade, je pris donc sur ma droite pour longer le bord et espérer arriver de l'autre côté. Cependant, après un long moment de marche, je ne parvins pas à apercevoir le décor que je cherchais.

* * *

C'était frustrant de ne pas réussi à trouver cet endroit, qui paraissait attrayant au premier regard. Une sensation soudaine et connue me sortit de mon énervement. J'étais aspiré en dehors de ma Pokéball. Lorsque je pus rouvrir les yeux, je me trouvais sur un coussin, pour changer, mais cette fois-ci, je me trouvais dans un centre. Pour preuve évidente, mes quatre compagnons se trouvaient à côté de moi et je fus rapidement couvert de questions.

 _Alors, ça va ?_

 _Whoa ton évolution est super bien !_

 _Moi, je trouve surtout que ça t'as fais grossir mais rien d'autre._

 _STOP ! Un peu de calme tout le monde._

Un silence suivit mon petit coup de gueule.

 _Ta voix est bien plus forte maintenant._ Kirlia avait parlé pour tout le monde. C'était d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas avoir pris la parole dès que j'étais apparu parmi eux. _Tu es bien plus impressionnant aussi._

 _Désole, je voulais pas vous faire peur, mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais être au calme._

 _D'accord c'est bon. Mais sinon ça va ?_ me questionna Evoli.

 _Oui, c'est bon ça va. J'ai juste un peu mal quand je bouge, mais la douleur se calme rapidement. Et vous, tous remis du combat ?_

 _T'inquiète pas pour nous. Il me semble que c'est toi qui t'es fait ouvrir le bide non ?_

 _Tu marques un point d'accord._ Voilà l'Evoli que je connaissais, un franc parler qui ne laissait aucune place à la finesse, ou alors très peu.

 _Et t'as réussi à battre le Séviper alors ?_ La question de Goupix était encore prononcée avec cette intonation candide dans sa voix.

 _Heuu, non, je l'ai pas battu. Il était trop fort pour moi._

 _Mais alors, comment vous vous en êtes sortis ?_

L'image du Pokémon découpé en plusieurs morceaux ressurgit dans ma tête et je préféra éviter de déballer ça devant la petite renarde. La dernière fois qu'on avait vu des Pokémons morts elle avait piqué une colère que je ne voulais pas revoir de sitôt. Je pensa donc à mentir à Goupix, mais j'étais un piètre menteur et je n'aurais jamais su quoi inventer non plus.

 _Un Pokémon nous a aidé je crois, mais je ne me rappelle plus trop de ce qu'il c'est passé à ce moment, j'étais déjà mal en point._

 _Ha oui, c'est ce qu'Erin nous a dit._ Dynavolt venait de prendre la parole et avait l'attention de tout le monde. Goupix et Evoli le regardait étrangement alors que le Pokémon Psy hochait la tête.

 _Si, souvenez vous,_ reprit-il. _Elle nous a parlé d'un petit Pokémon vert avec des antennes. C'est peut être lui qui les a aidé. Tu te souviens vraiment pas de plus de choses à ce moment là ?_

 _Non, désolé. J'aimerais bien pourtant._

J'avais réussi à éviter le fait que le Séviper était maintenant mort, et j'en étais bien satisfait. Cependant, je gardai à l'esprit que je n'avais pas rêvé, et que cet éclair coloré que j'avais vu étais un Pokémon. Par contre, je demanderai plus tard des renseignements à Erin. Elle affirmait avoir vu un Pokémon vert et moi je me souvenais d'un éclair rose. La balance penchait plus de son côté, étant donné que j'étais à moitié inconscient quand j'avais cru voir ceci.

* * *

Cinq autres minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles je fus assaillis de questions, et une infirmière arriva dans la salle et s'occupa de nous. Mes compagnons en premier, puis vint mon tour. Elle détacha délicatement le pansement, et je pus voir correctement ma blessure. C'était moche. Le poison, bien que parti de mon corps, avait fait nécrosé la peau autour de la plaie et j'avais une tache noire bien visible à cet endroit. J'avais commencé à cicatrisé, mais la plaie restait quand même de presque dix centimètres. L'infirmière procéda alors aux soins, bien différents de ceux habituels. En plus d'une potion, j'avais droit cette fois ci à des médicaments solides qui, d'après elle, m'aiderait à aller mieux rapidement. Elle pulvérisa alors le reste de la potion sur moi et me demanda de me mettre sur mes pattes. J'appréhendai un peu le mouvement, puisque je ne m'étais pas tenu debout en dehors de ma Pokéball depuis le fameux combat. Mais mes peurs durent dissipées puisque je parvins facilement à me mettre debout. Je voulus marcher, mais la hauteur du coussin, sur lequel j'étais par rapport au sol, m'en empêchait.

 _Ne tente rien, va. Vous allez tous rentrer et je vais vous ramenez à votre dresseuse._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une nouvelle fois, je me sentis aspiré et me retrouva à l'endroit où j'étais parti la dernière fois. Chouette, encore un peu d'exploration. J'avais vraiment hâte de découvrir ce qu'il y avait sur cette falaise en face de la cascade. Mais rapidement, je fus une nouvelle fois sorti de ce cocon pour apparaître devant Erin. Je pus apercevoir mes autres compagnons et quelques autres humains avec des Pokémons autour d'eux.

 _Alors, dis moi, comment tu te sens ?_

 _Ça va._ Je lui fis une démonstration en marchant devant elle. Je n'avais pas de mal à marcher et j'en étais un peu surpris.

 _Super, tu auras peut-être regagné tes capacités d'ici un ou deux jours. Heureusement que les potions sont très efficaces pour soigner même les blessures les plus graves. Sinon, venez, j'ai pris une chambre à l'étage du centre comme j'avais dis._

Nous la suivirent donc et je monta sur le tapis de ferraille comme tous les autres. Malgré les vibrations incessantes du système, il fallait reconnaître que c'était pratique, on avait pas besoin de monter des escaliers et cette idée ne m'aurait pas vraiment plu. Une fois arrivés en haut, nous arrivâmes dans un long couloir peint en rouge en blanc et nous tournâmes sur la droite et Erin passa une porte sur la gauche. L'endroit n'était pas très spacieux, mais confortable, au vu du nombre de coussins qui trônaient sur une étagère sur la droite. Un coussin plus grand, ceux pour les humains, était au fond de cette pièce et Erin s'affala dessus sans aucune retenue.

 _Ha, ça fait quand même du bien un bon lit ! Je sens que je vais dormir comme un bébé ce soir. Et vous comment vous trouvez la chambre ?_

Bien qu'elle ne nous comprenait pas, tout le monde acquiesça, et apparemment, ça lui suffisait. J'en profita pour regarder l'ensemble plus en détail, mais cette chambre était assez vide et il y avait peu de décoration. Ça tranchait radicalement avec la chambre chez les parents d'Erin, qui comportait un nombre d'objets assez important. D'après elle, la plupart ne servaient à rien, mais ces parents voulaient les garder, et ils n'avaient que ça chambre pour stocker ces objets. Après cette rapide observation, je me rappela de cette histoire de Pokémon vert ou rose, et je souffla discrètement à Kirlia que j'aurais voulu parler avec Erin seul à seul. Celui-ci fut un peu surpris mais sembla transmettre ma demande à notre dresseuse. Nos regards se croisèrent et elle rappela Goupix, Evoli et Dynavolt dans leurs Pokéballs. Elle alla ensuite placer sa ceinture dans un petit meuble à côté de son grand coussin et revins vers nous.

* * *

 _Et toi alors ?_

 _Comment veux tu qu'elle te comprenne si je ne traduis pas ce que tu dis,_ me répondit Kirlia.

Ha, oui. Il marquait un point là. Mais avec ça, je devais m'assurer d'un point.

 _Bon, tu pourras garder ça pour toi hein, parce que j'ai pas envie que les autres le sache, surtout Goupix, elle..., elle pourrait réagir bizarrement à ce qu'on va discuter._

 _D'accord, mais c'est pas bon de garder trop de secrets. En tout cas, il ne pourront pas savoir ce qu'on va dire, puisqu'Erin les a mis dans le tiroir là bas._

Cette dernière, justement revenait et s'asseyait sur le lit, comme elle l'avait appelé, et nous incita à commencer.

 _Allez, vas y. Les autres n'entendront pas. De quoi tu voulais me parler ?_

 _C'est par rapport à tout à l'heure, dans la forêt. Tu as dis que tu avais vu un Pokémon. Il ressemblait à quoi ?_

Kirlia transmis mon message par la pensée et Erin sembla réfléchir un peu avant de répondre.

 _Il était vert, avec des antennes. Assez petit, même, mais il n'a eu aucun mal face au Séviper. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de le voir, alors je suppose ?_

 _Non, mais j'ai cru voir un truc rose, moi._

Encore une fois, la traduction, comme la réponse, furent immédiates.

 _Oui, le « truc » rose, comme tu dis, c'était l'attaque qu'il a lancé. Particulièrement efficace, à en juger l'état du Séviper à la fin._

 _Heu, y aurait fallu éviter ça._

Kirlia était en train de parler avec Erin, et sûrement pas en train de transmettre mes dernières paroles. Elle venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat, et pas qu'un peu.

 _Ha, oui, Kirlia je vous avais pas dis ça ? Heu..., ben en fait je m'en souviens plus trop, et je pense pas que Drackhaus non plus, hein ?_

 _Oui, je m'en souviens pas,c'est vrai,_ avais-je ajouté en voyant qu'il s'était tourné vers moi.

 _N'essaie rien de me cacher, je peux très bien savoir à quoi tu penses si je veux. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire à propos de l'état du Séviper ?_

 _Je t'assure que tu ne veux pas savoir, c'était plutôt moche._

 _Peu importe, et si, j'ai envie de savoir. Me force pas à lire dans tes pensées !_

Hola, il avait pas besoin d'être menaçant hein, c'est bon. Si il tenait tant à savoir, j'allais lui dire ce que j'avais vu pas de soucis. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, j'allais accéder à sa demande.

 _Il était découpé en morceaux et sa tête était... comme dispersée autour de nous. Ça te convient ?_

 _Mmhh, et ce Pokémon tu n'en sais pas plus ?_

 _Heu, non. Là je t'assure que j'étais en train d'agoniser et d'évoluer donc je n'ai quasiment rien vu. Pourquoi ?_

 _Parce que l'éclair rose que tu as vu, c'est certainement une attaque psychique. Je vais demander à Erin si elle en sais plus._

Elle, était restée totalement silencieuse pendant notre petite conversation, mais je pense qu'elle avait saisit le fait que Kirlia était tendu. N'empêche, elle m'avait refilé un poisson pourri sur le coup. Peut-être qu'elle aussi elle supportait mal de voir ce genre de spectacle. Voir un Pokémon se faire découper et ratatiner de cette manière, et ce même s'il venait de tenter de vous tuer, n'était pas quelque chose de joli à regarder.

Kirlia fixait notre dresseuse, attendant des réponses de sa part.

 _Je sais quelques autres choses par rapport à ce Pokémon, oui. Les gardes de la forêt m'ont dit qu'il s'appelait Célébi. D'après une légende, il serait le gardien du Bois aux Chênes._

Un léger silence suivit ses paroles, puis elle repris.

 _Heu, oui ils m'en ont parlé. D'après cette même légende, il serait de type Plante. Ça paraît plutôt logique, un Pokémon Plante qui protège une forêt comme celle-ci._

Mon compagnon fit mine de réfléchir puis fixa de nouveau Erin dans les yeux, l'interrogeant une nouvelle fois.

 _Ha, non c'est bête. J'ai pas eu le réflexe de sortir mon Pokédex. Mais j'ai une excuse, j'étais trop préoccupée par l'état de Drackhaus que j'ai oublié ça. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser je vais voir ce qu'il me dit à propos de toi maintenant._

Elle sortit alors ledit Pokédex. Je regarda fixement l'objet en question et il émit un son aigu, signe qu'il avait rempli sa tâche.

* * *

 _« Drackhaus, Pokémon Endurant »,_ lu Erin. « _Il est capable de casser des rochers très imposants grâce à son corps très solide. Les plaques de protection, qui étaient alors étendue uniquement sur son crâne, recouvrent désormais l'intégralité de son corps. Seule sa gueule, abritant une puissante mâchoire, est exposée au monde extérieur. En plus de sa résistance, il peut maintenant utiliser la forme de son corps pour effectuer des attaques Roulade surpuissantes. »_

Whoa, ce truc était génial. Ça venait de me donner plein d'idées pour de futures attaques. Maintenant que j'y pensais, l'attaque Roulade me disait vaguement quelque chose.

 _Hé bien, il ne tarissent pas d'éloges au sujet de ton espèce apparemment. Mais c'est bien, et dès que tu seras remis, on pourra tester tout ça. Sinon,_ continua Erin, _je vais aller me laver si tu n'as plus de questions Kirlia. Je me suis bien salie dans la forêt et une douche me fera le plus grand bien._

Puisque Kirlia n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de questions, elle partit par la seule porte intérieure de la chambre et nous laissa. Seulement pour revenir et sortir les trois autres de leur Pokéballs et ensuite retourner d'où elle venait.

 _Désolé de pas te l'avoir dit directement, mais vu ce que c'était j'étais pas franchement emballé._

 _C'est bon va. C'est moi, j'ai juste horreur que l'on me cache des choses, surtout si je peux les savoir si j'ai envie. Mais je comprends pourquoi tu voulais le garder pour toi. Mais bon ne ramenons pas le sujet, les autres arrivent._

* * *

Justement, la première question à laquelle nous eurent droit, venant d'Evoli, cherchait à nous faire dévoiler de quoi nous avions parlé. Kirlia trouva la parade parfaite pour éviter le sujet gênant.

 _Il voulait savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant qu'il a évolué. Donc Erin a pris son Pokédex et on a eu plein d'infos._

 _Ouais, et je voulais aussi savoir si j'allais me remettre rapidement de ma blessure, parce que faudra bien que je teste tout ça en entraînement maintenant._

 _D'acc. Et j'ai un autre truc à te dire aussi. Alors comme ça, t'as ta Pokéball toi aussi ?_

Son sourire en coin ne trompait pas, elle me narguait sur ce point, et elle pouvait. J'avais retourné ma chemise assez rapidement à ce sujet, et j'avais mes raisons.

 _Oui, comme vous, et je regrette pas. C'est génial dedans, et surtout, on a pas mal. Même quand j'étais mal en point, à l'intérieur, j'avais aucune blessure et je marchais tranquillement._

 _Je confirme, ça enlève les blessures de rentrer là dedans,_ confirma Dynavolt. C'est vrai que lui aussi ça avait du lui servir, après s'être fait tabasser et brûler par Goupix. Justement, la renarde passa elle aussi aux questions.

 _Et alors, c'est comment dans ta Pokéball, ça ressemble à quoi ?_

 _Ben, c'est super joli, et super grand. Y a des grandes falaises avec une cascade, une forêt et une grande plaine aussi. Pour le moment c'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir, mais quand j'y suis, j'essaie d'explorer un maximum._

 _Ha, t'as pas de chances, même dans ta Pokéball, tu dois encore marcher. C'est nul._

 _Hein ? Mais c'est pas pareil pour tout le monde les Pokéballs,_ répondit-je à Goupix.

 _Non, moi c'est complètement différent._

 _Non, en effet,_ ajouta Kirlia. _Chacun a un environnement différent et chacun peut y faire ce qu'il veut._

 _Whoa, c'est dingue. Et vous alors ça ressemble à quoi ?_

 _Moi, y a plein de buissons avec des baies dessus, et je peux en manger autant que je veux,_ fit Goupix. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnait pas. Un endroit où il y avait de la nourriture à profusion, c'était l'endroit rêvé pour la goinfre de service qu'elle était.

 _Moi c'est dans un bâtiment humain avec plein de machines qui ont besoin d'électricité._ La réponse de Dynavolt non plus ne me choquai pas. Un Pokémon était forcément en confiance dans son élément.

 _Moi, c'est un peu plus bizarre. J'ai plein de trucs différents autour de moi, un endroit comme a dis Dynavolt, un grand feu, une forêt, un lac, une grotte. J'ai aussi un endroit où il fait toujours super clair et un autre qui est toujours à l'ombre, sans qu'il n'y ait de nuages au dessus._

 _C'est bizarre oui._

 _En fait,_ repris Evoli, _d'après Kirlia, ce serait parce que je peux évoluer en plein de Pokémons différents que j'ai ça. Hein ?_

 _Oui. C'est ce que je pense, après je sais pas si c'est vrai. Mais en fait, comme Evoli peut évoluer en des Pokémons qui ont chacun un type différent, je pense que tous ces endroits représentent une possibilité d'évolution pour toi. Mais je pense que dès que tu auras évolué ça changera et tu n'auras plus qu'un type de décor._

 _D'accord. Et toi Kirlia, à quoi ça ressemble ?_

 _Moi, c'est une grande montagne et je suis tout en haut. C'est vachement calme._

 _Ok. c'est vraiment dingue que ce soit différent pour chacun de nous. Vous savez pourquoi ça fait ça ?_

 _Non, pas vraiment,_ me répondit Evoli. _Même Kirlia a pas sur sur le coup. C'est te dire si on en a aucune idée._

 _D'accord. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé savoir. Bon, je vais me reposer moi, je suis fatigué. Tu crois que je peux aller dans ma Pokéball même si Erin est pas là,_ demandai-je au Pokémon Psy.

 _Je crois oui, on lui dira que t'y es. Finalement tu t'y fais bien hein ?_

 _Bah, oui. Et d'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, je dirai à Erin que je veux bien garder la Pokéball. Je lui fais confiance, à vous au fait hein. Et puis comme ça je ferai vraiment parti du groupe._

 _C'est trop chouette ! On va finir par être beaucoup, on est déjà...un, deux, trois, quatre, CINQ ! Encore un ou une, et on sera une équipe complète._

Goupix montrait un enthousiasme qui me faisait plaisir. Elle pouvait être terrible, mais son côté candide et gentil naturel la rendait sympa.

 _Je suis content aussi, et je pense que vous serez d'accord. Plus on est, mieux on peut se protéger, et surtout maintenant que tu as évolué._

Evoli et Dynavolt acquiescèrent pour appuyer les paroles de Kirlia. Je remercia tout le monde et j'allai appuyer sur le bouton de la sphère qui me correspondait. Je fut donc aspiré à l'intérieur de la boule et me retrouva sur mon chemin pour aller de l'autre côté de la falaise.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais dis quand je discutais avec les autres, je repartis en exploration, tout en réfléchissant au problème d'Evoli. Elle avait une multitude d'évolutions possibles, mais ne savait pas laquelle choisir. Peut-être que je pouvais l'aider ? Quand je ressortirai tout à l'heure, je lui soumettrai l'idée. Avoir de l'aide dans un choix, c'était toujours appréciable.

En pensant à ça, j'avais moi aussi fais un choix qui allait à l'encontre de ce que mes parents m'avaient enseigné. S'ils l'apprenaient, je risquais fort de ne pas pouvoir parler à mon père pendant un moment, lui qui détestait les humains par dessus tout.

Je décida de continuer, en laissant mes pensées de côté. Le chemin était assez large à cet endroit, et j'avais toujours la forêt à ma droite. Je poursuivais ma route en longeant la falaise sur la gauche, mais je pensais plus m'éloigner de mon objectif que m'en rapprocher...

* * *

Tant pis, j'aurais certainement tout le temps qu'il me faudrait pour explorer ce monde verdoyant qui s'étendait devant moi. Peu importent les événements, mes peurs s'étaient envolées et je devais faire en sorte de continuer dans cette voix. Je faisais confiance à l'ensemble du groupe et les quelques derniers jours avaient marqué un tournant dans ma vie. Les humains n'étaient finalement pas si horribles que ça. Bon, oui, ils restaient bizarres, mais pas si méchants au final.

Vivement qu'on continue, j'avais envie de me balader et de découvrir aussi le monde duquel je ne connaissais finalement pas grand chose, puisque mes parents m'avaient presque coupé de tout contact en dehors des dragons de mon clan.

Mon clan... Tous me manquaient, et je me jura qu'un jour, un jour, j'y retournerai et je serai accepté, je reverrai mes parents et ma mère sera fière de moi. Oui, elle le sera, car j'aurais changé.

* * *

 **Hé voilà, nouveau chapitre sorti. J'espère qu'il vous plaît autant que les autres, parce que je suis déjà sur la suite.**

 **A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à poser des questions en review, j'y répondrai dans le chapitre suivant ou par MP, si vous voulez aussi.**


	9. Evolitions et tourmentes

**Salut à tous !**

 **Le nouveau chapitre est là, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.**

 **Merci à kroukmou83 et Snaiker pour les reviews.**

 **Espace réponses ^^ :**

 **Snaiker :** _Y aura-t-il un autre dragon qui sera en quelque sorte le rival de Drackhaus ?_

 **R : Oui, il y aura bien ça ^^. Il aura même plusieurs ennemis, mais le principal sera un dragon.**

 **Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure à la fin du chapitre.**

* * *

 **| Chapitre 9 : Evolition et tourmentes |**

Des arbres, des arbres, une plaine, un petit point d'eau, encore la plaine, avant de retomber sur une forêt. Ce monde était immense, mais assez répétitif. Alors décision prise, je retourna à mon point de départ, à la falaise de la cascade. Une fois arrivé, je m'installa au pied de l'arbre et me roula en boule pour finalement me reposer. Même si je n'étais pas du tout fatigué, ce qui en passant, était bizarre puisque j'avais marché pendant plusieurs heures, me poser un moment me ferais du bien. Je n'avais toujours pas croisé un seul Pokémon et je commençai à sérieusement m'ennuyer. L'exploration avait du bon, mais ça commençait à être long.

Comme par magie, dès que je m'intéressa à ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, le ciel changea pour montrer une zone remplie de maisons, et le nombre d'humains au même endroit faisait peur à voir. Evoli était dans les bras d'Erin, et cette dernière tentait de passer à travers cette marée d'humains. Finalement, j'étais pas si mal ici, avec toute cette circulation, je risquai fortement de me perdre.

Erin rentra dans une des maisons, qui était tout à fait immense. Il y avait de nombreux systèmes pour monter aux étages supérieurs, comme dans le centre Pokémon, et Erin alla emprunter celui le plus à droite. Elle monta ainsi à l'étage supérieur et passa un portique en fer. Elle déambula rapidement dans les allées pour arriver devant une montagne de nourriture Pokémon. Elle se servit allègrement dans le tas, mis le tout dans un truc bleu et noir et repartit dans la direction opposée. Ensuite, elle se dirigea dans une autre allée où se trouvaient des objets bien particuliers. Malgré mes maigres connaissances, je pus déterminer que nous étions en face de pierres évolutives. Son regard passa en revue l'ensemble des cailloux précieux qui se trouvaient là. Je la vis s'adresser à Evoli et j'écoutai facilement ce qu'elles disaient.

 _Y en a beaucoup de pierres, et tellement de différentes moi Evoli, tu as une idée de la forme que tu voulais prendre, je sais que je te les ai montré il y a seulement une bonne semaine, mais si tu as fais ton choix, je suis prête._

L'intéressée secoua la têt de gauche à droite pour indiquer que non, et elle se roula un peu plus en boule dans les bras d'Erin. Celle-ci le remarqua et commença à caresser la boule de poils.

 _Ne t'en veux pas Evoli. Prends bien ton temps pour choisir. Je te l'ai dit, ton évolution sera définitive, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière après. Donc autant faire le bon choix, quel qu'il soit. Tu sais, chez le Professeur Orme, il y a beaucoup de Pokémons différents, et je suis sûre qu'on pourra trouver toutes les évolutions possibles pour toi. Les rencontrer t'aiderai sûrement à bien choisir, ou à être plus sûre de ton choix. Qu'en dis tu ?_

Comme pour la remercier, Evoli sembla se redresser et frotter sa tête contre Erin, s'attirant au passage encore quelques caresses. Je ne parvenais pas à réaliser l'importance du choix auquel était confronté Evoli. Moi, j'avais une évolution et basta, pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin. Elle par contre, avait je ne sais combien d'évolution possible. Quant au reste de l'équipe, Goupix et Dynavolt n'avaient pas non plus de questions à se poser à propos de ça. Seul Kirlia avait un choix : Gardevoir ou Gallame. Mais, lui, il l'avait déjà fait, donc son esprit n'était plus torturé par cette question.

Mais Erin ne resta pas longtemps devant l'étalage de pierres et continua à marcher. Elle arriva derrière une file d'humains, tous les uns derrière les autres. Elle attendit, n'avançant que lorsque l'humain devant elle avançait aussi. Finalement, elle arriva à un endroit qui ressemblait un peu à l'accueil des centres Pokémons. Une humaine était de l'autre côté de ce meuble en fer et Erin lui donna les boîtes de nourritures Pokémon qu'elle avait prit et l'humaine les lui rendit juste après. Drôle de procédé, mais encore une fois, c'était les humains et je ne connaissais que peu de choses, alors je me doutai que ça devait être normal.

* * *

Peu de temps après, nous pûmes ressortir de cet endroit, uniquement pour re-rentrer dans un autre, tout à fait similaire. À la longue, ça commençai à devenir ennuyeux. Je décida donc de ne plus m'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait dehors, et je retourna vers l'arbre en haut de la falaise pour me reposer, et peut être même, dormir un petit moment. J'espérai juste qu'Erin allai me faire sortir assez tôt de cet endroit. Même si c'était plaisant, les autres me manquait, et j'avais bien envie de discuter avec Evoli.

Après à peine une heure de repos, je me sentis aspiré en dehors de cette protection, et j'apparus au milieu de la chambre d'hier soir.

 _Salut toi ! Ça va ?_

Je hocha la tête pour répondre à Erin, puis je me tourna vers Evoli pour prendre de ses nouvelles, bien que j'aie pu en avoir quelques unes à travers ma Pokéball. Notre dresseuse entreprit ensuite de faire sortir les autres, qui apparurent rapidement au milieu du groupe que nous formions déjà.

 _Bonjour tout le monde. Comme on approche de midi et que vous avez pas eu le temps de manger ce matin, je vous propose qu'on en profite maintenant pour se remplir l'estomac. Qu'est ce que vous en dîtes ?_

 _Ouais, chouette on va manger ! J'ai super faim moi, pas vous ?_

 _Un peu Goupix, mais sûrement pas autant que toi,_ fit un Kirlia amusé par la renarde et son engouement certain dès qu'il s'agissait de nourriture.

Peu de temps après, nous descendîmes le tapis automatique en fer pour atteindre une pièce que je n'avais encore jamais vu. D'après les autres il n'y en avait que dans les plus gros Centres Pokémons. Nous suivîmes Erin, qui prit de la nourriture pour elle au milieu d'un choix assez gigantesque, puis nous allâmes nous asseoir à une petite table et elle nous versa tous à manger dans nos gamelles.

Après avoir passé un petit moment à manger, je parvins avec difficulté à finir le contenu de ma gamelle. Ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde, Kirlia ayant laissé la fin de son repas à Goupix, qui était toujours aussi ravie de manger. Erin avait elle aussi fini de manger mais refusa à Goupix une autre ration, bien que celle-ci la réclamait.

 _Goupix, tu as bien assez mangé, la suite sera pour ce soir. Déjà que là tu as eu ta part habituelle plus un peu plus avec ce que Kirlia n'a pas mangé, je pense que tu tiendras._

La renarde parut bouder aux paroles d'Erin, qui étaient pourtant tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Erin débarrassa la table, rinça nos gamelles avec de l'eau et nous pûmes repartir dans la chambre à l'étage.

 _Allez, je range mes affaires et on repart. J'en ai pour cinq minutes, faites ce que vous voulez mais pas de bêtises en attendant._

Pas de soucis pour ça, tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle bêtise bien sûr. Mais bon autant rester sage, et ne pas mettre le bordel ici. Si on allait partir, il fallait laisser l'endroit propre. Ça tombai bien qu'on ait cinq minutes pour nous, j'avais quelques questions qui me trottaient dans la tête, et je m'approcha de Kirlia, étant donné qu'il serait certainement le plus à même d'y répondre.

* * *

 _Dis, je peux encore te poser deux, trois questions ?_

 _Vas y,_ me répondit-il en rigolant, _je préfère répondre aux questions que te laisser te tourmenter l'esprit avec._

 _Cool. C'est par rapport aux Pokéballs. Y a que nous dedans, où il y a d'autres Pokémons ?_

 _C'est vrai maintenant que tu me le dis, je n'ai jamais vu d'autres Pokémons dans ma Pokéball non plus. Après je suis dans un endroit assez isolé, donc c'est normal, mais sinon je ne sais pas. Essaye de demander aux autres, mais en tout cas c'est non pour moi._

 _D'accord._

 _Après, je pense que c'est normal qu'on soit seul dans nos Pokéballs. Elles sont propres à chacun, donc c'est logique. Et ensuite, s'il y avait des Pokémons, ils ne seraient même pas réels._

 _Ah bon, pourquoi ?_

 _Ben attends, réfléchis. Ce qu'il y a dans les Pokéballs, c'est imaginaire, ça n'existe pas en vrai._

 _Et pour quelle raison ça n'existerait pas en vrai ? Pour moi le sol où je marche est bien solide._

 _Pour moi aussi, t'inquiètes pas. Mais comment tu veux mettre, pour moi une montagne, ou pour toi des paysages qui s'étendent à perte de vue, dans un objet aussi petit ?_

Un simple regard vers une Pokéball me fit sentir stupide radicalement. Vu la taille de l'objet, il était en effet impossible de faire tenir de tels décors dedans. Cependant, une idée me vint à l'esprit.

 _Et si dans les Pokéballs, c'était un monde parallèle ? Tu sais, comme là, mais ailleurs._ Je ne savais pas si j'avais réussi à être très clair dans mes explications, mais nul doute que Kirlia comprendrait ce que je voulais dire.

 _Heu, c'est un peu farfelu comme idée. Farfelu, mais pas impossible, bien vu. Mais par contre, ça ferait beaucoup de mondes parallèles si il y en a un par Pokéball._

 _Ah oui._

 _Mais tu as raison, c'est imaginable. C'était une colle ça. Je préfère les questions moins dures._

 _Haha, je vais essayer. D'ailleurs, j'en ai une autre. Evoli, tu connais les caractéristiques de ses évolutions._

 _J'avais dis moins dures... Mais, oui, j'en connais quelques unes. La première,_ reprit-il, _c'est Mentali. Il est de type Psy. Il a un opposé, Noctali, de type Ténèbres. Il représentent le jour et la nuit. Je me rappelle aussi, qu'il y a trois ou quatre Pokémons qui peuvent évoluer avec une pierre spécifique. De tête, je crois qu'il y a Feu et Eau, mais les autres je ne me souviens plus. C'est possible qu'il y ait Électrique aussi, puisqu'elle dit que dans sa Pokéball, il y a un endroit qui ressemble à celui de Dynavolt._

 _Possible, oui. Donc pour le moment, ça fait cinq déjà. Mais bon, d'après ce qu'a dit Erin, on va aller voir le Professeur. Elle disait qu'il avait plein de Pokémon chez lui, et qu'il aurait certainement toutes les évolutions d'Evoli._

 _Ha bon, quand est-ce qu'elle l'a dit ?_

 _Tout à l'heure avant qu'on revienne au centre. J'ai regardé depuis la Pokéball, et j'ai vu que c'était plein d'humains et Erin a pris de la nourriture pour Pokémon là bas._

 _Ha, le centre commercial. C'est une maison où les humains peuvent acheter plein de choses, c'est très bruyant comme endroit. C'est pour ça, quand j'ai vu qu'on y allait j'ai arrêter de m'intéresser à ce qui se passait dehors, pour être au calme dans ma Pokéball._

 _C'est vrai que ça avait l'air d'être tout sauf calme ce truc. Sinon, c'est là bas aussi qu'Erin et Evoli sont passées devant les pierres évolutives. Erin a demandé à Evoli si elle avait choisi son évolution, mais apparemment non, donc Evoli était hyper gênée._

 _C'est vrai que c'est important pour elle de choisir la bonne évolution. C'est irréversible comme processus. Mais c'est une bonne chose qu'on puisse voir toutes ses évolutions. En plus, ça nous permettra de connaître plus de Pokémons nous aussi, donc que du bon._

 _Ouais. Bon, merci en tout cas, je vais aller voir Evoli, histoire qu'elle broie pas du noir toute la journée non plus._

 _Haha, d'accord. Elle en a besoin va. Pour quelqu'un qui a fait l'ermite pendant un moment, t'es bien plus sociable que ce je pensais !_

 _Gnagna, parle toujours !_ Je lui en voulais pas, c'était une remarque sympa de sa part. Et mon ronchonnement n'était qu'ironique. Je m'approcha donc d'Evoli, qui était isolée toute seule dans son coin. Finalement, Goupix et Dynavolt s'entendaient bien et discutaient entre eux, gentiment.

 _Alors, pourquoi tu restes seule ?_

 _Je réfléchis._

* * *

Un souvenir me parvint de la première fois où nous nous étions réellement parlé. J'avais ressasser de vielles pensées sur ma famille et elle s'était moquée de moi. A mon tour cette fois.

 _Ta tête vas pas tarder d'exploser si tu continues de réfléchir, fais gaffe, hein._

 _Très drôle..._

 _C'est toi qui me l'as dit en premier alors t'es pas bien placée pour dire ça._

Elle parut se concentrer d'avantage et un sourire vint enfin lui traverser le visage.

 _T'es con quand tu veux, toi, et en plus t'as bonne mémoire,_ fit-elle en rigolant et elle vint me donner un petit coup d'épaule en prenant soin d'éviter le pansement que j'avais encore sur le côté.

 _Quand est-ce que tu l'enlèves ce truc ?_

 _Je sais pas je demanderai à Erin une fois qu'on partira. Je pourrais voir l'infirmière pour l'enlever si jamais._

 _Yep. Bon, je vais retourner à ma réflexion si ça te dérange pas._

 _En fait, si. Je voulais savoir à quoi tu réfléchissais._

 _Haha, TOP SECRET, tu peux pas savoir._ Elle continua son sourire, contente de m'avoir eu sur ce coup. Enfin du moins ce qu'elle pensait.

 _C'est à propos de ton évolution ?_

Son sourire avait disparu d'un coup, et elle commençait à reprendre sa tête des mauvais jours.

 _Désolé, je sais que c'est un point sensible, et j'ai vu ce que ça te faisait ce matin quand j'étais dans ma Pokéball, quand Erin t'a amenée devant les pierres évolutives. Mais je veux t'aider justement._

 _Merci, mais bon je connais pas grand chose de mes évolutions. Même Kirlia ne sait pas tout. Il en connaît quelques unes, mais d'après Erin, je peux évoluer de sept manières différentes._

 _Sept ? Alors il n'en reste plus que deux à trouver. D'après Kirlia, tu pourras être de type Psy, Ténèbres, Electrique, F.._

 _Feu et Eau, je sais oui. Mais, c'est pas tant ça qui m'intéresse. Ces types là, je les trouve pas top. Eau, Feu, c'est super commun, manquerait plus qu'il y ait un Evoli de type Plante, comme ça y a le trio complet. Après Electrique, y a déjà Dynavolt dans l'équipe, donc j'ai plus trop envie. Psy, y a déjà Kirlia, et Ténèbres, Erin me l'a montré, je le trouve pas joli, il est tout noir._

 _Bon, faut espérer que les deux autres soient bien alors. Et d'ailleurs, on va aller les voir d'après ce que j'ai compris._

 _Oui, le professeur dans la petite ville pas loin de chez les parents d'Erin, il en a plein. C'est tout les Pokémons que les dresseurs peuvent pas garder avec eux, comme ils ne peuvent en avoir que six maximum. Donc ils les envoient au Professeur, et lui il s'en occupe._

 _D'accord, c'est pour ça qu'il a autant de Pokémons. Ce sera cool, y en aura plein qu'on aura jamais vu dans le tas._

 _Y a des chances pour ça, mais je sais pas quand on va y aller par contre._

 _Ben je sais pas, on peut pas lui proposer maintenant, par hasard. Du genre, dès qu'elle a fini, on part là bas. On mettra pas longtemps pour y retourner, à peine deux jours._

 _Mmh, à voir. Sachant qu'on est dans une ville, elle voudra peut être combattre pour avoir le badge de l'arène._

 _Y en a une ici aussi ? Ha ouais, ce serait cool de combattre, mais après zou, on y vas._

 _T'as raison, oui, je vais lui proposer. Merci en tout cas, ça fais plaisir d'avoir du soutien._

 _De rien va. Vous avez tous été sympas avec moi, donc je peux bien vous le rendre._

Elle partit sans plus rien dire, m'adressant juste un sourire et une bousculade comme d'habitude. Erin avait fini de tout ranger dans la chambre, qui paraissait bien plus ordonnée que lorsque nous étions arrivés tout à l'heure.

* * *

Tout le monde rentra dans sa Pokéball mis à part Evoli et moi. Je m'attendais à me faire aspirer mais apparemment, Erin tenait à me laisser dehors.

 _Eh oui,_ fit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. _Toi tu restes dehors pour le moment. En fait, on va aller voir l'infirmière pour voir si elle peut t'enlever ton pansement. Ça fait plus d'un jour entier que tu l'as et ta blessure doit être presque cicatrisée maintenant. Heureusement que les blessures des Pokémons se soignent vite._

Ha cool, on allait m'enlever ce truc ignoble sur le côté, je ne demandais que ça. Enchanté, je sortis le premier de la chambre, rapidement suivi par Evoli, puis Erin qui ferma la porte à clef, et nous descendîmes par le moyen de transport habituel. Une fois en bas, Erin alla s'adresser à l'accueil du centre, pour rendre les clefs de la chambre où nous étions. Ensuite, nous nous dirigeâmes là où se tenait l'infirmière, peu occupée à ce moment là.

 _Bonjour 'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?_

 _Bonjour, est ce que vous pouvez ausculter mon Drackhaus. Je voudrais savoir comment se porte sa blessure._

 _D'accord, je vais regarder ça. Je me souviens, c'est bien lui qui a été blessé par le Séviper ?_

 _Oui, voilà._

 _D'accord, ma collègue m'a transmis les informations ce matin à la relève. Je pense que je vais changer le pansement, et que demain on pourra définitivement l'enlever._

 _Ho, d'accord._

 _Allez, je l'emmène, et je reviens dans pas longtemps. Allez passe par là Drackhaus._

L'infirmière m'ouvrit alors un passage plus grand que les simples portillons que j'avais passé avant. Il fallait dire que ceux-ci étaient désormais trop étroits au vu de ma carrure. Nous passâmes devant de nombreuses salles avant de finalement rentrer dans l'une d'elle, où se trouvait un coussin très large, auquel on accédait par un petit escalier. Connaissant la procédure, j'empruntai cet escalier et m'installa sur le coussin. L'infirmière parut étonnée de mon geste.

 _Hé bien, pour avoir été sérieusement blessé, tu te débrouilles bien. Voyons voir ton pansement._

Avec des gestes doux et précis, elle m'enleva ce morceau de tissu de mes écailles, et encore une fois, elle eut une réaction bizarre. Quoi ? Elle n'était pas habituée à voir un Pokémon blessé ? Elle alla chercher quelque chose dans le meuble à côté, pour me le présenter. C'était un miroir. Vachement pratique pour voir sur le côté de mon corps, puisque désormais, j'avais du mal à bouger une partie de mon corps sans que le reste ne suive.

 _Tu vois la tâche noire sur la côté, là ?_

Je hochai la tête de haut en bas pour lui répondre par la positive. Je voyais bien ce qu'elle voulais me montrer, mais je n'apercevais pas la plaie qui était là la veille.

 _Hé bien c'est apparemment tout ce qu'il te reste de ta blessure. Tu as des capacités de régénération étonnantes. Je vais appuyer tout autour pour voir si tu souffres, et sinon, tu pourras repartir directement._

D'accord, je me préparais mentalement, et je me tournai dans sa direction pour qu'elle puisse faire son office. Mais étrangement, aucune douleur ne vint. Je n'avais donc plus de blessure ? Uniquement une petite tâche noire à la place. Génial, ça voulait dire que j'étais apte à me balader tranquillement, et aussi combattre.

 _Bon, eh bien tu as mon autorisation pour sortir. C'est rare de voir ça, mais tu es étonnant. Viens, on retourne à ta dresseuse !_

Cool ! Ça allait lui plaire, à peu près autant que moi. J'étais vachement heureux de plus avoir à me trimbaler ce truc. Rapidement, nous arrivâmes à l'entrée des salles de soins, et je pus apercevoir Erin juste devant le comptoir d'accueil, qui fut surprise de nous voir revenir aussi vite.

* * *

 _Alors infirmière, comment se porte le protégé ?_

 _Eh bien, comme tu pourras le voir, il n'a pas besoin de pansement, sa blessure est presque totalement guérie. Il ne reste que quelques cellules nécrosées sur le dessus de ses écailles, mais pour le reste, c'est nickel. Je pensais qu'il devrait encore se tenir tranquille un jour de plus, mais il est bien soigné._

 _Super, ha oui, je vois, c'est la tâche là ? Et ça partira quand ça ?_

 _Tout dépend, mais je pense que d'ici un ou deux jours, au rythme où son corps tend à se régénérer, ce sera parti. Ce ne sont que des cellules mortes, elles se remplacent rapidement pour laisser place à des plus jeunes et plus robustes. Je vais simplement te demander ta carte de dresseur, pour notifier ça dans le dossier médical de ton Pokémon. C'est relativement étonnant, tout de même._

 _D'accord, merci. J'en parlerai au Professeur Orme, je compte aller lui rendre visite à son laboratoire. Il pourra peut-être m'éclairer là dessus._

 _C'est possible, c'est un grand scientifique malgré son jeune âge. Peu de personnes peuvent prétendre avoir son niveau en matière de connaissances sur les Pokémons. Bon, eh bien je vais te laisser, reprends bien la route et bonne chance pour la suite._

 _Merci à vous, au revoir._

Et nous prîmes donc la direction de la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, je revis les grandes maisons que j'avais aperçu depuis ma Pokéball ce matin. Certaines d'entre elles étaient tout simplement immense et j'évitai de m'éloigner d'Erin, de peur de me perdre.

* * *

 _Bon, je vous propose de nous rendre à l'arène. On ne va peut-être pas combattre, mais au moins on pourra voir quand la championne sera disponible. Elle est souvent prises dans des combats donc elle a des disponibilités assez restreintes en général._

Chouette l'arène ! Je me demande si Erin me ferait combattre cette fois. Je me remettais juste d'une journée de convalescence, mais je me sentais en pleine forme. Et surtout, je n'avais encore jamais combattu dans une arène, donc j'étais impatient de voir ce que ça faisait.

 _Hé, tu penses quand même pas combattre toi ?_

Evoli, et sa finesse reconnue, venait de me refroidir.

 _Ben si, je sais que je viens d'être blessé, mais je me sens bien tu sais._

 _Ouais, mais c'est pas une raison. T'as évolué, t'es suffisamment fort comme ça. Maintenant, faut laisser la place aux autres, histoire que nous aussi on puisse latter la gueule aux autres dans les arènes._

 _Qu'est ce que t'en sais que je vais les battre facilement dans les arènes ?_

 _Je pense que tu t'en sortiras beaucoup trop bien pour que je puisse m'amuser si tu passes en premier._

 _Eh ben demande à Erin de t'envoyer avant moi,_ lui répondit-je en rigolant, ce qui m'attira une énième bousculade de sa part.

Nous étions apparemment arrivés à ladite arène, reconnaissable à sa grande Pokéball au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Cette fois ci, pas de motif en dos de Coxy, mais un cercle jaune avec les bords blancs. Ça devait sûrement correspondre à quelque chose, mais quoi ? Nous rentrâmes donc à l'intérieur, et celui-ci me parut familier. Il ressemblait, en effet, à l'accueil des centres, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers une sorte d'accueil, Evoli marchant à côté de moi, juste devant Erin.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Bonjour Mademoiselle, vous venez pour un combat ?_

 _Oui, en effet._

 _Très bien, combien de badges avez-vous ?_

 _Deux, pour le moment, je viens pour le troisième._

 _Excellent. La championne n'est actuellement pas disponible. Ceci, dit demain en début de matinée, vous pourrez l'affronter. Son premier combat étant pour le moment fixé à 9h30, vous pourrez combattre avant. Cela vous convient-il ?_

 _Oui, c'est parfait. Il y a un combat en ce moment ?_

 _Oui, un dresseur d'Unys tente d'obtenir le badge plaine. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller assister à la fin du match, ils ont commencé il y a une demie heure, donc vous aurez le temps d'en voir au moins la moitié, à moins que le match soit déséquilibré. Vous pouvez aussi affronter un des assistants de la championne, pour entraîner vos Pokémons._

 _Ha bon ? Je ne savais pas que c'était possible._

 _Ce n'est rien, je vais vous expliquer. Dans les arènes assez importantes, comme ici, ou à Oliville, les champions peuvent embaucher des assistants pour les aider. Ils font un tri préalables des dresseurs pour alléger l'emploi du temps des champions. Comme Blanche est souvent prise dans un combat, elle a décidé d'embaucher deux dresseurs confirmés pour l'aider. Attention par contre, si vous perdez contre eux, vous ne pourrez pas combattre pour le badge avant une semaine. C'est le même tarif que pour une défaite contre la championne._

 _D'accord. Et mis à part entraîne mes Pokémons, y a quoi comme avantages ? Parce que là, je ne vois que des inconvénients._

 _Entraîner vos Pokémons n'est déjà pas si mal hein !_

 _Non, je rigole. C'est un combat reconnu par la Ligue Pokémon, donc il est officiel. Et à ce titre, vous remporterez vingt-cinq pour cents de la somme gagnée face au champion. Dans votre cas, ça correspond à...1500 Pokédollars. Si vous parvenez à le vaincre, puis à vaincre la championne, vous aurez donc 7500 Pokédollars, au lieu des 6000 initiaux._

 _D'accord, merci. Je pense que je vais aller regarder ce match, et ensuite, pourquoi pas combattre un assistant de la championne. D'accord, je vous inscris pour 15h30, le match sera fini d'ici là. Pour les gradins, prenez la porte sur votre droite, ensuite, choisissez votre côté. Bon match à vous, et bon après-midi._

 _Merci, vous aussi._

Conformément aux indications données par l'humaine à l'accueil, nous passâmes la porte sur la droite, qui débouchait dans un couloir complètement blanc. Ici, deux choix s'offraient à nous. Deux portes, l'une à côté de l'autre, se trouvaient devant nous. L'une marquant « Gradins Nord », et l'autre « Gradins Sud ». Nous empruntâmes la porte de gauche, celle du « Nord », apparemment, et je pus apercevoir le terrain en dessous. Très grand comme le premier, mais ici, pas d'herbe, pas d'arbre, pas de petit lac. Uniquement un terrain brut, avec les grands cercles pour désigner les emplacements des deux opposants, et le centre du terrain. Depuis les grands escaliers tout gris où nous étions, nous avions une excellente visibilité sur ce qui ce passait. Une grande vitre servait de protection, mais on entendait clairement les paroles des deux adversaires.

 _Lucario, attaque Poing-Eclair !_

 _Etouraptor, lance Close Combat !_

Je vis les deux Pokémons entrer en collision à une vitesse hors du commun. Je ressentis le choc de leur rencontre à travers mon corps, comme si j'y étais. Finalement, après un petit moment, ce fut l'oiseau qui tomba à terre, et se dresseuse le rappela. Étant donne que l'humaine de tout à l'heure avait dit qu'ici c'était une championne, je déduisit que c'était elle qui venait de rappeler son Pokémon. Un Pokémon Vol alors, voilà qui ferait les affaires de Dynavolt. Erin, assise juste à côté de moi, avec Evoli sur les genoux, paraissait tout aussi absorbée que moi par le combat. Elle aussi, devait certainement réfléchir à une stratégie pour battre les Pokémons de la championne.

 _Etouraptor n'est plus capable de se battre, la victoire de la manche revient à Lucario._

L'humain qui venait de parler, un homme avec des habits noir et blancs à rayures se trouvait à peu près au milieu du terrain. Par contre, ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est pourquoi il l'avait ouverte. Ça se voyait que l'Etouraptor était KO, pas besoin de le dire. Néanmoins, la championne avait l'air d'avoir attendu son annonce pour retirer son Pokémon. Son adversaire, un humain assez jeune, félicitait son Lucario, de ce que j'entendais de là où j'étais. La championne le fixa puis prit la parole.

 _Bien joué. Ton Lucario est vraiment adapté à lutter contre les types Vol. Cela montre que tu anticipes et adaptes ta stratégie en fonction du combat. Je vais faire appel à mon dernier Pokémon, Ecrémeuh, à toi !_

Ah tiens, un Pokémon que je connaissais bien. Par contre, contrairement à mon souvenir, cette Ecrémeuh là se tenait sur deux pattes uniquement, au lieu de quatre. Elle avait l'air d'être prête à se battre, et l'humain avec le Lucario n'attendit pas plus longtemps.

 _Lucario, Surpuissance !_

 _Esquive ma belle, utilise Roulade, et ensuite, lance Boul'armure._

Et c'est exactement ce que fit la vache. Le Pokémon Combat n'était pas assez rapide, et ne parvint pas à toucher son vis à vis.

 _Très bien, on va attaquer à distance, utilise Exploforce !_

 _Profite en ! Lance toi dans les airs et utilise cette force pour lancer un Séisme quand tu retomberas. Il est vulnérable quand il se concentre._

Le geste fut encore une fois parfaitement exécuté, et l'ensemble du terrain trembla et fut parcouru de petites fissures. La puissance de l'attaque fit mettre un genou à terre au Lucario, qui ne tarda pas à s'effondrer.

 _Lucario ne peut plus se battre, la manche revient à Ecrémeuh._

Le dresseur rappela son Pokémon, puis en envoya un autre, que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Erin prit la parole que je pus savoir qui il était.

 _Houa, c'est un Roitiflam._ Elle poursuivit en s'adressant plus à nous cette fois. _C'est un Pokémon très rare de la région d'Unys. D'après le Pokédex, il est de type Feu et Combat. Exactement le Pokémon qu'il faut pour battre un Ecrémeuh. Mais celui de Blanche est redoutable._

Justement, celle-ci s'adressa à l'autre humain.

 _C'est ton premier Pokémon je suppose, puisque tu viens d'Unys._

 _Oui, c'est bien ça, même si je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de lui aujourd'hui. Déjà trois de mes Pokémons sont KO. Donc il est aussi ma dernière chance. Je compte sur toi mon ami,_ fit-il en s'adressant à son Pokémon. _Et on va commencer, attaque Nitrocharge !_

 _Relance une Boul'armure, augmente ta résistance encore un peu._

En effet, l'attaque du Pokémon n'eut pas un grand effet. Cependant, le Roitiflam bougeait plus rapidement. Je ne connaissais pas du tout l'attaque qu'il venait d'utiliser, mais je me douta qu'elle devait augmenter la vitesse quand on la lançait.

 _Excellent, continue avec un Boutefeu pleine puissance !_

 _Ecrémeuh, Roulade, rentre lui dans le lard, et montre nous qui est la plus puissante ici !_

Une nouvelle fois, un grand choc retentit lors de la rencontre des deux Pokémons. À la sortie, la vache paraissait encore en forme, alors que son adversaire respirait bruyamment.

 _Tiens bon, lance Close-combat maintenant, et finis ce match !_

 _Oh non, ce n'est pas fini. Ecrémeuh, relance Roulade, et arrivé vers lui, Frappe Atlas !_

Je me prépara à un nouveau choc frontal entre les deux Pokémons, et celui-ci retentit dans mes oreilles. Je ferma les yeux, ayant peur du résultat que cela donnerai. Je les rouvris pour voir mes peurs s'effacer, aucun des deux n'était trop amochés. Mais un des combattants était à terre, complètement KO.

 _Roitiflam ne peut plus se battre, la manche est accordée à Ecrémeuh, et le match reviens à la Championne de Doublonville, Blanche !_

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **Un chapitre avec quelques réflexions sur le monde de Pokémon, comme je le vois. J'ai déjà prévu plusieurs autres éléments pour continuer à habiller la fanfic avec un univers que j'espère cohérent.**

 **Un combat pour finir le chapitre, et un autre, qui arrive pour le prochain. Peut être deux si vous êtes sages, mais bon je ne voudrais pas dépasser les 5000 mots non plus déjà que depuis le chapitre d'intro, j'arrive pas à faire en dessous, mais bon...**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt, pour un nouveau chapitre, et j'attends vos avis sur celui-ci, bisous à tous !**


	10. Objectifs

**Bonjour, tout le monde !**

 **Une semaine plus tard, voici le nouveau chapitre. En ce moment j'arrive à écrire de plus en plus vite, donc ne vous étonnez pas si un chapitre sors le jeudi au lieu du vendredi habituellement ^^. (Là j'ai eu un retard de post, désolé, mais le tout était écrit avant)**

 **Pas de questions cette semaine, mais je vais quand même répondre à une petite remarque de krokmou83, qui ne pensait pas l'Ecrémeuh de Blanche si puissante. En fait, je prends des libertés par rapport aux Pokémons. J'ai juste pensé que ce Pokémon étant celui qu'elle préférait, elle l'avait plus entraîné que les autres, ce qui la rend donc plus puissante. Sinon, tu avais hâte de voir la suite, la voilà ^^.**

 **Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **| Chapitre 10 : Objectifs |**

 _Wow, quelle fin !_

 _Son Ecrémeuh est vraiment phénoménale, je comprends pourquoi si peu de dresseurs parviennent à la battre quand elle l'utilise._

De nombreux humains applaudissait les deux adversaires, qui se congratulaient en bas.

 _Eh bien,_ fit ma dresseuse, _un combat comme ça on en voit pas tous les jours. Heureusement que je combattrai uniquement pour mon troisième badge, ce sera moins compliqué. Mais en attendant, allons affronter son assistant. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne._

A vrai dire, moi aussi j'attendais ça. J'espérai pouvoir combattre, et pouvoir tester mes nouvelles attaques. J'avais envie de ressentir l'adrénaline du combat, j'adorais cette sensation. L'envie de se surpasser, de faire mordre la poussière à celui ou celle d'en face, ou même prendre des gros revers. Même si je préférais de loin la victoire, une défaire n'était jamais mauvaise. On apprenait aussi à ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs. Mais tout de même, voir ses adversaires chuter les uns après les autres, comme dans les séances d'entraînement, ça apportait une fierté que je ne cachais pas. Résister, encaisser, puis donner tout ce qu'on a pour vaincre l'autre.

Nous arrivâmes vite à la sortie des gradins, et Erin se dirigea vers l'accueil directement.

 _Re-bonjour, j'avais un combat prévu contre un assistant de la championne, pouvez vous m'indiquer où je dois aller ?_

 _Ha, oui, je me rappelle de vous. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la fin du match. Autrement, suivez moi, je vais vous mener à la salle où se déroulera votre match. Contrairement au terrain principal, il n'est pas accessible aux spectateurs. Il n'y aura donc que vous et votre adversaire, pour vous permettre une concentration optimale._

 _D'accord. Tant mieux, je n'aime pas trop être regardée à vrai dire. Le public a tendance à m'intimider._

 _Haha, il va falloir vous y faire. Les combats contre Blanche sont souvent très regardés. D'ailleurs où est-ce que vous avez eu vos deux premiers badges ?_

 _A Mauville et Ecorcia._

 _D'accord. Ce sont deux petites villes, les combats d'arène ne sont pas aussi médiatisés là bas. Ça veut aussi dire que les secrétaires d'accueil ont moins de travail. Voilà, on arrive. Vous passez cette porte et c'est tout au fond à gauche, c'est indiqué sur la porte, ça doit être marqué "Salle d'entraînement" normalement. Bonne chance pour votre combat. Rappelez vous, si vous gagnez, votre combat contre la championne sera demain matin à 9h._

 _D'accord, merci._

L'humaine nous laissa seuls avec Evoli et Erin, et cette dernière s'approcha de nous.

 _Bon côté stratégie, je pense te rappeler dans ta Pokéball, Drackhaus. Tu comprends, comme il ne te voient pas, il ne s'attendront pas à voir débarquer un puissant Pokémon, donc c'est bon pour l'effet de surprise. Ça te dérange pas ?_

Je hocha la tête sur le côté pour lui dire que non. En plus j'avais quand même la possibilité de voir tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, donc non, ça ne me dérangeait pas.

 _D'ailleurs, si jamais j'arrive à m'en sortir, il se pourrait que j'économise tes forces. Je sais que tu veux combattre, mais tu es sorti ce matin de blessure, et si je gagne, on va combattre aussi demain. Et ce serait bien que tu sois en pleine forme à ce moment là, OK ?_

Bon, là, ça me plaisait moins, mais elle avait néanmoins raison. On était cinq dans l'équipe, elle avait certainement de quoi se défaire d'un adversaire moins important qu'un champion. Même si pour moi, ma blessure n'était plus que du passé, je me fis à l'idée que mon tour attendrait peut être demain.

 _Evoli, on change pas, je vais t'envoyer en premier. Tu as toujours eu des bons résultats comme ça donc y a pas de raison que ça change. Après, je verrai qui j'envoie, en fonction du Pokémon qui est en face. Je compte sur vous._

* * *

Ok, c'était parti. Après être rentré dans ma Pokéball, Erin et Evoli marchèrent vers la porte, qu'elles passèrent dans la foulée, pour arriver dans une salle assez grande, mais plus petite que le grand terrain que nous avions vu. Là encore, la zone de combat était parfaitement dessinée, et un humain se trouvait sur un banc vers l'entrée.

 _Ho, bonjour, tu dois être le dresseuse qui veut défier Blanche demain ?_

 _Oui, c'est moi._

 _D'accord, je pense que tu sais comment se déroule un combat donc je te demanderai juste te scanner ta carte de dresseur dans la machine, et on pourra commencer._

Erin s'exécuta, et pris place sur la gauche du terrain. Depuis ma Pokéball, je pouvais voir Evoli sur le pied de guerre, prête au combat. L'humain d'en face, lui, affichait un air détendu, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Un adversaire confiant est un adversaire puissant. Mais trop de confiance peut aussi nuire à un combat.

 _Très bien j'envoie mon premier Pokémon. Keunotor, à toi !_

Le petit castor apparut en face de nous. Ces Pokémons étaient en général inoffensifs, mais il fallait mieux qu'on se méfie. On ne sait jamais ce qui nous attend.

 _Très bien. Comme on a dit, Evoli, tu commences._

 _Eh bien on est partis apparemment. Keunotor, commence avec Croc de Mort !_

 _Evoli, lance Hâte pour esquiver et Charge ensuite._

Le point fort de ma camarade était sa vitesse, et les crocs du Keunotor se refermèrent dans le vide. Il se prit ensuite un bon coup sur le côté, qui le fit grimacer.

 _Continue Evoli, relance Charge !_

 _Ok, lance Roulade Keunotor, diminue les dégâts qu'elle peut te causer._

Comme prévu, le Pokémon Souridodue se roula en boule et encaissa mieux l'attaque d'Evoli. De plus, Charge n'était pas très puissante comme attaque, mais Erin avait certainement prévu quelque chose de mieux. La Roulade de Keunotor n'était pas très impressionnante, au vu de sa faible vitesse. Pour avoir vu la même attaque réalisée par l'Ecrémeuh un peu plus tôt, ici, ça n'avait rien à voir.

 _Bien joué Keunotor, lance Coup d'Boule !_

 _Evoli, c'est le bon moment, lance Bélier !_

Le choc fut rude, et les deux adversaires furent repoussés l'un de l'autre. Cependant, à la différence d'Evoli, qui malgré sa respiration plus bruyante que d'habitude, tenait debout, le Keunotor gisait inconsciemment dans sa partie du terrain.

 _Eh bien, il faut croire que tes Pokémons sont bien entraînés. Ce Keunotor a été coaché par Blanche elle-même, et tu as pourtant réussi à le battre. Je vais envoyer mon second Pokémon, Rondoudou, à toi !_

 _Evoli, tu es d'attaque pour continuer ?_

 _Plutôt oui. Celui d'avant je m'échauffais, là je vais pouvoir y aller._

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, elle lui tourna le dos, faisant face à son nouvelle adversaire. Enfin, sa nouvelle adversaire. La Rondoudou ennemie affichait d'ailleurs un petit sourire vicieux qui ne me plaisait pas.

 _Si t'es prête, on va y aller franco. Bélier, encore une fois._

 _Rondoudou, Boul'Armure !_

L'attaque d'Evoli eu quand même son effet, mais moindre par rapport à ce qu'elle avait fait face au Keunotor. De plus, le Pokémon Bouboule, parvint à se remettre rapidement sur ses petites pattes, et ne sembla pas très dérangé par l'attaque.

 _Rondoudou, lance Berceuse ! Ensuite Torgnoles une fois que tu as endormi ton adversaire._

Ni Erin, ni Evoli n'eurent le temps de réagir, et une onde parvint jusqu'au oreilles d'Evoli qui sombra dans un sommeil profond. Rondoudou se jeta alors sur elle et la baffa à multiples reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'Erin décide de la rappeler dans sa Pokéball.

 _Reviens Evoli, tu as fais ce que tu as pu. Goupix, à toi !_

La renarde apparut devant nous, et fixa directement le Pokémon qui était en face d'elle.

 _Attention Goupix, c'est un adversaire dangereux, il va falloir l'attaquer à distance. Je compte sur toi._

 _Pas de soucis, ce sera fait._

L'autre humain avait attendu jusqu'à maintenant, mais il ne semblait plus vouloir patienter plus longtemps.

 _Rondoudou, relance Berceuse !_

 _Goupix, cours sur le côté, et esquive son attaque, ensuite lance Flammèche._

L'onde soporifique parcourut encore une fois le terrain, mais cette fois-ci, la cible y échappa. Goupix avait bien couru pour l'éviter et crachait une gerbe de flammes rouges sur la boule rose qui grimaça sous le coup.

 _Non, Rondoudou ! Vite lance Roulade pour gagner en vitesse et aller frapper cette Goupix._

 _Saute lui par dessus, et relance Flammèche, vas-y !_

Grâce à un joli bond, la renarde esquiva la Rondoudou et cracha encore quelques flammes dans sa direction. Cette fois-ci, l'endurance du Pokémon Normal se suffit plus et il s'affala finalement, puis fut rappelé dans sa Pokéball.

 _Eh bien, j'en suis à mon dernier Pokémon. Mais fais bien attention, il est assez spécial, et je l'ai entraîner pendant un bon moment._

Il lança une nouvelle boule, et un Chaglam apparut sur le terrain. Cet espèce de chat sournois, j'en avais rencontré quelques uns dans les villes des humains. La plupart étaient perfides et attaquaient en traître. J'avais envie de prévenir Goupix, de lui dire de faire attention, mais ceci était inutile puisque j'étais dans ma Pokéball.

 _Allez Goupix, tu es un peu fatiguée, mais tu peux encore faire des miracles. Tu vas l'avoir !_

Celle-ci, absolument heureuse de la marque de confiance qui lui était accordée, vint se frotter sur le jambes d'Erin avant de revenir sur le terrain.

 _Recommençons ! Chaglam, utilise Bluff !_

 _Goupix, Charge !_

L'adversaire fut plus rapide, et octroya un petit uppercut à la renarde qui stoppa son geste, surprise et apeurée sur le coup.

 _C'est rien ma grande, continue avec Flammèche._

 _Coup Bas, vas-y !_

Encore une fois le Chaglam fut extrêmement rapide et frappa Goupix avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de bouger. Mais cette fois-ci, elle parvint à attaquer et les flammes recouvrirent le corps du Pokémon Chafouin. Celle-ci parvint à s'en défaire en bougeant sa queue, s'en servant comme d'un éventail.

 _Continue avec Charge, Chaglam !_

 _Goupix, augmente la puissance, Lance-Flamme !_

Le chat chargea de face sur Goupix, qui lui envoya une salve de flammes orangées impressionnantes. Cependant, elle fut quand même touchée par l'attaque, ce qui l'envoya au tapis.

 _Goupix, reviens._

Deux partout, le combat était plutôt serré. Cependant, la Chaglam paraissait bien fatiguée maintenant, et la victoire semblait promise à ma dresseuse. Est-ce que j'allais sortir, pour pouvoir finir l'adversaire, ou un autre s'en chargerai ?

La réponse vint rapidement, et à mon grand désespoir, je ne fus pas choisi.

 _Dynavolt, viens finir ce combat !_

Il apparut devant Erin et fixa le Pokémon qui lui faisait face.

 _Booon, ça à pas l'air d'être bien dur, je vois que t'es déjà salement amochée._

 _Ta gueule et viens de te battre._

C'était la première fois que j'entendais les Pokémons de l'autre humains parler. Les autres n'avaient rien dit.

 _Dynavolt, lance Eclair pour finir !_

 _Chaglam, Vive-attaque pour esquiver et le frapper._

Encore, une fois, et malgré la fatigue apparente, l'adversaire fut plus rapide et Dynavolt ne parvint pas à la toucher. Mais en revenant vers son dresseur, le Pokémon Normal fut parcouru de spasmes, indiquant qu'elle avait été paralysée.

 _Haha, Statik a fait sont effet. Maintenant il sera beaucoup plus dur d'esquiver. Relance Eclair vas-y !_

 _Refais une Vive-attaque._

Le Chaglam tenta de bouger, mais fut complètement entravé par l'électricité qui parcourait son corps. Effet qui fut amplifié par l'attaque du Pokémon Orage, qui cloua son adversaire au sol. C'était la victoire !

* * *

 _Reviens Chaglam. Eh bien, tu m'as battu, tu as donc le droit de défier la championne. C'était un bon combat, et tes Pokémons sont très bien entraînés._

 _Merci, j'ai été assez surprise par le Rondoudou à vrai dire._

 _Haha, oui, il est souvent déstabilisant pour les dresseurs qui s'attendent à voir une gentille boule rose. Son attaque Berceuse, si elle n'est pas gérée peut renverser un match. Enfin bon, viens, nous allons sortir et officialiser ta victoire._

Ainsi, nous sortîmes du terrain, Erin marchant seule puisqu'elle avait rappelé Dynavolt. Une fois sortie, Erin passa sa carte de dresseur sur la machine à l'entrée qui retentit après quelques secondes.

 _Je te remercie pour le combat, je vais te raccompagner à l'entrée. Tu sais déjà quand tu vas combattre Blanche ?_

 _Oui, demain matin à 9h._

 _Eh c'est vachement court comme délai d'attente. Mais je viendrais te voir, puisque demain matin je n'ai pas de combat moi. Comme ça je pourrais voir un super combat entre une super challengeuse et la championne de la ville._

 _Euh... d'accord, merci._

La sortie fut rapidement atteinte et nous atteignîmes rapidement l'accueil de l'arène.

 _Ha vous voilà. Alors quelle est l'issue du match ?_

 _Victoire de la challengeuse. Elle pourra affronter Blanche._

 _D'accord, c'est toujours bon pour demain matin ?_

 _Toujours,_ répondit Erin.

 _Super. Je vous laisse repartir et à demain._

 _Merci, à demain._

* * *

Erin put partir de l'arène et dès que nous fûmes dehors je la vis attraper ma Pokéball, et je fus aspiré dehors.

 _Coucou Drackhaus. T'as vu on a gagné._

 _Ouais, et demain on continue._

J'allai me placer à côté d'elle, mais j'évitai de me frotter comme Goupix le faisait. Ma peau recouverte d'écailles n'était sûrement pas la plus douce.

 _Je vois que t'es content toi aussi. Promis demain tu auras droit à ton heure de gloire, mais en attendant, on va au centre. J'en connais trois qui ont besoin de soins. Et puis il est déjà 18h, donc je pense que je vais en profiter pour reprendre une chambre pour ce soir._

Encore une nuit ici... Bon après, on avait pas vraiment le choix, puis-qu'apparemment, le prochain combat d'Erin était demain matin. Depuis que je voyageais avec elle, on bougeait tous les jours, et même si à la longue c'était un peu fatiguant, ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'aimais bien visiter tous ces endroits très différents les uns des autres. En seulement quatre jours, j'avais déjà vu quatre ou cinq villes, rencontré des tas de Pokémons, évolué, appris pas mal de choses grâce à Kirlia, et côtoyé plus d'humains que depuis que j'étais né.

Une fois arrivés au centre, Erin donna trois Pokéball à l'infirmière et demanda à réutiliser la chambre que nous avions eu hier soir et ce matin. Après accord de l'hôtesse d'accueil, nous montâmes et reprîmes le chemin que nous avions déjà parcouru. Après être entrés, Erin fit sortir Kirlia de sa Pokéball, déballa rapidement quelques affaires, puis fila dans la seconde pièce de la chambre pour se laver.

Je profita de sa moment pour aller à la fenêtre et regarder ce qui se passait dehors. C'était l'effervescence, des humains allaient et venaient dans tous les sens, et créaient une foule dense, mais en perpétuel mouvement. On aurait pu se croire au bord de la mer, avec l'afflux de Magicarpes et de Tentacools vers la plage, mais cette fois-ci c'était des humains qui arrivaient de tous les côtés. De ce que Kirlia m'avait appris, ils rentraient chez eux en général à ce moment. C'est donc normal qu'ils soient nombreux, mais quand même, là c'était impressionnant.

* * *

Après une dizaine de minutes, Erin sortit de la petite pièce, et vint s'affaler sur le grand coussin qui lui était réservé.

 _Fiouu, ça fait du bien un bonne douche. Bon, après cette victoire, le repos de cette nuit sera important. Vous deux, vous allez combattre demain. Voilà la stratégie que je pense appliquer. Kirlia, ce sera soit toi, soit Evoli qui commencera. Tes attaques psychiques pourraient bien les déranger, en plus du fat de pouvoir les rendre confus. Il faudra faire attention. Aujourd'hui, j'ai bien failli me faire avoir par la Berceuse de Rondoudou, donc je dois m'attendre au même genre de difficulté demain, voire même pire. C'est possible qu'elle utilise un type Normal/Vol, comme l'Etouraptor qu'on a vu tout à l'heure, donc il est possible que tu sois confronté à ce genre d'adversaire Kirlia. Evoli peut utiliser Double Pied. C'est une attaque de type Combat, donc elle sera efficace sur les Pokémons Normaux. Quant à toi Drackhaus, tu interviendras sur la fin, quand Evoli et Kirlia seront fatigués. Et si jamais, on s'en sort bien, je te ferais quand même combattre contre le troisième Pokémon qu'elle nous enverra. En général, c'est le plus puissant pour la fin, donc je vais appliquer la même technique. Pour le reste, on verra bien pendant le combat, si jamais j'ai besoin de changer de stratégie, je changerai, mais dans l'idéal, on s'en tiendra à ça._

Eh bien, quel programme. Kirlia semblait songeur, comme s'il analysait la tactique d'Erin. Moi, j'étais d'accord avec elle. Et tout ce qui m'importais, c'était de combattre, peut importe l'adversaire, je voulais tester mes nouvelles capacités en combat. Kirlia sortit de ses pensées et parut demander quelque chose à Erin.

 _Tu penses ? Peut-être qu'elle peut utiliser des Pokémons Psy, oui, pour contrer les Pokémons Combat. Le seul que je connaisse, c'est Girafarig. Il me semble que c'est le seul Pokémon de type Normal/Psy._

Un petit moment de silence suivit, du moins pour moi.

 _Tu voudrais le combattre si jamais il y en a un ? Ah, je vois, tu veux tester la puissance de tes attaques par rapport à un autre Pokémon Psy. D'accord, mais retiens bien que tes capacités ne sont pas encore à leur maximum, loin de là. Tu peux encore évoluer, mais peut être pas tout de suite, parce qu'il faudrait que j'achète une pierre aube._

Encore une fois, j'attendis que la discussion continue. Le sujet m'intéressait également, et même si je n'avais pas vraiment de question, Kirlia les posait à ma place.

 _Je sais bien que ça ne te dérange pas de ne pas évoluer de suite, mais à un moment ce sera beaucoup plus simple, et tout le monde pourra profiter d'un petit quelque chose. Pour toi, Goupix et Evoli, ce sera une évolution, pour toi aussi Drackhaus, d'ailleurs, même si c'est un peut spécial. Pour Dynavolt, je ne sais pas encore, peut être un objet spécial pour le rendre plus fort, à voir. Bon allez, je vous laisse là, je vais voir comment se portent les trois autres. Comme on dort ici, je pense que les infirmières ne verront pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'ils se reposent ici plutôt que dans les salles du centre._

Ce sur quoi elle partit, nous laissant avec Kirlia, comme elle l'avait dit.

* * *

 _Dis, c'est vrai que ça te dérange pas de ne pas évoluer ?_

 _Pas évoluer tout de suite, oui,_ me repris mon compagnon. _Mais j'aimerais quand même le faire à un moment, ça c'est sûr. Mais pour l'instant, ça va. On s'en sort convenablement dans les arènes, et jusqu'à maintenant, c'est uniquement face aux champions qu'on a un peu de mal. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais comparer mes pouvoirs psychiques face à un autre Pokémon Psy, pour voir où j'en suis. Tu sais, je pense que même sans évoluer, je peux améliorer mes capacités. Il suffit juste que je parvienne à me concentrer correctement._

 _Moi, je sais que je peux utiliser Psykoud'Boul, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment une attaque psychique._

 _Eh ben oui, je pense. En fait, ce que j'appelle attaque psychique, c'est parvenir, à se concentrer sur ton objectif et y parvenir par la pensée. Pour moi, c'est sous forme d'ondes, et pour toi, c'est en projetant ton corps sur l'adversaire. Dans les deux cas, ça résulte du même travail._

 _D'accord. Dans tous les cas, j'attends de voir ton évolution. Je me rappelle plus à quoi ressemble les Gallames._

 _Oh, c'est un Pokémon assez grand, de la taille d'Erin à peu près. Sur les pattes avant, j'aurais deux lames qui me serviront aussi bien à me protéger qu'à attaquer. Après, on pourra toujours demander à Erin. Son Pokédex est là pour ça. Mais c'est assez dur de te faire une description orale. Une image est toujours plus représentative._

 _D'accord._ C'est vrai que j'avais du mal à me faire une idée, malgré la description qu'il venait de me faire. _Bon, plus qu'à attendre les autres, et ensuite, j'espère qu'on ira manger, j'ai faim._

 _On dirait Goupix quand tu dis ça,_ ria Kirlia. _Attention, tu vas finir par manger autant qu'elle._

 _Jamais je pourrais. Elle est monstrueuse sur ce plan. Comment elle peut faire pour manger autant alors qu'elle est aussi petite ?_

 _Ah ça c'est une bonne question. Enfin, on va les attendre, et maintenant que tu le dis, je mangerai bien aussi._

S'en suivit un léger fou rire, avant qu'Erin ne revienne et nous indique de la suivre. Nous sortîmes donc de la chambre, qu'elle ferma à clef, puis nous descendîmes via le tapis en fer. Comme si elle savait de ce que nous avions discuté, nous nous dirigeâmes à l'endroit où nous avions mangé la dernière fois, fit sortir le reste du groupe de leurs Pokéballs, et entreprit de tous nous servir à manger. Elle partit ensuite chercher son repas à elle, qui n'avait pas l'air des plus appétissants. C'était un truc tout rond et plat, avec des aliments de couleurs variées dessus. Elle, elle avait l'air d'aimer, mais moi, je préférai largement ce que je voyais dans ma gamelle. En plus, rien n'était coupé, ça tenait tout en un seul morceau. Heureusement que les humains avaient des outils adaptés pour couper leur nourriture. Bizarrement, Erin coupait ce qu'elle mangeait en forme de triangle, avant de prendre ces morceaux à la main et de les manger petit à petit. Ça aurait été sûrement plus simple de tout couper et ensuite de manger les morceaux les uns après les autres, mais bon elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

* * *

Après avoir fini notre repas, Erin nous proposa une ballade dans la ville que j'acceptai malgré le fait que j'avais un peu peur de me perdre. Dynavolt et Kirlia préférèrent rentrer dans leur Pokéball, ce qui fait que je restais avec Goupix et Evoli dehors. A cette heure là, peu d'humains était en dehors des maisons, donc la circulation était bien plus tranquille que ce que j'avais crains. Nous passâmes devant des maisons que je jugeai vraiment très grandes, malgré le fait que j'aie moi aussi pris une taille plus importante. Après trente ou quarante minutes, nous rentrâmes au centre, et nous nous dirigeâmes directement dans la chambre.

 _C'était cool cette petite promenade, mais ça me tarde de retourner dans une forêt ou une prairie comme on a vu ces derniers jours. Les villes manquent de Pokémons sauvages, et il me reste un place dans mon équipe. J'aimerais bien que vous ayez un nouveau compagnon. Et puis à six, on pourra faire des matchs d'entraînement à trois contre trois, et on sera prêts si on doit participer à une conférence aussi, mais bon, pour ça faut déjà qu'on arrive à vaincre tous les champions de la région. D'ailleurs, en parlant de conférence, on va avoir le résumé des matchs du jour. Normalement, c'était les premières confrontations du deuxième tour, donc il devrait y avoir des matchs intéressants. Je me demande si Armand Devat combattait aujourd'hui. Si oui, il a sûrement dû gagné._

Hein, quoi ? Je me tournai vers Evoli pour avoir des explications par rapport à ce qu'Erin disait.

 _Hé, ça veut dire quoi ce qu'elle vient de dire, là ? J'ai rien compris moi._

 _Ha, c'est vrai que tu connais pas grand chose là dessus. Goupix non plus je crois,_ ajouta-t-elle en regardant le renarde qui était déjà installée sur un coussin. _Je sais pas si Dynavolt en a entendu parlé lui aussi, puisqu'il a pas passé beaucoup de temps avec des humains. Par contre, moi je sais. Je peux même dire que c'est le seul sujet où je sais plus de trucs que Kirlia._

 _Whaa, t'as de quoi être fière,_ fit-je ironiquement. _Sinon, c'est quand que tu te décides à m'expliquer ?_

 _Rhoo c'est bon, pour une fois que je peux me vanter. Bon, en fait les conférences dont elle parle, c'est une sorte de rassemblement de dresseurs, et ils se combattent tous pour savoir qui est le plus fort._

 _Ça à l'air génial, faut qu'on y aille._

 _Justement, c'est là le problème. Il faut avoir gagné contre tous les champions d'une région pour pouvoir y aller._

 _Et combien y en a ?_

 _Huit, si je me rappelle bien. Donc si on gagne demain, on en sera à trois sur huit._

 _Ce sera du gâteau si ils s'améliorent pas. On va tous les ratatiner et on arrivera là bas._

 _Pas si sûr. D'après ce que disait Erin, ses parents, et le Professeur, plus on bat de champions. Plus les Pokémons qu'ils utilisent sont forts. C'est pour ça que pour le moment, ça paraît simple, mais après ce sera plus dur._

 _Mince. Bon ben faudra continuer à s'entraîner alors._

 _Et ouais. Par contre, le gars là, qu'elle a dit, je sais pas qui c'est, faut lui demander._

Et ça allait certainement attendre. Erin avait allumé la télévision, qui était assez différente de chez ses parents. Là, l'objet était plat, mais bien plus grand, et les images qui s'affichaient étaient bien plus jolies. À l'écran, s'affichait un grand tableau avec plein d'humains représentés dessus. Je ne comprenais pas grand chose à ce qui se passait mais apparemment Evoli n'avait guère plus d'informations à me donner. Je décidai donc d'aller embêter Erin, pour qu'elle me dise et me décrive ce que je voyais. Celle-ci, voyant que je commençai à venir vers elle, détourna son regard un court instant de l'écran.

 _Ho Drackhaus, désolé, j'étais complètement absorbée par la télé. Viens je vais t'expliquer,_ fit-elle en tapotant sur le bord du coussin sur lequel elle était assise. Je monta donc grâce à un petit bond, qui parut bien poussif à cause de ma corpulence.

 _Le truc dont j'ai parlé, les conférences, c'est un grand tournoi de dresseurs, où justement, des dresseurs s'affrontent pour savoir qui est le plus fort d'entre eux. C'est ce qu'on fera une fois qu'on aura battu tous les champions et récolté tous les badges._

Oui, ça je savais déjà, c'est ce qui s'affichait à l'écran qui m'intéressait. Je désigna donc la télévision avec ma tête pour le lui faire comprendre.

 _À la télé, ils font un résumé des matchs qu'il y a eu dans la journée. C'est un tournoi qui a lieu dans chaque région, à des périodes différentes. Dans l'ordre, il y a Jotho, Sinnoh, Unys, Kanto et Hoenn. Et l'année d'après on recommence. Là, c'est la Conférence des Dresseurs de Kanto en ce moment._

 _Chacun de ces tournoi accueille 256 dresseurs, et si un dresseur perd un match il est éliminé. Plus tu gagnes de matchs, plus tu avances dans le tournoi, et plus tu affrontes des adversaires puissants. À la fin, il ne reste plus que deux dresseurs, et celui qui gagne est désigné Champion de la région correspondante._

Eh bien ça paraissait intéressant tout ça. Mais bon, je suppose qu'il fallait quand même que l'on élève notre niveau de jeu. Si les dresseurs qui allaient là bas avaient réussi à vaincre tous les champions, nous devions déjà passer par cette case.

 _Ensuite,_ poursuivit Erin, _les dresseurs qui participent aux tournois obtiennent des points de dresseur. Ces points rentrent en compte dans un classement qui détermine qui est le meilleur dresseur du monde. Même si on perd le premier match, on gagne des points, et plus on gagne de matchs, plus le nombre de points engrangés augmente. Comme il y a cinq régions, certains dresseurs sont allés obtenir tous les badges en battant tous les champions. Il ne doit y en avoir qu'une vingtaine qui ont réussi ça, et qui participent encore aux Conférences. Et parmi eux, il y a Armand Devat. C'est lui l'actuel Maître. C'est lui qui a le plus de points dans le classement. Il a déjà gagné deux Conférences sur les trois qu'il a fait cette année. Il est impressionnant et le voir combattre c'est quelque chose crois moi. Ha voilà le tableau du tournoi ! Alors, est ce qu'il est là.. Oui ! Regarde, c'est lui. Il a gagné son match 6 à 3. Ça veut dire que seulement trois de ses Pokémons étaient KO à la fin du match. Il est qualifié pour le troisième tour, même si pour lui, je pense que c'est encore assez aisé pour le moment. Il y en a d'autres qui sont puissants, mais lui, il est vraiment au dessus de tout le monde en ce moment. Ça fait presque deux ans qu'il est Maître maintenant._

Eh bien, voilà un programme alléchant. Je bavais devant le challenge que semblait représenter ce tournoi. Enfin, ces tournois. D'après Erin, il y en avait donc cinq, un par région, régions dont je n'avais pas retenu le nom. Kanto, je me souvenais que c'était le tournoi actuel.

* * *

Bon, inutile de passer plus de temps à cherche des réponses aux questions qui fusaient dans ma tête, et puis Erin était déjà repartie dans la contemplation des images à la télévision. Je décida de l'imiter et de comprendre ce qui se disait. De ce que je comprenais, on pouvait apparemment voir les matchs qu'il y avait eu aujourd'hui. On voyait défiler un nombre dingue de Pokémons tous aussi différents les uns des autres, des types Eau, Ténèbres, Glace, Sol, et plein d'autres que je continua à regarder avec ma dresseuse. Au final, j'étais tout aussi absorbé qu'elle par ce tournoi, car je pourrai y rencontrer d'autres Pokémons, et tester ma puissance face à eux. Je n'avais plus qu'à évoluer encore une fois, et ensuite utiliser cette pierre pour devenir encore plus fort. Je me demandai à quoi ressemblait cette forme là. Et si mon clan ne me reconnaissait pas après cette évolution ? Et si je devenais trop différents au point de ne plus être reconnu comme un Drattak ? Je devais demander ça à Erin. Son Pokédex était une véritable mine d'informations, et ceci ferait certainement parti de son champ de connaissances. Mais à mon grand désespoir, elle était encore fixée devant la télévision alors que le soleil avait déjà disparu depuis un bon moment.

Je décida alors à ce moment, de me coucher, mais je n'avais pas envie de bouger, et la place où j'étais était déjà chaude. Tant pis, ce soir, je dormirai là, et demain, je serai d'aplomb pour mon premier combat dans une arène. Je n'allais faire qu'une bouchée des Pokémons de la championne.

* * *

 **Et voilà, fini pour cette fois. Niveau longueur, il est sensiblement de la même taille que les précédents.**

 **Un peu d'action, mais le plus gros reste à venir ! J'ai pas voulu rendre le combat trop épique, puisque ce n'est pas un champion, mais uniquement un sous fifre, là pour faire le sale boulot ^^. J'espère que vous appréciez le "décor" que j'essaie d'instaurer (les conférences, les badges, le fonctionnement des centres, l'officialisation des combats d'arènes). J'en rajouterai encore, ainsi que des détails sur des points déjà existants. Pour vous expliquer ça, c'est un peu ma manière de voir l'univers Pokémon, mais adapté avec un peu plus de réalisme (tout n'est pas rose dans le monde, mais faut pas non plus tomber dans le trop sombre et morbide).**

 **Voilou, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, et d'ici là, j'attends vos questions et reviews. Je peux aussi répondre à des questions en vous envoyant un MP, si vous voulez avoir une réponse plus rapide. Tchao !**


	11. Des capacités destructrices

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Voilà le nouveau chapitre, à l'heure cette fois-ci !**

 **Encore un combat pour celui-ci et je vous préviens, va y avoir de la casse ! Encore merci pour les reviews, et j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant. Sur ce je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **| Chapitre 11 : Des capacités destructrices |**

 _Hé bouge un peu, tu prends toute la place là !_

Mmm, je savais pas si ça m'était destiné, mais certainement, puisque je sentais qu'on essayait de me pousser. Mais je dormais bien moi, donc j'allais pas bouger. Au bout d'un moment, je me sentis glisser du bord du coussin, et je me rattrapa pour me mettre plus au centre de ce petit nid douillet.

 _Bon, comme tu veux, mais là au moins tu me gênes pas._

Tant mieux alors. Erin n'était pas dérangeante, mais elle tenait aussi à avoir un peu de confort de temps en temps. L'inconvénient c'est que je prenais un peu de place et que la veille je m'étais endormi sur son coussin, étant trop fainéant pour aller sur le mien. Je risqua d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir que la chambre était bien lumineuse. Erin s'était levée et avait allumé la lumière. Pratique ce truc, ça permettait d'y voir quelque chose, même sans attendre que le soleil soit levé.

Elle commençait déjà à se préparer et avait fait sortir tout le monde de leurs Pokéballs. Ainsi, mis à part Evoli qui s'étirait encore, tous les autres étaient levés et bien réveillés. Je restai donc le seul à dormir, et bien contraint par cette constatation, je me leva à contrecœur. J'avais bien dormi, et je n'aurais pas refusé de continuer ma sieste. Rapidement, l'ensemble du groupe fut prêt et nous sortîmes de la chambre, pour descendre vers l'accueil du Centre Pokémon. À cette heure là, il n'y avait évidemment personne, mais une infirmière était quand même là, au cas où un dresseur arrive.

 _Bonjour !_

 _Bonjour madame,_ répondit notre dresseuse. _Est ce que la salle des repas est ouverte ?_

 _Oui, à l'instant. Les petits déjeuners sont servis dès 7h30, allez-y._

 _Super, merci !_

Si j'avais bien compris, on allait manger. Ça me plaisait, ce genre d'annonces. Goupix paraissait aussi enthousiaste que d'habitude, ce qui me refis penser à la discussion qu'on avait eu avec Kirlia hier. Bon, je n'étais pas aussi glouton que la renarde, mais c'est vrai que j'avais plus faim, qu'avant, certainement car j'étais aussi plus grand et plus gros après avoir évolué. Mais pour l'instant, c'était repas. Tout le monde eu droit à sa part de nourriture Pokémon, avec un supplément pour Goupix, et pour moi. Erin avait dû remarquer que je finissais largement les gamelles qu'elle me servait et avait réajusté la quantité de nourriture qu'elle me donnait. Tant mieux, on se bat mieux le ventre plein, et en vue du combat qui arrivait, je ne refusais pas un bon repas. Erin, après nous avoir servi, alla chercher de quoi manger pour elle. Elle revint avec un objet doré ressemblant à un Séléroc, mais en plus petit. Elle aussi mangea avec appétit, puis une fois que nous avions tous fini, nous remontâmes dans la chambre.

* * *

 _Bon, niveau stratégie, c'est comme je l'ai expliqué hier à vous deux,_ fit-elle en nous désignant, Kirlia et moi. _C'est vous deux et Evoli qui allez combattre. Goupix, Dynavolt, vous avez combattu hier, donc aujourd'hui c'est repos. Evoli, je sais que si tu combats pas, tu vas m'en vouloir, donc toi tu pourras y aller, et en plus tu connais une attaque Combat, donc ce sera utile contre les Pokémons Normaux. Comme il est un peu plus de huit heures, je vais juste ranger la chambre, et ensuite, on partira pour l'arène. On commence qu'à 9h, mais j'ai pas envie d'être en retard, donc on y ira un peu plus tôt._

Je n'y voyais aucun problème, c'était même un bonne idée d'arriver plus tôt, ça nous permettrait d'analyser le terrain avant le combat. Comme elle l'avait dit, Erin rangea ses affaires et laissa la chambre tout aussi propre que lorsque nous l'avions trouvée. Nous partîmes du centre, après que Erin ait remercié encore une fois l'infirmière, et nous prîmes la direction de l'arène. Une fois arrivés, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Erin me rappela dans ma Pokéball, puis passa la porte. Seuls quelques humains étaient là, et discutaient entre eux. Erin s'adressa à l'humaine à l'entrée, que nous avions déjà vu hier.

 _Bonjour, je viens pour mon combat._

 _Ha, oui, à 9h, je me souviens. Allez y c'est la porte sur votre droite. Descendez les escaliers, et vous arriverez dans une salle d'attente. D'ici un quart d'heure, la Championne devrait être là._

 _D'accord, merci._

Erin s'éclipsa donc, alors que certains regards étaient posées sur elle.

 _Ho regardez, le match ne va pas tarder à commencer, on ferait mieux d'aller sur les gradins si on ne veut rien rater._

Une fois la porte passée, et refermée soigneusement derrière elle, Erin soupira un bon coup.

 _Je déteste qu'on me regarde quand je combats. Je ferais mieux de ne pas y penser. Je vais essayer de les ignorer, et tout se passera bien._

* * *

Elle arriva dans une salle relativement vide, où uniquement quelques chaises se trouvaient. Elle s'assit donc sur l'une d'elle, installant Evoli sur celle adjacente. Pendant quelques minutes, elle resta là, assise, attendant que la championne arrive. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, se pointa après plus de vingt minutes, et salua Erin.

 _Bonjour, désolée, je suis un tout petit peu en retard._

 _Bonjour. C'est pas grave du tout._

 _Bon, au moins tu as pu échafauder une stratégie pendant que tu étais là. On va procéder à l'enregistrement si tu veux bien._

 _D'accord._

Erin se leva et suivi la championne jusqu'à une machine. C'était exactement la même que dans l'autre arène, des emplacements pour les Pokéballs, et un endroit où Erin passa sa carte de dresseur. Cette fois-ci, elle porta ma Pokéball jusqu'à un des emplacements, et ensuite, une petite lumière assez faible passa tout autour de ma sphère. Erin repris alors ma Pokéball, ainsi que deux autres, que je savais être celles de Kirlia et d'Evoli, bien que cette dernière ne soit pas dedans.

Elle et la championne se séparèrent, Erin partant à gauche, et l'autre humaine à droite. Peu après, nous étions sur le terrain, et j'apercevais des humains sur les gradins où nous étions hier. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui m'intéressait c'était le combat. Je vis arriver sur le bord du terrain, un humain habillé avec la tunique noire et blanche à rayures. Probablement le même qu'hier.

 _Vous êtes prêtes ?_

 _Oui,_ indiqua la championne

 _Oui, aussi._ Erin paraissait un peu stressée, et cela se ressentait dans sa voix. Il fallait espérer que le combat allait lui permettre de se concentrer, car depuis l'avertissement d'hier d'Evoli par rapport à la puissance des champions, j'étais légèrement moins confiant.

 _Le match opposant Blanche, la championne de Doublonville, et Erin Silt de Mauville, va commencer. La challengeuse d'aujourd'hui concourt pour son troisième badge. Veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon !_

 _Très bien, en avant !_

La championne lança alors sa Pokéball en l'air, d'une manière complètement ridicule.

 _Evoli, comme on a dit, tu commences !_

Ma compagnonne s'avança et fit face à un petit Pokémon que je connaissais, un Fouinette.

 _Fouinette lance Boul'Armure._

 _Evoli, Hâte puis Charge !_

Stratégie habituelle d'Erin : compter sur la vitesse d'Evoli pour éviter l'adversaire et le surprendre. La charge, contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, fis voler le Pokémon adverse. Peut être qu'il ne serait pas si résistant au final. Mais il ne semblait pas si affecté, et se redressa sur sa queue.

 _C'est bien Fouinette, recommence, augmente ta défense._

 _Evoli, Vive-Attaque, frappe avant qu'elle n'augmente encore sa défense._

Encore une fois Evoli frappa justement mais le Pokémon adverse encaissait bien les coups.

 _Maintenant, lance Repos, régénère toi._

 _Ha non, Evoli lance Bélier !_

Malheureusement, notre adversaire s'était déjà assoupi, et avait récupérer de ses blessures. L'inconvénient de cette technique, était que le Pokémon qui l'utilisait ne se bougeait plus pendant une dizaine de secondes. J'espérai qu'Erin allait mettre à profit cet avantage.

 _Evoli, botte secrète, lance Double Pied !_

Ho, bonne idée ça. Et ça se voyait aussi sur le terrain. Le Pokémon Espion somnolait mais venait de ramasser deux coups magistraux de la part d'Evoli.

 _Super, recommence, il est presque KO._

 _Fouinette, reprends toi au plus vite !_

L'inquiétude s'entendait dans la voix de la championne, et Evoli refrappa son adversaire, qui finalement, s'écroula.

 _Fouinette est incapable de poursuivre le combat. La manche va à Evoli._

 _Reviens Fouinette. Bon, c'est une bonne surprise, d'entrée comme ça. Mais c'est de ma faute, j'aurais pu, et même dû me méfier. Ta victoire est honorable. Maintenant, Noarfang, à toi !_

Le hibou apparut, et pris directement son envol, avant de revenir au sol.

 _Ça va être dur Evoli, mais tu m'as déjà montré que t'étais en forme. On continue._

 _Bon, si tu y tiens. Envole toi, et lance une Tornade sur le terrain._

 _Evoli, lance Rugissement, tant qu'il vole, tu auras du mal à l'atteindre, donc on va le rendre moins dangereux._

La tornade provoquée par le Noarfang fit voler la poussière et bientôt, on n'y vit plus rien sur le terrain. Même Evoli, je ne parvenais pas à la situer. Je me souciais pour elle. Elle n'aurait aucune chance face à un Pokémon volant. Dynavolt aurait été adapté dans cette situation, mais dans mes souvenirs, c'était Kirlia qu'Erin voulait faire combattre en plus de moi.

 _Evoli, si tu m'entends, reviens vers moi et lance Hurlement sur l'autre partie du terrain._

 _Noarfang, utilise ta Clairvoyance, puis Rafale Psy !_

Ha, la technique fourbe. Elle installait un nuage de poussière, mais son Pokémon pouvait tout à fait s'en sortir dans un tel milieu. Peu de temps après, je vis Evoli arriver vers nous et je l'entendis hurler, bien que son attaque n'ait eu aucun effet. Par contre l'onde multicolore qui arriva sur elle causa des dommages bien plus importants, et la repoussa en dehors du terrain. Elle se releva difficilement, mais heureusement, le nuage retombait, et je pouvais apercevoir de nouveau l'oiseau au sol. Il évitait de se fatiguer inutilement et ne volait pas continuellement.

 _Evoli, si tu peux, lance Vive Attaque, comme ça tu pourras l'avoir et il n'aura pas le temps de s'envoler._

 _Noarfang, lance Lame d'Air quand elle se sera approchée, envoie la au tapis._

La championne montrait un hargne au combat qui me dérangeait un peu. Néanmoins, Evoli parvint à heurter son vis à vis. Mais celui-ci se réceptionna suffisamment bien pour pouvoir battre des ailes et envoyer un grand courant d'air qui balaya Evoli une fois de plus, qui finit par tomber d'épuisement.

 _Evoli n'est plus capable de se battre. La manche revient à Noarfang._

 _Reviens Evoli, tu as bien combattu. Kirlia à toi._

Rhoo, zut, j'aurais bien aimé combattre, mais bon Kirlia avait souhaité combattre face à un Pokémon Psy, et même si celui là n'en était pas un, il utilisait quand même une attaque psychique, donc ça correspondait au critère.

 _Un Kirlia, je ne me serais pas attendue à ce Pokémon, mais allons y. Noarfang, Lame d'Air._

 _Téléport, et Choc Mental !_

Le hibou renvoya un courant d'air dans notre direction, mais Kirlia se déplaça hors de portée et l'attaqua. Le Pokémon Normal/Vol parut désorienté et commença à faire voler tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

 _Noarfang, calme toi, lance Clairvoyance pour reprendre tes esprits, et ensuite lance Tornade en direction du sol._

 _Kirlia, on va pas se laisser avoir. Utilise Plénitude pour te concentrer et le viser même avec le nuage de poussière._

La championne recommençait la même technique, mais cette fois-ci, Erin avait prévu ce qu'il fallait. Kirlia s'assit en tailleur et joignit ses deux pattes avant.

 _Dès que tu as visualisé sa position, attaque, vas-y !_

 _Noarfang, attaque Rafale Psy !_

Je vis les deux rayons de lumières entrer en collision. Une énergie psychique extraordinaire se dégageait du combat, et je voyais Kirlia lutter pour maintenir son attaque, mais il tenait bon. A mesure que le nuage retombait, je pouvais aussi apercevoir le Pokémon Hibou, qui lui aussi peinait à poursuivre son effort. Contrairement à Kirlia, qui expulsait ce pouvoir depuis le bout de ses pattes, il le matérialisait depuis les espèces de cornes qu'il possédait.

 _Noarfang, cesse le duel, et lance Bélier, fonce lui dessus !_

 _Kirlia, essaie de te téléporter, vite !_

Facile, pensait-je. Le Noarfang avait du faire une acrobatie pour éviter l'attaque de Kirlia, et se lançai désormais à toute vitesse sur mon ami. Cependant, ce dernier ne parvint pas à faire ce qu'Erin lui avait demandé. L'effort demandé par la Rafale Psy l'avait certainement fatigué et il avait pris l'attaque Bélier de plein fouet. Et zut, déjà deux en moins pour nous. J'étais le dernier rempart, et j'allais lui montrer, moi, à cette championne, que j'en avais dans le ventre.

 _Noarfang et Kirlia ne peuvent plus poursuivre. Aucun vainqueur pour cette manche. Veuillez envoyer votre troisième et dernier Pokémon._

Quoi ?! L'adversaire était aussi à terre ?! Un rapide coup d'œil sur le terrain confirma ce que j'avais entendu. Il gisait également sur son côté du terrain, et fut rappelé dans sa Pokéball comme Kirlia. L'attaque Bélier avait l'avantage d'être puissante, mais en contrepartie, il fallait accepté de subir quelques dégâts de recul.

 _Eh bien, pour ton troisième badge, tu me donnes du fil à retordre, j'ai hâte de voir quel est ton dernier Pokémon. En tout cas, moi j'ai gardé le plus puissant. Mélodelfe à toi !_

 _Ho, mais moi aussi,_ entendis-je de la part de ma dresseuse. Un petit boost à l'ego, ça fait toujours du bien avant un combat. J'étais prêt, et remonté à bloc, alors autant y aller, et vite. Erin attrapa ma Pokéball, et la lança sur le devant du terrain. Je fus aspiré en dehors, et pris une bouffée d'air.

 _Allez Drackhaus, je compte sur toi, on doit y arriver._

 _Pas de soucis, je pète la forme !_

Mon adversaire était une grosse boule rose un peu plus grande que moi. Je ne connaissais pas ce Pokémon, et puisque je ne savais rien de ces capacités, autant me méfier de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

 _Alors, on va faire Pokémon rare contre Pokémon rare ? Très bien, Mélodelfe, commence avec Torgnoles._

 _Drackhaus, utilise Roulade, tourne autour de ton adversaire._

Ok, pas trop dur de faire ça, puisque je suis presque déjà rond. Néanmoins, je rentre mes pattes dans ma coque protectrice et je commence à décrire des cercles autour du Pokémon Fée. Cela ne parut pas le désorienter, et je décida d'accélérer le mouvement. Le point positif était qu'il ne m'attaquait pas.

 _Mélodelfe, utilise Métronome !_

 _Drackhaus, fais bien attention, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut en sortir. Continue Roulade, mais sois attentif à ce qu'il va faire._

Ça marche. On continue et on fais attention, en clair, la tactique était de jauger l'adversaire avant de passer à l'offensive. Il ne reste plus qu'à voir ce qu'il va faire et après, je pense qu'on pourra y aller. Après avoir agité ses bras de gauche à droite, le Mélodelfe frappa du pied sur le terrain, et je ressentis la secousse provoquée jusqu'à moi. Cela me déséquilibra et ma roulade s'acheva en étant totalement non maîtrisée.

 _Super, une attaque Ampleur. Maintenant, lance Boul'Armure, puis attaque Poing-comète._

 _Drackhaus, remets toi sur tes pieds le plus vite possible, ensuite lance Coup'Boule._

Ha, un bon retour aux techniques bourrines. De toute manière, la finesse n'est pas mon attribut principal. Je vis arriver mon adversaire, et lui rentra dans le lard alors qu'il me frappait. Je ressentis une petite douleur sur le haut de mon crâne, zone qu'il avait visé, mais le reste de mon corps s'enfonça dans le sien le faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres.

 _Vas-y, continue avec une Roulade en plein sur lui !_

 _Mélodelfe, lance Lilliput, on va miser sur l'esquive._

Alors que j'avançai assez vite dans la direction du Pokémon Normal, celui-ci réduisit sa taille jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un petit tas de chair rosée. Je le rata lamentablement, puis il reprit sa taille normale.

 _Attaque Vantardise !_

Quoi?! J'entendais le Mélodelfe me narguer de l'autre côté du terrain, et cela m'énervait plus que tout. Sans attendre les ordres d'Erin, je fonçai dans sa direction, accumulant de la vitesse grâce à la Roulade. Cependant, ce que je heurta n'était pas mon adversaire, mais le mur de la pièce. Ce qui me tira de ce moment d'absence, ce furent les petits coups de poings que me donnait le Mélodelfe.

 _Allez Drackhaus, reprends toi ! Utilise Morsure !_

Je mordis mon vis à vis au niveau de ses bras qu'il abattait régulièrement sur moi, me fatiguant assez pour que je commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Par contre, mon attaque avait porté ses fruits et il s'était à présent éloigné de moi.

 _Mélodelfe, on va finir, lance Mégaphone !_

 _Drackhaus, toi aussi tu peux le faire. Attaque Mégaphone, crie le plus fort que tu peux._

J'inspirai très fort, et me mis à hurler, comme un Mackogneur s'apprêtant à casser un mur. Je visualisa les ondes de nos deux attaques se percuter, d'une très belle couleur bleu azur pour moi, et transparente pour la sienne. Bientôt la couleur bleue fut omniprésente et je devina que mon attaque avait surpassée la sienne. Je pus voir le Pokémon Fée décoller et atterrir contre le mur de la pièce, pourtant situé plus d'une dizaine de mètres derrière. Le temps me parut être totalement au ralentit, pendant que je regardais mon adversaire chuter sur le sol, une légère plaie s'était formée sur son dos, au point d'impact contre le mur. J'espérai que je n'avais rien fait d'irréversible, et je me retourna vers Erin pour être rassuré. Celle-ci aperçu mon visage inquiet et semblai tout aussi préoccupée de la situation.

 _C'est bon Mélodelfe, là, tu vas rentrer et on ira au centre juste après._ La championne s'était précipitée vers le Pokémon, et elle aussi avait l'air inquiète. Quand elle se releva, elle affichait un air relativement serein, plutôt annonciateur d'une bonne nouvelle plutôt que d'une mauvaise.

 _C'est bon, Mélodelfe va s'en sortir, il a vu pire déjà. En tout cas félicitations ! Allez y,_ ajouta-t-elle en parlant à l'homme habillé en noir et blanc.

 _Mélodelfe est éliminé. La manche reviens à Drackhaus et le combat à la challengeuse Erin Silt, qui remporte son troisième badge de la région de Jotho._

L'annonce fut suivi par un bruit d'applaudissements, qui aurait couvert n'importe laquelle de nos paroles. J'avais absolument oublié les autres humains situés dans les gradins, et qui avaient regardé tout le match depuis là haut.

La championne s'approcha de nous et fis signe à Erin de la suivre à l'extérieur de la pièce où nous avions combattu. Une fois à l'extérieur, nous la suivirent encore jusque à une pièce qui ressemblait assez aux salles de soins des centres Pokémons.

 _Confie tes Pokémons aux infirmières si tu veux. Ce sont les mêmes que dans les centres Pokémons. Comme ça, en attendant, on pourra officialiser ta victoire et je te donnerai le badge Plaine._

 _D'accord. Drackhaus,_ fit-elle en se tournant vers moi, _vas y aussi, je te retrouve plus tard. Je suis sûre que tu auras les félicitations des autres pour avoir finis le match._

 _D'accord, j'y vais._ En plus, j'avais bien envie de me reposer et de me faire soigner. Le combat m'avait épuisé et ça me ferait le plus grand bien.

* * *

Je rentra ainsi dans ma Pokéball et peu de temps après, j'en ressortis pour apparaître dans un salle où se trouvaient un grand nombre de coussins, et tout le monde était là.

 _Bravo vous trois, c'était un super combat !_

 _Ouais, vous avez vraiment fait le spectacle,_ rajouta Dynavolt, par dessus les paroles de Goupix.

 _Merci, mais pour le moment, on va bien se reposer. Mais c'est gentil en tout cas._

J'étais plutôt d'accord avec Evoli, et Kirlia aussi d'ailleurs puisque comme moi, il acquiesça à ses dires.

Nous prîmes donc tous un repos bien mérité, et nous nous laissâmes dorloter par l'infirmière, et je m'assoupis jusqu'à m'endormir totalement.

Quelques temps plus tard, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de dormir, mais Erin était arrivée dans la salle où nous nous reposions.

 _Alors, vous avez pu prendre un peu de repos ?_

 _Vraiment un peu alors,_ ronchonnais-je.

 _Fais pas cette tête Drackhaus. On va repartir, et on va même prendre le train exceptionnellement. Et comme on va aller voir le Professeur Orme à Bourg Geon, on va passer par Mauville voir mes parents. Comme ça je pourrai leur donner de mes nouvelles en même temps, et ma mère sera sûrement contente de voir que j'ai gagné mon troisième badge. Par contre, dans le train, ils n'acceptent pas les Pokémons trop encombrants, donc Drackhaus tu devras rester dans ta Pokéball. Pour les autres, heu, Kirlia, tu es un peu trop grand, et Dynavolt, même si tu n'es pas très grand, les Pokémons Électriques sont interdits dans les trains. Comme la plupart du mécanisme de fonctionnement est électronique, ils ont peur que vous dérégliez les machines. Sinon, Goupix et Evoli c'est bon, vous pourrez rester dehors._

 _Ok, pas de soucis pour moi, j'en profiterais pour me reposer._

 _Pour moi aussi,_ ajouta Dynavolt.

Kirlia sembla parler à Erin, puisqu'il la regardait fixement dans les yeux.

 _Ok, comme tout le monde à l'air d'être d'accord avec ce qu'on a prévu, on va pouvoir partir assez tôt. Je vous propose qu'on sorte directement, et comme ça on pourra arriver à midi chez mes parents, puisqu'il est déjà presque dix heures et demie, et que je ne sais pas à quelle heure est le prochain train en direction de Mauville._

La décision fut rapidement prise et je rentra donc dans ma Pokéball, tout comme Dynavolt et Kirlia. Goupix marcha à côté d'Erin, et Evoli sauta dans ses bras. Nous sortîmes de l'arène, et aucun humain ne se trouvait à l'accueil, mis à part l'humaine que nous avions vu hier et qui semblait s'occuper du programme de la championne.

 _Au revoir, bonne journée !_

 _Bonne journée, et encore bravo pour votre victoire._

 _Merci !_

* * *

Une fois dehors, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le nord de la ville, et encore une fois je fus abasourdi par la hauteur des maisons. Mais je ne m'attardai pas à regarder bien longtemps les bâtiments, puisque nous rentrâmes dans l'un d'entre eux.

A l'intérieur, c'était l'effervescence. Des humains courraient dans tous les sens, et une agitation palpable régnait à l'intérieur. Je resta ainsi à contempler ce capharnaüm pendant une ou deux minutes avant qu'Erin ne se remette en marche. Elle avait aussi rappelé Goupix dans sa Pokéball, ne gardant qu'Evoli dans ses bras. Avec le monde qu'il y avait, elle avait certainement craint de perdre Goupix dans la foule. Notre dresseuse se dirigea de l'autre côté du bâtiment et je m'attendis à voir l'autre face de la maison, mais au lieu de ça, de nombreuses machines en fer se tenaient devant nous. Ce devaient être les fameux trains dont avait parlé Erin. À Ce moment, j'entendis une voix humaine, bien que je ne parvins pas à la situer.

 _Le train à destination d'Oliville va partir voie C. Veuillez vous éloigner de la bordure du quai. Nous vous rappelons que seuls les voyageurs sont autorisés à l'intérieur des trains. Dans le cas contraire, nous vous invitons à sortir le plus rapidement possible du train, merci._

Erin, elle, continuait son chemin, au milieu des allées d'humains qui allaient et venaient ça et là. Elle poursuivit jusqu'à arriver dans une autre allée, semblable aux autres. En hauteur était affiché la lettre E.

 _Bon, plus qu'à attendre une petite vingtaine de minutes que le prochain train arrive, Evoli. On a de la chance, ça aurait pu être pire. Normalement on a que quarante-cinq minutes de trajet, donc on devrait arriver à la maison un peu avant midi. Comme ça je pourrais manger avec Papa quand il reviendra. Je vais appeler Maman pour savoir si elle a fait quelque chose à manger._

Elle attrapa son téléphone, pianota sur quelques touches puis le colla contre son oreille. Il était assez différent de celui qu'on avait vu dans le Centre Pokémon. Il était bien plus petit mais n'avait pas de câbles qui le reliait à une grosse machine. Certainement une version plus pratique, mais avec moins de possibilités.

* * *

 _Allô ? Oui, Maman c'est moi, ça va ?_

Je n'entendis rien en retour. Sa mère ne lui répondait pas ?

 _Bien aussi. Dis, je voulais savoir. Je serais à la maison vers midi environ. Est-ce que tu as fais quelque chose à manger ou pas ? Sinon, je pourrais préparer quelque chose vite fait._

 _Mmh, OK, d'accord, bon ben j'aurais qu'à faire réchauffer quand Papa rentrera. Oui, je vais bien. J'ai remporté deux nouveaux badges depuis la dernière fois, et j'ai capturé un nouveau Pokémon aussi._

Après réflexion, elle devait certainement répondre, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas l'entendre.

 _Merci. Au fait, j'ai une autre surprise aussi, mais je le montrerai à Papa à midi, donc il te dira._

 _Non, je compte pas rester longtemps à la maison, juste le temps de manger et je repartirai je pense. Je vais aller voir le Professeur Orme, j'ai plusieurs questions à lui poser. En plus, je me suis dis qu'il pourrait aider Evoli à choisir son évolution, puisqu'il doit certainement avoir toutes les évolutions possibles pour elle dans son laboratoire._

 _Ha oui, je t'ai même pas dis. Là je suis à Doublonville._

 _Voilà, c'est ça, j'ai eu mon deuxième badge à Ecorcia, et le troisième ici. Les matchs étaient assez durs, mais on s'en est tiré._

 _Oui, le Bois aux Chênes, j'y retournerai pas tout de suite, c'est assez effrayant comme endroit. Mais j'ai rencontré les gardes de la forêt et ils m'ont expliqué pleins de trucs sur le fonctionnement de la forêt, leur rôle pour qu'elle soit toujours entretenue, mais aussi pour qu'on vienne pas trop déranger les Pokémons quand on passe, etc._

 _D'accord, eh bien en tout cas, finis bien, et à plus tard Maman, bisous._

Erin décolla enfin le téléphone de son oreille et le rangea dans sa poche.

 _Bon apparemment, elle a déjà fait à manger, donc ce sera tout prêt quand on arrivera. On aura juste à attendre midi et demie ou une heure que Papa rentre et on mangera avec lui. Il sera content de voir Dynavolt, il aime bien les Pokémons Électriques. Par contre, je doute qu'on arrive à Bourg-Geon d'ici ce soir. Tant pis, on montera un campement. D'ailleurs, il va falloir songer à prendre des couvertures plus chaudes quand on sera chez mes parents. Il fait plus frais maintenant, et on est presque en automne. Encore à Hoenn, ils doivent pas avoir froid, mais chez nous, les températures commencent à baisser sérieusement. Bon, il reste encore un quart d'heure avant que le train n'arrive, on va se reposer un peu._

Très bonne idée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Un peu de repos ne me ferait certainement pas de mal. Je cessa donc de me focaliser sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de ma Pokéball. Je me retrouvai à cet endroit habituel, près de la cascade. Je décida de m'éloigner un peu, ayant été ici depuis quelques temps déjà. Changer d'emplacement pour aller ailleurs me semblait être une bonne idée. Pourquoi pas aller vers la grande plaine avec les arbres à baies. Oui, et en plus je pourrais en manger quelques unes, histoire de m'ouvrir l'appétit avant de réellement passer à table. L'inconvénient de l'endroit était qu'il n'y avait aucun autre Pokémon pour se nourrir, bien qu'après avoir goûté aux aliments faits pas les humains, le retour à la viande de Pokémon serait sans doute difficile, c'était quand même vachement bon ce que me donnai Erin.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, j'atteins l'objectif que je m'étais fixé. Cette fois-ci, j'avais mis beaucoup moins de temps pour y arriver, puisque je connaissais le chemin. Je gambada vers les arbres à baies et me servi allègrement sur l'un d'entre eux. Soudain, le soleil fut totalement caché, et je me retrouva dans l'ombre. Un coup d'œil vers le ciel me fit recracher ce que j'essayais d'avaler. Une grande forme allongée, mais assez large fondait dans ma direction. Je couru vers la forêt pour essayer de lui échapper mais elle fut plus rapide que moi et s'interposa entre moi et la forêt. Une fois qu'elle fut au sol, je m'aperçus que la forme en question était un Pokémon, mais un que je ne connaissais pas. Il était énorme et d'une couleur bleue marine extrêmement foncée, presque noire.

 _Ne pars pas s'il te plaît, je veux uniquement te parler._

 _Me parler de quoi ?_ Je devais rester prudent quand même. Ce truc était sûrement capable de me dézinguer en un rien de temps et en un seul geste aussi probablement.

 _De ton futur et des dangers qui planent sur toi._

 _Hein?! Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?_

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre, sur un élément que je veux important dans l'histoire. Il risque d'y avoir plus de choses de ce genre dans le futur.**

 **Sinon, pour les prochains chapitres, on devrait se tenir loin des arènes. J'essaie de faire avancer la fanfic le plus vite possible, mais pas trop non plus, pour pouvoir caser tous les éléments que je veux y mettre, j'espère que vous comprendrez et que ça vous frustre pas trop.**

 **Voilà, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, et peut être une surprise dans quelques semaines, si j'arrive à me motiver, mais je vous en dis pas plus.**


	12. Les doutes et les peurs

**Bonjour à tous ! Le nouveau chapitre est là, un poil plus long que les autres.**

 **J'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, si ce n'est merci, pour les petites reviews qui font plaisir :)**

 **Je vous laisse, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : | Les doutes et les peurs |**

 _Mais de quoi tu parles ? Quels dangers ? Je suis avec une humaine maintenant, je risque beaucoup moins de choses, elle me protège._

 _Et pourtant c'est en partie de sa faute si tu es en danger._

 _NON ! C'est pas vrai. Elle n'a jamais fais quoi que ce soit qui me mettrait en danger._

Il me mettait hors de moi. Il avait beau être grand et impressionnant, il avait complètement tord là dessus. Erin ne me mettait pas en danger.

 _Elle ne l'a pas fait consciemment. Mais c'est bien elle qui t'a ordonné d'utiliser l'attaque Mégaphone, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Oui, et alors ?_

 _Eh bien, comme tu l'avais sûrement remarqué, ton attaque a été exceptionnellement puissante, alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû l'être autant. Tu as aussi certainement vu qu'elle avait une couleur, contrairement à une attaque Mégaphone classique._

 _Oui, c'est vrai, et qu'est ce que ça change ?_

 _Ça change que ton attaque est spéciale, et différente des autres. Par conséquent, tu es aussi spécial, en tant que Pokémon. Tu n'es pas un Drackhaus classique._

 _D'accord, je reconnais ça. Et si tu sais que je suis, moi non. Quel Pokémon es tu ?_

 _Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, par contre j'aimerais bien que tu me laisses finir mon explication, tu veux._

 _Et si j'ai envie de savoir quand même ?_

C'était un acte un peu culotté de ma part, mais je n'aimais vraiment pas les mystères.

 _Tache de me montrer un peu de respect tout de même ! Actuellement je te suis supérieur, et je n'hésiterais pas à te le rappeler._

Oups. Bon, ok, chose à éviter de l'énerver. Ce genre de menaces ne m'avaient pas manquer, et j'étais toujours effrayé quand j'entendais quelque chose comme ça.

 _Bien, je vais donc finir ce que je voulais te dire. Tu n'es pas classique, tu as quelque chose en plus que tu as récupéré de quelqu'un qui m'était cher, tout comme à toi. Il est désormais parti, et celle qui l'a tué va essayer de faire de même avec toi. Voilà pourquoi tu cours un grand danger. Lorsque tu as utilisé ton attaque, tu lui a révélé ta position, et désormais elle est en route pour essayer de te tuer._

 _Qui, elle ?_

 _Un autre dragon, enfin une dragonne, pour être plus précis._

 _Et je suppose que là non plus je ne peux pas savoir son nom._

 _En effet. De toute manière, les noms importent peu. Tu dois juste savoir qu'elle est très puissante. Moi, ainsi que d'autres Pokémons, veillons à ce que ça n'arrive pas. Mais, il n'est pas impossible qu'un jour, elle parvienne à outrepasser cette protection que nous te donnons._

 _Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera ?_

 _Eh bien tu devras être suffisamment puissant pour résister, et si possible l'affronter. Tout le monde à un rôle, et le tien sera de l'empêcher de nuire._

 _Et le tien ?_

 _Je suis en quelque sorte un messager. Je m'occupe de délivrer les informations importantes comme celles-ci._

 _C'est tout ?_

 _C'est déjà conséquent. Tu te rappelle que tu es dans ta Pokéball ?_

 _Oui._

 _Et que tu n'avais jamais vu un autre Pokémon ici avant ?_

 _Oui, aussi. C'est vrai ça, comment tu as fais pour rentrer ?_

 _Eh bien c'est beaucoup plus facile de rentrer quelque part, quand on sait où est l'entrée. Mais bon, ce ne sont que des détails, et je dois repartir. Ma mission auprès de toi est accomplie. Surveille tes arrières, et ceux de tes amis. S'ils voyagent avec toi, ils sont tout aussi en danger que tu l'es._

 _Et ma dresseuse ? Les humains ne sont pas faits pour subir les colères des Pokémons._

 _Sache que l'inverse était vrai avant. Les humains exploitaient les Pokémons, ce qui nous a presque fait disparaître de ce monde._

 _Et alors, maintenant, ça c'est arrangé !_

 _Oui, tu as raison. Concernant ta dresseuse, tu devras la protéger. Mais écoute tout de même ses conseils. Les Pokémons et les humains sont parvenus à vivre ensemble sans que les uns ne débordent trop sur le territoire des autres. C'est de ça dont tu dois te servir pour devenir plus fort. Certains pensent au contraire que nos capacités devraient être utilisées pour asservir les humains. Je ne suis pas de ceux là, même si j'éprouve une rancune certaine par rapport à cette époque. Mais notre discussion a déjà bien assez duré, je dois partir. Si jamais tu veux d'autres informations, tu devras attendre un peu, je ne pourrais pas revenir très souvent._

 _Super programme en perspective donc..._

 _Tu n'y peux rien. Tu dois accepter ton destin comme il est, et tu ne peux pas le changer. Toi, en revanche, tu peux changer. Deviens plus fort, évolue, apprends d'autres choses. Je te laisse, je dois retourner régler quelques problèmes. Rappelle toi de ce que je t'ai dis, et écoute bien mes conseils. Au revoir Drackhaus, nous nous reverrons._

 _Attends ! Tu m'as toujours pas expliqué comment t'avais fait pour venir ici !_

Trop tard, il était parti et bien parti. Volant telle une fusée, à l'horizon. Même si j'avais pu voler, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu le rattraper. Bon, et sinon qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ça, j'étais en danger, un Pokémon voulait me tuer, un Dragon d'ailleurs, et tellement de choses que je n'avais pas compris et que j'aurais voulu lui demander. Pourquoi être aussi énigmatique ? Rhaa, je détestais ça.

Le fait est que je n'avais pas eu le temps de me reposer jusqu'à présent et que j'avais l'esprit bien trop torturé avec toutes ces questions pour pouvoir le faire correctement. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi un Pokémon voudrait me tuer, j'avais rien fait pour mériter ça, je m'étais tranquillement tenu dans mon coin et j'avais jamais embêter personne. Au bout d'un moment, je commença à avoir mal au crâne, et je me sentis totalement mal à l'aise dans cet environnement. Je ne ressentais plus ce sentiment de sécurité. Et si lui était parvenu à renter dans ma Pokéball, ça signifiait qu'elle pouvait certainement faire de même. Je voulais ressortir de ma Pokéball et un coup d'œil dehors me fis changer d'avis. Erin était en train de bouger et de rentrer dans le train. Bon tant pis, j'allais attendre, mais pour le moment, c'était direction la forêt pour me planquer.

* * *

J'étais resté à l'abri des ennuis pendant plusieurs mois dans ma grotte, ne sortant que pour manger et boire, et parfois aller me détendre pendant la nuit, où tous les Pokémons dormaient. Seuls quelques Hoothoots sortaient vers ces heures là. Souvent j'étais resté plusieurs heures comme ça, à regarder l'horizon, en pensant aux contrées que j'avais envie d'explorer, à mes parents et mon clan qui me manquaient. J'avais du quitter mes amis et ma famille, comme d'autres de mes congénères d'ailleurs. La mort de notre chef avait totalement bouleversé le fonctionnement de notre petite communauté, puisque personne n'avait jamais occupé ce rôle avant lui. Avec son départ brusque, suivit un vague de départs forcés ou non, dont je fis partie.

Et maintenant je devais me cacher, parce que quelqu'un cherchait à me tuer. Sur une échelle de un à dix, où était ma chance, hein, vraiment quoi, j'avais pas besoin de ça. J'allais devoir me renforcer, évoluer au plus vite, pour pouvoir avoir plus de force. C'était important aussi que je puisse utiliser le caillou pour être encore plus fort. Mais de souvenir, Erin m'avait dit que c'était très cher pour les humains de faire ça. Il fallait utiliser un objet qui activait le caillou en question, et cet objet était hors de prix apparemment.

J'arrivai donc rapidement dans la forêt, le mystérieux Pokémon m'en ayant barré la route, juste avant que je n'y arrive. Je chercha quelques arbres serrés les uns aux autres, pour m'assurer une bonne couverture. J'essayai de me trouver un endroit confortable entre les arbres, de telle manière que je puisse un peu me reposer. Cette annonce mettait mes nerfs pas si solides, à rude épreuve. Ceci accumulé avec mon combat de ce matin, j'avais vraiment besoin de m'installer quelque part et de me reposer. Après quelques minutes, je trouva un endroit qui correspondait parfaitement à mes critères, une zone bien recouverte, où seules quelques éclaircies apportées par le soleil, parvenaient à transpercer le couvert végétal formé par les feuilles des arbres. Le sol, recouvert de mousses et de lichens rampants, formait un tapis agréable et frais, sur lequel je m'installa en attendant que le temps passe. Je sentis rapidement mes yeux se fermer, et bien que je lutta pour ne pas m'endormir, la fatigue eu raison de moi et je partis aux pays de Cresselia.

C'était une légende que m'avais raconté ma mère, un nombre incalculable de fois, en réalité, à chaque fois que je le lui demandai. Il existerait un Pokémon qui contrôlerait le sommeil de tous les Pokémon, et qui se chargeait de constituer leurs rêves. Son opposé, Darkrai, contrôlerait les cauchemars. En tout cas, avec moi il devait se régaler lui. Je dormis ainsi un bon moment, peut être une heure, entière, je ne savais pas trop. Le fait de dormir était tellement plaisant que je ne voulais plus faire attention à rien d'autre mis à part ça.

* * *

Je fus étrangement réveillé, comme si on m'avait sorti de force de mon sommeil, et immédiatement je fus aspiré en dehors de ma Pokéball.

 _Bon retour tout le monde !_

En effet, on était au complet, et l'endroit ne m'étais pas inconnu. Nous étions chez les parents d'Erin. J'avais donc du dormir un peu plus longtemps que ce que je pensais.

 _Pour vous tous, à part Evoli, on est de retour chez mes parents. On mange, et on repart après._

 _Oh Erin, je vois que tu as fais sortir tout le monde. Alors c'est quoi cette surprise dont tu me parlais ? Ho !_

Cet humain qui arrivait, sa voix me disait quelque chose, je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part. Ce devait être le père d'Erin, que je n'avais pas vu très souvent, donc je ne me souvenais pas très bien de lui, mais son visage ressemblait beaucoup à celui de ma dresseuse, donc le lien fut très vite fait. Il s'approcha de moi et tendit la main. Je me prépara à recevoir une caresse, même s'il m'effrayait un peu.

 _Aie ! J'avais oublié que ce genre de Pokémons ont des écailles et non des poils._

 _Eh oui, Papa, mais bon je suis sûre que si tu essaies dans l'autre sens tu devrais moins sentir les petites épines._

 _Dans l'autre sens, tu veux dire, heuu, comme ça ? Ha oui, en effet. On sent qu'elles sont solides en tout cas ses écailles. Et c'est une bonne surprise, aussi. Faire évoluer un dragon, ça demande beaucoup d'efforts de ta part et de la sienne, si je me souviens bien de ce que nous avait dit le Professeur Orme. Vous avez du travaillé dur pour ça._

 _Bien assez oui, j'ai trois badges maintenant._

 _Trois ? Tu étais à Doublonville il n'y a pas longtemps, donc tu as du battre Blanche. Au fait, Albert, le champion a eu un sacré match hier apparemment. Mais il a réussi à gagner. Il a affronté un dresseur qui avait un Méga-Pokémon, tu te rends compte._

 _Wha, carrément. Ben je passerai à son arène avant de partir pour Bourg-Geon._

 _Ha tu vas chercher un Pokémon ?_

 _Très drôle la blague. Non je vais aller demander quelques conseils au professeur pour Evoli._

 _Ho, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?_

 _Rien, mais elle ne sait pas en quoi elle veut évoluer. Donc je me disais qu'il pourrait nous aider. Tu penses qu'il a toutes les évolutions d'Evoli ?_

 _Lui en personne, je ne pense pas. Mais via tous les Pokémons que les dresseurs lui envoient, certainement._

 _Bon tant mieux. Allez, on passe à table je suis sûre que t'as faim._

 _Ça oui, j'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin, et il est presque deux heures. Et je pense que tes Pokémons aussi. Au fait Goupix mange toujours autant ?_

 _Oui, toujours aussi goinfre, même si Drackhaus commence à la rattraper, hein._

 _Quoi ? Mais non je mange normalement. J'ai grandi, donc c'est normal que je mange plus._

 _Tu vois, je te l'avais dis,_ rétorqua Kirlia en rigolant. _Je suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué._

Erin parut remarquer mon mécontentement, car elle vint vers moi et commença elle aussi à me caresser.

 _T'inquiète pas va. Si tu manges bien, ça veut dire que t'es en forme. Et y a rien de mieux qu'être en forme._ Elle se redressa, et commença à aller chercher une grande boîte remplie de nourriture, et elle versa une bonne portion pour chacun de nous. Sans vraiment attendre, nous nous jetâmes le museau dans la gamelle, et nous commençâmes à manger. Erin s'installa ensuite à table avec son père, et ils mangèrent ce que je trouva encore une fois peu appétissant. Les humains mangeaient vraiment des trucs bizarres, mais je commençai à m'y adapter. Une fois que nous avions fini, d'ailleurs j'étais l'un des premiers, je me dirigea vers une fenêtre pour regarder l'extérieur.

 _Attends, je vais t'ouvrir. Sors, vas y mais évite juste de trop t'éloigner, tu peux aller dans le jardin derrière si tu veux._

 _OK._

Erin, se leva donc et m'ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la maison. Comme elle me l'avait indiqué, je me dirigea vers la face opposée du bâtiment. Je me retrouva dans une petite zone fleurie, avec quelques herbes hautes et des petits arbustes que je reconnu immédiatement. Des arbres à baies, mais ceux-ci étaient encore trop petits pour produire des fruits, malheureusement. Je ne parvenais pas à déterminer quelles baies il allait produire, me repérant plus à la forme et à la couleur des fruits, qu'aux caractéristiques des arbres pour cela.

* * *

 _Alors monsieur je mange beaucoup, ça allait le repas ?_

Evoli, toujours aussi sympa, avec une petite pique lancée. Fallait bien lui répondre, et je trouva rapidement quelque chose qui ferait l'affaire.

 _Nickel. Toi non plus tu traînes pas à vider a gamelle. On peut dire de moi ou de Goupix, on est tous pareil._

 _Rhoo, c'est bon, si on peut plus plaisanter._

 _Ha ben si, je plaisante là._

Elle resta plantée sans rien rajouter derrière.

 _Hé ben, qu'est ce que t'as ?_ Je me doutai presque de ce qui la préoccupait, mais je lui demanda quand même la confirmation.

 _Je m'inquiète un peu par rapport à mon évolution. J'ai vraiment envie d'évoluer, mais j'ai peur qu'il n'y en ait aucune qui me plaise._

 _Ce serait quand même dur, t'as sept évolutions possibles. Si t'en trouve pas une correcte, ce serait vachement nul. Mais bon après, il vaut mieux que tu choisisses quelque chose qui te plaise._

 _Ouais... Je verrai bien quand on y sera de toute façon. Bon, je vais me reposer un peu, je suis encore crevée de mon match de ce matin, pas toi ?_

 _Si, un peu aussi, mais j'ai eu le temps de dormir un peu dans ma Pokéball._

 _Ouais. Mais moi j'ai pu voir le train._

 _Et alors, ça ressemble à quoi ?_

 _Ben en fait, c'est comme dehors, sauf qu'il y a plein de lumières de partout, et qu'on bouge tout en étant assis._

 _C'est comme marcher, mais pour les fainéants en fait ?_

 _Je crois, oui._

 _Bon, ben autant marcher normalement alors._

 _Mais je crois que ça permet d'aller plus vite. Là, on a fait le trajet en même pas longtemps du tout, alors qu'on aurait pris plus d'une demie journée pour faire ça en marchant._

 _Ha, d'accord._

 _Allez, zou, je vais aller à l'intérieur me prendre un petit coussin pour dormir._

 _Ok, à tout à l'heure._

Elle repartit donc à l'intérieur, me laissant seul dans le calme de l'endroit. J'appréciais particulièrement ce genre de lieux, en partie car ils étaient silencieux, et cela me permettais de me détendre un maximum. Je me rappelai de ma grotte, où seul le son des gouttes d'eau tombant sur le sol, dérangeait mes longs moments de repos. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Kirlia, dans sa Pokéball, était au sommet d'une montagne. Un endroit calme, comme celui-ci, lui permettait de se concentrer et de parfaire sa maîtrise de ses pouvoirs psychiques. Pour lui, comme pour tous les autres Pokémons Psy, à mon avis, ce devait être important.

* * *

Le calme ne dura pas longtemps puisque j'entendis Erin m'appeler depuis l'intérieur de la maison, pour que nous repartions sur la route. Je rentra donc et je la vis, elle et son père, en train de nettoyer la table où ils avaient mangé.

 _Laisse moi finir, va, j'ai toute l'après midi pour m'en occuper. Tu ferais mieux de repartir si tu veux arriver à Ville Griotte avant ce soir. Même si les routes sont relativement sûres, le trajet est un peu long._

 _D'accord Papa. Bon, je vais rassembler tout le petit monde, et ensuite, on partira. Tu crois qu'il vaut mieux que je passe par la route 31 ou pas ?_

 _Évite, si tu peux. L'Antre Noir n'est pas sûr, je pense. Quand tes Pokémons seront plus forts, pourquoi pas, mais en attendant, passe donc par la forêt qui fait le raccourci entre la 31 et la 30. Et puis, il y a ce maniaque des Pokémons, juste au Sud de l'entrée de l'Antre Noir. Il paraît qu'il vole les Pokémons des dresseurs. Je préfère que tu ne t'approche pas de cet endroit._

 _J'ai entendu ça, oui. Mais apparemment c'est une bonne connaissance du Professeur Orme._

 _Ha ? Mouais, on ne sait jamais. Et en plus, si tu ne traîne pas trop dans la forêt, ça te fait même plus court de prendre ce chemin là._

 _Ok. Bon allez, tout le monde rentre ?_

Erin attrapa les Pokéballs à sa ceinture, et se prépara à nous faire rentrer dedans.

 _Attends, je peux rester dehors moi,_ lui demandais-je.

 _Tu veux rester avec moi Drackhaus ?_

Je hocha la tête pour lui confirmer.

 _D'accord. Qui d'autre ? Personne ? Bon, eh ben allez, zou._

Kirlia, Goupix et Dynavolt disparurent dans les secondes qui suivirent.

 _On va aller chercher Evoli, et on se mettra en route. Allez, à bientôt Papa, tu passes le bonjour à Maman de ma part, hein._

 _Pas de soucis. Tu repasseras nous voir quand tu reviendras par ici ?_

 _Je sais pas, je pense, oui._

 _Tu peux bien, et puis tu pourras passer la nuit à la maison. D'ailleurs tu as été prendre des vêtements un peu plus chaud. On est presque en automne maintenant, donc les journées vont être bien plus fraîches._

 _Oui, j'en ai pris quelques unes, mais il faudrait que je prenne un sac plus grand. Celui-ci commence à être bien trop petit pour tout ce que je veux mettre dedans._

 _Je crois qu'on en a un, mais je ne sais plus où il est. Ben tiens, ça te fera une raison de repasser au retour. Voilà, maintenant tu es obligée de revenir._

 _Bon, ben si c'est ça, je reviendrai,_ finit Erin en rigolant. _Bon, on doit y aller, c'est déjà trois heures, et on a près de quatre heures de marche pour arriver à Ville-Griotte. Peut être que trois heures et demie, si on prends me raccourci que t'as dis._

 _Bien. Bonne route ma grande, et sois toujours prudente._

 _Toujours, à bientôt ! Allez, viens,_ fit-elle en s'adressant à moi, _on va chercher Evoli._

Chose rapidement faite, puisqu'elle était dans la pièce adjacente à celle où nous nous trouvions. Elle était en train de dormir, au vu de sa respiration régulière, et des légers ronflements qu'on pouvait entendre.

 _En voilà une qui n'a pas totalement récupéré de son match de ce matin. Bon, et ben elle va rentrer dans sa Pokéball, j'ai pas envie de la réveiller si je la prends dans mes bras. Tu seras tout seul cette fois._

 _Pas grave va. Faut la laisser dormir._

Nous sortîmes donc de la maison, et nous commençâmes à marcher vers le Sud, avant de prendre le même chemin que la dernière fois.

* * *

 _Oh, j'allais oublier de passer à l'arène. Il faut que j'aille voir Albert. Viens, on fait demi tour._

Nous prîmes donc le chemin du retour, et nous nous approchâmes d'un bâtiment qui commençait à être familier. Une arène. Elles étaient facilement reconnaissables, avec leur grande Pokéball au dessus de l'entrée. Celle-ci avait un symbole représentant des espèces d'ailes pointées vers le bas. Nous entrâmes de le bâtiment, où ma dresseuse fut rapidement accueillie.

 _Ho, bonjour, Erin, ça va ?_

 _Oui, et toi Steph ?_

La « Steph » en question était une humaine, que je détermina assez facilement plus âgée qu'Erin. Elle avait des cheveux très foncés, qui descendaient, très lisses, jusqu'à ses épaules.

 _Super, tu voulais voir mon petit frère ?_

 _Oui. Mon père m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un combat génial hier._

 _Ha ça oui. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi concentré. Pour te dire, c'est son Roucarnage qui lui a permit de gagner. Il avait vraiment un adversaire coriace en face de lui. Je vais l'appeler. Il n'a pas de combat prévu cet après midi._

 _Cool. Mais je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Je vais à Ville Griotte après._

 _Tu vas faire quoi là bas ? Oh Albert ? Oui, il y a quelqu'un pour toi à l'accueil, viens._

 _Je vais aller jusqu'à Bourg Geon en fait. Je vais aller rendre une petite visite au Professeur Orme._

 _D'accord. Des petits conseils à lui demander ?_

 _Exact. Ha Albert, salut !_

 _Salut Erin ! Je suis super content de te voir._

Ha, lui je le connaissais, c'était le champion. Je l'avais déjà vu quand nous étions passé là, la première fois.

 _T'aurais pu dire qui c'était quand même._

 _Ça aurait gâché la surprise,_ venait de lui répondre l'autre humaine, apparemment sa sœur. _Bon, je vous laisse, je vais aller au centre, voir si tout les Pokémons sont rétablis._

 _D'accord, merci. Bon,_ fit-il en se tournant vers ma dresseuse, _quel bon vent t'amène ?_

 _Je ne suis que de passage désolée. Je vais aller voir le Professeur Orme, j'ai besoin de ses conseils par rapport à l'évolution d'Evoli._

 _Ha d'accord. Tu fais bien, il pourra certainement t'aider._

 _Mon père m'a dit pour ton match d'hier. J'aurais bien aimé être là pour voir ça._

 _Haha, oui. J'ai gagné de justesse. Mon adversaire avait un Méga Tyranocif ! Au début, j'ai envoyé Scorvol, et il a réussi à battre assez facilement le Grolem de mon adversaire. Ensuite, il a amené un Oniglali, qui a battu Scorvol. Après, j'ai fait venir Etouraptor, et avec Close Combat, j'ai pu battre son Oniglali. Mon adversaire a fait appel à un Elecsprint, ensuite. Je te dis pas comment je regrettai Scorvol._

 _Oh, ça me fait penser, j'ai capturé un Dynavolt, en allant à Ecorcia._

 _Hé, c'est pas mal ça, comme ça, tu pourras aussi en avoir un. Enfin, là, j'ai utilisé Demi Tour avec Etouraptor, parce qu'il allait perdre trop facilement. J'ai utilisé Tropius, et là, je me suis fait avoir, son Pokémon avait aussi une attaque glace. Donc Tropius n'a pas pu faire grand chose. Je renvoie donc Etouraptor au combat, et j'arrive à gagner contre son Elecsprint. Ensuite, c'est là qu'arrive le Tyranocif. Il Méga-évolue, et bats Etouraptor sans que j'aie le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Dernier Pokémon pour moi, Roucarnage. Là, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal, mais avec les Ailes d'Acier qu'il à pu lancer, c'est bien Roucarnage qui a gagné._

 _Whaa, je suis pas à ce niveau là moi._

 _Oh, mais tu le seras. Tu entraînes déjà bien tes Pokémons. Rien que du fait que ton dragon a évolué, ça montre que tu prends soin de tes Pokémons._

 _Merci. En tout cas, j'espère que tu pourras faire d'autres combats comme celui-ci. Moi je vais vite me dépêcher d'y aller, même si je serais bien restée, mais il est déjà tard._

 _C'est pas grave, je suis content que tu sois passée. On se dit à bientôt ?_

 _Oui, à bientôt Albert, je repasserai par là avant de partir chercher d'autres badges._

 _Tant mieux. Après Hector et Blanche, tu vas aller voir qui ?_

 _Je sais pas. Rosalia me tente pas vraiment, mais pourquoi pas aller à Oliville et Irisia._

 _D'accord, chez Jasmine et Chuck. J'attendrai de tes nouvelles alors._

 _Oui. Bon allez au revoir._

 _Au revoir, à bientôt Erin._

* * *

Fiouu, enfin fini. Quand il se mettait à parler, on ne l'arrêtait plus lui. Et Erin était restée là, à l'écouter, alors qu'on avait mieux à faire quand même. Bon, maintenant, on allait pouvoir se mettre en route.

 _Bon, allez, on y va. J'espère qu'on aura pas de problèmes en route. Il faudrait pas qu'on arrive trop tard à Ville Griotte._

Nous reprîmes donc la direction du sud du village, et nous nous engageâmes dans un petit bosquet assez peu dense, dont nous sortîmes à peine une heure plus tard.

 _Bon normalement, on est au Nord de la route 30. Si on continue vers le Sud, en suivant le chemin là, on devrait arriver tranquillement à notre destination._

Comme prévu, nous continuâmes donc en suivant le chemin qu'elle avait indiqué. Nous croisâmes quelques dresseurs, qui se promenaient avec des Héricendres, ou des Kaiminus.

 _On ne voit pas beaucoup de Germinions, tu ne trouves pas ?_

Ouais, c'est vrai que par rapport aux deux autres espèces, les Pokémons Plante, n'étaient pas des plus représentés.

 _C'est dommage, ce sont des jolis Pokémons. En plus quand ils ont évolué deux fois, ils deviennent des Méganiums, qui sont très adaptés pour les humains. On peut les chevaucher, comme on le fait avec les Galopas. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, quand tu seras un Drattak, tu pourras voler ?_

Je balança ma tête vers l'avant pour confirmer sa question, qui ne méritait pas vraiment une réponse, mais, cela lui prouvait qu'elle avait mon attention.

 _Je vais regarder ce que me dit le Pokédex vis à vis de ton évolution, pour voir si tu peux transporter des gens sur ton dos._

J'avais jamais vu ça de ce côté là. Mais, oui, certainement, je pourrai sans problème porter des gens sur mon dos. Je me souvenais que mes parents étaient très grands, et je montais moi même sur les ailes de ma mère quand on partait chercher à manger.

 _Drattak, Pokémon Dragon. Cet imposant Pokémon est l'évolution finale de Draby. Il arbore désormais de grandes ailes qui lui permettent de voler à vive allure et de supporter de fortes charges. Certains spécimens peuvent dépasser un mètre soixante-dix au garrot, et peser plus de cent vingt kilos. Si vous en apercevez un, ne l'attaquez pas. Ils vivent souvent en groupe, et sont très solidaires._

Cette machine était définitivement incroyable. Une telle source d'informations en si peu de place, c'était du pur génie.

 _Eh ben c'est une bonne nouvelle. Apparemment, tu seras vachement costaud, encore plus que maintenant. Ceci dit, tu seras limité à une personne sur ton dos, parce qu'un mètre soixante-dix, c'est juste pour deux personnes. En plus, il faudra acheter un harnais si on veut voler. On est obligé, c'est pour la sécurité des gens. Apparemment, y a pas mal de gens qui tombaient de leurs Pokémons avant que les harnais soient obligatoires, c'est pour ça qu'ils le sont devenus._

Des gens qui tombent de leurs Pokémons ?! Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, tandis que je pensais au sort de ces pauvres personnes. J'avais plutôt intérêt à faire attention alors, quand Erin monterait sur mon dos. J'avais pas envie qu'elle tombe elle aussi.

 _Allez, viens, on a encore de la route devant nous. Tu verras, là où on va, c'est un petit village au bord de la mer, avec une petite plage super jolie. C'est bien plus beau qu'Oliville, où il y a beaucoup trop de touristes en été. Et encore, c'est pas Hoenn. Là bas, c'est horrible. Une année, on était allé en vacances à Poivressel, et il y avait tellement de gens sur la plage, qu'il fallait attendre que des gens partent pour pouvoir s'installer. On y est plus jamais retourné. Là région là bas est très fréquentée l'été parce qu'il fait chaud et très beau aussi. Plus tard, on ira visiter tous ces endroits, on fera les cinq régions, et on trouvera plein de Pokémons. Par contre faudra éviter d'aller à Sinnoh en hiver, il fait tellement froid là bas. T'en penses quoi toi ?_

Moi, je l'écoutai un peu distraitement, même si je faisais attention à ce qu'elle disait. Visiter plein d'endroits différents, ça me plaisait. Voir une marée humaine, beaucoup moins. Mais bon, il fallait bien faire avec.

 _Faisons une pause. Ça fait déjà un moment qu'on marche, et on a mis un peu moins de temps que prévu pour marcher. Ville Griotte n'est plus qu'à une heure ou une heure et demie de marche environ._

Elle choisit de s'asseoir vers un arbre, sur lequel se tenaient quelques Roucools. Alors qu'i peine une semaine, je me serais amusé à les chasser de l'arbre, juste pour m'amuser, je n'en avais même pas envie maintenant. Peut être devenais je un peu plus raisonnable en voyageant avec Erin. J'allai m'installer à côté d'elle, en m'allongeant.

* * *

 _Tu es pas trop fatigué de ton match de ce matin ?_

 _Non, ça va,_ lui répondis-je en agitant la tête sur le côté.

 _Tu t'es plutôt bien remis de tes blessures, d'ailleurs la tâche noire que tu avais sur le côté a disparu. Faudra que je me rappelle de demander ça au Professeur aussi. Et pendant que j'y serais, je lui poserai une question par rapport à l'attaque Mégaphone. Tu as remarqué que la tienne avait une couleur ?_

Ah tiens, ça me rappelai une conversation que j'avais eu plus tôt. Je fis semblant de ne pas être très intéressé, mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûr du résultat.

 _Je sais pas si pour certains Pokémons, cette attaque peut être différente, mais je n'avais jamais pu visualiser aussi bien une attaque comme ça. D'habitude, c'est transparent, et on voit juste le Pokémon être touché par l'attaque, mais pas ici, c'est bizarre. Enfin, allez zou, on se remet en route._

Déjà ? Mais c'est quoi ces pauses minuscules ? Erin était déjà repartie, son sac sur le dos. Je me mis à courir un peu pour la rattraper. Nous marchâmes donc pendant une bonne heure, avant d'arriver en vue d'un petit groupe de maisons assez jolies, vues de loin. Je préférai largement ce genre de villes, à celles où nous étions les deux derniers jours.

 _Viens par là, on va monter la tente un peu en dehors du village. Y a un petit bois par là,_ fit-elle en désignant sa droite, _on pourra être tranquilles normalement._

Je la suivi, et le rituel habituel commença. Erin fit sortir tout le monde de sa Pokéball, et commença à monter la tente. Je l'aida en enfoncer les morceaux de fer épais dans le sol. Puisque j'étais un peu lourd, autant se servir de cet atout pour faire quelque chose. Goupix alluma quelques branches que Kirlia avait été cherché, et nous nous rassemblâmes tous autour du feu pour manger. Une fois la nuit bien installée, tout le monde partit se coucher. Tout le monde sauf moi. Ma rencontre de ce matin restait encore dans ma tête, et je ne parvenais toujours pas à ma calmer. J'étais inquiet, et je resta une bonne partie de la nuit à veiller que personne n'arrive, avant que la fatigue n'ait raison de moi, et m'emporte dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **Fini pour cette semaine. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre sans combat. D'ailleurs, on va les laisser tomber pendant au moins un autre chapitre, voire deux, faut bien se reposer par moment. J'ai encore intégré ma logique par rapport à Pokémon. Pour moi c'est de l'inconscience de voler sur le dos d'un Pokémon sans protection, surtout quand ils peuvent voler vite, donc un petit harnais de sécurité, c'est le minimum.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, salut salut !**


	13. Sur la route

**Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà.**

 **Désolé pour la semaine dernière, j'ai été assez occupé, donc j'ai pas eu la possibilité d'écrire énormément. Voilà maintenant la suite, en espérant toujours qu'elle vous plaise.**

 **krokmou83 : Je pense le faire intervenir dans quelques chapitres encore, le rival, même s'il a pu être évoqué dans le chapitre précédent. Et là, il y aura du carnage, et du bon même * insérer rire diabolique ici*.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : | Sur la route |**

Je me réveilla avec difficulté, mais bien forcé de le faire, car le soleil, bien présent, m'agressait de par sa luminosité. Les rayons matinaux avaient quelque chose de vivifiant, mais ils étaient arrivés bien trop tôt à mon goût. Après un rapide regard autour de moi, je vis que j'étais le seul à être réveillé, puisque j'étais le seul dehors. J'avais même passé toute ma nuit dehors, chose qu'Erin me fit remarquer, puisque je la vis arriver.

 _Coucou toi. T'as dormi dehors cette nuit, mais bon, quand je me suis réveillée et que je t'ai vu dormir, je me suis dis que j'allais pas te déranger pour ça._

Plutôt bonne idée. De toute façon, une fois endormi, peu de choses me réveillaient, j'avais le sommeil profond. Petit à petit, tout le monde sortit de la tente, Evoli en dernière. Le repas fut servi dans la foulée pour tout le monde, et après un rapide nettoyage, nous repartîmes sur la route. Evoli restait dehors, avec moi, mais tous les autres rentrèrent dans leurs Pokéballs.

 _Allez, vous deux, maintenant qu'on est en forme, on part en direction de Bourg-Geon, mais avant, on va traverser Ville Griotte. C'est pas grand, il y a juste la rue principale, et quelques autres voies, mais elles sont pas très importantes. Je pense qu'on y arrivera un peu après midi. On prendra une petite pause là bas, et ensuite on ira voir le Prof._

Ça me convenait. Plus tôt on arrivait là bas, plus tôt on pourrait résoudre le problème d'Evoli. Et dès que ça serait fait, on pourrait se remettre en route pour les autres badges. Je ne connaissais pas les villes qu'Erin avait citées à l'autre humain. En fait, c'était plus les noms des villes que je ne connaissais pas, mais il était tout à fait possible que je sois déjà passé dans l'une d'elle lorsque j'étais arrivé.

Le chemin était relativement dégagé devant nous, et on pouvait apercevoir une grande diversité de paysages. Des collines boisées, desquelles nous venions, s'étendaient sur notre gaucher, et semblaient parcourir une distance assez grande. Sur la droite, en revanche, le terrain était relativement plat, et on pouvait apercevoir des grandes plaines marquées par l'occupation des humains. Ils avaient enlevé l'herbe, et remplacer ça par d'autres plantes qui poussaient plus lentement mais plus haut. À un moment, ils coupaient ces plantes, bien que je ne sache pas ce qu'ils pouvaient bien en faire. J'avais décidément encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre des humains, je ne savais vraiment rien d'eux.

Il est vrai que mes parents m'avaient tenu éloigné de tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec les humains, y compris comment ils faisaient pour vivre. Cela ne m'avait pas réellement gêné jusqu'à maintenant. Désormais, j'étais désireux de savoir plus de choses qui, pour la plupart, n'étaient pas nécessaires, mais qui m'aideraient grandement à comprendre dans quel monde j'évoluais. Des bribes de souvenirs, voilà tout ce qui me restait de ce que ma mère avait bien voulu me dire, à propos des humains. Maintenant que je voyageait avec Erin, tout était nouveau, et je ne me satisferais pas de trop peu d'informations.

* * *

Sortant de mes pensées, j'aperçus un point d'eau, vers lequel je me dirigea en courant. Je commençai à avoir chaud, et un petit rafraîchissement ne me ferait pas de mal.

 _Eh attends nous._ Erin ne m'avait pas vu partir, et Evoli non plus d'ailleurs. Elles arrivèrent légèrement après moi, et notre dresseuse décréta une pause. J'espérai seulement qu'elle allait être plus longue que celle d'hier. Je commença à m'avancer vers le petit étang, et je m'agenouillai tant bien que mal pour boire un peu d'eau. Ce n'était pas des plus pratiques désormais. J'étais quand même bien pataud avec toutes ces protections. Certes ça amenait de la résistance, mais côté pratique, c'était à revoir.

 _Et hop !_

Quoi, et hop ? Haa ! Je me sentis tomber vers l'avant, et inévitablement, je roula dans l'eau. Inutile de me demander qui était responsable de cette action, il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'une, Evoli. Toujours à chercher la merde, elle. Bien contre moi, je me laissa donc tomber, sans chercher à me retenir. Complètement immergé, je ne parvenais pas à remonter. En réussissant à atteindre le fond, je me stabilisa et força sur mes pattes, bien moins efficaces dans ce milieu. J'avais beaucoup trop de mal à remonter, et je commençai à manquer d'air.

C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose effleurer mes pattes arrières. Impossible pour moi de savoir ce que c'était, et je détestai cette sensation. Je voulais me dépêcher, mais je n'y arrivai pas. Haa, encore cette sensation visqueuse au bout de mes pattes. Je travaillai aussi vite que je pouvais pour essayer de me sortir de l'eau, mais le temps semblait passer et ne pas être en ma faveur. Une troisième fois, mes pattes rentrèrent en contact avec cette chose, mais cette fois-ci, je ressentis plus un choc, et par chance, cela eu pour effet de m'éjecter hors de l'eau.

 _Drackhaus, tu en as mis tu temps à remonter, ça va ?_

 _Ça va aller, c'est bon._

C'était Erin qui était venue me poser la question. Cependant, Evoli ne tarda pas non plus, un air coupable s'affichant sur son visage.

 _J'ai eu peur, je penserais que tu remonterais direct, moi. Tu sais pas nager ?_

 _J'ai appris, oui, mais quand on pèse plus de cent kilos, et qu'on a pas des grandes pattes, c'est plus dur._

* * *

Enfin, l'important était quand même que je venais de m'en sortir miraculeusement. Je jeta un regard en direction du lac, et j'aperçus une petite forme bleue se former à la surface du point d'eau. Rapidement, je pus identifier cette forme comme étant un Pokémon, bien que je ne sache pas à quelle espèce il appartenait. Il était entièrement bleu, sauf si l'on prenait en compte les deux appendices violets, qu'il avait sur chaque côté du crâne. D'ailleurs, l'un deux pendait dangereusement, au point qu'il tomba au sol.

 _Oh non. Axoloto, tu es blessé !_ Erin commença alors à se précipiter vers lui, mais celui-ci l'évita en se mettant dans l'eau.

 _Non, mais c'est bon, je vais bien, ça arrive tout le temps._

Sa voix, plutôt que de nous donner l'impression qu'il avait peur, ne montrait aucune signe de stress. Son ton était même plutôt blasé, et relativement mou. Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, une autre des excroissances apparut à l'endroit où la précédente était tombée.

 _Sinon, toi,_ me dit-il, _ça va ? T'avais l'air d'avoir du mal à remonter._

 _C'est toi qui m'a aidé à remonter ?_

Il hocha la tête pour me le confirmer. Entre temps, j'avais vu Kirlia apparaître. Erin voulait certainement savoir ce que nous nous disions, pour ne pas rester totalement en dehors de la conversation.

 _Hé ben merci alors. C'est vrai que j'avais beaucoup de mal, j'arrêtais pas de glisser contre le fond._

 _C'est normal. Le fond de l'étang est recouvert par des antennes comme les miennes. On les perd régulièrement mais ça va, elles repoussent._

 _Merci beaucoup, Axoloto. Grâce à Kirlia, j'ai compris que tu avais aidé Drackhaus à remonter. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part._

 _De rien c'est normal._ Il regarda Kirlia, puis une petite dizaine de secondes plus tard, durant lesquelles un léger silence se fit sentir, il reprit la parole.

 _Tu peux faire en sorte qu'elle te comprenne ?_

 _Oui, j'ai des pouvoirs psychiques, donc je peux lui parler par télépathie._

 _C'est pratique ça. Dites moi, elle s'inquiète toujours pour un rien ?_

 _Heu, non ça va,_ fit-je hésitant.

 _Tu la connais pas depuis assez longtemps Drackhaus._ En effet, j'étais moins bien placée que celle qui venait de prendre la parole. _En fait, elle est souvent comme ça,_ reprit-elle. _Mais elle fait ça parce qu'elle s'inquiète. Mais pourquoi tu dis qu'elle s'inquiète pour rien ?_

 _Ben, ça se voyait qu'au bout d'un moment il réussirait à remonter,_ dit-il en me désignant du regard, _et puis, pour mon antenne aussi. C'est normal qu'elles tombent, elles repoussent souvent._

 _Oui, tu nous à déjà dis. Mais bon, mieux vaut s'inquiéter que d'en avoir rien à faire._

 _Oui, ça c'est sûr. Mon ancien dresseur, était comme ça._

 _Comme ça, comment,_ le questionnai-je.

 _Il se fichait complètement de notre état, à moi, et à ses autres Pokémons. Un de mes amis est même mort dans un combat._

 _Hein, mais c'est horrible. Comment il peut faire ça ?_

 _Je sais pas, mais après j'ai refusé de combattre pour lui, donc il m'a abandonné._

 _Tu as bien fait de partir. Au fait, je voulais te dire que tous les dresseurs ne sont pas comme celui que tu avais avant. La notre est vraiment gentille et s'inquiète pour nous._

 _Vous aussi vous vous répétez. Mais d'ailleurs, à propos de ça, vous croyez que je pourrais voyager avec vous, je veux dire, faire en sorte qu'elle devienne ma dresseuse ?_

 _Hein, mais tu viens juste de la rencontrer !_

 _Oui, je sais, mais vous avez l'air de lui faire confiance, et puis j'ai envie de voyager avec d'autres Pokémons. Depuis que je suis revenu ici, je m'ennuie, je n'ai rien à faire de toute la journée. En plus, il faut que je recommence à chasser, et c'est bien trop fatiguant pour ce que ça rapporte. Avec un dresseur, au moins, on a la nourriture facilement._

 _C'est une raison valable. Je peux lui dire dans les grandes lignes ce que tu viens de nous dire ?_

 _Oui, vas-y,_ répondit-il, à l'attention de Kirlia.

Ce dernier n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et peu après, un grand sourire apparut sur le visage d'Erin.

 _Je suis super contente que tu viennes. Tu verras, tu n'auras aucun soucis avec moi. J'essaie de toujours faire en sorte que vous alliez bien. Tu as des conditions particulières à me dire avant que je te capture._

 _Hhmm, oui, je veux un combat, contre lui,_ ajouta-t-il en me désignant de sa petite tête.

Chouette, un autre combat. Depuis quelques jours, l'entraînement ne manquait pas, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

 _Drackhaus, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Ça te convient ?_

Je balançai ma tête d'avant en arrière, pour lui confirmer que j'étais prêt à me battre. Mais je n'oubliais pas qu'il m'avait aussi sauvé de la noyade tout à l'heure. Il avait gardé son intonation molle dans sa voix, me faisant penser qu'il n'était peut être pas très réactif. Si c'était le cas, il devait certainement être résistant. Tout le monde avait un petit point fort, sur lequel il pouvait compter pour faire pencher un combat en sa faveur. Je m'installa donc devant Erin, et pris position pour faire face au Pokémon. Un Axoloto donc. Je ne connaissais pas cette espèce, mais je devina qu'il devait être de type Eau, au vu de son habitat.

* * *

 _Je ne suis pas avantagé par rapport à toi, mais j'ai bien envie de voir ce que je vaut face à un Pokémon puissant._

Il tentait la flatterie ? Il espérait que j'allais baisser ma garde ou quoi. Je me méfiai toujours d'un adversaire. On était jamais à l'abri d'un coup spécial, ou d'une botte secrète.

 _Peut être,_ lui fis-je, prudent, _mais si tu vas dans l'eau, tu seras totalement à l'abri de mes attaques._

 _Bon, on commence, au lieu de papoter là ? J'attends de voir ce que tu vas faire._

Erin sembla elle aussi prête à commencer, puisqu'elle commença déjà à m'indiquer quoi faire.

 _Drackhaus, on commence, Attaque Coup d'boule._

Sans attendre, je fonça donc en direction de la boule bleue, qui ne flancha pas. Au lieu, il esquiva mon attaque avec facilité, et je me pris un coup dans sur le dos, qui à défaut de me faire mal, me déséquilibra et m'empêcha de me réceptionner correctement. Je le vis en profiter pour se reculer et me cracher un jet d'eau à la gueule.

 _Reprend toi avec une Roulade. Tourne lui autour pour ne pas qu'il t'atteigne !_

Compris, je connaissais cette tactique, et il fallait bien reconnaître que c'était efficace. L'Axoloto ne parvenait pas à me toucher, et je continua jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de me cracher son eau.

 _Maintenant, fonce lui dessus. Avec la vitesse que t'as accumulé, il ne devrait pas pouvoir esquiver._

Fait qui fut vérifié rapidement. Je dévia ma trajectoire, pour prendre un virage plus serré, et je percuta mon vis à vis. Cependant, au lieu de ressentir le choc habituel, je me sentis glisser le long de son petit corps visqueux. Ah le fourbe ! Il ne ressentait pas mes attaques physiques ! Erin dû remarquer ceci aussi, puisqu'elle m'ordonna de changer d'attaque.

 _On va devoir l'affaiblir à distance, au corps à corps, c'est peine perdue._

 _Héhé, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser avec vous. Elle comprend rapidement mes points forts, mais j'ai pas encore montré tout ce que j'avais. Tiens, prend ça !_

Cette fois-ci, au lieu de m'envoyer un jet d'eau, il m'attaqua à l'aide de boule de terre légèrement humide.

 _Ah, une attaque Tir de Boue. Drackhaus, essaye de l'approcher, et fais Morsure !_

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mon adversaire était retourné dans l'eau, milieu où il avait totalement l'avantage sur moi. Rien à faire, je ne pouvais pas m'approcher. Je jurai, et commença à chercher une manière de l'intimider. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser Mégaphone, c'était apparemment risqué. Je ne voulais pas risquer de mettre en danger tous mes compagnons, et puis les avertissements du grand Pokémon restaient encore dans ma tête. J'espérai juste qu'Erin ne me demanderait pas ça.

 _On va essayer un truc nouveau, essaie de lancer Dracosouffle._

Ah, ça, ça me plaisait. J'ouvris grand ma gueule et je relâchai un souffle violet en direction de l'Axoloto, qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Je n'espérai pas une telle puissance de mon attaque, alors que je le vis se faire projeter en dehors du petit étang. Il paraissait un peu sonné par mon attaque, mais il se releva, avant de se rasseoir.

 _C'est bon, je t'accorde la victoire. Je pensais pas que je tiendrai pas plus d'un coup, mais bien joué._

Erin vu que je n'attaquai plus, et elle attrapa une Pokéball, avant de venir toucher le front du Pokémon Poisson avec. Il disparut donc comme prévu, et il ressortit aussitôt.

 _Maintenant, tu es officiellement dans l'équipe. Je vais te donner une ou deux potions pour te remettre sur pied._

Chose qu'elle fit immédiatement après l'avoir dit. Notre nouveau compagnon, reprit alors instantanément du poil de la bête, et se remit debout.

 _Merci, ça fait du bien. Je suis content de venir. J'espère qu'on va rencontrer pleins de gens différents, et pleins de Pokémons aussi._

 _C'est bien parti pour en tout cas,_ lui répondit Kirlia. _Là, on allait voir un humain qui connaît beaucoup de choses sur les Pokémons. Notre dresseuse à besoin d'informations, donc on va aller le voir._

 _D'accord. Sinon, y a que vous trois dans l'équipe ?_

 _Non,_ fit Evoli. _Avec nous, il y a une Goupix, et un Dynavolt._

 _On est nombreux en fait, six, si je compte correctement. Donc on forme une équipe complète._

 _Oui._

Une silence assez court suivi, après lequel Erin repris la parole.

 _Comme vous avez l'air d'avoir fini de discuter, je vous propose qu'on se remette en route, qui veut rentrer, qui veut rester dehors ?_

Après une avalanche de réponses, nous décidâmes de parler chacun notre tour. Chose idiote, puisque notre dresseuse ne comprenait pas ce que nous lui disions.

 _Vous êtes marrant vous. Moi je vais rentrer, j'aime pas rester trop longtemps hors de l'eau, je me dessèche._

Au final, la composition resta identique à celle que nous avions quand nous somme arrivés. Je passa devant, rapidement rejoins par Evoli. Aucun de nous deux ne parla, et je devina qu'elle devait certainement être assez préoccupé par le choix qui allait bientôt s'offrir à elle. Plutôt que de l'embarrasser avec ça, je préféra ne pas la déranger, et je contempla le paysage. Sur notre gauche, se trouvaient encore et toujours les montagnes que j'avais aperçu un peu plus tôt. Cependant, de l'autre côté, il y avait maintenant une grande étendue d'eau, celle que j'avais du traverser pour venir ici.

* * *

Je me souvenais avoir croisé un bon nombre de dresseurs en passant dans ce bateau. C'est certainement là bas que j'en avais le plus appris sur les humains. Même si ces derniers jours, le nombre d'informations à ce sujet n'avais cessé d'augmenter. Les paroles de notre nouveau compagnon revinrent dans ma tête. Son ancien dresseur avait jusqu'à faire mourir un des ses Pokémons, c'était horrible. Moi, même, j'avais tué d'autres Pokémons, mais c'était pour pouvoir manger, je n'avais jamais tué par pur sadisme. Je me questionnai de plus en plus par rapport à ceci. Avais-je été de ces monstres ? Le fait de devoir manger m'autorisait-il à avoir tué certains et certaines de mes semblables ? Cela remettait en question plusieurs choses que j'avais fait durant mon passé, que ce soit lorsque j'étais avec mes parents, ou quand j'avais été tout seul, isolé dans ma grotte. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir mal à propos de ça, mais toujours est il que, désormais, ça me tracassait. Rhha, il y a une semaine, je ne me serais jamais posé ce genre de questions.

Quand on est tout seul, la vie paraît assez difficile. Il faut chercher soi même de quoi manger, se trouver un endroit où dormir, éviter les pièges des autres Pokémons, et des dresseurs. Je me rappelle avoir failli servir de repas à une bande de Rapasdepics une fois. J'avais réussi à les semer, mais je m'étais fait une belle frayeur. L'inconvénient quand on est plus petit, c'est qu'on peut facilement servir de cible. Désormais je représentais un repas bien moins facile à attraper, alors autant dire qu'en Drattak, je n'aurais pratiquement aucun ennui. Et j'en aurai encore moins, puisque je suis avec Erin maintenant. Ce mode de vie changeait radicalement. Autant, avant je ne me souciais pas des autres, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Maintenant, je faisais vraiment attention à mes actes, ce qui parfois me gênait un peu, mais c'était le prix à payer pour vivre dans ce petit groupe.

 _J'espère qu'on va pas tarder à arriver, ça commence à me saouler de marcher._

 _Ça change pas de d'habitude,_ rétorquais-je gentiment à Evoli. Il est vrai qu'elle avait cette manie de ne jamais marcher très longtemps, mais quand on jouait à la course, là, elle était toujours partante hein.

 _Ouais, et en plus je vais pouvoir aller dans les bras d'Erin. Ça marche assez souvent, regarde !_

Pour me démontrer ce qu'elle venait d'avancer, elle se dirigea vers notre dresseuse, qui, rapidement comprit le stratagème de mon amie, mais accéda quand même à sa demande. Cette dernière me lança un petit regard amusé, avant de se rouler en boule confortablement.

 _Le Professeur va croire que tu es une grosse feignasse Evoli. Mais bon, on arrive dans pas longtemps, à peine une heure de marche supplémentaire, et on devrait apercevoir Bourg Geon._

Bonne nouvelle, si on approchait. Bien que je ne l'avais pas dit, je commençai à avoir mal aux pattes, du moins un peu.

Notre route se poursuivit très facilement, Erin envoyant combattre Goupix et Dynavolt, lorsque nous croisions des Pokémons Insectes, ou Vol. Nous croisâmes également quelques dresseurs, mais aucun d'entre eux ne vint nous défier, ce qui était particulièrement dommage, j'aurai aimé m'entraîner encore un peu. Tout le monde progressait, et nous n'avions aucun mal à nous frayer un chemin, malgré l'omniprésence de Pokémons ici. Le nombre de Roucools, Hoothoots, Piafabecs et Mimigals que nous affrontions était assez important.

 _Cette route est très fréquentée par les Pokémons, c'est normal qu'on en retrouve autant. Il y a beaucoup de dresseurs inexpérimentés aussi. Donc les Pokémons essaient de les combattre et ensuite de les voler s'il y arrivent. Tu te souviens Evoli, de ce Rattata qui avait failli me prendre mon téléphone ?_

 _Et comment que je m'en souviens,_ lui répondit l'intéressée. _Je lui avais mis une raclée après, et pourtant j'étais pas aussi forte que maintenant._

 _C'est pour ça que certains dresseurs préfèrent s'entraîner avant de partir directement sur les routes. D'ailleurs, je regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Avec un peu de recul, je me dis que ça nous a aidé pour les premières captures, avec Kirlia et Goupix._

Je ne connaissais pas cette période, avant que j'arrive. Un jour il faudrait que je demande à Evoli de me dire comment c'était avant que je sois avec eux, et même avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Erin. A vrai dire, je ne connaissais le passé de personne, mis à part celui de notre nouveau compagnon, et encore, ce n'était qu'une petite partie.

* * *

 _Oh regardez, on commence à apercevoir le village là bas,_ fit notre dresseuse en désignant du doigt, un semblant de maisons humaines devant nous. _On peut même distinguer le laboratoire avec le parc derrière._

En me concentrant, je parvins à visualiser correctement ce qu'Erin voulait nous montrer. Le bâtiment question était plus large que n'importe lequel dans le village, et semblait comporter au moins deux étages. De cette distance, je ne pouvais pas apprécier tous les détails.

Nous continuâmes donc, jusqu'à arriver à l'entrée du petit village. Comme Erin nous l'avait indiqué, il n'y avait que très peu d'habitations, mais en revanche, il y avait ce grand bâtiment qu'Erin avait appelé laboratoire.

 _Venez, on va pas perdre de temps, on va aller directement voir le professeur. Il n'est que 11h, donc je pense qu'on aura le temps de voir tout ce qu'on a à lui demander avant de manger. Evoli, je te repose, faut bien que t'aies l'air d'être un minimum active non ?_

 _Gnagnagna, c'est pas drôle._

Le rire d'Erin, ainsi que les caresses derrières les oreilles d'Evoli me firent immédiatement penser le contraire. Enfin, si on restait là, on avancerait jamais. Je décida donc de m'avancer vers la porte du bâtiment, qui s'ouvrit toute seule, comme dans les Centres Pokémons et les arènes.

 _Hé attends nous, sinon les secrétaires vont se demander ce que tu fais là._

Erin accourut à ma suite, rapidement suivie d'Evoli. L'endroit où nous nous trouvions était assez clair, mais tout de même bien morne. Nous fûmes accueillis par deux humaines, qui s'empressèrent directement.

 _Bonjour, que pouvons nous faire pou vous ?_

 _Bonjour j'aimerais voir le Professeur s'il est disponible. J'aurais besoin de conseils pour un de mes Pokémons._

 _D'accord. Je vais l'appeler, mais je pense qu'il aura le temps._

L'humaine en question attrapa un téléphone, et après un petit moment, elle sortit de son silence.

 _Oui, Professeur. Quelqu'un aurait besoin de vos conseils, je peux vous l'envoyer ? … D'accord, je lui dis._

Elle raccrocha, puis repris la parole.

 _Allez-y, vous savez où est son bureau ?_

 _Oui, j'y suis déjà allé._

 _C'est ce que je vois, vous avez de beaux Pokémons avec vous._

 _Merci. Allez, on y va,_ nous demanda-t-elle.

* * *

Evoli et moi la suivîmes donc, dans un couloir aux couleurs similaires à la pièce que nous venions de quitter. Nous arrivâmes rapidement dans une autre partie du bâtiment, où se trouvaient deux autres personnes.

 _Bonjour !_

 _Ha mais je reconnais cette voix. Comment vas-tu Erin ?_

 _Très bien, merci Professeur._

L'humain en question se retourna alors. Je reconnus immédiatement l'homme à qui nous avions parlé via le téléphone du Centre Pokémon. Il avait l'air bien plus grand maintenant que l'autre fois, où je ne l'avais pas vu réellement.

 _Je vois que tu as fais évoluer ton Draby. C'est excellent, tu as décidément une véritable prédisposition à l'élevage des Pokémons. Je vois qu'Evoli va toujours bien aussi._

Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, était aller dans les pattes de ce nouvel humain, et reçu quelques caresses, qu'elle cherchait toujours à avoir. Moi, étant donné que je ne connaissais pas vraiment cet humain, ni cet endroit, je restais à côté d'Erin, plus confiant ici que loin d'elle.

 _Et tes autres Pokémons alors, tout ce petit monde se porte bien ?_

 _Oh oui, j'ai fais une nouvelle capture ce matin. Je vais vous montrer tout le monde._

Elle prit alors, consécutivement, les quatre Pokéballs de nos compagnons, et tous sortirent.

 _Oh, je n'avais pas encore vu ton Dynavolt. Tu as donc capturé un Axoloto. Ha oui, il y a un étang un peu plus loin sur la route qui va à Ville-Griotte. Leurs antennes qui recouvrent le fond du point d'eau est d'ailleurs un problème, mais on ne peut pas empêcher le fait qu'ils les perdent. J'avais vu ton Kirlia, qui paraît en bonne forme. Il ne devrait pas tarder à évoluer, tout comme Dynavolt. Si jamais tu préfère avoir un Gallame, il serait intéressant pour toi que tu investisses dans une pierre stase, cela lui permettra de ne pas évoluer en Gardevoir._

 _Ah bon ? Ben j'irai en acheter une alors._

 _Ce serait bien oui. Les Pokémons peuvent maîtriser leur évolution, mais pas indéfiniment. On ne peut pas lutter trop longtemps contre l'évolution. Ceci dit, tu peux aussi acheter une pierre aube. Comme ça, tu auras directement l'évolution. À l'achat, elle est plus chère, mais tu devras l'acheter à un moment ou à un autre, donc autant le faire tout de suite. Sinon, Goupix. Elle m'a l'air d'aller bien aussi. Elle a toujours bon appétit ?_

 _Oui, toujours. Je voulais vous demander, c'est bien normal qu'elle puisse manger autant, sans grossir ?_

 _Oui, tout à fait. Chez certains Pokémons de type Feu, il arrive que la nourriture qu'il consomme soit en quelque sorte, enflammée lorsqu'elle arrive dans leur estomac. De ce fait, les aliments apportent peu de nutriments, et comblent tout aussi faiblement l'estomac de ces chères petites bêtes. Je me souviens d'un Maganon qui vidait parfois la moitié d'un boîte classique à chaque repas. Son corps était en permanence en train de consumer les aliments qu'il ingérait. Son dresseur à dû acheter de la nourriture spéciale pour lui, pour ne pas qu'il vide ses réserves trop rapidement. N'hésite pas à lui redonner à manger quand elle réclame. Mais bien sûr,_ fit-il en prenant la renarde dans ses bras, _il ne faut pas abuser de la gentillesse de ta dresseuse non plus toi._

Une nouvelle fois, il caressa Goupix, qui était visiblement heureuse qu'on dise qu'elle pouvait manger encore plus. Ceci dit, les explications données par l'humain, nous montrait qu'il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle elle mangeait autant, ce qui en un sens était rassurant.

 _Mais, ces Pokémons, il n'ont pas mal quand leur nourriture brûle à l'intérieur de leur corps ?_

 _Non, ce sont des Pokémons Feu. Leurs propres flammes ne les affectent pas._

 _D'accord. Je voulais vous poser une question au sujet de Drackhaus._

 _Vas-y je t'écoute._

 _Il y a trois jours, il a été blessé gravement, par un Séviper, dans le Bois aux Chênes. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'il a évolué. Grâce à un petit Pokémon, que je ne connaissais pas, on a réussi à s'en sortir, mais Drackhaus, était salement amoché, il avait une grosse plaie sur le côté._

 _Ha oui, j'ai eu un appel des gardes de la forêt. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était de toi qu'ils parlaient quand ils ont évoqué un Drakchaus. Cet espèce est rare dans la région. D'après la description que tu leur as faite du Pokémon qui t'as aidé, il semblerait que Célébi, le Gardien du Bois aux Chênes, vous soit venu en aide. C'est exceptionnel !_

 _Il était très joli, mais malheureusement, il est reparti juste après avoir vaincu le Séviper._

 _C'est dommage, mais sache que peu de personnes peuvent affirmer l'avoir vu._

 _D'accord. Enfin, ensuite, Drackhaus a pu être mis sur pied grâce à un remède spécial, parce qu'un antidote classique ne suffisait pas. Une fois arrivés à Doublonville, je l'ai emmené au Centre Pokémon, et le lendemain, sa blessure était déjà refermée._

 _Comment ?! Mais ce genre de plaie ne se referme pas si vite d'habitude, même pour un Pokémon aussi résistant. Il faut au moins plusieurs jours, avec des potions quotidiennement, et un pansement refais régulièrement. Mais c'est vrai, je vois qu'il n'a plus rien._

 _Non, jusqu'à hier, il avait une petite tâche noire sur le côté, à l'endroit où il avait été blessé, mais plus rien depuis._

 _C'est très étonnant ce que tu me dis là. J'aimerais pouvoir faire une petite analyse, mais le problème avec Drakchaus, comme avec d'autres Pokémons, c'est qu'une armure épaisse recouvre presque l'intégralité de son corps, et que les seules zones exposées sont assez sensibles, donc je ne peux pas lui faire une piqûre à ces endroits là. Mais quand il aura évolué un Drattak, j'aimerais bien prélever un peu de son sang, et quelques unes de ses cellules pour voir s'il a une quelconque capacité à se régénérer._

 _D'accord, je pense pas que ça te gêne Drackhaus, non ?_

Hmm, j'étais relativement peu confiant quand même. Il voulait prendre un morceau de mon corps, assez petit d'après ce que j'avais compris, pour les étudier. J'aviserais dans un moment, quand j'aurais évolué.

 _D'ailleurs, j'y pense, pourrais tu me montrer la pierre qu'il avait trouvé. Je serais très content de voir une Drattakite de mes propres yeux._

 _Ha oui, pas de soucis. Je la conserve dans une petite poche à part._

Erin enleva son sac à dos, pour le poser sur une chaise. Elle farfouilla quelques secondes dans une des poches situées sur le côté, pour en sortir le fameux caillou que j'avais trouvé dans ma grotte.

 _Ho, elle est vraiment très jolie, elle a une couleur très pure. Avec ceci, tu auras un des Pokémons les plus puissants qui existent. Aragon, qui fait partie du Conseil des Champions dans la région de Hoenn, t'envierait. Il a un Drattak lui aussi._

 _Merci,_ fit-elle en récupérant la pierre en question. _J'avais une autre question, un peu plus importante. Et j'aurais bien besoin de vos conseils. C'est pour Evoli._

 _Vas-y, je t'écoute._

 _C'est par rapport à son évolution._

* * *

 ***Musique dramatique en fond***

 **On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui, et la semaine prochaine, vous saurez peut-être en quoi Evoli va évolier (sisi ça se dit). J'aime bien laisser des trucs comme ça en suspend.**

 **Question pour ceux qui veulent bien y répondre. Quel sera le prochain badge qu'Erin va essayer d'aller remporter ?**

 **Il se pourrait que je modifie un peu le scénario que j'ai prévu, mais ça pourrait être cool que j'essaye de faire intervenir un tantinet mes lecteurs et lectrices.**

 **Voilou, je vous souhaite un bon (ou mauvais plutôt) Halloween, et je vous dis à le semaine prochaine, bye !**


	14. Un choix difficile

**Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà !**

 **Merci à vous pour vos reviews, mais malheureusement, personne n'a trouvé la réponse que j'espérai.**

 **Snaiker :** Je pense garder Sandra comme dernière championne, avec un bon combat dragon contre dragon pour le badge final, mais ça aurait pu.

 **Je vous laisse donc à la lecture du chapitre, et à tout à l'heure.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : | Un choix difficile |**

 _Je voulais avoir votre aide pour permettre à Evoli de choisir ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Elle a du mal à choisir, et les évolutions qu'on a pu rencontrer ne lui plaise pas vraiment._

 _Et tu penses que rencontrer toutes ses évolutions possibles serait bénéfique pour elle ?_

 _Oui, en effet. C'est pour cela que je suis venue vous voir._

 _Tu as bien fait. Je vais voir si j'ai tout ce qu'il te faut dans le stock de Pokémons des dresseurs. Viens._

L'humain alla pianoter sur une machine, puis il sembla être un peu dérangé.

 _Alors, j'ai plusieurs évolutions en stock. À savoir Aquali, Pyroli, Voltali, Mentali, Noctali et Phyllali. Il ne me manque que Givrali, le type Glace. Je vais appeler un collègue, pour qu'il me le prête le temps qu'on voit pour Evoli._

 _D'accord, merci Professeur._

 _De rien, c'est pour ça que nous somme utiles, en tant que Professeur Pokémon référents. Allez, je vais appeler Sorbier. À Sinnoh, les Givralis sont assez courants._

 _Ah bon, pourquoi donc ?_

 _Vu le froid qu'il y règne, les Givralis ont l'habitude d'évoluer spontanément de lorsqu'ils sont des Evolis. C'est assez étonnant non ? De même, dans les grandes forêts, ils ont plus tendance à évoluer en Phyllali. Ah, il répond, je vais mettre le haut parleur. Allô ? Professeur Sorbier ?_

 _Oui, Orme, comment allez vous ?_

 _Très bien, merci. Et vous Professeur, Littorella n'est pas encore sous la neige._

 _Haha, tout de même voyons, mais la température a déjà bien diminuée c'est sûr. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ?_

 _J'ai avec moi une jeune dresseuse, qui souhaitait avoir des conseils pour l'évolution de son Evoli. Je lui ai donc proposé de lui montrer toutes les évolutions possibles. Le problème est qu'il me manque un Givrali. Les dresseurs de Jotho n'en n'ont pas beaucoup, et les rares qui en ont un l'on avec eux en ce moment._

 _D'accord. Je vais voir pour vous en envoyer un. J'en ai plusieurs de mon côté. Je pense en avoir un d'un très bon dresseur même, je vais vous envoyer celui-ci. Tout est en marche chez vous ?_

 _Oui, tout est bon, vous pouvez y aller._

 _D'accord. C'est un excellent Pokémon, il a déjà participé à plusieurs conférences. Son dresseur est actuellement en voyage dans la région de Hoenn. Il a préféré me laisser son Givrali, qui n'apprécierait pas vraiment le climat de la région._

 _Ha oui, ils ne sont pas adaptés à des chaleurs comme on en voit là bas. Je l'ai reçu Professeur, merci bien._

 _De rien. De combien de temps avez vous besoin ?_

 _Oh, je pense vous le renvoyer en début d'après midi. D'ici là, nous aurons fini, à mon avis._

 _Bien. Je vous laisse, j'ai encore un peu de travail avant de partir manger, et je ne voudrais pas le voir s'accumuler._

 _Pas de soucis, merci encore Professeur. Au revoir._

 _Au revoir à vous aussi._

L'humain remit le téléphone en place, puis se tourna sur sa chaise à roulette. Il se leva, et alla attraper la Pokéball qui s'était matérialisée dans une machine. La machine parut alors s'emballer et fit apparaître six autres sphères colorées, dont certaines étaient de couleurs différentes des Pokéballs que j'avais vu jusqu'alors. Au lieu d'être rouges et blanches, comme la mienne, et celles de tous les autres, deux de ces fameuses Pokéballs étaient blanches, jaunes et noires. Cela ne sembla pas perturber l'humain, qui fit sortir tous les Pokémons. Je remarqua immédiatement que j'en reconnaissais deux d'entre eux. Un Pokémon tout vert, qui semblait être Phyllali, et un autre jaune orangé, Voltali. Autant pour le premier, je me doutai qu'il pouvait être une évolution d'Evoli, mais concernant le premier, j'avais beau eu en croiser quelques uns dans des forêts, je n'avais pas imaginé une seconde qu'il pouvait être de la même famille que ma compagnonne de voyage.

 _Bonjour à tous._

Une multitude de réponses parvinrent en même temps, ce qui causa un brouhaha ignoble.

 _Je te laisse faire Erin, c'est pour toi et ta Pokémon après tout._

 _Oui, c'est vrai. Bonjour,_ fit-elle en se tournant vers les Pokémons. _Je vous présente Evoli, elle m'accompagne depuis quatre mois environ, et elle aimerait, enfin, on aimerait avoir de l'aide pour qu'elle choisisse l'évolution qui lui convient le mieux. Vous voulez bien nous aider ?_

 _Évidemment !_

 _Bien sûr !_

 _Ouais, pas de problème._

Ce fut ce que je parvins à comprendre du vacarme, tellement les réponses fusaient. Au moins, ils étaient tous enthousiastes à l'idée de nous aider.

 _Je te conseille d'aller en extérieur. Il fait bon dehors, et en plus Aquali pourra aller dans le petit lac derrière, il y sera plus à l'aise._

 _D'accord, allez venez tous, on y va._

 _Heu Erin..._

Evoli s'était mit à gratter le bas du pantalon d'Erin, et cela l'interpella.

 _Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?_

 _Oui. En fait j'aimerais bien y aller toute seule. Enfin, juste avec toi. Kirlia,_ fit-elle en se tournant vers lui, _tu peux lui dire s'il te plaît._

 _Pas de soucis, mais comment elle va faire pour comprendre ce que vous allez vous dire ?_

 _Heu je sais pas, mince._

 _Je le ferais._

Le Pokémon qui avait parlé était plus petit que moi et tout rose. Sa queue se divisait au bout en deux parties, qu'il agitait périodiquement de gauche à droite.

 _Oh merci Mentali !_

Mentali donc. Certainement l'évolution de type Psy dont Kirlia m'avait parlé. Ainsi donc, lui aussi pouvait utiliser la télépathie. Tant mieux, mais par contre j'aurais bien aimé être avec eux, pour aider Evoli à décider, mais bon, c'est comme elle voulait, puisque c'est elle qui était concernée.

 _Donc c'est bon, je le dis à Erin, et on vous laissera y aller._

Kirlia attira alors l'attention de notre dresseuse, puis lui transmis le message.

 _D'accord, si tu veux Evoli. Mentali, bien que je sois habituée à la télépathie, je risque de ne pas tout comprendre au début, le temps que je m'adapte à ta voix, d'accord ?_

Celui-ci lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait.

 _Professeur, je peux vous laisser mes autres Pokémons, Evoli souhaite que je sois seule avec elle._

 _Bien sûr, pas de soucis. Je vais en profiter pour les ausculter tu veux bien ?_

 _Oui, Professeur, pas de soucis. Allez, tu viens Evoli ?_

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et sauta dans les bras de notre dresseuse, sous les soupirs de cette dernière. Au bout d'un moment faudra qu'elle se mette sérieusement à la marche, quand même. Bon, nous par contre, on allait rester là. Depuis les derniers jours, c'est la première fois que je me retrouvais sans Erin. Je ne savais pas si je devais faire confiance à cet humain, bien qu'il m'ait parut assez sympathique.

 _Allez, venez vous. On va aller dans une salle spéciale pour que je puisse voir si vous êtes tous en forme._

Nous le suivirent donc, Goupix ouvrant la marche, Dynavolt juste derrière, papotant avec Axoloto, et Kirlia à côté de moi, en bout de file.

* * *

 _Je sens que t'es un peu tendu. T'inquiète pas, il est sympa. Quand on vient ici, il nous mesure et nous pèse. Tu rentres dans des machines un peu bizarres, mais c'est rapide, et tu n'as vraiment pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose._

 _D'accord, merci. C'est vrai que je me suis fait à la présence d'Erin assez facilement en à peine une semaine, mais bon, pour les autres humains, c'est pas encore ça._

 _J'imagine oui. Mais je te rassure, il n'y a rien de mal ici. En plus à la fin, on a souvent un truc à manger qui est super bon. Je suis prêt à parier que Goupix va se jeter dessus sans même savoir ce que c'est._

 _Tenu, mais je parie la même chose que toi._

 _Haha, allez, je crois qu'on y arrive._

En effet, je vus devant nous une salle remplie de machines diverses, avec plein de télévisions, qui affichaient toutes des choses différentes, mais rien que je comprenais, car il n'y avait pas de sons.

 _Allez, qui veut commencer ? Peut être toi Kirlia, puisque tu sais comment ça fonctionne._

Mon ami se dirigea sans crainte vers un appareil, assez petit, suffisamment pour que je ne rentre pas dedans.

 _Vas y, on fait comme la dernière fois._

Kirlia s'installa dans la machine, et laissa tomber ses deux petites pattes avant le long de son corps. Une porte métallique se ferma derrière lui et quelques légers bruits artificiels retentirent. Après une trentaine de secondes, la machine se rouvrit, et il put ressortir.

 _Alors, maintenant. Oh, ce qu'on va faire, c'est que tout le monde va y aller, et je regarderai les résultats après. Qui y va maintenant ? Tout le monde peut passer dans cette machine normalement, sauf toi Drackhaus. Tu ira dans celle d'à côté._

Je regarda la chose concernée. Elle ressemblait énormément à celle où Kirlia était passé, mais elle était juste plus grosse, certainement pour les Pokémons plus imposants. Goupix commença alors à avancer vers la machine, et dès qu'elle fut rentrée, le même processus se répéta. Suivirent Axoloto et Dynavolt, qui passèrent chacun leurs trente secondes dans l'appareil.

 _Allez à toi maintenant. Donc tu vas dans celle qui est juste un peu plus loin. C'est la même chose mais en plus grand._

Cela confirmait donc mes hypothèses de tout à l'heure. Confiant, je m'avança, et monta à mon tour dans la machine. Je sentis la porte derrière moi se fermer, et je me prépara à ce qui allait arriver. Une barre lumineuse, qui faisait tout le tour de l'appareil, s'alluma, faisant office de seule source de lumière. Elle monta doucement jusqu'en haut, pour ensuite redescendre dans un bruit similaire à celui des escaliers métalliques dans les Centres Pokémons. La plate forme sur laquelle je me trouvai pivota et je me retrouva le museau contre la porte, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Je pus donc ressortir après ce rapide tour. Finalement c'était pas horrible, et ça c'était bien passé.

 _Et maintenant, c'est l'heure des résultats. Alors, commençons par le début... Kirlia. 90 centimètres, pour 22,1 kilos. C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'es pas loin d'évoluer. Erin ne devra pas tarder à acheter une pierre Aube pour toi. Est-ce que tu as ressentis des grosses chaleurs dans ton corps dernièrement ?_

Mon compagnon lui répondit par la négative, en agitant sa tête sur le côté.

 _C'est bon signe alors. SI jamais ça arrive, concentre toi bien sur ta forme actuelle, ça te permettra de résister à ton évolution. Sinon, je ne vois pas d'anomalies, u es en bonne forme. Ensuite, Goupix. 58 centimètres, pour 9,8 kilos. Tu es dans la moyenne, ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Tu as juste besoin de bien manger, mais tu n'as pas attendu que je te le dis pour le faire hein ? Autrement, tu n'as pas non plus de blessures cachées, je ne vois rien au scanner. Axoloto... 49 centimètres pour 7,2 kilos. Hmm, tu viens juste de rejoindre Erin, c'est ça ?_

Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

 _Bien, je lui dirai qu'elle devra te donner des bonnes rations. Tu es un peu plus grand qu'un Axoloto moyen, mais bien plus léger. Ceci dit, tu as l'air en forme, mais tu ne devais pas beaucoup manger là où tu étais. Sinon tout va bien pour toi. Maintenant, Dynavolt. Là aussi, ça confirme ce que je pensais, tu n'es pas loin d'évoluer. Tu mesures 67 centimètres, pour plus de 16 kilos. En plus, ta tête est parcourue d'électricité statique, ce qui est un signe que tu débordes d'énergie, qui pourra être utilisée pour ton évolution. J'espère pour ta dresseuse qu'elle ne te caresse pas trop, parce qu'elle a du sentir le courant passer sinon._

Nous nous regardâmes, en pensant qu'il avait tout autant droit aux caresses que tous le monde quand on mangeait, ou quand on était tous dehors. Erin avait donc du subir quelques minis attaques électriques.

 _À part ça, je remarque que tes pattes avant ont subi quelques dégâts, ainsi que ta colonne vertébrale. Rien d'alarmant, tu es soigné, mais tu as dû avoir mal, à cause de ses blessures. Et enfin, Drackhaus. C'est ce que je pensais. Tu es déjà grand malgré le fait que tu aies évolué il y a peu de temps. Tu fais déjà 1 mètre 35, pour 119 kilos. C'est assez étonnant. D'habitude, les spécimens qui font cette taille sont presque prêts à évoluer en Drattak. Mais comme tu viens d'évoluer, je dirai que tu es simplement bien plus grand que la moyenne de ton espèce. Et au scanner... rien de particulier. Tu as vraiment bien récupéré de ta blessure dans le Bois aux Chênes._

Je porta un regard sur les dernières images qu'il venait de nous montrer. Je ne me reconnaissais pas sur le papier, mais la silhouette blanche semblait correspondre à mon corps.

* * *

 _Bon, je pense que vous avez droit à une pause vous aussi. Axoloto, viens, il y a un petit point d'eau sur le côté du laboratoire, à un autre endroit où Erin est allée. Tu dois commencer à sécher comme ça. Je vous rassure, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour tout le monde là bas._

Nous le suivirent donc, et cette fois-ci, c'était Axoloto le premier. C'est vrai qu'il nous avait dit que s'il restait longtemps hors de l'eau, il commencerait à se dessécher. L'inconvénient d'être un Pokémon Eau, probablement. Nous passâmes une nouvelle porte, et nous nous retrouvâmes à l'extérieur. J'aperçus alors l'endroit promis par l'humain. C'était assez joli, mais relativement petit. Le point d'eau dont il avait parlé était en réalité un minuscule lac, d'à peine quinze mètres de longueur, et ne paraissait pas très profond. Axoloto ne jeta néanmoins dedans de bon cœur, nous crachant par la même occasion de l'eau à faible pression.

 _Ah pas trop pour moi, je dois rester propre s'il te plaît._

Hmm, pas drôle celui là. Erin était bien plus joueuse avec nous, et participait assez souvent à nos jeux, tant qu'ils n'impliquaient pas l'utilisation de nos attaques. J'allai quant à moi, m'allonger sous le seul et unique arbre de la zone, qui était assez grand. Je n'occupais donc qu'une petite place en dessous de celui-ci, et cela permit à Kirlia de venir à côté de moi. Nous fûmes rapidement rejoins par Dynavolt et Goupix, même si cette dernière préférait rester au soleil. Même s'il ne faisait pas chaud, le soleil était bien présent et nous éblouissait légèrement depuis que nous étions sortis du bâtiment. L'humain s'assit sur une roche, en face de notre petit groupe.

 _Oh, j'ai oublié de demander quelque chose à votre dresseuse. Il faudra absolument que j'y pense avant que vous ne repartiez. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, on peut normalement l'apercevoir avec Evoli, si on regarde là bas._

Il se tourna sur sa droite, et nous indiqua une direction peu lointaine. Je pus, en effet, discerner Erin, ainsi qu'Evoli, qui était enfin à terre. Elles semblaient toutes le deux en grandes discussion avec les sept autres Pokémons. Je me demandai ce qu'elle choisirait. Dans ma tête, j'essayai de faire un inventaire complet de toutes ses évolutions. Alors, il y avait, le type Plante, Électrique, Feu, Eau, Glace, Ténèbres et Psy. Un choix difficile. J'avais pu voir chacun de ces Pokémons, mais je ne m'étais pas attardé plus que ça sur eux. Nous attendîmes encore quelques minutes ici, d'où je lançai parfois un regard en direction d'Evoli et Erin, pour voir quand elles revenaient. L'autre humain était resté avec nous, s'étant finalement installé au pied de la pierre, plutôt que dessus. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis mes paupières tomber, et je ne tenta pas de résister.

* * *

 _Allez, debout tout le monde, votre dresseuse est sur le point de partir, on va revenir dans le laboratoire, et je pourrais vous laisser repartir. J'ai juste à lui demander son Pokédex, et tout sera bon._

Je réveilla donc tant bien que mal, alors que les autres étaient déjà tous en train de le suivre. Je me leva le plus rapidement possible, et je m'élança à leur suite. Nous rentrâmes dans le bâtiment, et nous dirigeâmes dans la première salle, où nous avions laisser Erin et Evoli. Celles-ci ne tardèrent pas à arriver, en compagnie des autres Pokémons.

 _Tout c'est bien passé ?_

 _Oui, Professeur, très bien. On a beaucoup discuté avec toutes les évolitions. Evoli sait maintenant quelle évolution elle veut, mais elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Ça n'empêche pas que j'ai ma petite idée, mais je n'en suis pas totalement sûre._

Evoli alla directement s'accrocher au bas du pantalon de notre dresseuse, qui commençait à afficher quelques trous à cet endroit.

 _Non, ne dis pas. Je veux que ça soit une surprise pour tout le monde._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien. En tout cas, merci Professeur, de vous être occupé de mes Pokémons pendant ce temps._

 _Oh de rien. Tes Pokémons sont tous en bonne forme. Comme je te l'avais dit, Kirlia et Dynavolt son sur le point d'évoluer. Concernant Goupix, elle grandit normalement, mais elle est bien en forme malgré le fait qu'elle soit jeune. Pour Axoloto, essaie de lui donner des bonnes portions quand ils mangent. Il lui manque un peu de poids, mais dès qu'il aura prit quelques kilos, ce sera un très bon allié. Et Drackhaus, j'ai vu au scanner qu'il n'avait plus rien du tout, c'est vraiment exceptionnel de telles capacités de régénération. Sinon, il est assez grand, même pour un Pokémon de cette espèce, donc lorsqu'il deviendra un Drattak, il sera vraiment très imposant._

 _D'accord, merci. Je suis contente que tout le monde aille bien. Je ferai bien attention pour Axoloto, c'est promis. Par rapport à Goupix, est ce que vous pensez qu'elle pourra évoluer bientôt ?_

 _Eh bien peu importe. L'avantage de Goupix, c'est qu'elle évolue uniquement grâce à une pierre Feu, donc même si elle n'a pas des caractéristiques typiques d'un Pokémon prêt à évoluer, elle peut quand même le faire via ce moyen._

 _D'accord, merci encore. Bon allez, on va repartir. Je pense repasser par Mauville, mais je ne m'y arrêterai pas cette fois._

 _Tu fais bien. Je ne pense pas que l'Antre Noir soit vraiment sûr. Il vaut mieux attendre que tes Pokémons soient plus forts pour que tu envisages d'y aller, mais pour l'heure, il vaut mieux que tu prennes le chemin que tu as dit._

 _En parlant de ça, quels Pokémons peut on trouver dans l'Antre noir ?_

 _Oh, comme dans toutes les grottes, tu trouveras un bon nombre de Taupiqueurs, Racailloux, Nosféraptis, Nodulithes, Chovsourirs, Galekids et leurs évolutions. Il est possible que tu croises des Chuchmurs, mais ils sont assez rares ici. Peut-être des Machocs, des Kranidos et des Dinocliers, mais ça, j'y crois moins. D'après des rumeurs, on y trouverait aussi des Onix et des Steelix, mais j'ai fais pas mal de sorties là bas, et je n'en ai jamais croisé._

 _Il y en a beaucoup quand même._

 _Et pourtant ce ne sont pas les milieux qui en comptent le plus. Je crois que les dans les mers qui entourent notre région, on a recenser près de cinquante espèces de Pokémons différentes. Idem dans le Bois aux Chênes. Le nombre de Pokémons Inscetes et Plantes que l'on y trouve est très important._

 _C'est vrai oui. D'ailleurs, j'avais bien entraîner Goupix à cet endroit. Bon, on va repartir si on veut avoir une chance d'arriver à Ville Griotte avant la nuit._

 _Ha, j'allais oublier. J'ai reçu une mise à jour importante pour le Pokédex, qui n'a pas été diffusée librement. Je te propose de l'installer maintenant, et en même temps je pourrais faire un petit bilan de santé pour Evoli, comme j'ai fais pour les autres._

 _Pas de problèmes, et en général c'est rapide, donc c'est parti._

 _Tant mieux. Suivez moi, on va aller à la salle d'examens._

* * *

Nous le suivirent donc sans broncher. Nous retournâmes à la salle où nous étions tous allés dans les machines. Evoli allait donc avoir droit aussi à un tour dans l'appareil.

 _Figure toi que j'ai bien failli oublier de te le dire, un peu plus et tu repartais sans ça._

 _D'accord. Qu'est ce que ça va changer sur le Pokédex ?_

 _Heu, les plus gros changements sont faits sur l'identification des objets. Certains dresseurs avaient fait remonter des problèmes, où le résultat était totalement différent de l'objet scanné. C'est comme si il indiquait que tu tenais une Pokéball alors qu'en main, tu tiens une pierre évolutive. En plus, ils ont rajouté des catégories d'objets : les balls, les différentes pierres, les baies, les divers objets à faire tenir à tes Pokémons, et d'autres. Je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais ça rend la chose bien plus organisée qu'avant. Là, on est arrivés. Evoli, tu te souviens de comment ça fonctionne ?_

 _Ouais, j'y vais,_ répondit-elle joyeusement à l'humain.

Celui-ci attendit qu'Evoli soit rentrée dans la machine pour pianoter sur celle qu'il avait devant lui.

 _Passe moi ton Pokédex s'il te plaît._

 _Oui, voilà Professeur._

Il prit l'objet vert des mains de ma dresseuse, puis sembla le relier grâce à un câble, à la machine devant lui. Evoli ressortit peu de temps après cela, et nous rejoignit.

 _Alors, Evoli. Comment as tu changé depuis la dernière fois ? 35 centimètres, pour 7 kilos tout rond. Elle a grandi un peu, et tu l'as apparemment bien entraînée aussi. Quelle que soit son évolution, je pense qu'elle est prête à le faire. Le plus dur sera de s'adapter à son nouveau type, mais les Evolis sont réputés pour le faire assez facilement._

 _D'accord._

 _Et je te rends ton Pokédex. Je te laisse voir par toi même les éléments que je ne t'ai pas dit, sachant que je ne m'en rappelle pas en totalité. Il est... midi et demie,_ fit il après s'être tourné vers son écran. _Je vais te laisser, et je vais aller manger. Passe le bonjour à tes parents de ma part._

 _Je le ferai, promis. On va y aller nous aussi manger, je pense que tout le monde a faim._

J'avais bien un peu faim, je devais le reconnaître, mais je n'étais pas complètement affamé, au contraire de Goupix, dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés dès qu'Erin avait prononcé le mot magique.

 _D'accord. Et bien en tout cas, au revoir, et au plaisir d'entendre de tes nouvelles par les champions. Après ton quatrième badges les combats seront plus difficiles, mais avec un peu de détermination, je suis sûre que tu peux le faire._

 _Merci. J'espère bien aussi. Au revoir, et à bientôt Professeur._

Il nous reconduisit à l'entrée du bâtiment, et nous laissa partir de notre côté, alors qu'il partait à pied en direction d'un groupe de maisons au sud de la ville. Notre petit groupe fut dirigé par Erin, qui nous emmenait à l'est, en direction d'un lac de montagne, d'après ses dires. Après une dizaine de minutes, nous atteignîmes l'endroit décrit par notre dresseuse.

 _Allez, stop ici. C'est super joli, et on sera au calme pour manger._

C'est vrai que l'endroit était plutôt joli à voir. On distinguait une belle forêt sur la droite du point d'eau. Cependant, je ne parvenais pas à déterminer la fin de ce dernier. J'avais beau regarder au loin, je n'en voyais pas la fin. J'essayai de me concentrer pour focaliser ma vision sur ce que je pensais être un bout de terre, avant qu'Erin ne me sorte de mes pensées.

 _Allez, viens Drackhaus, sinon j'en connais une qui n'hésitera pas à attaquer ta gamelle._

Oh putain oui. Je jetai un regard rapide à Goupix, tandis que je me dirigeai vers ma gamelle. Elle avait déjà bien attaqué sa portion, et elle n'avait pas l'air de ralentir, malgré le fait qu'elle ingérait une quantité de nourriture à la seconde affolante. À mon tour de me rassasier, ça allait faire du bien. Avec la pause que l'on avait fait tout à l'heure je me sentais frais pour rattaquer cet après midi. Un bon repas, et je serais prêt à marcher jusqu'à ce soir. Je ne traîna pas à terminer, mais j'étais quand même parmi les derniers. Seul Dynavolt finit après moi. Je retourna à la contemplation du point d'eau, mais une nouvelle fois Erin prit la parole.

 _On est bons pour repartir. Ce que tu regardes Drackhaus, c'est la route pour aller aux chutes Tohjo. Elle nous permettra d'aller à Kanto plus tard, si on veut y aller à pied, mais c'est pas sûr du tout et les chutes sont impressionnantes. Quand tu pourras voler, on les survoleras. Mais en attendant, si on veut aller à Kanto, on prendra le train._

Hmm, Kanto, ce nom me disait quelque chose. Ah, oui, c'était pas là où il y avait le tournoi en ce moment ? Enfin, c'était pas important, puisqu'on y allait pas tout de suite. Pour l'heure, je retourna donc dans l'autre sens, pour voir que tout était rangé, ou presque, et que déjà, Kirlia, Goupix et Dynavolt rentraient dans leurs Pokéballs. Axoloto était allé dans l'eau, et semblait bien s'y amuser.

 _Je suppose que tu voudras rentrer aussi,_ lui fit Erin, _puisque tu n'aimes pas être en dehors de l'eau._

 _Ouais, même si il fait beau dehors, je préfère l'eau moi,_ lui répondit-il en sortant justement de l'étang.

Erin n'attendit pas et actionna la sphère, et il disparut dans un rayon rouge, comme les trois autres.

 _Il ne reste que vous deux. Et bien repartons, il est déjà une heure, et on a quelques heures de marches pour arriver jusqu'à chez moi. Mais on devrait pouvoir y arriver normalement si on traîne pas. Donc en route._

Et allez, repartis. À force de marcher ces derniers jours, je commençais à devenir plus endurant, ce dont j'avais terriblement besoin depuis que j'avais évolué. Cette nouvelle forme me demandait des efforts plus importants pour me mouvoir, mais mes pattes étaient solides, donc je m'en sortait convenablement.

* * *

Nous reprîmes la route que nous avions emprunté à l'aller, en évitant cette fois-ci les bords des chemins, en marchant bien au centre. Quelques Pokémons curieux se faisaient voir, mais aucun d'entre eux ne vint en travers de notre route. Après plusieurs heures de marche, je reconnus l'endroit où nous avions dormi la veille au soir. Nous marquâmes une pause à cet endroit, où Erin s'affala contre un arbre.

 _Fiouu, bon c'est quelle heure ? Trois heures et demie. Ça va, on a pas traîné pour venir jusque là, on a mis un peut moins longtemps que ce matin. Mais bon, vu qu'on s'est levé un peu plus tard que d'habitude, c'est pas gênant. Finalement, je crois que ce soir, on profitera d'être vers Mauville pour aller dormir chez mes parents. Et comme aujourd'hui on est le 14, ça veut dire qu'il y a la suite du deuxième tour de la ligue de Kanto. Et je pourrais voir les résultats sur l'ordi à la maison._

Un léger silence passa, puis elle reprit.

 _Bon, on prend dix minutes de pause, et après on repart. On a encore du chemin à faire si on veut arriver à la maison. Mais à l'aller, on était passés par la forêt, et je pense qu'on s'est un peu perdus. Donc, on prendra la route normale, en évitant d'aller trop près de l'Antre Noir quand même._

D'accord. De toute manière, c'est elle qui connaissais la route, donc il valait mieux qu'on la laisse décider du chemin. Je pris donc mon temps de repos, en mettant à l'ombre d'un arbre assez massif. Ses feuilles, d'habitude d'un vert éclatant, commençaient peut à peu à perdre leur couleur si caractéristique, pour devenir plus jaunes, voir même bien orangées et marron pour certaines. C'était un signe que le froid arrivait, de ce que j'avais pu apprendre au cours des années. Evoli vint se mettre entre Erin et moi, et s'allongea elle aussi. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas marcher autant d'un coup, et elle ne s'était pas plainte de ça. Comme prévu, nous restâmes un petit moment comme ça avant de se remettre en route. D'après Erin, encore quatre heures de marche, en comptant une autre pause au milieu. Elle avait aussi, toujours d'après ce qu'elle disait, prévenue sa mère que nous allions arriver un peu tard, mais que nous allions dormir chez eux pour cette nuit.

Pour ce qui était de la suite, elle nous disait qu'elle hésitait encore sur ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'on s'entraîne avant de repartir à l'assaut des arènes. Elle voulait repasser dans la grande ville pour faire des achats et notamment, une pierre pour Kirlia, pour qu'il puisse avoir la forme qu'il voulait.

Concernant les arènes, je ne connaissais pas vraiment ce que nous allions affronter, et quels types ils nous restaient à affronter. L'idée de demander cela à Erin me parcourut l'esprit, mas étant donné qu'elle n'allait pas me comprendre, puisque Kirlia n'était pas dehors, je resta silencieux. De toute manière, j'aurai tout le temps de lui demander ça ce soir, une fois que nous serions arrivés chez ses parents.

Après un certain moment, nous marquâmes une autre pause, après laquelle je me sentis un peu fatigué. Mes pattes commençaient à être endolories, et un peu de repos accéléré ne me ferait certainement pas de mal. Je demanda donc à Erin de me faire rentrer dans ma Pokéball, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'installa directement contre un arbre dans la forêt, n'ayant pas plus envie de marcher plus longtemps, et je m'assoupis, jusqu'à m'endormir.

Ha, je sentais que je sortais de ma Pokéball, la sensation d'aspiration en dehors de l'objet se faisant sentir dans mon corps. Je me retrouvai assis sur un coussin, dans un salle ressemblant à celles des Centres Pokémons. Tout les autres étaient sortis, et après avoir aperçu une infirmière, je me rendis compte que j'étais effectivement dans un centre.

 _Allez, on va tous vous soigner rapidement, et je vous ramène à votre dresseuse._

Elle attrapa donc quelques potions et les pulvérisa sur nous. Les gouttes que je reçus sur le dessous de mes pattes me firent le plus grand bien, et je vis qu'Evoli aussi appréciait ce traitement. Immédiatement après, je rerentra dans ma Pokéball, mais je continua à observer ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. L'infirmière rapporta nos Pokéballs à Erin, qui sortit du centre, et lentement, commença à se diriger en direction d'une maison que je commençais à connaître.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre calme et sans combat.**

 **Par rapport à la suite, je ne pourrais certainement pas publier un nouveau chapitre le vendredi prochain, ayant assez peu de temps pour moi dans les jours à venir. Il faudra donc attendre deux semaines pour avoir la suite.**

 **Sinon, comme vous l'aurez compris, on risque d'avoir de l'évolution à gogo dans les chapitres qui vont suivre.**

 **Encore une question pour vous : quelle est l'évolition choisie par Evoli ? Bien sur, je ne vous dirais pas si vous avez bon ou non, pour ne pas révéler mon petit morceau d'intrigue là dessus, mais il y a quelques indices au cours des chapitres qui pourraient vous aider à réduire la liste des possibilités.**

 **Encore merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt, SALUT !**


	15. Message

Bonjour !

Pas de nouveau chapitre malheureusement ! Contrairement à ce que je disais il y a quelques chapitres, je n'arrive pas à écrire beaucoup ces temps-ci. Ceci est plus dû à un manque de motivation d'écrire et pas, d'un syndrome de la page blanche. J'ai potentiellement assez de temps, mais pas du tout la motivation.

Je m'excuse donc auprès de vous, qui suivez ma fanfic. Elle reprendra dans quelques temps, sûrement plusieurs mois, dès que j'aurais réussi à m'y remettre, et à reprendre un peu d'avance.


End file.
